Snowflakes
by Alcalogy
Summary: [CHAP 16 UPDATED AFTER HIATUS]luhan selalu menanti moment turunnya kepingan salju pertama,tapi kemudian semua itu hancur untuk pertama kalinya saat ia bertemu dengan sehun. salju, menyimpan banyak cerita tentangnya. HUNHAN ft CHANBAEK KAISOO. GS . Rated bisa berubah kapanpun
1. Chapter 1

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **saat ini Rated masih aman untuk T. tapi bisa berubah jadi M kalo sehun lagi rated M /ketawa evil/**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **:: cerita ini author persembahin bagi kalian yang pengen baca dan bisa menghargai karya seseorang. Saran tetep author terima, but no bash overhere. Kalau gak suka bisa langsung close tanpa menggalkan review yang bikin sakit hati. Sama sama review lebih enak kalau reviewnya enak dibaca kan?::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis bermata rusa terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara. Beberapa menit lagi salju pertama akan turun. Dia sangat tak ingin melewatkan moment penting itu

Salju dan kepingan salju. Ia sangat mencintainya. Sangat menyukai salju dan sangat mengagumi salju. Menurutnya warnanya yang sangat putih tampak sekali seperti seorang putri yang anggun, ketika ia mulai turun maka itu sangat tampak begitu tenang. Dengan salju pula dia akan merasa jauh lebih dekat dengan orang tuanya.

Luhan, Xi luhan. gadis keturunan darah china yang memiliki mata rusa seperti layaknya sang ayah dan kecantikan seperti sang ibu. Tak seorang pun mengatakan luhan tak cantik. Setiap mata memandang pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama untuk kecantikannya karena kecantikannya bak seorang dewi dewi kecantikan kepercayaan yunani.

Kedua orang tuanya begitu menyayangi luhan. luhan yang merupakan anak tunggal itu memang dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya dulu. Tapi itu semua tak membuatnya menjadi anak yang manja, dia berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal

Tepat 18 tahun yang lalu, ketika usia luhan menginjak umur 6 tahun. Orang tua luhan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat ketika mereka akan terbang kekorea. Dalam kecelakaan naas itu hanya luhan yang berhasil selamat. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal ditempat kejadian

Selama 18 tahun ini juga, ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang berada dikorea. Paman bibinya juga memiliki seorang anak gadis yang umurnya hanya terpaut 2 tahun darinya. Byun baekhyun namanya

Sesekali luhan memang pulang kechina untuk menjenguk neneknya dan rumah masa kecilnya yang dulu pernah ia habiskan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi luhan tak sering kesana karena ia sangat takut dengan ketinggian, termasuk menaiki pesawat. Semua kejadian masalalunya membuatnya trauma menaiki pesawat

Karena luhan anak semata wayang, ditambah lagi orang tua luhan amat sangat kaya hingga semua harta wariskan kepadanya. tapi itu semua tak membuat luhan menjadi tamak dan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, ia menjadi sesosok gadis yang tumbuh dengan dewasa, baik, tenang, pintar dan terkadang memang sedikit manja kepada orang-orang tertentu. Tapi ia juga memiliki sifat kebalikannya karena ia memang memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda. Disatu sisi ia bisa tampak tenang dan dewasa tapi disatu sisi ia akan seperti anak kecil yang hyper aktif

Luhan menjadi kepribadian berbeda semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Luhan yang rapuh telah ia kubur jauh didalam hanya ada luhan yang tegar dan bekerja keras untuk masadepannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, menginjak usianya yang ke 24 tahun ia akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya S2 yang berada di LA ini. Ia akan selesai minggu ini untuk kuliahnya dibidang sastra. Awalnya memang luhan memilih untuk kuliah bisnis untuk membantu paman kim –orang kepercayaan perusahaan ayahnya- tapi kemudian pamannya yang merupakan ayah baekhyun ikut membantu paman kim.

Keluarga paman dan bibinya sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan mereka ia anggap sebagai orang tua mereka. begitu juga dengan baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Keluarga pamannya ini mengasuh luhan dari kecil dengan baik

..

Luhan masih setia duduk sambil memejamkan mata dan menikmati udara LA. Sesekali angin berhembus, menerpa wajah cantiknya itu. Tapi selama ia memejamkan mata, ia mendengar samar-samar seseorang sedang bercekcok dicafe pinggir jalan dekat ia duduk bersantai

Perdebatan itu terus terjadi karena sang kakek tua tak bisa menggunakan bahasa inggris sedangkan sang pelayan tak faham maksud kakek tersebut karena sang kakek menggunakan bahasa korea. Hingga seorang pria datang tiba-tiba dan memesan sebuah minuman

"pergilah dulu, aku sedang memesan" katanya menggunakan bahasa korea "bubble tea, please" katanya menggunakan bahasa inggris

"okay sir, wait a minute" kata sang pelayan

"yak! Aigoo! Aku lebih dulu disini tapi mengapa anak muda ini yang lebih dulu buatkan pesanannya" omel kakek itu

Kakek itu kemudian merasa lelah karena sedari tadi ia tak dilayani, akhirnya ia sedikit mengamuk. Luhan mendengar amukan kakek itu dengan baik. Bersamaan dengan luhan membuka matanya, Ia juga mendengar lelaki itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea. Luhan berfikir lelaki itu cukup egois untuk tak membantu kakek itu. Luhan pun berjalan mendekati area pemesanan itu

"kakek, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya luhan ramah

"apa saja nak, yang penting aku minum. Pelayan ini tak melayaniku dengan baik" adu sang kakek

"1 americano, please" ucap luhan kemudian

"oke, wait a minute" kata pelayan itu kemudian membuatkan pesanan luhan

Luhan kemudian berdiri disamping lelaki yang luhan yakini dia adalah orang korea. Lelaki itu menggunakan kaos putih dengan ditambah dengan kemeja denim, celana jeans, masker hitam, kacamata hitam dan topi hitam juga bertengger ditubuhnya. Luhan mengamati dari atas hingga bawah dan kemudian berdecak sebal

"aku tau kau orang korea. Seharusnya kau membantu kakek ini yang sedang kesusahan" kata luhan tiba-tiba kepada orang tersebut

"dan aku baru tau lelaki sepertimu emiliki selera minuman seperti bubble tea" lanjut luhan sambit terkekeh geli

Lelaki itu yang merasa diajak berbicara menoleh kearah luhan. ia mengamati luhan sedikit aneh. Wanita yang berbalut hoodie kebesaran dan shortpants itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara padahal mereka tak pernah saling bertemu. Bahkan tanpa basa-basi wanita itu seperti menyalahkan dirinya disana, padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"kau berbicara padaku?" tanyanya singkat

Luhan tak bergeming dengan pertanyaan itu, beberapa detik kemudian pesanan luhan dan orang tersebut datang. Luhan pun membayarkan minuman itu untuk sang kakek dan sebelum ia pergi, ia menatap lelaki itu sekilas

"tidak, aku berbicara dengan vas bunga didepanmu" ucap luhan santai sambil menunjuk vas bunga didepan lelaki itu

Lelaki itu semakin memandang gadis itu aneh. baginya ia seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh gadis itu, ditambah gadis itu telah menghina selera minumannya. Ia pun mengamati gerakan gadis itu

Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati sang kakek itu dan memberikan minumannya

"ini kek, ambil saja. Aku memesankanmu yang panas karena mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun salju. Kau segera pulang, ne. Aku takut kau sakit kek" kata luhan ramah

"aigoo, terima kasih nak. Untung saja ada dirimu yang mau membantuku" kata kakek itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan luhan

"tak masalah kek, byebye. Hati-hati dijalan" ucap luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya saat kakek itu berjalan pergi.

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan berapa menit lagi salju akan turun. Luhan memang memiliki kepekaan yang amat sangat dengan salju. 'sebentar lagi' batin luhan sambil tersenyum singkat

Tanpa luhan sadari ternyata sesosok pria yang sedari tadi ia ganggu ketenanngannya sedang memerhatikan tingkah lakunya 'apa dia gila?' batin lelaki itu

Luhan kemudian membuka matanya. Ia tak sengaja bertatap mata dengan lelaki itu. Ia kemudian mengendus sebal kepadanya sebelum luhan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. lelaki itupun tak terima seolah ia dianggap seperti seorang yang tak berguna. Lelaki itu tanpa berfikir panjang menghampiri luhan

"yak! Neo mwoya!" teriak luhan karena tangannya tiba-tiba dicengkam oleh lelaki itu

"apa kau punya masalah denganku? Kau ini sebenarnya sasaeng fans atau haters?" tanya lelaki itu langsung

"mwo? Coba ulangi kalimatmu sekali lagi? Sasaeng fans? Memangnya kau ini siapa hah?!" omel luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkaman lelaki itu

"aktingmu baik sekali rupanya. Sebenarnya apa maumu hah?"

Tanpa luhan sadari salju pertama telah turun. Kepingan-kepingan salju itu mulai turun dengan tenang menyentuh tanah. Luhan melewatkan moment yang ia tunggu selama ini karena ia terlalu sibuk bertengkar dengan orang asing itu

"akting? Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa maumu! Dasar lelaki gila!" omel luhan yang mulai tak mengerti maksud lelaki itu

"mengapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk membantu kakek itu? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membantunya lebih dulu?"

"karena kau ada disebelahnya, kau lebih dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya maumu apa? Lepaskan tanganku" pinta luhan

"kau fikir aku percaya denganmu begitu saja? Bagaimana aku bisa yakin bahwa kau bukan sasaeng fansku? Bisa saja kau berpura-pura untuk bisa mengikutiku" desisnya menakutkan

"mengikutimu? Ck! mengenalmu saja tidak!" kata luhan membela

"mana mungkin kau tak mengenalku" kata lelaki itu meremehkan

"memang tid...ANDWEEE!" teriak luhan tiba-tiba

Luhan berteriak karena ia baru menyadari bahwa salju pertama telah turun daritadi. Bahkan bahunya saja sudah tertumpuk salju meskipun masih tipis

"yak! Gadis aneh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak?!" omel lelaki itu

"aish! Gara-gara dirimu aku melewatkan moment yang selama ini aku tunggu! Gara-gara kau aku harus menunggu satu tahun lagi! Gara-gara kau aku menyesali semuanya! Kau!" tunjuk luhan kewajah lelaki itu tepat dihidungnya

Lelaki itu kemudian menggeser tangan luhan dari hadapannya

"aku apa?" tanyanya cuek

"lepaskan aku sekarang! Kau membuatku marah!" gerutu luhan

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau...yak! neo mwoya?" teriak lelaki itu ketika luhan menggigit tangannya

Luhan berusaha lari meninggalkannya tapi lelaki itu lebih dulu menanangkap lengannya. Luhan kembali memberontak tapi lelaki itu lebih kuat

"sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyanya

"kau yang siapa!" bentak luhan

Lelaki itu mulai habis kesabarannya, ia kemudian melepas kacamatanya, ia juga menurunkan maskernya ke dagu. Ia kemudian menatap luhan dalam

"sekarang kau mengenalku?" tanyanya

"bagaimana bisa aku mengenalmu jika kau hanya membuka kacamata dan maskermu tapi kau tak mengatakan siapa namamu" omel luhan

"apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?" tanyanya heran

"tidak. tak penting aku mengenalmu bukan" jawab luhan ketus "sekarang lepaskan tanganku" pinta luhan ketus

Lelaki itu benar-benar naik pitam. Ia merasa benar-benar merasa aneh pada gadis didepannya. Entah dia berpura-pura tak mengenalinya agar ia tak dikenai hukuman polisi atau memang ia tak mengenalinya. Ketika sehun akan mengintrogasi gasi itu seseorang memanggilnya

"yak! Oh sehun! kajja! Kita sedang dikejar fans kita!" teriak lelaki berkulit tan dari dalam mobil

"tap..."

"ITU OH SEHUN! DAN DISANA KIM JONGIN" teriak seorang gadis yang telah menyadari keberadaan mereka

Sehun kemudian mendesah sebal. Ia kemudian menatap luhan dalam-dalam

"masalah kita belum selesai" desis sehun

Sehun kemudian memakai kembali masker dan kacamatanya. Ia langsung berlari menuju mobil sebelum ia habis dikejar para gadis-gadis itu. Luhan hanya memandang acuh gadis-gadis yang mulai mengerjar mobil itu. Luhan hanya ingin kembali ke apartemennya sekarang karena dia cukup lelah

..

EXO. Boyband korea didikan SMent yang sedang digandrungi oleh remaja diseluruh belahan dunia. Lagu mereka yang unik, dance mereka yang kompak, dan wajah mereka yang tampan membuat siapa saja menyukai mereka

Menurut statistik perkembangan exo, boyband ini terus meningkat kepopulerannya setiap tahun. Banyak sekali mereka yang mulai menyukainya. Tak hanya para gadis remaja, tapi seluruh golongan sangat mengidolakan mereka. mulai kalangan anak kecil, remaja sampai lanjut usia. Baik para lelaki maupun wanita

Bagaimana tidak? exo yang beranggotakan 6 orang ini benar-benar memiliki ketampanan diatas batas normal.

KRIS member paling tinggi dari seluruh anggotanya. Memiliki wajah layaknya orang barat karena ia merupakan keturunan darah China-Canada, jika di china ia dikenal sebagai Wu Yifan. Dia merupakan Rapper dari exo. Stylenya yang matang dan wajahnya yang cool memberikan dia kesan begitu elegant. Dia juga berperan sebagai ayah jika bersama anggota exo meskipun ia tak banyak bicara

SUHO yang merupakan leader dari exo. Dia merupakan main vocal exo dan memiliki nama asli Kim joonMyeon. Dia memang memiliki tinggi paling rendah dibandingkan dengan member lainnya tapi wajahnya yang begitu tempan dan tenang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terasa melihat sesosok malaikat.

CHEN ini memiliki nama asli Kim JongDae merupakan main vocal dan termasuk lead vocal bagi exo. Kemampuan menyanyinya sangat baik. Dia juga memiliki sifat paling warmheart diantara member exo yang lain. Dia juga sering mengurusi para member dengan baik

CHANYEOL atau Park Chanyeol merupakan anggota exo tertinggi kedua setelah kris. Wajahnya begitu konyol karena itu ia menjuluki dirinya sebagai happy virus exo. Dia merupakan mood maker exo. Dia juga berhati baik layaknya chen. Meskipun konyol tapi dia tetap menjunjung tinggi kesopanan

KAI memiliki nama asli Kim JongIn ini merupakan dancer dari exo. Tubuhnya berwarna sedikit gelap dari para member lain. Kemampuannya meliukkan badan sangat luar biasa. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang unik bagi member exo. Bisa dikatakan kai dan jongin itu berbeda

SEHUN yang merupakan magnae dari exo ini memiliki nama lengkap OH SEHUN. meskipun magnae, ia memiliki sifat yang sedikit angkuh dan irit bicara dikehidupan entertaimentnya. Beberapa member selalu mengingatkannya agar sedikit melempar senyum kepada para fans jika ia bertemu dengan fansnya. Sehun ini juga merupakan anggota yang memiliki banyak penggemar wanita. Tapi jika ia nyaman dengan seseorang ia akan menjadi sosok yang mudah tertawa, peduli dan melindungi orang yang ia sayang

Kini dimobil exo sedang membahas jadwal panggung mereka untuk hari ini. Tapi sehun tampak bermalas-malasan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan jadwal dari suho

"yak! Sehun-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya chen tiba-tiba

"aku tak melakukan apapun" jawabnya singkat

"lalu mengapa kau bersama gadis tadi?" tanya kris

"siapa gadis itu sehun-ah?" tanya kai

Sehun tak membalas kalimat itu. Ia kemudian menerawang wajah gadis aneh yang ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. ia kemudian bersmirk ketika ia memiliki ide untuk membalas kelakuan luhan jika nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali

"yak! Magnae gila! Jawab kami!" omel chanyeol

"mwo?" katanya lagi

"siapa gadis itu sehun-ah?" tanya suho pelan

"molla"

"kau tak tau? Tapi mengapa kau mengenggam tangannya?" tanya kai

"apa kau tak mengenalnya? Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum ketika kami membahas gadis itu?" selidik chen

"aku tak tau" jawab sehun lagi

"katakan yang sejujurnya sehun-ah" kata kris menginteruksi

"aku tak tau dia siapa. Awalnya aku berfikir dia sasaeng fans karena tiba-tiba datang" jelasnya

"lalu dia memang sasaeng?" tanya chanyeol

"molla, aku belum mendapatkan jawabannya" kata sehun "tapi aku harus menemukan jawabannya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sekilas

"apa kau menyukai gadis itu?" selidik kai

"mwo? Aniyo!" jawab sehun cepat

"eyy, bukan baru kemarin kami mengenalimu. Bertahun-tahun kami mengenalimu sehun-ah. Kami tau sifatmu" kata chen

"katakan. Ayo katakan. Kau menyukainya kan?" goda chanyeol

"ani! Mengenalnya saja tidak" jawab sehun singkat

"masih tak mau mengaku?" tanya chen

"aku akan..." kalimat kai terputus

"diamlah! Aku lelah! Aku ingin tidur" omel sehun

Sehun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya tanpa memperdulikan para member yang sedang menyelidiki mereka

"eyy, dasar magnae aneh! Sedang diintrogasi malah tidur" gerutu chanyeol

"biarlah, besok kita akan introgasi lagi" kata kris

"sebaiknya kalian juga istirahat. Jadwal padat menunggu kita nanti malam" ujar suho

"baiklah hyung" jawab chen chanyeol dan kai bersamaan

..

Luhan baru saja memasuki kamar apartementnya. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju lemari es. Karena tenggorokannya perlu ia basahi.

Setelah meneguk habis air putih yang ia tuangkan kedalam gelas, ia kembali berfikir lelaki yang telah menganggu moment berharganya itu tadi

"aish! Jinjja! Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Kenapa dia berlagak terkenal layaknya seorang artis papan atas? Apa maunya dia? Kenapa ia juga memaksaku? Apa yang dia katakan? Aku sasaeng fansnya? Cih! Percaya diri sekali" monolog luhan dengan sebal

Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi malas yang berada didepan televisi. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi itu. Tak selang lama, ponselnya berdering. Luhan merogoh ponselnya dari short pantsnya

"hallo" sapa luhan

"eonniiiii" teriak seseorang dari ujung telefon yang luhan bisa mengenali suaranya dengan baik

"eoh, ada apa baek?" tanya luhan

"kau kapan akan kembali kekorea? Eomma, appa dan paman kim menunggumu" katanya

"mungkin besok aku akan pulang baek jika tak ada halangan. Kau berdoa saja besok tak ada badai salju, lagipula kuliahku sudah selesai"

"jinjja? Woah! Kau menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari bayangan kita"

"aku juga merasa seperti itu" kekeh luhan

"eonniiii" panggilnya lagi

"eoh"

"apa kau menemukan orang tampan disana?" tanya baekhyun

"tampan bagaimana? Tak ada orang tampan disini" jawab luhan datar

"ah benar! aku lupa jika matamu agak bermasalah untuk melihat orang-orang tampan. Makanya semua lelaki didunia ini kau katakan tak tampan" celotek baekhyun

"mwo? Apa kau bilang? Tapi aku serius baek, aku tak menemukan orang berwajah tampan"

"apa kau bertemu dengan para oppaku disana? Mereka sedang melakukan tour dunia dan sekarang mereka sedang berada diLA. Malam ini mereka akan menggelar konser disana, eonni kau tau bukan kal..."

"kau masih mengejar mereka? baek sadarlah kau in..."

"no, no, no. oppaku daebak. Kau tak mengerti rasanya menjadi fangirl eonni. Mereka itu sangat tampan. Asal kau tau, oppaku it..."

"baek tolong hentikan. Aku tak tau siapa itu yang kau akui oppamu dan aku tak peduli kepada mereka" jawab luhan singkat "dan tolong jangan memotongku ketika aku berbicara" gerutu luhan

"baiklah, aku fikir aku terlalu membuang waktu jika aku bercerita oppaku kepadamu eonni" kata baekhyun

"akhirnya kau menyadari juga"

"kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya dulu. Aku harus update kegiatan para oppaku. Besok jika kau pulang kabari kami. Paman kim akan menjemputmu" ucap baekhyun

"eoh, gomawo"

"cheonma"

PIP~

Luhan menggeletakkan ponselnya asal. Ia membuang nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Mungkin udara mulai dingin mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama musim salju. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur agar moodnya dapat kembali dengan baik. Mengingat hari ini ia mengalami kejadian yang menyebalkan

(***)

Pagi ini adalah hari kepulangan luhan kekorea. Ia telah mengurus semuanya. Mulai tiket kepulangannya hingga nasib apartemennya yang akan ia tinggalkan beberapa bulan ini. Ia sudah siap untuk pulang kekorea, biarpun keluarga pamannya bukan keluarga aslinya tapi ia merindukannya.

Luhan tengah mendorong kopernya menuruni apartemen. Ia mencoba mencari taksi untuk menuju kebandara. Beberapa menit setelah menunggu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan taksi yang akan mengantarkannya

"airport please" kata luhan singkat

Sang supir mengangguk mengerti. Mereka langsung menuju ke airport. Sesampainya di airport, luhan menurunkan kopernya dan berjalan masuk. Suasana airport tak seperti biasanya.

Disana terlihat sangat ramai. Airport itu dipenuhi banyak gadis remaja, bahkan beberapa dari mereka membawa banner yang bertuliskan exo. Luhan hanya menanggapinya acuh. Selama itu tak mengganggu perjalannanya dia tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah pengecekan, luhan mulai memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya terbang kembali kekorea. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum memasuki pesawat itu. Traumanya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Ia masih takut jika berhadapan dengan benda terbang ini.

Beberapa menit luhan meyakinkan dirinya akhirnya ia memasuki pesawat itu. Belum banyak penumpang yang menaiki pesawat itu. Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya.

Setelah mengetahui tempat duduknya, ia meneguk salivanya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, tempat duduknya berada didekat jendela. Ia benar-benar tak bisa duduk didekat jendela. Itu membuatnya semakin takut

"bertukar tempat duduk tak apa kan? Lagipula hanya sebentar" monolognya

Ia kemudian berpindah ke sisi lain. Disana memang hanya ada 2 tempat duduk dan luhan duduk yang tidak dekat jendela lagi

"siapapun yang menempati ini, aku harap kau mau bekerja sama denganku ne. Hehe" monologny lagi

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh penumpang mulai memasuki pesawat itu, dan sisi luhan masih tetap kosong. hingga menit-menit terakhir keberangkatan barulah si empu dari kursi yang diduduki.

"excusme, that's my place" katanya

"can you..." kalimat luhan terputus ketika ia melihat siapa pemilik kursi itu padahal niatnya dia akan menjelaskannya "Kau!" kata luhan terkejut

"cih, penguntit. Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Menguntitku lagi?" katanya

Ya, orang itu adalah orang yang luhan temui kemarin. Oh sehun. tapi sayang, luhan tak memperdulikan siapa itu sehun. bahkan luhan tak tau jika sehun ini artis papan atas

"menguntitmu? Cih percaya diri sekali" jawab luhan kasar

"lalu apa namanya jika kau tak menguntit? Kau mengikutiku dari kemarin"

"aku tak menguntitmu. Hari ini aku akan pulang ke korea dan kemarin kita hanya kebetulan" jelas luhan dengan emosi

"hari ini aku juga akan pulang kekorea. Apa namanya kalau kau bukan penguntit? Kau bahkan mengikuti setiap langkahku" kata sehun tak kalah emosi

"aku memang tak mengikutimu. Dan asal kau tau! Aku mengenalmu saja tidak! bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku menguntitmu!" kata luhan

"excusme, can you sit down sir?" tanya pramugari itu

Sehun baru akan membalas kalimat luhan tapi seorang pramugari menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Sehun dan luhan saling melempar tatapan benci. Sehun akhirna mengalah dan duduk disisi dekat jendela.

Ketika pesawat mulai terbang. Luhan menahan nafasnya, ia mencengkam kursi yang ia duduki. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Sungguh, jika luhan bisa memilih perjalanan pulang kekorea dengan cepat selain terbang, ia pasti akan memilihnya.

Ia terus menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang ia letakkan diatas pahanya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana dingin dan basahnya tangan itu karena ia terlalu ketakutan dengan terbang.

Sehun menatap aneh kearah luhan. ia menyadari bahwa luhan tampak ketakutan. Sehun mengendus meremehkan. Sehun berfikir bahwa luhan hanya berpura-pura. Sehun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan ketakutan luhan dan tangannya ia letakkan diperbatasan kursi antara kursinya dan kursi luhan

Secara tiba-tiba pesawat itu sedikit bergetar. Luhan benar-benar ketakutan ketika pesawat irtu bergetar tanpa ia sadari ini ia telah menggenggam tangan sehun tang ada disebelahnya itu.

Ya, luhan menggenggam tangan sehun tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **gatau deh alesan apa kenapa ff ini muncul. mungkin gegara kemaren denger kabar hunhan keluar abis exoluxion beijing (/.\\)**_

 _ **next? end? fast update? semua tergantung review kalian. kalau rame langsung deh di update cepet :3**_

 _ **DONT BE A SILENT READER. REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^.^)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun menatap aneh kearah luhan. ia menyadari bahwa luhan tampak ketakutan. Sehun mengendus meremehkan. Sehun berfikir bahwa luhan hanya berpura-pura. Sehun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan ketakutan luhan dan tangannya ia letakkan diperbatasan kursi antara kursinya dan kursi luhan

Secara tiba-tiba pesawat itu sedikit bergetar. Luhan benar-benar ketakutan ketika pesawat irtu bergetar tanpa ia sadari ini ia telah menggenggam tangan sehun tang ada disebelahnya itu.

Ya, luhan menggenggam tangan sehun tanpa sadar.

 **SNOWFLAKES**

 **Maint cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun langsung menatap luhan dengan tatapan sinis. Ia tak mengerti kenapa gadis disebelahnya ini tiba-tiba mengenggem erat tangannya.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" omel sehun

Tapi luhan tak menghiraukan karena ia sibuk menetralkan perasaannya. Bukan tak menghiraukan, sebenarnya luhan tak mendengar omelan itu karena difikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa sampai kekorea dengan cepat. Jika ia bisa melalui china-korea dengan cepat selain pesawat, luhan pasti akan memilihnya.

Pesawat itu kembali bergetar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Luhan menggenggam tangan sehun semakin erat. Wajahnya semakin menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa. Meskipun kini ia masih terus memejamkan matanya tapi ketakutannya sama sekali tak berkurang.

Sehun semakin aneh memandang luhan. ia melihat gadis disebelahnya mengeluarkan bulir air dari pelipisnya. Bibirnya yang merah merona kini sediti pucat. Bahkan disudut bibirnya tampak darah yang sedikit keluar karena sedari tadi ia menggigitnya

"yak! Neo gwenchana?" tanya sehun yang masih tetap dengan nada cuek

Sehun terus memperhatikan gadis disebelahnya. Setelah pesawat mulai netral dan terbang dengan baik, luhan mulai menghembuskan nafasnya lega sambil membuka matanya.

"pesawat bodoh! Kenapa harus bergetar seperti itu? Aish, jinjja! Ini semua membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Tak adakah kendaraan lain kekorea dengan cepat selain menggunakan pesawat? Ah, aku ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan teleport jika seperti ini" gerutu luhan sendiri

Sehun menatap aneh luhan dan kemudian ia ingin tertawa saat menyadari jika gerutuan luhan terdengar lucu. Karena ia sedikit mengembil kesimpulan jika luhan takun naik pesawat.

"apa?" tanya luhan galak saat ia melihat sehun menatapnya dengan wajah datar

"kau memegang tanganku" jawab sehun datar

luhan kemudian menyadari bahwa tangannya sedang mencengkam sehun. ia kemudian melempar tangan sehun dan menjauhkan tangannya.

"kau ini tak tau berterimakasih sekali" gerutu sehun

"terimakasih apa?" tanya luhan jutek

"aku meminjamkan tanganku, lihat hingga berdarah karena kau terlalu kencang mengenggamnya" kata sehun sambil menunjukkan luka kecil ditangannya akibat goresan kuku dari genggaman kuat luhan

"hanya goresan kecil. Tak perlu berlebihan" jawab luhan cuek

Sehun mendesah sebal, ia kemudian membuang wajahnya untuk memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela. Luhan juga mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi pesawat sambil sesekali ia memejamkan matanya

"jika kau tak berani naik pesawat tak usah naik pesawat" kata sehun tiba-tiba dengan nada seperti menghina

Luhan kemudian membuka matanya dan dan memandang sehun sebal

"kau bicara padaku?" tanya luhan

Sehun mengendus dan memandang luhan tak kalah sebal

"tidak, aku bicara pada koran yang ada didepanmu" tunjuk sehun pada koran didepan luhan

Keduanya kemudian saling melempar muka. Saling membelakangi dan menggerutu satu sama lain. Tapi entah kenapa sehun dengan posisi yang maish tetap saling membelakangi, sehun tiba-tiba melemparkan luhan sebotol air mineral kecil yang mendarat dipaha luhan

"minumlah, aku tau kau sangat ketakutan" kata sehun sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"tidak. terimakasih!" jawab luhan sedikit emosi

"terserah jika kau mau mati karena ketakutan dan dehidrasi disini"

"aku lebih baik mati daripada aku harus meminum minuman yang kau berikan dengan cara meremehkanku" ketus luhan

Sehun kemudian kembali menatap luhan

"sebenarnya apa masalahmu hah!" tanya sehun yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran

"seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu!" omel luhan

"mengapa harus kau! Kau ini hanya sasaeng fans yang selalu menguntit kami dan kau terus mengikuti kami hingga kalian puas kan?"

"berhenti mengatakan aku sasaeng fansmu! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan, aku mengenalmu saja tidak!"

"mana ada pencuri mau mengakui kesalahannya" kata sehun sambil bersmirk

"pencuri? Aku bukan pencuri!"

"tapi kau..."

"sehun-ah bisakah kau tenang? Semakin lama perdebatan kalian semakin keras" kata kai yang duduk didepannya

Kai dan chanyeol mulai mendengar perdebatan yang awalnya pelan sekarang semakin sedikit lebih keras. Mereka kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap luhan dan sehun.

"kau bisa membicarakannya nanti jika kita sudah tak dipesawat" lanjut chanyeol yang duduk disebelah kai

"tapi dia sasaeng fans yang tak mau mengaku" kata sehun

"dia yang bertemu denganmu kemarin?" tanya chanyeol, sehun hanya mengangguk pelan

"dia cantik juga" kekeh kai "nona, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanya kai pada luhan

Luhan menatap kai sedikit aneh. Ia memandang lelaki yang ada didepannya untuk mencari tau apakah dia orang baik atau tidak

"kau tak percaya padaku? aku bukan orang jahat, aku bahkan lebih baik dari dia" kata kai meyakinkan

"nona, siapa namamu? Aku juga ingin mengenalmu" kata chanyeol

"maaf, kalian siapa? Apa kau juga satu jenis dengan manusia ini?" tanya luhan polos sambil menunjuk sehun

Chanyeol dan kai kemudian saling bertukar pandangan. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut manis luhan

"kau benar-benar tak mengenali kami?" tanya kai

Luhan menggeleng polos dan dengan jujur ia mengatakan tak mengenal mereka.

"aku chanyeol dan ini kai" kata chanyeol sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya diikuti kai yang juga melepas kacamata hitamnya

"sekarang kau mengenali kami?" tanya kai

"tidak" jawab luhan polos

"apa kau mengenal kai, sehun, chanyeol, kris, chen dan suho?" tanya chanyeol

"siapa mereka?"

"apa kau tak mengenal exo?"

"x-o? jenis alkohol di korea? Ekso? Brand dari korea. Aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali" kata luhan polos "Boyband?" tanya luhan saat ia mengingat jika ia sering mendengar nama exo dari baekhyun

"iya!" pekik chanyeol bahagia

"kau mengenal mereka bukan?" tanya kai antusian

"tidak" jawab luhan datar "hanya pernah mendengar namanya dari saudaraku. Jadi ekso itu boyband terkenal? Aku fikir merk alkohol atau sejenisnya" lanjutnya

Chanyeol dan kai saling memandang tak percaya. Dari jawaban polos luhan mereka yakin jika luhan benar-benar tak mengenali mereka. lalu bagaimana bisa sehun mengatakan bahwa luhan merupakan sasaeng fansnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kenalkan. aku kim jongin, panggil saja kai" kata kai sambil mengajak luhan berjabat tangan

"aku park chanyeol. Panggil saja chanyeol" kata chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengajak luhan berjabat tangan

"xi luhan. kau cukup memanggilku luhan" jawab luhan ramah dan kemudian berjawat tangan dengan chanyeol dan kai

"dan kami bukan ekso ataupun x-o. Kami e-x-o" kata kai menjelaskan

"kami boyband yang bersinar abad ini, kau harus mendengarkan lagu kami. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pesona kami" jelas chanyeol percaya diri

"kai-ah, chanyeol-ah duduklah dengan benar" kata manager exo

"bangapta" kata chanyeol dan kai berbarengan sebelum mereka kembali duduk di tempatnya kembali

Sehun mengacuhkan perkenalan luhan dengan kai dan chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya ia sekarang mengetahui nama gadis aneh disebelahnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Perdebatan antara sehun dan luhan tak terdengar lagi. Mereka samasama diam karena luhan telah berada dialam mimpinya. Luhan lebih dulu tertidur dan beberapa kemudian sehun juga menyusul untuk tidur

Entah sejak kapan, tanpa mereka sadari mereka tidur saling menempelkan kepala mereka. luhan yang kepalanya sedari tadi terombang-ambing akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kanan sehun. sedangkan sehun juga dengan tak sadar menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala luhan

Manager dan beberapa member menyadari moment langka itu. Selama ini sehun tak pernah mau tidur seperti itu. Ia lebih baik menggunakan bantal leher atau meletakkan kepalanya disisi jendela. Bahkan untuk member bersandar di pundaknya saja ia selalu menolak.

Chen kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar moment langka itu. Chanyeol dan kai juga tak ingin kehilangan moment langka itu

"hati-hati. Jangan sampai sehun dan fans tau jika kalian memfotonya" kata kris mengingatkan

"aku tau hyung" kekeh chen

"lebih baik kau mengunci ponselmu setelah ini" saran suho

"itu pasti, aku akan menyembunyikannya dari sehun" timpal kai

"sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kalian bersiap" kata manager mereka

"oke hyung" jawab para member

Sehun dan luhan sama-sama melakukan pergerakan. Chen, chanyeol dan kai dengan cepat kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing. sehun dan luhan telah membuka matanya sekarang. Mereka benar-benar tak menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kini para penumpang mulai menuruni pesawat mereka. luhan mulai turun dan mencari kopernya. Setelah ia menemukan kopernya ia menarik kopernya dan segera mencari paman kim dan baekhyun yang menjemputnya di airport

"masalah kita belum selesai" kata sehun sedikit berbisik ditelinga luhan ketika ia melewati luhan

Luhan mengacuhkan perkataan sehun. ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan lelaki yang ia anggap gila itu. Seluruh member exo dan manager segera keluar dari airport.

Hari itu airport amat sangat sesak karena banyak sekali para gadis yang menunggu kedatangan exo. Luhan berjalan pelan ke salah satu pintu untuk penumpang umum. Karena pihak airport memberikan jalan khusus exo yang terlihat amat sesak

Luhan mencoba mencari paman kim dan baekhyun. sesekali ia bersenggolan dengan para gadis yang tiba-tiba lari dan berteriak.

"paman kim, baekhyun" panggil luhan ketika menemukan paman kim dan baekhyun

"apakabar nona muda" sapa paman kim

"aku baik paman" kata luhan sambil tersenyum ramah

"Eonniiiii" teriak bakehyun heboh sambil memeluk baekhyun "bogoshippo" teriaknya

"nado baekhyun-ah" jawab luhan sambil membalas pelukan baekhyun

Tiba-tiba saja para gadis yang membuat airport itu berteriak histeris ketika exo mulai keluar dari pintu airport, beberapa dari mereka mulai mengejar para member exo menuju mobilnya

"eonni, paman, kalian kemobil saja dulu. Aku harus mengejar mereka" teriak baekhyun yang kemudian mengikuti para gadis itu berlari mengejar para member exo

"mwo? Aku pulang tapi dia menyambutku seperti ini?" kata luhan tak terima

"nona byun memang seperti itu" jawab pama kim dengan sedikit terkekeh Lebih baik kita menunggu dimobil saja nona, disini terlalu padat" ajaknya

"aish, menyebalkan. Baiklah, ayo paman" jawab luhan

Setelah beberapa menit luhan dan paman kim menunggu didalam mobil, akhirnya baekhyun menyusulnya. Baekhyun memasuki mobil dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang bercucuran. Yang benar saja, baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai fangirl exo.

Ia mengejar member exo dan mengambil banyak fotonya ketika mereka lewat dihadapannya. Bahkan ketika mobil itu sudah berjalan ia masih sembat berlari mengejarnya walaupun hanya beberapa meter saja.

"jalan paman" kata baekhyun singkat ketika ia telah berada didalam mobil

Paman kim langsung melajukan mobilnya untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Luhan masih menatap aneh kelakuan baekhyun. baekhyun masih terengah-engah tapi ia taak memperdulikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali ia juga tersenyum sendiri melihat lelaki yang ada diponselnya

"yak! Baekhyun-ah, aku pulang! Aku disini! Kau tak menyambutku?" gerutu luhan yang mulai sebal dengan baekhyun

"arraseo, arraseo. Tapi sebentar ne eonni, aku harus mengupdate ini di SNS ku dahulu. Agar semua orang tau bahwa aku aku baru saja bertemu dengan oppa kesayanganku" kata baekhyun bersemangat tapi tetap menatap ponselnya

"bisakah kau melakukannya nanti?" tanya luhan dengan sedikit emosi

"chakkaman, aku harus mengupdate ke kyungsoo juga. Setelah itu aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum singkat

"kyungsoo? Do kyungsoo? Apa dia juga menyukai lelaki modal tampang ini juga?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja! Asal kau tau, aku dan kyungsoo adalah fangirl sejati" jawab baekhyun

"terserah, aku tak peduli" kata luhan sambil melempar pandangan keluar jendela

"paman, bagaimana dengan perusahaan appa?" tanya luhan kemudian

"semua baik-baik saja nona, tuan byun membantu kami memimpin dengan baik" jawab paman kim

"jinjja? Ah, aku senang mendengarnya" jawab luhan bahagia

"nona muda sendiri bagaimana? Apa nona muda baik-baik saja?" tanya paman kim

"aku baik-baik saja paman. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku bertemu dengan lelaki aneh dan aku sangat membencinya. Dia itu begitu sombong, angkuh dan..." kalimat luhan terputus

"EONNI! Bagaimana? Ayo ceritakan" teriak baekhyun memutus kalimat luhan seenaknya karena ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai fangirl

"tapi aku sedang bercerita dengan paman kim" gerutu luhan sebal

"ayolah eonni, aku menantikan ceritamu disana. paman kim pasti tak apa. Iya kan paman?" tanya baekhyun

"iya, nona cerita saja, paman tak apa" jawab paman kim

"ah baiklah" kata luhan pasrah

"jadi bagaimana disana? kenapa kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu secepat itu? Kau tau aku ingin menyusulmu kesana. Jika kau tak disana, eomma pasti akan melarangku untuk kuliah diluar korea. Ah, mengapa eomma sangat mempercayaimu" celoteh baekhyun

"yang benar saja, kau bahkan masih melakukan hal aneh seperti itu" jawab luhan santai

"mwo? Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"seperti yang kau lakukan tadi, mengejar lelaki aneh yang tak pernah tau jika kau mengejarnya"

"aniyo, oppa mengerti aku. Dia selalu mengatakan saranghae padaku"

"padamu? pada semua fans mereka lebih tepatnya. Kau tau, mereka hanya melontarkan tanpa ada tandasan hati yang tulus"

"ah, waeyo eonni? Kenapa kau malah membahasku seperti ini? Aku kan ingin kau yang bercerita" kata baekhyun tak terima

"ah, benar juga. Lagi pula serasa percuma memberimu nasehat" kata luhan

"sekarang ceritakan. Bagaimana disana?" tanya baekhyun

"disana? aku hanya belajar baek, aku tak bermain, aku tak pergi shopping layaknya wanita pada umumnya aku juga tak melakukan aktifitas sepertimu..."

Tibatiba ponsel baekhyun berbunyi. Notifikasi mengatakan sebuah komentar masuk ke ponselnya. Pengucapan terima kasih dan rasa iri dari fangirl lain terhadap baekhyun. baekhyun pun tersenyum puas sekarang.

Ia masih mendengarkan cerita luhan meskipun samar-samar. Ia kemudian membuka sebuah link. Disitu terdapat jadwal penerbangan exo. Dan pesawat yang ditumpangi exo adalah pesawat satu-satunya yang terbang dari LAfornia-korea pada hari itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menemukan sebuah fakta.

"kau tau baek, tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya aku kehilangan snowflake pertamaku. Aku benar-benar menyesalinya. Aku seharian diapartemen hanya dapat menangis dan menyesali semuanya. Garagara lelaki itu aku kehilangan..."

"EONNI!" teriak baekhyun tibatiba

"mwoya! Bisakah kau tak berteriak tibatiba? Kau ingin aku mati?" omel luhan

"apa kau bertemu lelaki ini dipesawatmu? Kau satu pesawat dengan mereka?" tanya baekhyun sambil menunjukkan foto member exo

Luhan menatap aneh baekhyun. ia masih tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia cukup takut dengan baekhyun karena matanya membulat, sangat menyala seperti akan memakannya jika ia mengatakan kalimat yang salah

"eonni jawab akuuu" rengek baekhyun

"i...iya aku sepesawat dengan mereka, bahkan lelaki yang itu..." tunjuk luhan pada salah satu member exo yng selalu bermasalah dengannya

"mwoya! Andwe! Eonni! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Aku akan memintamu untuk mengambil gambar mereka. pasti sangat keren jika aku mendapatkan foto satu pesawat dengan dekat. Eonni kenapa kau tak mengatakannya" rengek baekhyun memotong kalimat luhan sambil mengguncang tubuh luhan

Luhan kemudian melindungi tubuhnya dari guncangan baekhyun. menurut luhan baekhyun sedang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Baekhyun terus merengek dan bahkan menangis. Ia juga memukul jok kursi didepannya. Luhan benar-benar kebingungan dengannya sekarang

"paman, bisakah kau lebih cepat? Aku mulai takut dengan baekhyun" ujar luhan pelan karena ketakutan

"baiklah nona" jawab paman kim sambil terkekeh

(***)

Sesampainya dirumah keluarga baekhyun-yang sudah dianggap rumah luhan sendiri-, baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk meneruskan updatenya. Luhan berjalan pelan sambil menarik kopernya.

"paman tidak mau masuk dulu?" tanya luhan

"aniyo, paman harus segera kembali kekantor" jawab paman kim ramah

"baiklah" kata luhan

Paman kim kemudian berpamitan dengan luhan, luhan mengangguk dengan ramah. Setelah paman kim pergi, ia memasuki rumah pamannya itu. Ia berjalan untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar baekhyun.

Sebelum menaiki tangga itu, seseorang telah keluar dari kamarnya dan menyambut luhan.

"aigoo, uri luhanie pulang" sambut bibinya dengan ramah -heechul

"iya, bi. Aku sudah pulang" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"eyy, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku eomma, kau sudah bertahuntahun aku anggap sebagai anak sendiri kenapa masih memanggilku bibi?" katanya

"mian eommonim, aku hanya tak sadar mengucapkannya" jawab luhan

"baiklah, baiklah. sekarang beristirahatlah, aku akan memanggilmu jika makan malam telah siap" ujar heechul

"baiklah eommonim"

"tapi, kemana perginya baekhyun?" tanya heechul

"dia dikamarnya, entahlah tadi dia langsung berlari kesana" kata luhan jujur

"pasti lelaki-lelaki itu lagi, ck...ah, baiklah silahkan ke kamarmu lu" kata heechul mempersilahkan

"iya eommonim" jawab luhan

Luhan kemudian berjalan kekamarnya. Ia membuka kamar berwarna biru terang itu. Ia masih sibuk mendorong koper-kopernya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ketika kopernya telah masuk, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kamar.

Ia membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui perubahan kamarnya yang derastis. Kamar yang awalnya begitu bersih bernuansa langit, kamar yang begitu nyaman untuknya. Sekarang berubah menjadi kamar dengan penuh poster lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

Tapi luhan tahu dan sangat yakin siapa yang telah menempelkan gambar-gambar itu semua. Siapa lagi jika bukan baekhyun, saudara perempuannya itu. Luhan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju kamar baekhyun

"yak! Byun baekhyun! apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarku!" omel luhan

"eoh?" baekhyun sedikit menoleh kearah luhan tapi pandangannya tetap pada layar laptopnya

"mengapa kau menempelkan boyband gilamu itu dikamarku?!"

"aaah, masalah itu? Kamarku sudah tak muat menampungnya lagi, kau lihat kamarku sudah penuh dengan poster oppa" ucap baekhyun santai

"kalau begitu buang, bakar, atau lakukan apapun yang lainnya! Jangan kotori kamarku!"

"tidak bisa eonni, semua posterku limited edition. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, mana mungkin aku membuangnya. Lagi pula kau daridulu kan tidak berada di korea" kata baekhyun yang masih terus mengotak-atik laptopnya

"tapi sekarang aku dikorea dan-ARGH!" luhan sudah habis kesabarannya

Ia kemudian kembali kekamarnya dan dengan terpaksa ia harus membiarkan poster-poster baekhyun terpampang disana. rasanya ia ingin sekali merobek semua itu, tapi ketika ia akan merobek poster itu, ia melihat tatapan mata seseorang.

Tatapan mata dari dalam poster itu memancarkan aura karisma yang kuat, tanpa ekspresi seperti member lainnya, mata itu seolah memberi aura maskulin yang begitu kuat.

"bukankah dia ini pria menyebalkan itu" monolog luhan

Luhan kemudian mundur untuk dapat mengamati poster itu dengan baik. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk menamati wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar itu yang ternyata didomisi dengan poster pribadi sehun

"mwoya? Kenapa lelaki ini penuh disini? Ah, dasar lelaki gila! Karenamu aku kehilangan momen berhargaku!" kata luhan sambil menunjuk poster-poster sehun

"ah, jadi kau benar-benar artis? Cih, artis? Kau tampan saja tidak" kata luhan sinis sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya

"em, tapi jika kau dilihat cukup tampan, tapi sayang ketampananmu tak berlaku untukku. Ketampananmu telah hangus karena sifatmu" kata luhan berdecih sebal

"argh, kenapa baekhyun memenuhi kamarku dengan fotonya. Aku bahkan hampir mual" kata luhan yang mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur

Luha baru saja akan beristirahat, bahkan ia baru beberapa memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Tapi teriakan dan hentakan kaki baekhyun terdengar begitu keras hingga mengganggunya untuk beristirahat

"EOMMA! DIMANA REMOTE TELEVISINYA!" teriak baekhyun dari lantai bawah

"hhhhh" desah luhan berat

Ia kemudian membuka matanya lagi dan memutuskan untuk turun membantu heechul yang sednag menyiapkan makan untuk mereka. luhan dengan langkah malas menuruni tangga

"OMO! KYAAAA KRIS OPPA TAMPAN SEKALI!" teriak baekhyun "EYYY! KENAPA JONGIN BEGITU MEMPESONA! KALIAN BERHENTI MEMBUATKU GILA. ANDWEEEE" lanjutnya lagi

Kini baekhyun sedang melihat comaback stage dari exo. Hari ini adalah comeback stage pertama dari lagu exo terbaru yang berjudul Growl. Baekhyun pun tak ingin ketinggalan moment untuk menyaksikannya

"luhanie sudah bangun?" tanya heechul

"eoh, dia membangunkanku" jawab luhan sambil menunjuk baekhyun

"YYYAAAAA! OMONAA! SEHUN KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!" teriak baekhyun lagi

"apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya luhan pada heechul

"iya, seperti itulah aktifitasnya sehari-hari" jawab heechul yang terbiasa dengan sifat baekhyun

Luhan masih dengan langkah malasnya mendekati televisi. Ia kemudian berdiri di depan televisi untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana. bahkan berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan baekhyun. baekhyun yang berada dibelakang luhan bergeser kekiri dan kekanan untuk dapat melihat layar televisi

"Yak! Eonni! Pergilah! Aku tak bisa melihatnya!" omel baekhyun sambil mengusir luhan dengan lambaian tangannya

Luhan kemudian mundur dan duduk disebelah baekhyun. luhan masih sibuk menggosok matanya dan sesekali ia menguap.

"woah, exo oppa jinjja daebak!" teriak baekhyun

"exo?" tanya luhan saat melihat tulisan dibawah televisi yag menuliskan nama boyband mereka

"eoh! Exo oppa!" katanya gembira

"jadi kamarku penuh itu karena poster exo?"

"ne! Tentu saja! Just exo!" jawab baekhyun bersemangat

Luhan tak menanggapi. Ia kemudian mengikuti baekhyun menatap layar televisi. Kini para member exo terlihat sedang diwawancarai. Kemudian baekhyun kembali berteriak ketika seseorang bermata elang berbicara singkat dan tanpa ekspresi

"aigooo! Sehun-ah, kau berbicara sedikit saja aku sudah bergetar. Menikahlah dengan noona sehun-ah" kata baekhyun sambil mengelus remote televisi kepipinya

"cih, orang itu?" kata luhan sinis

"memang kenapa? Kau tau dia sangat tampan eonni, ya meskipun aku lebih tua 2 tahun dengannya. Aku siap menerima lelaki yang lebih muda dariku. Sungguh sehun sangat tampan sekali" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"bahkan dari mataku melihat idolmu bernama sehun itu, dia tak menyanyi sama sekali, dia bergerak juga malas-malasan. Untuk apa kau menyukai orang seperti itu"

"justru itu yang membuatnya semakin berkarisma. Setiap dia berbicara saja hatiku selalu bergetar. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi manusia" kata baekhyun memuji sehun

"cih, berlebihan. Dia tak sesempurna itu" jawab luhan ketus "jika aku bisa menyarankan, kau lebih baik memilih dia" lanjut luhan sambil menunjuk kearah kris

"kris? Kris oppa? Yang benar saja kau eonni, tapi sebentar-apa? Kau memilihnya?! Kau menyukai boyband sekarang eonni?!" tanya baekhyun terkejut, cukup bersemangat ketika luhan mengatakan itu

"tidak! aku tak menyukainya baek! Tapi setidaknya wajahnya lebih tampan karena mirip seperti orang luar negeri. Dan menurutku sifatnya jauh lebih baik dari orang itu" kata luhan sambil menunjuk sehun

"mereka tak jauh berbeda sebenarnya, tapi memang lebih baik kris oppa karena dia paling tua, sedangkan sehun hanya magnae disana" jawab baekhyun dengan nada kecewa karena luhan

"magnae? Pantas saja dia tak atu sopan santun" ucap luhan sinis

"dia memang seperti itu, tapi aku menyukainya" kata baekhyun yang tiba-tiba moodnya membaik "tapi kau seolah-olah pernah bertemu dengannya eonni" kata baekhyun sambil tertawa geli

"aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya" jawab luhan cuek

"bukan, maksudku kau seperti pernah berbicara langsung dengannya hingga kau bisa tau bahwa sifatnya seperti itu, aku kan tau jika kau tak menyukai mereka jadi cukup aneh saat kau mengatakan sifat mereka" jelas baekhyun

"aku memang pernah berbicara dengan mereka" jawab luhan santai

"kau ini seperti-APA? KAU BERBICARA DENGAN MEREKA?!" teriak baekhyun tak percaya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _sudah diupdate yah ffnya. termasuk fast update kan ini? thankyou for reviewnya yang kemaren :*_**

 ** _yang nanya hunhan, hunhan katanya keluar kek dating gitu mungkin setelah exoluxion beijing day 2. cari aja infonya di twitter apa google kalo mau lebih jelas^^_**

 ** _yang nanya id line. errr, ngasih tau idnya via apa? dirimu tak memiliki account di ffn :')_**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READER. REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^.^)/_**


	3. Chapter 3

"magnae? Pantas saja dia tak atu sopan santun" ucap luhan sinis

"dia memang seperti itu, tapi aku menyukainya" kata baekhyun yang tiba-tiba moodnya membaik "tapi kau seolah-olah pernah bertemu dengannya eonni" kata baekhyun sambil tertawa geli

"aku pernah bertemu dengannya" jawab luhan cuek

"bukan, maksudku kau seperti pernah berbicara langsung dengannya hingga kau bisa tau bahwa sifatnya seperti itu, aku kan tau jika kau tak menyukai mereka jadi cukup aneh saat kau mengatakan sifat mereka" jelas baekhyun

"aku memang pernah berbicara dengan mereka" jawab luhan santai

"kau ini seperti-APA? KAU BERBICARA DENGAN MEREKA?!" teriak baekhyun tak percaya

 **SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dari baekhyun

"Yak! Berapa kali aku mengatakan jangan berteriak seenaknya!" gerutu luhan

"mian, hehe" kata baekhyun "ani,ani. Eonni jelaskan maksud kalimatmu" pinta baekhyun

"mwo?"

"tadi kau mengatakan kau berbicara dengan mereka? apa kau yakin itu mereka?" tanya baekhyun

"eoh, mereka yang memperkenalkan dirinya padaku" ucap luhan santai

"MWO? MEREKA MEMPERKENALKAN DIRINYA PADAMU?"

"tidak mereka, hanya dua orang" jawab luhan santai

"kau berkenalan dengan siapa eonni?" tanya baekhyun

"entahlah aku tak terlalu mengingat namanya" kata luhan datar

"ayolah eonni, ingat-ingat lagi namanya. Kris? Chen? Chanyeol? Suho? Kai? Sehun?" tanya baekhyun

"k..key? dan yang satunya chen...yeol? chan...yol?" kata luhan tak yakiin

"mworago? KAI? CHANYEOL? Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Yak! Eonni, kenapa kau begitu beruntung? Kau satu pesawat dengan mereka, kau bahkan berbicara dengan mereka, aish!" gerutu baekhyun kecewa

"mereka bahkan duduk di..."

"aku pulang" kata seseorang dengan pakaian kerja memasuki rumah

"yeobo" sapa heechul

"appa!" teriak baekhyun

"annyeong aboji" sapa luhan

"eoh, aku sudah sampai disini lu?" tanya pamannya – hangeng

"iya, paman kim mengantarkanku kemari" ujar luhan

"ah, syukurlah" jawab hangeng

"makanan sudah siap, kau ingin mandi atau langsung makan?" tanya heechul

"aku akan langsung makan, akan ada kabar gembira untuk kita" kata hangeng

"kabar gembira? Apa itu appa? Tiket konser exo? Atau kau akan membelikanku album exo? Appa jika boleh aku meminta, lebih baik kau memberikanku tiket special concert di beijing. Tiketnya sangat mahal appa" rengek baekhyun

"lebih bahagia dari itu sayang" jawab hangeng sambil mengusak rambut baekhyun

"ah, hanya exo yang membuatku bahagia appa" rengek baekhyun

"cih, kau ini berlebihan sekali" sindir luhan

"biarkan saja. Mehrong~" kata baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Mereka kini sudah berada diruang makan. Mereka kemudian makan dengan tenang. Tak ada pembicaraan berat yang mereka lontarkan, hanya pertanyaan kecil tentang luhan selama di luar negeri. Sesekali baekhyun dan luhan bertengkar kecil karena mendebatkan sesuatu

Setelah makan malam itu selesai, akhirnya kabar yang hangeng bawa segera diberitahukan kepada mereka

"jadi, karena perusahaan dari appa luhan yang appa pegang akan melakukan riset ke beijing. Apa memutuskan agar kita sekalian berlibur kesana. Kita juga harus menemui nenek yang sudah lama tak kita kunjungi" kata hangeng

"jinjja? Kerumah nenek?" tanya luhan

"iya, kita sudah lama tak kesana, anggap saja ini sebagai liburan. Jadi nanti appa akan melakukan riset kalian akan bersenang-senang"

"ah, gomawo aboji" kata luhan bahagia

"kebeijing? Bersenang-senang? Appa, aku akan sangat bersenang-senang jika kau membelikanku tiket untuk pergi ke fansme..."

"hentikan baek" ujar luhan seketika

"tak ada tiket apapun untuk fansmeeting" ketus heechul

"mwoya? Tapi aku kan akan..."

"tidak untuk konser apapun atau tidak untuk kau ikut pergi?" tanya heechul

"tapi eomma...- appa" rengeknya pada hangeng

"eommamu benar sayang, aku tak akan memberimu ijin untuk datang keacara seperti itu"

"ah, eomma appa menyebalkan" gerutu baekhyun sambil meninggalkan meja makan

"aku akan menyusulnya" kata luhan kemudian

"katakan padanya untuk bersiap-siap, kita akan berangkat lusa" kata hangeng

"ne aboji" jawab luhan

(***)

Pagi ini, luhan tak memiliki aktifitas apapun karena kuliahnya telah selesai. Hari ini pula baekhyun tak ada kelas dikampusnya jadi mereka berdua sama-sama dirumah bersama heechul. Heechul memang tak bekerja, tapii sesekali ia juga membantu hangeng dikantornya

Karena luhan tak memiliki jadwal apapun, ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Heechul juga sedang sibuk dikebun belakang rumahnya untuk merawat bunganya, sedangkan baekhyun sedang melakukan dunia fangirlnya bersama kyungsoo

Tak heran jika ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersama kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal gila itu. Kyungsoo merupakan sahabt baekhyu dari kecil, hingga akhirnya kyungsoo memiliki nasib seperti baekhyun yaitu mencintai member boyband exo.

Tapi cara kyungsoo mengagumi mereka sangat jauh berbeda dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang begitu menyukai sehun akan terang-terangan mengatakan sehun tampan, keren atau bahkan ia akan meminta sehun untuk mencintainya, sedangkan kyungsoo lebih ke cara yang tenang, diam bahkan mengungkapkan kekagumannya dengan malu-malu. Meskipun terkadang ia juga tak jauh berbeda dengan baekhyun jika Kai menurutnya sangat mempesona.

"AIGOO! SEHUN TAMPAN SEKALI!" teriak baekhyun sambil menarik poster dari tangan kyungsoo "lihat bibirnya sexy sekali! Aigoo, aku ingin mencium bibir ini!" lanjut baekhyun

"Suho dan chen juga tampan kau tau. Lihat mereka" tunjuk kyungsoo pada poster

"kris oppa juga sangat tampan kyung" kata baekhyun "yaaaa, kai jinjja daebak. Kenapa dia manis sekali" lanjutnya

"chanyeol juga tampan baek!" kata kyungsoo menimpali

"aku tau dia tampan, tapi aku tak tertarik dengannya" jawab baekhyun cuek

"kenapa tak tertarik? Dia baik baek" kata kyungsoo membela

"aku tau, tapi wajah idiotnya membuatku tak tertarik dengannya" jawab baekhyun

"cih, kauhanya belum menemukan pesonanya baek, jika kau sudah menemukannya kau pasti akan..."

"no,no,no. Sehun selalu dihatiku kyung" jawab baekhyun mantab

Kyungsoo tak menimpali kalimat baekhyun. Mereka pun kembali membuka lagi kardus berisi barang-barang exo itu. Mereka baru saja membeli sebuah barang limited edition dari event yang diadakan oleh exo. Mereka bahkan mendapatkan tanda tangan, photocard, dan barang pribadi mereka.

Ketika mereka sedang asik membuka-buka isi kardus itu, tiba-tiba saja televisi itu menyiarkan sebuah kabar tentang exo. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo langsung menajamkan pendengara mereka dan menatap layar televisi itu

'Kris EXO dikonfirmasi telah memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan model cantik dunia dan ternama dari china, Huang Zitao. Baik pihak dari kris maupun zitao mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun kris sibuk dengan jadwal turnya dan zitao yang kabarnya sedang di paris untuk sesi pemotretan, tapi hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja. Kris mengatakan agar para fans merestuinya dan tetap mendukung exo, karena bagaimanapun juga fans yang paling penting untuknya. Sekian breaking news kali ini...'

"ANDWE! ANDWE! JAEBAAAAAALLL!" Teriak baekhyun histeris

"Kris oppa andweyo" kata kyungsoo lemah sambil meneteskan air mata

"HUA ANDWEE! Kenapa harus kris oppa berpacaran dengan zitao?" kata baekhyun tak terima

"lalu dengan siapa? Denganmu?" tanya luhan yang masih mengantuk

Luhan barusaja bagun dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karen teriakan histeris dari baekhyun. Ia kemudian menuju kelemari es utuk mengambil minum

"bukan begitu, tapi setidaknya kan...ah mwoya! Andweeee" teriak baekhyun semakin histeris

"kyungsoo-yah, bisakah kau menyuruhnya diam? Setidaknya untuk sedikit lebih tenang" kata luhan sambil meneguk minumnya

"baek tenanglah, lagi pula kris oppa mengatakan kita tetap yang terpenting untuknya" kata kyungsoo menenangkan

"tapi aku masih tak bisa menerimanya kyung" rengek baekhyun

"percuma kau tak menerimanya, mereka tetap akan berpacaran. Dan jika kalian percaya dia mementingkanmu? Itu hanya omong kosong, mereka memiliki kehidupan nyata yang tak kau ketahui. Mereka hanya berpura-pura bersikapmanis dihadapan kalian" kata luhan santai

"eonni! Apa yang kau katakan! Kau semakin membuatku ingin menangis!" omel baekhyun

"aku bicara kenyataan baek, agar kau tak terlalu mengejar mereka"

"tapi tak perlu sampai seperti itu!" kata baekhyun tak terima

"tapi luhan eonni benar baek" kata kyungsoo lemah

Baekhyun kemudian terdiam menyadari perubahan wajah kyungsoo. Baik baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan luhan ini sangat benar. Mereka memang memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang tak perlu kita usik.

"gwenchana, aku akan mendukung mereka semampuku" kata baekhyun singkat

"kau benar, aku hanya fans. Aku akan terus mendukung mereka tanpa mengusik kehidupan pribadi mereka" jawab kyungsoo

"meskipun sulit tapi aku akan terus berfikir positif untuk mereka. Lagi pula zitao juga sangat cantik" ucap baekhyun

"yang terpenting adalah kai masih belum ada rumor apapun dengan para wanita" kata kyungsoo lega

"benar sekali. Sehunku juga belum memiliki kekasih" kata baekhyun bahagia

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sempat berfikir jika omongannya akan membuat baekhyun melepaskan gabungan lelaki yang menyebut mereka sebagai exo.

"baek, aku pulang sekarang ne. Aku ingin istirahat" kata kyungsoo

"wae? Wae? Neo wae?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"meskipun aku merelakan kris oppa bersama zitao tapi tetap saja aku sedikit terkejut. Mungkin dengan istirahat aku akan benar-benar merestui mereka" kata kyungsoo

"baiklah, hati-hati kyung" kata baekhyun

"luhan eonni, aku pamit dulu ne"

"eoh, hati-hati ne" kata luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya

Setelah kepulangan kyunsoo, baekhyun juga sedikit murung kembali. Ia dengan langlah malas menuju kekamarnya kembali. Luhan hanya menatap pergerakan baekhyun dengan heran. Setelahbaekhyun dikamarnya, luhan mendengar teriakan tangis dari baekhyun di lantai bawah

Heechul yang baru saja selesai berkebun mendengar jeritan histeris dari baekhyun cukup terkejut. Ia kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan berkebunnya dan mendekati wastafel

"baekhyun kenapa lagi Lu?" tanya heechul sambil mencuci tangannya

"seperti biasa, masalah yang sama" jawab luhan cuek

"ck, dia itu sudah sangat besar, umurnya akan menginjak 22 tahun. Kenapa kelakuannya masih seperti anak muda yang labil" kata heechul tak percaya

"entahlah eommonim, aku akan kekamar baekhyun untuk melihat keadaannya"

"kau benar, temui dia dan buat dia sedikit tenang ne"

"ne eommonim"

"oh iya lu, kau jangan lupa untuk berkemas. Besok kita akan berangkat" kata heechul

"arraseo eommonim" jawab luhan

Luhan kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar baekhyun. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar baekhyun tapi masih tetap saja tak ad jawaban. Hingga akhirnya ia pun masuk dengan sendirinya.

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan kondisi kamar baekhyun yang bisa dikatakan sangat berantakan. Ia mengerutkan kening menatap baekhyun yang berada diatas kasurnya dengan menhadap ke layar laptop sambil menangis

"eonnii! Hiks!" isak baekhyun

"baek, apa...kau...baik-baik saja?" tanya luhan sedikit takut dengan kegilaan baekhyun

"nan gwenchana, tapi aku juga tidak baik-baik saja. Hiks" katanya lagi

"kenapa banyak sekali tissue berserakan dilantai baek?" tanya luhan tak percaya

"apa kau tak mengerti aku sedang menangis?" omel baekhyun

"menangis? Apa yang menyebabkanmu menangis? boyband itu lagi?" tanya luhan sambil mendekati ranjang baekhyun

"memang iya! Eonni, lihatlah ini. Wanita ini sangat cantik, bahkan aku mengaguminya tapi kenapa dia harus berpacaran dengan kris oppa. Aku rasanya ingin membencinya tapi aku juga menyukainya. Eottoke?" rengen baekhyun sambil menunjukkan foto zitao dilayar laptopnya

"dia cantik, setidaknya lebih cantik darimu. Lihat saja tubuhnya sangat sexy" kata luhan jujur

"yak! Eonni! Kau tak membuatku semakin lebih baik" rengek baekhyun

"aku bicara apa adanya baek. Baekhyun-ah, dengarkan aku. Aku tak melarangmu menyukai hal seperti ini karena aku tau ini hobimu. Tapi kau juga harus menyadari bahwa mereka itu artis, artis yang kau katakan sangat mendunia. Mereka memiliki banyak fans baek, mungkin kau akan merasa mereka seperti melihat semua perjuanganmu tapi mereka tak hanya melihat perjuanganmu saja" kata luhan dan membuat baekhyun diam mencenanya

"seperti halnya kau melihat bintang dilangit. Kau bahkan tak tau mana bintang yang benar-benar melihatmu bukan. Ketika kau melihat bintang, itu hanya tampak sebagai titik kecil diantara luasnya langit. Itu sama halnya sepertimu. Meskipun kau memang indah dan bercahaya diantara ribuan fans yang mereka anggap, tapi kau juga hanya setitik kecil bagi mereka" lanjut luhan

"tapi mereka mencintai kami, terutama aku. Mereka selalu mengucapkan terimakasih, mereka juga bekerja keras untuk mendapakan banyak fans eonni" kata baekhyun membela

"aku tau baek, mereka jelas akan sangat terimakasih pada kalian karena berkat kalian, mereka menjadi sangat terkenal. Tapi mereka juga manusia biasa yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi baek. Jadi lebih baik kau tetap menjadi fans yang baik dan berhentilah terllu fanatik. Kau sudah sangat besar baek" goda luhan sambil mengusak rambut baekhyun

"eonni, kau benar" teriak baekhyun yang kemudian memeluk luhan

"aku selalu benar baek" kekeh luhan

"setidaknya sehunie masih belum memiliki kekasih" kata baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya

"mwo?" pekik luhan tak percaya

"kau membantuku untuk merestui kris dengan zitao, tapi tidak untuk menghentikan rasa cintaku pada sehunie" kekeh baekhyun

"yak! Kau mengabaikan semua omonganku?" kata luhan tak terima

"aniyo, tidak semuanya aku abaikan" bela baekhyun "ah, setidaknya sehunie masih lajang" pekik baekhyun senang

"bisakah kau tak memangginya dengan sebutan sehunie? Itu terdengar begitu menjijikkan" kata luhan

"menjijikkan? Sehunie? Ah, sehunie itu nama yang imut untuk dipanggil. Marganya saja oh sehun. OH SEHUN eonni! begitu terdengar berwibawa" kata baekhyun bersemangat

Luhan menatap sebal baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sedikit kurang normal jika semua menyangkut dunia fangirlnya. Bahkan dulu luhan pernah bertanya mengapa ia begitu menyukai dunia fangirlnya daripada kehidupan nyata, dan jawaban baekhyun hanya karena dunia fangirl lebih seru dari dunia anak muda lainnya seperti berpacaran

"ah, besok kita ke beijing kan? Ah haruskah aku menelfon manager exo agar salah satu membernya menjemputku dibandara? Ah pasti sangat senang jika mereka menjemputku" kata baekhun senang

"haruskah kau melakukannya?" kata luhan keran

"harus"

"wae? Apa mereka supirmu? Lalu kenapa kau bisa seenaknya meminta mereka?" tanya luhan tak percaya

"eonni, aku mengikuti fansclub officialnya dan aku termasuk 10 orang beruntung didunia untuk bisa berhubungan langsung dengan mereka. Aku merelakan berhari-hari tidak tidur untuk mengikuti event itu. Bahkan sesekali aku pernah bertelfon dengan mereka. Ya meskipun tak lebih dari 3 menit. Bagaimana? Keren bukan? Kau harusnya bangga kepadaku karena aku dengan mudah behubungan dengan mereka. Tapi sayangnya aku belum pernahbertemu mereka secara face to face karena mereka terlalu sibuk" jelas baekhyun

"terserah" kata luhan cuek

"tak ada satu event pun yang aku lewatkan demi mereka. Semua barang exo aku membelinya. Bahkan aku juga mengikuti semua fansmeet dan konsernya di korea" lanjutnya lagi

"aku tak peduli" jawab luhan cuek yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan baekhyun

"ck, luhan eonni mana mungkin tertarik dengan hal seperti ini, padahal ini lebih dari kata asik" kata baekhyun bahagia

(***)

"Sehun-ah, jongin-ah! Ayo angun. Kita harus ke airport sekarang!"kata suho membangunkan kai dan sehun

"chen-ah, katakan ke kris untuk menyiapkan semuanya dulu. Aku harus mengurus 2 mangnae ini" kata suho pada chen dan chen mengangguk mnegreti

Hari ini, member exo harus melakukan penerbangan ke beijing. Karena besok adalah special concert mereka maka hari ini akan diadakan rehearsal terlebih dahulu agar hasilnya bisa memuaskan untuk penggemr mereka

"hyung, bisakah aku membawa makanan ini?" tanya chanyeol kepada suho

"terserah, sekarang bantu aku membangunkan mereka chanyeol-ah" pinta suho

"itu gampang hyung, kau hanya perlu mencium mereka pasti mereka akan bangun" jawab chanyeol santai

"benarkah?" tanya suho

"kau tak percaya padaku? Ah, Chen-ah aku kita cium mereka" ajak chanyeol

"jinjja? Kajja!" kata chen sambil terkekeh

Mereka kmudian mendekatkan dirinya ke kai dan sehun, sedangkan suho sedikit mundur untuk memberi mereka jalan. Sehun dan kai tak bergeming tapi setelah bibir chanyeoldan chen tinggal beberapa centi lagi mendekati bibir mereka, mereka membuka matanya

"yak! Neo mwoya?!" omel sehun

"mengapa kau ingin menciumku hah? Aku bukan gay!" sambung kai

"bangun kan hyung?" kata chanyeol santai kemudian meninggalkan mereka

"kajja,kajja. Kita harus ke airport sekarang" ajak suho

"aku mengantuk hyung" kata kai

"jika kau tidur lagi, aku akan menciummu lagi" ancam chen

"aish, jinjja!" kata kai sebal

Setelah beberapa menit persiapan mereka langsung menuju ke airport. Dengan style ala idol masa kini, meskipun beberapa member exo masih dengan wajah mengantuk tapi mereka tetap mempesonaa. Bahkan sekarang saja airpport sangat penuh dengan teriakan dan jeritan para penggemarnya

Dengan langkah berdesak-desakan mereka akhirnya bisa melewati kerumunan penggemarnya itu. Mereka kamudian naik kepesawat pribadi mereka. Sehun yang sedari tadi seperti sedang mencari seserang pun kini mendesah kecewa karena tak menemukan orang tersebut

"kau mencari siapa?" tanya kai yang mengetahui pergerakan sehun

"tak ada" jawab sehun singkat

"yak! Kami tau kau mencari seseorang sehun-ah" timpal chanyeol yang juga menyadari gerakan sehun

"gadis itu lagi?" tanya kai

"ah, gadis yang bertengkar denganmu dipesawat kemarin? Siapa namanya? Roohan? Luwan? Luah? Luhen? Luwi?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"luan" jawab kai singkat

"luhan lebih tepatnya" kata kris membenarkan

"hyung, kau mendengarnya?" tanya jongin

"tentu saja. Aku mendengar perdebatan bodoh kalian" kata kris yang kini duduk disebelah chanyeol

"kau menyukainya sehun-ah?" tanya kris

"cih, mana mungkin" jawab sehun singkat

"tapi kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya kai

"masalahku dengannya belum selesai. Dia belum meminta maaf kepadaku" jawab sehun

"memang kalian punya masalah apa? Tanya chanyeol

"dia menginjak harga diriku di LA kemarin" jawabnya

"apa dia menganggumu kemarin?" tanya kai

"sangat menganggu"

"ah pantas saja jika kau seperti ini. Sehun mana pernah memperdulikan seseorang jika orang itu tak mengusiknya" jawab chanyeol

"sudahlah, biarkan dia. Percuma. Kau tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi" timpal kris

"kris hyung tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi sehun-ah, sangat mustahil" kata kai

"kecuali jika tuhan mempertemukan kalian" lanjut chanyeol

"ah, hyung bagaimana denganmu? Apa fans menerimamu dengan zitao?" tanya chen tiba-tiba

"entahlah, aku fikir mereka sedikit terluka karena aku tiba-tiba memiliki pacar. Padahal kau dan suho sudah berpacaran lebih lama dariku" kata kris tak terima

"ey hyung, kau ini yang benar saja. Aku kan berpacaran dengan xiumin noona yang bukan artis. Dia hanya manager kita dan suho hyung juga berpacaran dengan tim kreatif kita, sedangkan kau bersama model yang terkenal" jelas chen

"jangan katakan kau menyesalinya hyung" kata kai

"aku tak menyesalinya, hanya saja SM seperti memanfaatkan hubunganku demi kemajuan mereka sendiri" kata kris

"sudahlah hyung, lagipula fans juga pasti akan tau nantinya" kata chanyeol

"mm, aku fikir kalian benar" jawab kris

"sudah? Bisakah kalian diam? Aku ingin tidur" kata sehun singkat

"yak! Kau tak sopan sekali" omel chanyeol

Sehun hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Itu membuat chanyeol sedikit geram karenanya.

"sudahlah, ita juga harus istirahat. Kita memiliki jadwal yang padat" kata kris sambil membenarkan letak duduknya

"geure" jawab chen dan kai bersamaan

Semua telah kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing. Sehun juga sudah berada dialam setengah sadarnya. Tapi kemudian ia terbangun karena teringat sesuatu dan kemudian ia menyenggol lengan kai yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"mwo?" tanya kai

"maukah kau membantuku?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"membantu? Apa?"

"mencari tahu informasi tentang gadis itu"

"MWO?!"kai terkejut dan tak percaya

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Eaaa, si cadel mau ngapain hayoo_**

 ** _Hunhan moment? Chapter depan yaa~_**

 ** _Sudah update yaa, ditunggu reviewnya :3_**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READER. REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^.^)/_**


	4. Chapter 4

Semua telah kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing. Sehun juga sudah berada dialam setengah sadarnya. Tapi kemudian ia terbangun karena teringat sesuatu dan kemudian ia menyenggol lengan kai yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"mwo?" tanya kai

"maukah kau membantuku?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"membantu? Apa?"

"mencari tahu informasi tentang gadis itu"

"MWO?!"kai terkejut dan tak percaya

 **SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"yak! Jangan berteriak" omel sehun

"aku benar-benar tak percaya. Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" tanya kai

"memberinya pelajaran. Sedikit gertakan mungkin akan membuatnya takut" kata sehun licik

"yak! Sudahlah. Apa kau tak mengingat yang dikatakan kris hyung?"

Sehun menatap kai tajam. Ia seolah tak terima dengan jawaban kai. Kai pun menyadari perubahan wajah sehun

"apa? Kau tak terima. Sehun-ah, dia tak salah apapun kepadamu kau tau. Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan begini" jawab kai yang kemudian ia memejamkan matanya

Sehun mendesah sebal. Ia kemudian memikirkan cara untuk membalas kelakuan gadis aneh yang bernama luhan itu. Ia masih tak terima karena gadis itu yang kemarin menyuruhnya dengan lancang ditambah gadis itu juga memarahinya, bahkan selama ini tak ada seorang pun yang pernah memarahinya kecuali ibunya sendiri.

(***)

hari telah berganti, bahkan hari ini luhan, baekhyun, hangeng dan heechul telah berada di beijing. Lebih tepatnya di rumah nenek mereka. Luhan sangat merindukan beijing. Bagaimanapun juga masa kecilnya sempat ia habiskan disini

sang nenek menyambut mereka dengan senang hati. Mereka pun memasuki rumah nenek dengan membawa beberapa koper. Tapi baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamar untuk dirinya jika berada disini.

Rumah sang nenek ini cukup besar, namun jika disini luhan dan baekhyun harus tinggal satu kamar karena keterbatasan kamar.

Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali membuka laptopnya dan mengupdate kembali kegiatan member exo hari ini. Luhan dengan langkah malas mengikuti baekhyun menuju kekamar. Baekhyun terlihat sedang tersenyum senang saat melihat foto rehearsal member exo.

"woah, exo jjang. Mengapa mereka begitu sexy jika berkeringat seperti itu? Mereka keren sekali" kata baekhyun diatas kasurnya

"lihat eonni, sehunie tampan sekali kan?" tanya baekhyun sambil menyodorkan foto sehun

"tidak, apanya yang tampan?" tanya luhan datar

"lihat cara sehunie menjilat bibirnya, argh! Ini sangat sexy. Siapapun wanita yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama sehunie pasti sangat beruntung" ujar baekhyun

"mengapa kau terlalu terobsesi dengan mereka?" desisi luhan tak suka

"mereka perfect, jika kau tau semua fangirl akan terobsesi pada bias mereka. Atau bahkan mereka terobsesi pada hal yang cukup intim" jelas baekhyun

"maksudmu intim?" tanya luhan bingung

"seperti penis mereka?"

"penis?" tanya luhan tak percaya

"iya, Beberapa sasaeng fans menginginkan untuk melihat ukuran asli penis mereka. Bahkan yang terakhir aku dengar penis sehun paling panjang, kau tau itu artinya kan eonni" kata baekhyun bersemangat

"tidak. Dan ku mohon baek, sadarlah" kata luhan datar

"eonni, lihat mereka kerena kan? Lihat abs mereka, perutnya sixpack eonni. Argh! keren sekali. Aku ingin menyentuhnya" kata baekhyun yang tak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir luhan

"mereka tak keren sama sekali" jawab luhan ketus sambil menuju kekasur

"mereka keren" jawab baekhyun tak kalah ketus

"apa yang keren? Mereka hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki nasib sedikit lebih beruntung dari kita" jawab luhan datar

"aniyo. Kau hanya belum mengenal mereka. Jika kau mengenal mereka pasti kau akan mengerti" timpal baekhyun cuek

"kau juga tak mengenalnya baek"

"tidak. Aku mengenal mereka" jawab baekhyun yakin

"baek, kau tak pernah menjadi teman, sahabat ataupun orang terdekat mereka. Rumah kalian juga berbeda jarak. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya" jawab luhan sedikit sinis

"tentu saja aku mengenal mereka. Aku tau tanggal lahir mereka, aku tau hobi mereka, aku tau makanan faforit mereka, aku tau kebiasaan mereka, aku tau apa saja yang mereka lakukan, aku tau ukuran sepatu mereka, aku tau hobby mereka, aku tau brand yang mereka pakai, aku tau tempat mereka hang out, aku tau tempat mereka belanja, aku tau nomor telepon mereka, aku tau apa yang mereka suka, aku juga tau apa yang mereka benci, aku tau kebiasaan mereka, aku tau tipe wanita idaman mereka, aku tau golongan darah mereka, aku tau semua tentang mereka" kata baekhyun cepat

"dan kau tau ini?" kata baekhyun menunjukkan foto member exo "ini kris oppa, dia seumuran denganmu, dia tampa sekali karena memiliki wajah barat. Yang ini suho oppa, dia leader exo, hatinya sangat baik, dia 1 tahun lebih tua dariku. Ini chen, dia seumuran denganku, kau tau suaranya sangat bagus. Yang ini chanyeol, dia multi-talent tapi aku kurang menyukainya karena dia terlihat idiot. Ini kai, dia sangat hebat dalam menari. Yang ini sehun, ketampanannya sangat luar biasa, mengalahkan para aktor-aktor tampan" jelas baekhyun

"lelaki ini yang bukannya kemarin dipesawat duduk disebelah..." kata luhan pelan

"iya, lelaki ini namanya sehun. Dia yang memenuhi kamarmu. Tampan bukan? Aku juga pernah mengatakan jika dia magnae waktu itu. Tampan bukan? Tentu saja! Dengan diam saja karismanya begitu terpancar" jawab baekhyun girang

Luhan hanya memincingkan alisnya tak percaya dengan baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk mengalah dan tak mengganggu kehidupan baekhyun. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan jawaban baekhyun yang selalu sama jika tentang exo. Luhan pun memilih keluar dari kamar sebelum ia gila mendengar ocehan baekhyun tentang exo

"Lu, mengapa kau tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya nenek ketika luhan berada di ruang keluarga

"aku muak mendengar baekhyun selalu membicarkan tentang exo" jawab luhan sebal

"dia memang selalu seperti itu" kekeh hangeng

"tapi aku lelah mendengarkannya memuji mereka aboji" kata luhan sambil menggerutu sebal

"sudah, sudah. Sekarang bisakah kau memanggil baekhyun untukmakan malam lu?" tanhya heecul

"baiklah eommonim" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil baekhyun. Ketika luhan membuka pintunya, ia melihat baekhyun yang sedang mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar mungil itu

"bisakah kau berhenti? Ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap" kata luhan datar

"bagaimana aku bisa berhenti? Bagaimana aku bisa makan? Malam ini exo mengakan special concert dibeijing. Jaraknya tak jauh dari sini, aku tak bisa pergi kesana padahal aku memiliki tiketnya denga gratis" ucap baekhyun panik

"oh, semoga berhasil mendapat ijin dari eomma appa" jawab luhan singkat

"ah, eottoke" rengek baekhyun "ah eonni, pergilah bersamaku" ajak baekhyun

"mwo?" luhan terkejut

"iya! Pergilah bersamaku"

"tidak! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan jika aku tak akan ikut campur masalahmu dengan exo. Aku sudah muak mendengar semua tentang exo" kata luhan sinis

"Mereka akan memberikanku ijin jika kau pergi bersamaku. Ayolah eonni" rengek baekhyun

"aku tak mau" jawab luhan ketus

"ayolah eonni, aku mohon. ini akan menjadi terakhir aku menonton konser mereka. ayolah" rengek baekhyun

"aku tau kau berbohong baekhyun-ah" kata luhan datar dan kemudian beranjak menutup pintu kamar

"eonni, andwe. Aku akan berhenti membahas exo jika kau ikut denganku malam ini" kata baekhyun cepat untuk mencegah luhan pergi

"mworago?" kata luhan meminta penjelasan

"Aku akan berhenti membahas exo jika kau ikut denganku malam ini...Setidaknya sampai sisa perjalanan pulang" kata baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya

..

..

Disini lah baekhyun dan luhan berada. Sebuah klub cukup terkenal didaerah beijing. Klub untuk anak muda yang cukup luas. Diklub inilah special conceert exo digelar. Konser ini tak seperti konser biasanya. Mereka hanya akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu saja sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya beberapa meter dari klub tersebut. Baik luhan maupun baekhyun memang bisa menyetir mobil, jadi mereka pergi kemari menggunakan mobil yang dipinjamkan oleh hangeng.

"eonni tetap disini, aku hanya akan kedalam sebentar. Okay?" pamit baekhyun

"aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau terlalu lama didalam" ancam luhan

"arraseo" kata baekhyun sambil menutup pintu mobil

Setelah baekhyun menutup pintu mobil ia kemudian berjalan menuju kedalam klub meninggalkan luhan yag sedang duduk dimobil sambil memakan beberapa makanan ringan untuk menunggunya.

Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam klub itu. Disana banyak sekali penggemar exo seperti dirinya. Ia mulai mendesakkan dirinya agar mendapat tempat berdiri paling depan. Dengan perjuangannya yang melelahkan akhirnya ia mendapatkan tempat paling depan.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya acara dimulai dan member exo pun keluar. Teriakan telah memenuhi klub tersebut. Tapi disana hanya terdapat 5 member exo

"annyeonghaseyo, suho imnida. Apakah kalian disini bingung mengapa kami hanya berlima?" tanya suho

 _NEEE!_

"memberdeul, apakah kalian ingin menjelaskan mengapa member kita berkurang satu?" tanya suho

"naneun" kata kris mengangkat tangannya

"ne, kris hyung" ucap chanyeol, chen dan kai

"annyeonghaseyo, kris imnida. Pertama-tama, bolehkan saya tau siapa member yang tak ada disini?" tanya kris

 _SEHUUUNN!_

"kalian benar sekali. Hari ini sehun memang tak dapat hadir" kata kris

 _AAAAHHHHH!_

"waeyo? Mengapa kalian kecewa? Kalian masih memiliki 5 member yang tak kalahh tampan dengannya" kata kris sambil sedikit tertawa

"hyung, neo mwoya?" kata chanyeol yang merasa kris mulai melantur

"aku akan menjelaskannya ne" katachanyeol mengambil alih pembicaraan

 _NEEEE!_

"jadi hari ini sehun sedang ada acara tersendiri. Maka dari itu dia tidak bisa hadir disini bersama kita" jelas chanyeol

"annyeonghaseyo, kai imnida. Saya ingin mengatakan bahwa kami juga meminta maaf karena sehun tak bersama kita, tapi kita akan melakukan pertunjukan dengan baik" kata kai

"annyeonghaseyo, chen imnida. Aku juga ingin kalian tetap disini meskipun kita hanya berlima. Jadi maukah kalian tetap melihat kita?" tanya chen

 _NEEEE!_

"baiklah, karena kita tak punya banyak waktu, kita akan melakuan pertunjukkannya sekarang" kata suho

 _AAAAAAA!_

Kemudian semua member menyebar keposisi masing-masing. Baekhyun pun merasa usahanya sia-sia ia menginginkan untuk pulang sekarang sebelum luhan memarahinya. Ia memang menyukai exo, bahkan seluruh membernya. Tapi jika seperti ini ia akan merasa kurang tanpa adanya sehun.

Akhirnya ia hanya menonton disetengah pertunjukan saja. Tapi ketika ia hendak keluar dari barisan, sehun tiba-tiba datang. Para penggemar kemudian berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ini memang taktik manager agar mengurangi kepadatan di klub tersebut.

Baekhyun kemudian berusaha kembali maju kedepan agar dapat lebih dekat dengan mereka kembali. Tapi sayang, barisan mulai rapat dan padat karena exo sedang tampil. Ditambah kehadiran sehun. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian perform itu selesai dan akan dilanjutkan dengan beberapa menit sesi fantalk

"annyeonghaseyo, sehun imnida. Maaf aku harus kembali ke acaraku dan tak bisa mengikuti fanstalk ini sampai selesai. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" kata sehun membungkuk dan kemudian pergi

Setelah perjuangan panjang, baekhyun akhirnya sampai dipaling depan tapi berbarengan dengan perginya sehun. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa

Sehun pun segera berjalan menuruni panggung dan menunggu di backstage sampai fans-talk itu selesai. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin diatas sana, namun kepadatan fans membuatnya sangat malas untuk ada disana.

Setelah fans-talk itu selesai, semua member menyusulnya di backstage. Mereka kamudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm melalui pintu belakang agar tak menimbulkan kepadatan.

"kau duluan melalui pintu paling belakang sehun-ah, kami akan menjemputmu disana" ujar chanyeol

"kau lewat mana?" tanya sehun

"aku dan kai akan lewat samping" jawab chanyeol

"suho hyung, chen hyung, kris hyung, manager hyung?" tanya sehun lagi

"mereka masih ada acara meminta kita untuk beristirahat. Lagipula jika kita ikut akan menimbulkan kepadatan lagi" jelas kai

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke pintu paling belakang. Ia membuka pintu itu yang membukanya kerah luar. Sehun dengan cueknya membuka pintu itu sembarangan.

DUAGH!

..

..

Luhan mulai jenuh menunggu baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak keluar dari klub itu. Bahkan semua jenis makanan ringan dan minuman telah habis ia santap. Battery ponselnya pun telah habis karena sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk bermain.

Luhan tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia benar-benar lelah menunggu baekhyun. Ia berfikir untuk meniggalkan baekhyun disana tapi itu akan membuatnya semakin kerepotan jika anak itu hilang. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjemput baekhyun didalam klub itu.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dan aman, ia berjalan menuju ke klub itu. Tapi ketika ia akan memasuki klub itu, dari jarak beberapa meter tampak sekali antrian yang begitu padat. Ia mendesah sebal ketika melihat kepadatan antrian itu.

Untung saja otak cemerlang luhan bekerja dengan baik. Ia mengingat bahwa klub ini memiliki pintu belakang yang bisa ia akses. Bagaimanapun juga dulu semasa kecil ia pernah kemari bersama ayahnya dan pemilik cafe ini adalah sahabat ayahnya.

"aku harap cafe ini tak banyak berubah" gumam luhan pelan

Luhan langsung berjalan menuju pintu belakang tersebut. Setika ia hendak membuka pintu itu, ternyata pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka dan menghantam keningnya.

DUAGH!

Pintu itu menghantamnya cukup keras hingga membuatnya langsung terjatuh.

"aww" kata luhan menahan keningnya yang sakit

"maaf, apa aku membenturmu?" tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu itu

"tidak, tapi pintu itu sendiri yang membenturku" kata luhan sinis tanpa menatap orang tersebut

Luhan masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Ia kemudian menatap orang yang membenturkan pintu itu kekeningnya.

"yak! Kau kan seh-" kalimat luhan terputus karena sehun membekap mulutnya

"jangan berteriak! Aku akan memberikanmu tiket fansmeet di bagian VIP asal kau tak berteriak namaku" kata sehun cepat

"aku tak perduli dengan tiket fansmeet bodohmu itu!" ketus luhan sambil menyibakkan tangan sehun

"terserah, aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik denganmu" jawab sehun datar

Beberapa detik kemudian chanyeol dan kai datang dengan 2 mobil sport mereka. Satu milik sehun dan yang satu milik kai. Jangan berfikir chanyeol tak memiliki mobil, ia hanya malas untuk menyetir.

Semua member exo memang memiliki mobil sport pribadi mereka masing-masing dengan hargayang luar biasa. Mereka memilikinya satu di china dan satu di korea. Karena exo memiliki dua agensi di china dan korea, itu sebabnya mereka memiliki mobil pribadi dinegara tersebut.

"woa woa woa, apa yang kau lakukan lagi sehun-ah?" tanya chanyeol yang turun dari mobilnya menghampiri sehun dan luhan

"gadis ini lagi? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya kai yang mengikuti chanyeol

"aku akan menceritakannya nanti" jawab sehun

"sehun-ah, keningnya" tunjuk kai pada kening luhan yang sedikit benjol

"kau harus membawanya kedokter" ucap chanyeol

"ah! Arasseo" kata sehun frustasi

"kyuhyun sedang dibeijing. Datang saja kedia. Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit beijing" saran chanyeol

"arraseo" kata sehun singkat "kajja" ajak sehun cuek ke luhan

"kajja" ajak kai dan chanyeol sambil membantu lluhan berdiri

"chakkaman, bagaimana dengan baekhyun?" tanya luhan

"baekhyun? Nugu?" tanya kai

"dia saudaraku"

"lalu ada apa dengan saudaramu itu?" tanya chanyeol

"dia ada didalam klub" jawab luhan

"suruh dia pulang" jawab sehun ketus

"bagaimana dia bisa pulang? Kunci mobilnya aku yang bawa" kata luhan tak kalah ketus

Sehun langsung merampas kunci yang ada ditangan luhan dan memberikannya pada chanyeol dengan asal. Ia kemudian menggeret lengan luhan untuk memasuki mobilnya

" urus dia" kata sehun pada chanyeol sebelum ia pergi

Setelah perginya sehun, chanyeol masih diam karena dipasrahi kunci mobil itu. Ia kemudian menyodorkan kuncinya kehadarapan kai

"mwo?" tanya kai degan tatapan datar

"kau yang mengurusnya" kata chanyeol singkat

"enak saja, sehun menyuruhmu hyung bukan aku"

"tapi aku hyungmu. Aku memintamu untuk mengurusnya"

"tak mau. Lagi pula aku membawa mobilku sendiri" tunjuk kai ke mobilnya

Kai pun berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dengan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, kai meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri disana.

"mwoya? Kenapa aku jadi mengenaskan seperti ini" monolog chanyeol

..

..

Kini dimobil sehun takada pembicaraan apapun. Luhan masih merasakan pusingnya sedangkan sehun cukup cuek untuk menanyakan kondisi luhan hingga akhirnya luhan mulai menyadari sesuatu

"mengapa kau membawaku pergi?" tanya luhan

"kau sendiri mengapa mau mengikuti?" tanya sehun

"kau menarikku!" jawab luhan

"aku tak menarikmu!"

"kau menarikku kedalam sini!" kata luhan semakin ketus

"oke! Aku menarikmu" jawab sehun mengalah "Aku akan membawamu kedokter" lanjut sehun ketus

"kau tak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

"cih, untuk apa mempermainkanmu" kata sehun meremehkan

"lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kedokter?"

"aku hanya mengikuti saran chanyeol hyung!"

"tapi aku ingin pulang!" teriakluhan

"oke! Kau akan pulang setelah aku memeriksakanmu! Puas!" ketus sehun

Mereka kemudian terdaiam kembali sampai mereka tiba disebuah rumah sakit besar di beijing. Sehun dengan segala macam upaya penyamarannya memasuki rumah sakit dan menuju ke ruang kyuhyun.

"hyung" kata sehun saat memasuki ruang kyuhyun

"yak! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu anak muda?" omel kyuhyun

"terlalu lama" balas sehun singkat

"ada apa kau kemari?" tanya kyuhyun

"cepat periksa dia. Aku ingin segera mempulangkannya" kata sehun

Kyuhyun pun menatap gadis yang ada disebelah sehun. Ia kemudian mengajak gadis itu untuk diperiksa. Setelah beberapa menit, pemeriksaan kyuhyun pun selesai

"bagaimana?" tanya sehun

"dia baik-baik saja"jawab kyuhyun

"tapi mengapa aku merasa pusing?" tanya luhan

"mungkin karena kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Kau bisa mengompresnya nanti untuk menghilangkan benjolan itu" kata kyuhyun

"baiklah, terima kasih" jawab luhan

"siapa namamu? Aku akan menuliskan resep untukmu"

"Luhan. Xi Luhan"

"nama yang cantik seperti parasnya" kata kyuhyu

"terima kasih" jawab luhan tersenyum ramah

"kau dari china? Namamu seperti orang china" tanya kyuhyun

"iya aku dari china" jawab luhan

"tapi kenapa kau bisa lancar berbahasa korea?"

"karena saat usia 6 tahun aku pindah kekorea"

"lalu mengapa kau bisa bertemu dengan manusia es ini?" tanya kyuhyun

"dia mengikutiku" jawab sehun

"aku tak mengikutimu!" ketus luhan

"kenyataan berbicara lain" jawab sehun cuek

"berapa kali aku mengatakan aku tak pernah mengikutimu!" amuk luhan

"sudah-sudah, lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang. Ini resepnya luhan" kata kyuhyun "jaga dia sehun-ah, dia sangat cantik. Sayang jika kau mensia-siakannya" kata kyuhyun sambil mengerling ke sehun

"dasar gila" jawab sehun pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang kyuhyun

"aku permisi" kata luhan membungkuk dan kemudian mengikuti sehun dari belakang

Didalam mobil mereka kembali tak berbicara tapi kemudian luhan berteriak cukup keras ketika mobil sehun tak mengarah ke jalan menuju rumah neneknya

"YAK! Kau akan kemana eoh!" omel luhan

"bisakah kau tak berteriak!" ketus sehun

"aku ingin pulang!"

"kau akan pulang!"

"aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"kemana kau akan mengantarku pulang? Kau bahkan tak menanyakan dimana rumah nenekku!" omel luhan

"baiklah! Sekarang katakan dimana rumah nenekmu?" tanya sehun

"di beijing" jawab luhan singkat

"apa kau gila?" tanya sehun singkat

"tidak! Aku bicara kenyataan. Rumah nenekku di beijing dan sekarang antarkan aku pulang kesana!"

"YAK! Beijing sangat luas! Dan saat ini juga kita sedang dibeijing" omel sehun

"aku tau! Aku sangat tau beijing luas dan aku juga tau kita saat ini sedang dibeijing" jawab luhan

"argh! Katakan dengan detail dimana letak rumahmu" tanya sehun yang mulai frustasi

"rumahku dikorea" jawab luhan cuek

"ARGH!" erang sehun frustasi "dimana rumah nenekmu itu?"

"dekat klub tadi" jawab luhan singkat

"oke! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" jawab sehun yang sudah sangat frustasi

"tapi kita akan kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu" lanjut sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _Hunhan akhirnya dipertemukan kembalii_**

 ** _Sudah update yaa, ditunggu reviewnya :3_**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READER. REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^.^)/_**


	5. Chapter 5

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"kemana kau akan mengantarku pulang? Kau bahkan tak menanyakan dimana rumah nenekku!" omel luhan

"baiklah! Sekarang katakan dimana rumah nenekmu?" tanya sehun

"di beijing" jawab luhan singkat

"apa kau gila?" tanya sehun singkat

"tidak! Aku bicara kenyataan. Rumah nenekku di beijing dan sekarang antarkan aku pulang kesana!"

"YAK! Beijing sangat luas! Dan saat ini juga kita sedang dibeijing" omel sehun

"aku tau! Aku sangat tau beijing luas dan aku juga tau kita saat ini sedang dibeijing" jawab luhan

"argh! Katakan dengan detail dimana letak rumahmu" tanya sehun yang mulai frustasi

"rumahku dikorea" jawab luhan cuek

"ARGH!" erang sehun frustasi "dimana rumah nenekmu itu?"

"dekat klub tadi" jawab luhan singkat

"oke! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" jawab sehun yang sudah sangat frustasi

"tapi kita akan kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu" lanjut sehun

 **SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

.

.

"kemana lagi?" omel luhan

"diamlah!"

"aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

"aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang! Tapi setelah ini" jawab sehun

"ah! Terserah!" jawab luhan yang mulai frustasi

Sehun tak menanggapi luhan yang kini melempar pandangan sebal keluar jendela. Sehun pun menginjak pedal gasnya menuju kesebuah kawasan dipinggir kota beijing. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai kesebuah tempat yang sehun tuju.

Sehun memarikirkan mobilnya disebuah garasi khusus mobil sport mereka. Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya, ia segera turun. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat luhan sedang tertidur dimobilnya.

"cih, tukang tidur" kata sehun

Sehun menatap luhan dalam tidur. Sehun menemukan sebuah fakta tentang luhan sekarang. Bagi sehun, luhan cukup cantik saat sedang tidur tapi mengingat jika saat terbangun luhan begitu menyebalkan, ia pun kambali sebal dengannya

"cantik, tapi sayang sangat menyebalkan" kata sehun berdecih

Sehun pun awalnya ingin meninggalkan luhan dimobilnya tapi kemudian ia berfikir jika luhan mati kehabisan oksigen disana, maka sama saja ia membunuh luhan. Ditambah jika luhan mati dimobilnya maka arwah luhan akan menggentayangi sehun nantinya. Akhirnya ia pun membangunkan luhan

"yak! Rusa gila! bangun!" teriak sehun tapi luhan masih tetap tertidur

"YAK! RUSA TUKANG TIDUR!" Teriak sehun sedikit lebih keras

Luhan pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia kemudian menatap sehun sekilas

"mwo?" tanya luhan cuek

"turun, aku ada urusan sebentar disini" jawab sehun

"aku disini" kata luhan

"terserah jika kau mau mati kehabisan oksigen" kata sehun menutup pintu mobilnya

Luhan pun menyadari kalimat sehun itu ternyata benar. Ia kemudian dengan cepat turun dari mobil sehun dan mengikuti sehun dari belakang. Sehun pun memandang remeh luhan

"aku masih menyayangi nyawaku" kata luhan saat sehun melihatnya

Sehun tak menanggapinya. Ia kemudian masuk ke gedung bertingkat itu. Sehun sedikit mengendap-endap karena ia membawa luhan kemari. Sehun kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya ke luhan.

"mwoya?" tanya luhan saat sehun memberikannya jaket

"pakai saja!" ketus sehun

"tak mau!" jawab luhan tak kalah ketus

Sehun pun langsung menudungkan jaketnya kekepala luhan dan menarik luhan dengan cepat menuju lift. Ia tak menghiraukan omelan luhan. Setelah sampai ke lantai 8 ia menarik luhan keluar dan memasukkannya kesebuah ruangan kamar. Ya, sehun membawa luhan kekamarnya

"kau tunggu disini, aku ada sedikit urusan" kata sehun sambil memaksa luhan masuk

"aku ingin pulang!"

"aku tau! Tunggu sebentar!" omel sehun

Sehun kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia segera menuju ke hall gedung itu karena ia akan mengadakan rapat sekaligus sedikit latihan untuk comeback mereka.

Luhan cukup cuek untuk menanggapi sehun. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan untuk mengelilingi kamar sehun. Ia melihat beberapa barang kelas dunia ada disana. Barang-barang limited edition koleksi sehun terpampang disana. Meskipun kamar ini jarang sehun tempati, tapi kamar ini cukup terawat.

"cih, selera tinggi. Menghambur-hamburkan uang" decih luhan meremehkan

Karena bosan dengan koleksi sehun, luhan akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi disana. Ia berkali-kali mengusir bosannya dengan melakukan banyak hal. Tapi tak satupun bisa mengusir kebosanannya. Ditambah lagi battery ponselnya yang telah habis

Ia mencoba memadangi isi kamar untuk mencari apa saja yang bisa membuatnya terhibur tapi ia tak menemukannya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa foto kecil disudut ruangan kamar sehun. Ia pun penasaran dan mendekati foto tersebut

Disana terdapat foto sehun dari kecil hingga besar. Perubahan masa kecil sehun hingga sekarang. Terdapat foto sehun yang tanpa ada perubahan yang mendalam diparas wajahnya. Dapat disimpulkan itu merupakan bukti bahwa sehun memang sudah tampan sejak lahir.

"aigoo, lucu sekali" bisik luhan pelan saat melihat foto bayi sehun "tapi sangat terlihat kalau kau begitu sombong sejak kecil" decih luhan

Luhan pun mengamati lagi foto masa kecil sehun yang terpampang disana. Tapi ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya kefoto itu untuk mengamati lebih dekat, pintu kamar sehun terbuka

"mengapa kau disini?" tanya sehun singkat

"kau yang membawaku kesini!" omel luhan

"oh"jawab sehun sambil memasuki kamarnya

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya sehun sambil melepas jaketnya

"hanya melihat fotomu" jawab luhan singkat

Sehun tak menanggapi, ia kemudian membuka lemari pakaian untuk mengganti bajunya. Karena ia berlatih cukup keras, itu menyebabkan bajunya penuh keringat. ia kemudian tanpa basa-basi melepas bajunya yang kebetulan luhan berada beberapa meter disebelahnya. Luhan pun membulatkan matanya melihat sehun seenaknya

"YAK! KAU GILA!" omel luhan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sehun

"aku hanya berganti baju" jawab sehun cuek

"tapi kau berganti didepanku! Aku wanita dan kau pria! Apa kau bodoh?!" omelnya

"salah siapa kau berada dikamarku" kata sehun datar

"tapi kau yang membawaku kesini!"

"yak! aku hanya berganti pakaian. Tak usah berlebihan"

"apa katamu? Aku berlebihan?!" tanya luhan tak terima

"eoh. fansku saja sangat ingin melihat tubuh toplessku" kata sehun datar

"TAPI AKU BUKAN FANSMU!" bentak luhan mulai frustasi

"berbaliklah. Aku sudah selesai" kata sehun singkat

"aku ingin pulang sekarang" ucap luhan ketus

"pulang saja" jawab sehun datar sambil berjalan menuju sofa

"antarkan aku pulang!" pinta luhan kasar

"kau fikir aku supirmu? Aku idol!"

"tapi kau berjanji akan mengantarkanku pulang!"

"aku menarik janji itu"

"bagaimana kau seenaknya seperti itu!" kata luhan tak terima

"aku idol" jawab sehun singkat sambil menatap manik mata luhan ditambah dengan sedikit senyuman dari sehun

"kau!- ARGH!" Geram luhan

Entah sehun tersenyum mengejeknya atau bagaimana luhan sendiripun tak yakin. Luhan berfikir daripada ia bertengkar tak jelas dengan sehun akhirnya ia mengalah

Luhan pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar sehun. Ia berniat untuk pulang menggunakan taksi sendiri daripada harus bertarung melawan sehun. Tapi ketika luhan akan membuka pintu, sehun mencegah luhan pergi

"aku akan mengantarmu" kata sehun singkat

Sebenarnya sehun benar-benar ingin tidur dan membiarkan luhan pulang sendiri. Tapi mengingat luhan kemari karenannya ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk memulangkan luhan. Para member juga berpesan untuk memulangkan luhan dengan baik. Ditambah malam semakin larut, jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap luhan maka semua ini karenanya. Bagaimanapun juga sehun tak setega itu membiarkan luhan, ia masih memiliki hati

"kau tak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

"kenapa kau curiga sekali denganku eoh?" omel sehun

"yang benar saja! Kau tadi menyuruhku pulang sendiri. Belum ada satu menit kau berubah pikiran ingin menganarku pulang. Apa namanya jika kau tak ada niat jahat kepadaku?"

"member menyuruhku mengantarkanmu" kata sehun

"oh, jadi semua ini kau tidak melakukannya sesuai dengan..."

"diamlah! Ayo aku antar sebelum aku berubah fikiran!" omel sehun berjalan mendahului luhan

"dasar egois!" kata luhan sinis

Kini luhan dan sehun berada di garasi mobil sport milik sehun. Beberapa koleksi mobil sportnya ada disana, bukan hanya mobil sportnya saja tapi ada beberapa mobil sport milik member juga.

"kau pilih mobil yang mana" kata sehun angkuh dengan tangan yang ia masukkan disakunya

"terserah. aku hanya ingin pulang" jawab luhan singkat

"baiklah" jawab sehun mengambil kunc mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk luhan di mobilnya yang berwarna putih

Tapi luhan hanya menatap sehun kemudian ia berjalan menuju mobil sehun yang berwarna hitam. Kebetulan letaknya bersebelahan dengan mobil putih sehun dan lebih dekat dengan luhan. Sehun pun menutup pintu mobil itu dengan sebal dan mengambil kunci untuk mobil hitamnya

"keras kepala" kata sehun sebal

(***)

Chanyeol kini masih terus memegang kunci mobil yang sehun berikan kepadanya. Berkali-kali ia menekan tombol lock-unlock pada mobil tersebut untuk mengetahui dimana letak mobit tersebut. Dengan atribut penyamarannya, ia terus mencari mobil milik luhan itu

"dimanna dia memarkirkannya eoh?" tanya chanyeol yang mulai sebal karena tak menemukan mobil itu

Ia terus menekan kunci itu hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah mobil berbunyi saat ia menekan tombolnya. Ia pun kembali menekan tombol tersebut untuk meyakinkan hawa ia tak salah mobil.

"disana rupanya" kata chanyeol pelan

Chanyeol pun segera berjalan dan memasuki mobil tersebut. Ia pun segera duduk dibalik kemudi untuk menunggu seseorang bernama baekhyun itu. Saat chanyeol menunggu baekhyun didalam mobil ia melihat beberapa sampah makanan ringan berada disana

"ck, kotor sekali" kata chanyeol tak percaya

Beberapa detik setelah chanyeol berkata itu. Seseorang telah memasuki mobil itu dan duduk disambingnya

"eonni, mianhae menungguku lama aku harus berdesak melihat sehun. Aku kecewa karena sehun disana hanya sebentar" kata baekhyun sambil melepas tasnya

"eonni, kau – YAK! NEO NUGUYA!" Teriak baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol menggunakan jaket hitam, kacamata hitam dan topi hitam

"yak! Jangan berteriak!" ucap chanyeol panik sambil berusaha membekap mulut baekhyun

"NEO NUGUYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? DIMANA LUHAN EONNI!" teriak baekhyun lagi

"tenanglah! Aku akan menjelaskannya! Aku bukan orang jahat!" kata chanyeol menjelaskan

"DIMANA LUHAN EONNI!" tanya baekhyun sambil memukul chanyeol

"yak! Sakit!...Apa kau yang bernama bakhyun itu?" tanya chanyeol sambil berusaha menangkis pukulan baekhyun

"AKU BUKAN BAKHYUN. BAEKHYUN! BAEK! BAEKHYUN!" kata baekhyu membenarkan "YAK! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGETAHUI NAMAKU? KAU APAKAN LUHAN EONNI!" tanya baekhyun yang masih memukul chanyeol

"yak! Aku chanyeol! Park chanyeol!" kata chanyeol sambil membuka maskernya

"PARK CHANYEOL NUGU? PARK CHAN- mwo?" kata baekhyun terkejut

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya didepannya ini adalah park chanyeol, salah satu member boyband terkenal yang ia idolakan grupnya selama ini.

"park chanyeol exo?" tanya baekhyun

"eoh, naya" jawab chanyeol sambil memijit lengannya yang sedikit sakit karena pukulan baekhyun

"bagaimana kau bisa disini? Apa yang kau lakukan dimobilku? Lalu kemana perginya luhan eonni? Kau apakan luhan ennni? Sekarang katakan padaku dimana luhan eonni?" tanya baekhyun bertubi-tubi

"dia dirumah sakit" jawab chanyeol singkat

"MWORAGO?! Bagaimana bisa?" jerit baekhyun terkejut

"yak! Jangan berteriak kencang-kecang" gerutu chanyeol

"katakan mengapa luhan eonni disana?" kata baekhyun meminta penjelasan

" dia mengalami sedikit kecelakaan karena sehun"

"sehun? Eonni bertemu dengan sehun?"

"eoh, mereka berdua mengalami beberapa masalah sejak beberapa hari lalu" jelas chanyeol

"ne?! Jinjja? Eonni sering bertemu kalian?"

"lebih tepatnya sering bertemu sehun dan mereka selalu bertengkar jika bertemu"

"jinjja?! Woah aku merasa luhan eonni mencurangiku" gerutu baekhyun

"sekarang katakan padaku dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" kata chanyeol

"kau lurus saja, pertigaan disana kau kekananan setelah itu di pertigaan berikutnya kau kekiri" jelas baekhyun sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya

Chanyeol kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya untuk mengantar baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun masih sibuk menghubungi luhan, tapi sayang karena luhan tak bisa dihubungi

"jadi saat ini luhan eonni sedang bersama sehun?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba

"bisa dikatakan seperti itu" ujar chanyeol

"woah, enak sekali bisa pergi bersama dengan member exo, apalagi sehun" kata baekhyun pelan

"mworago? Aku juga member exo kau tau" kata chanyeol tak terima

"aku tau. Tapi sayang aku lebih mengagumi sehun daripadamu" ujar baekhyun jujur

"mwo? Apa bedanya aku dengan sehun? Kami sama" bela chanyeol

"sehun tinggi"

"aku lebih tinggi"

"sehun tampan"

"aku juga tampan"

"sehun berkarisma"

"aku lebih berkarisma"

"sehun tidak idiot!" ketus baekhyun tiba-tiba dan chanyeol sedikit kikuk dengan pernyataan terakhir baekhyun

"aku tidak idiot, aku hanya ingin menghibur para member dan fans" bela chanyeol

"aku tak peduli. Ah mengapa tidak sehun yang disini bersamaku"keluh baekhyun

"yak! Aku ini juga idol. Kau tak bisa memperlakukan ku seperti ini" omel chanyeol

"terserah" jawab baekhyun singkat "berhenti di rumah putih itu" kata baekhyun menunjuk rumah nenehnya

Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan mobil itu tepat dihalaman rumah nenek baekhyun. Baru saja ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi

"yeoboseyo, hyung" sapa chanyeol

" _kau dimana?_ " tanya suho yang berada diseberang telepon

"aku sedang mengantarkan seseorang pulang kerumahnya. Ada apa hyung?" tanya chanyeol

" _kita akan latihan untuk comeback. Apa kau bisa datang ke tempat latihan?_ " tanya suho

"aku bisa hyung, asal kau menjemputku"

" _kau masih disana?_ "

"eoh"

" _baiklah, kami akan menjemputku. Beritahu alamatnya_ " pinta suho

"aku akan mengirimimu melalui pesan"

" _geure_ "

PIP

Kemudian chanyeol mengetikkan alamat rumah nenek baekhyun agar suho bisa menjemoutnya. Sedari tadi baekhyun hanya diam menunggu chanyeol

"apa kau mau masuk?" kata baekhyun menawari

"tidak, aku langsung pergi saja takut jika ada fans atau Dispatch menangkapku disini" ucap chanyeol sambil melihat sekeliling mobil

"baiklah"

"tapi bolehkah aku menunggu member menjemputku didalam sini?" tanya chanyeol

"wae?"

"aku akan latihan untuk comeback, aku juga tak menggunakan mobil jadi member menjemputku. Tapi tak mungkinkan jika aku menunggu mereka diluar" jelas chanyeol

"geure, kalau begitu aku turun dulu ne" ujar baekhyun tapi kemudian chanyeol mencegah baekhyun pergi

"andwe, temani aku sebentar saja ne. Aku benci sendirian" ucap chanyeol jujur

"cih, badan sebesar raksasa ternyata takut sendiri?" tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan menghina

"aku serius"

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu karena kau telah menungguku tadi. Ah, andai saja jika aku seperti ini bersama sehun. Menunggunya sampai esokpun aku mau" kata baekhyun

"yak! aku tak berbeda jauh dengan sehun. Aku bahkan lebih daripada sehun" bela chanyeol

"terserah jika kau ingin mengatakannya. Tapi menurutku tetap sehun yang paling sempurna" ucap baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar

"bagaimana kalian bisa hidup bersama? Aku melihat eonnimu itu begitu membenci sehun sedangkan kau begitu menyukai sehun" tanya chanyeol heran

"eonni memang tak menyukai kalian, dia bahkan sangat membenci sehun. Kita sering bertengkar untuk masalah seperti ini, tapi aku sangat mencintai eonni karena ia tetap mau berkorban untukku" jawab baekhyun senang

"contohnya?" tanya chanyeol

"ia merelakan kamarnya aku penuhi dengan poster sehun, ia selalu mendengarkan ceritaku tentang kalian meskipun dia akhirnya akan mengamuk dan yang terakhir dia mau menungguku untuk melihat kalian tadi agar aku mendapatkan ijin dari orang tuaku" jelas baekhyun

"aku fikir dia baik dan sangat menyayangimu"

"eoh, kau benar. Tapi darimana kau bisa tau bahwa eonni membenci sehun?" tanya baekhyun

"sejak awal mereka bertemu, selalu saja mereka mengalami suatu hal yang buruk. Bahkan mereka selalu mempermasalahkan hal yang sangat kecil"

"maksudmu?"

"kau tau sehun tak pernah mau jika dirinya diganggu bukan? Dia akan memberi pelajaran kepada siapapun yang menganggunya apalagi itu orang asing. Aku fikir luhan telah menganggunya di LA kemarin meskipun aku tak yakin itu apa" jelas chanyeol

"woah, luhan eonni daebak. Aku cemburu dengannya" ujar baekhyun

"ah, memberku datang" ucap chanyeol saat menyadari mobil van hitam berada dibelakang mobil mereka

"aku pergi. Terimakasih telah menemaniku ba..." ucap chanyeol menggantung saat tak yakin mengucapkan nama baekhyun

"baekhyun, byun baekhyun" ucap baekhyun ramah

"baiklah, terima kasih baekhyun-sshi" ucap chanyeol kemudian membuka pintu mobil

"ne, semangat untuk comeback chanyeol-sshi" kata baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju mobil vannya itu. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum setelah perginya chanyeol dari mobilnya

"ternyata aslinya dia jauh lebih ramah dari yang aku lihat di televisi" kata baekhyun terkekeh sebelum ia turun dari mobil untuk memasuki rumah.

(***)

Didalam mobil baik sehun maupun luhan tak membuka pembicaraan. Mereka masih saling sebal satu sama lain. Karena merasa bosan akhirnya sehun menghidupkan musik. Ia juga sedikit menyanyi untuk megikuti lagu tersebut

 **Sumi jakku meotneunda, naega nal hyunghae georeoonda  
** my breath stop brathing, you walk towards me

 **Nareul bomyeo utneunda, neodo naega kkeullineunji  
** you smile at me, may be you're attracted to me too

 **Nunapi da kamkamhae, naega tturheojyeora chyeodabol ttae  
** my sights becomee dark, when you stare at me

 **Gwitgae gakkawojin sumsori, nal michige mandeuneun neoin geol  
** the sound of your breathing, you're the one that makes me crazy

Exo – Growl

"jinjja?" kata luhan sedikit menghina saat mendengar lirik yang dinyanyikan sehun

Sehuh kemudian mendesah sebal. Ia kemudian menekan tombol off untuk mematikan lagu tersebut. Ia kemudian menatap sebal luhan

"mwo? Aku fikir kau akan menyukainya" kata sehun datar

"ah, biar aku menebak. Kau akan berfikir jika satu mobil bersama salah satu member exo, boyband paling terkenal pada masa ini apalagi dengan oh sehun yang memiliki banyak penggemar pasti sangat menakjubkan. Akhirnya mimpi seorang penggemar menjadi nyata" kata luhan dengan bahagia tapi dibuat-buat "tapi aku memiliki satu masalah dengan itu" lanjut luhan datar

Sehun memandang sekilas kearah luhan untuk mendapatkan jawaban luhan

"aku bukan penggemarmu!" ujar luhan ketus

"apa kau memang bukan penggemarku?"

"tidak"

"penggemar exo?"

"ti-dak"

"salah satu member exo yang lain?" tanya sehun lagi

"no"

"lagu kami?"

"aniyo"

"dance kami?"

"tidak. Sekali aku mengatakan tidak, jawabannya tetap tidak" jawab luhan tegas

"lalu mengapa kemarin kau mengangguku?" tanya sehun

"kemarin? Menganggu? Kapan?" tanya luhan tak terima

"di LA. Kau tiba-tiba mengangguku dalam memesan. Kau bahkan menghina seleraku!"

"oh, karena kau tak membantu kakek tua itu. Dan jika masalah selera, tentu saja aku menghina seleramu" ejek luhan

"yak! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu!" bentak sehun yang mulai frustasi

"apa masalahku? Sebenarnya aku tak punya masalah apapun denganmu! Tapi karenamu aku kehilangan kepingan salju pertama dari sejarah hidupku! Selama ini aku selalu menantikan momen first snow!" kata luhan tak kalah membentaknya

"hanya karena salju? Cih!" kata sehun meremehkan

"kau menghinaku?! Kau tak ingin seleramu dihina, lalu mengapa kau menghinaku?!" tanya luhan kasar "BELOK KIRI!" perintah luhan ketus

Sehun pun membelokkan mobilnya kekiri sesuai dengan perintah luhan dengan mendecak heran karena sifat luhan

"aku tak pernah befikir kau membenciku hanya karena salju" kata sehun sambil tersenyum menghina

"kau harusnya meminta maaf kepadaku bukan malah menghinaku!"

"mengapa aku harus meminta maaf kepadamu"

"kau menghilangkan salju pertama untuk pertama kalinya diseumur hidupku!" teriak luhan frustasi

"oke! Aku minta maaf! Bahkan ketika aku melakukan hal baik, kau tak menanggapinya!" bantah sehun

"karena kau terlalu menyebalkan!" omel luhan "BERHENTI DISANA!" perintah luhan sambil menunjuk rumah neneknya

"argh! Aku baru tahu didunia ini ada manusia menyebalkan sepertimu" gerutu luhan pelan

"sekarang kau mengetahuinya" jawab sehun singkat

Sehun kemudian memarkirkan mobilny didepan halaman rumah nenek luhan. Luhan kemudian melemparkan tatapan sebal ke sehun

"terimakasih" ujar luhan datar dengan perasaan sebal

Ia kemudian keluar dan membanting pintu mobil sehun cukup keras. Dengan berjalan ala orang sedang sebal luhan memasuki rumah neneknya

"mwoya?apa dia tak tau berterimakasih dengan benar?" ucap sehun sebal

Sehun kemudian terdiam sesaat dan kemudian ia tersenyum singkat karena ia menemukan suatu ide cemerlang di otaknya.

"nantinya kau akan menyukaiku, rusa kecil" kata sehun pelan sambil bersmirk

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _Mau dijelasin aja ya, jadi sifatnya baekhyun disini itu terinspirasi dari sifat fangirl yang fanatik gitu. Kek author gini deh yang kadang lebay gak jelas gegara exo, wkwk. Jadi gak ada niat buat menyindir yaaah_**

 ** _Dan sifatnya luhan itu terinspirasi aja sama orang yang bukan fansnya exo gitu. Jadi luhan itu jadi manusia yang normal yang berusaha benerin otak kita. Disini juga bukan menyindir tapi bersifat dewasa aja gitu_**

 ** _Kan mungkin ada tuh sekeliling kita yang kadang terlalu heran kalo liat kita gila gegara ngliat exo. Dan author jelasin ini enggak nyindir yah, ini soalya berdasarakan sifat nyata fangirl yang author sering lihat. Wkwk_**

 ** _Hunhannya mendominasi kan? Ada chanbaek juga looh. Dan sudah diupdate nih, reviewnya yaa :3  
kalo buat nambahin word per chapter, author usahain chapter depan ya. Soalnya chapter ini udah jadi barengan sama chapter sebelumnya._**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READER. REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^.^)/_**


	6. Chapter 6

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah kepulangan luhan dari beijing, kehidupan luhan kembali normal tanpa adanya gangguan dari sehun. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa gangguan dari baekhyun masih terus berlangsung.

Bahkan baekhyun memaksanya untuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami bersama sehun beberapa hari lalu. Dengan berat hati luhanpun menceritakannya pada baekhyun agar baekhyun berenti merengek.

Hari ini, baekhyun meminta luhan untuk mengantarkannya ke myeongdong. Baekhyun ingin membeli album exo disana.

"eonni, ayolah antarkan aku ne" rengek baekhyun

"aku malas baek. Pergilah kesana sendiri" ujar luhan

"aku tak bisa kesana, aku tak punya mobil" kata baekhyun beralasan

"naik kendaraan umum. Biasanya kau juga menggunakannya" jawab luhan datar

"andwe, aku menggunakannya karena kau tak dirumah. Ayolah eonni"

"kalau begitu bawa saja mobilku"

"eonni, aku mohon. Eomma appa tak akan memberikanku ijin jika aku menggunakan mobilmu sendiri"

Luhan benar-benar benci jika harus mengantar baekhyun membeli barang berbau idolanya. Tapi karena baekhyun terus merengek, lagi-lagi luhan mengalah

"keluar dari kamarku, aku akan bersiap" ujar luhan singkat"

"yeee, eonni jjang" kata baekhyun kemudian memeluk luhan

..

..

Setelah bersiap-siap, luhan pun melajukan mobilnya menuju myeongdong. Kini luhan memarkirkan mobilnya didepan toko musik daerah myeongdong. Baekhyun dengan bersemangat langsung menuruni mobil dan berlari kedalam toko.

Luhan pun mengikuti langkah baekhyun dengan malas. Baekhyun langsung memilih dan menimang album exo yang akan dia beli. Setelah memilih ia pun menuju kasir

"eonni, maukah kau menungguku disini sebentar?" tanya baekhyun

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku akan sebuah toko yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari sini. Penjaga toko ini mengatakan disana menjual beberapa photocard limited edition exo. Aku tak bisa untuk tak membelinya" ujar baekhyun

"lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya luhan

"kau disini, aku akan kembali kemari. Aku tak akan lama eonni" kata baekhyun

"tak akan lama? Aku tak percaya" kata luhan datar

"aku serius eonni. Mau yaaa" rengek baekhyun

"baiklah. Pergilah tapi jangan lama" ujar luhan

"oke. Kunci mobil" kata baekhyun sambil menadahan tangannya "juseyo" kata baekhyun dengan puppy eyenya

Luhan mendesah pasrah, ia kemudian memberikan kunci mobilnya untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil mengecup pelan pipi luhan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan luhan

Luhan pun tetap berada di toko musik tersebut. Ia berjalan dari setiap rak ke rak yang lain. Hingga ia sampai di rak khusus exo. Disana terdapat album exo dari ujung rak ke ujung lain. Bisa dikatakan stock album exo disana paling banyak. Mulai dari awal album mereka sampai album terbaru mereka

"jogiyo, bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya luhan kepada salah satu penjaga toko

"ne?" kata penjaga toko bername tag gayoung itu sambil mendekati luhan

"mengapa satu baris ini hanya berisi album milik exo dan hampir semua bercover dia?" tanya luhan sambil mengambil album exo bercover sehun

"exo kan memang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Dari mulai yang muda sampai yang tua. bahkan albumnya saja selalu laris dipasaran. Dan untuk cover, setiap member memiliki cover albun sendiri-sendiri dan sehun lah yang selalu habis dipasaran lebih cepat dari member lainnya" jelas gayoung

"mwo? Jinjja?"

"aku bicara kenyataan. Mungkin setelah ini jika para gadis remaja selesai sekolah, album ini akan habis" kata gayoung sambil tersenyum dan luhan hanya melongo

"sebaiknya anda segera mengambil cover bias anda sebelum habis terjual. Anda ingin cover siapa? Sehun? Chanyeol? Kai? Suho? Kris? Atau chen?" tanya gayoung

"aniyo. Aku tak akan membelinya, biarkan para penggemar mereka yang membelinya" kata luhan sambil tersenyum kikuk

"anda bukan penggemarnya?"

"aniyo"

"ah, sayang sekali, padahal mereka tampan" kata gayoung dan luhan kembali tersenyum kaku

"kalau tak ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, saya permisi ne" pamit gayoung

"ne" jawab luhan singkat

Setelah gayoung kembali bekerja. Luhan kemudian mengembalikan album sehun yang ia pegang tadi dengan pandngan tak percaya. Bahkan karena luhan terlalu terkejut, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"mwoya? Wajah seperti ini memiliki banyak penggemar?" kata luhan tak percaya

"tapi sekarang kau percaya kan?" kata orang itu tiba-tiba

Luhan pun menoleh kesumber suara dan mendecih acuh

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya luhan

"aku? Hanya memastikan seseorang yang mengatakan tak tertarik denganku tapi malah berdiri didepan album coverku" katanya

"aku hanya tak sengaja. Lalu mengapa kau mempedulikanku? Harusnya kau bernyanyi dan menghibur para penggemarmu" kata luhan ketus

"aku sedang tak ada jadwal" katanya singkat

Luhan menatap sehun sekilas. Menatap manik mata elang berwarna coklat itu. Pancaran mata yang cukup membuatnya sedikit terpesona. Namun kemudian luhan tersadar betapa arogannya lelaki itu. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya malas dan beranjak meninggalkan sehun

Tapi ketika luhan akan pergi, luhan melihat dari dalam toko beberapa anak gadis sedang berbondong berjalan menuju arah toko. Luhan sedikit berjalan mundur karena cukup takut dengan gadis-gadis tersebut.

Ketika ia melangkah mundur, sehun tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan membawanya kesudut toko itu yang tak banyak pengunjung lewat sana.

"mwoya?" omel luhan

"jangan berteriak. Aku mohon" kata sehun yang mulai panik

"mwo?"

"aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau menolongku" ujar sehun cepat sambil kembali memakai masker, kacamata hitam dan topi

"untuk apa?" tanya luhan bingung

"mereka fansku. Aku akan hancur jika mereka menemukanku. Apalagi mereka mengenali mobilku dengan baik" ujar sehun

"lalu?"

"selamatkan aku dari mereka" jawab sehun kesal

"apa yang akan kau bayar untukku jika aku membantumu?" tantang luhan

"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membayarmu. Yang terpenting kau menyelamatkan nyawaku sekarang" ujar sehun

"apapun?"

"ya, apapun" jawab sehun cepat

Luhan tampak ber-smirk mendengar penuturan sehun yang mengatakan ia akan melakukan apapun. Sehun dengan tampang cukup panik masih menunggu jawaban luhan, sedangkan Para penggemarnya sudah mulai mendekati toko.

"cepatlah" kata sehun

"baiklah, tapi kau harus meminta maaf dengan tulus" ujar luhan

"mwo?"

"minta maaf, ayo minta maaf. Jangan lupa ucapkan namaku dengan benar untuk meminta maaf" ujar uhan santai

"tak mau" jawab sehun

"tak mau? Yasudah aku pergi" ujar luhan sambil beranjak meninggalkan sehun tapi sehun menahannya

"ah, arraseo, gadis gila" gerutu sehun "Rusa jelek, maafkan aku" ucap sehun ketus

"ani! Namaku bukan rusa! Luhan, xi luhan! Ulangi!" perintah luhan

"xi luhan, maafkan aku" ucap sehun

"lakukan dengan tulus! Ulangi" perintahnya lagi

"argh! Xi luhan, maafkan aku" ucap sehun dengan penuturan yang lebut tapi dibuat-buat

"oh, anak baik. Sekarang katakan, tolong selamatkan aku" pinta luhan

"mworago?!" kata sehun tak terima

"tolong selamatkan aku. Ayo katakan"

"andwe" jawab sehun singkat

"tak mau? Yasudah" kata luhan sambil mencoba pergi lagi

SEHUN OPPA! SEHUN OPPA EODDIGA?!

Karena para penggemarnya sudah mulai memasuki toko dan mencarinya, akhirnya sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain

"tolong selamatkan aku" ujar sehun cepat

"katakan dengan tulus dan tambahkan namaku disana" perintah luhan

"ck! Jika saja aku tak sedang terhimpit" kata sehun sinis

"ayo cepat katakan sebelum fansmu menemukanmu" ujar luhan santai

"xi luhan, tolong selamatkkan aku" ujar sehun dengan manis dibuat-buat

"aigoo, anak baik" ujar luhan sambil membelai kepala sehun seenaknya

Sehun benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran untuk luhan. Tapi ia kali ini sangat membutuhkan bantuan luhan untuk selamat dari para penggemarnya. Luhan pun akhirnya membantu sehun.

Luhan kini menggandeng lengan sehun layaknya seperti seorang kekasih. Menurut luhan jika sehun dibiarka jalan sendiri akan jika itu sehun, namun jika mereka jalan bersama layaknya orang biasa maka fans tak akan menyadarinya

Awalya sehun menolak ide luhan tapi kemudian luhan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Akhirnya sehun menurut. Sehun melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memberikannya pada luhan agar tak terlalu mencolok

Mereka pelan-pelan melewati kerumunan gadis yang sedang mencari mereka. Sehun cukup takut jika salah satu dari mereka menemukannya. Karena sehun tau bahwa mereka termasuk sasaeng fansnya.

Dengan mulus kini luhan dan sehun telah lolos bahkan mereka kini telah berada dimobil sehun. dengan cepat sehun menginjak pedal gasnya dan meninggalkan daerah myeongdong. Baik luhan maupun sehun kini telah bernafas lega

"syukurlah" ujar luhan lega

"gomawo" kata sehun pelan

"ne?" luhan menyadari kalimat sehun

"aniyo" kata sehun cepat

Kini sehun mengemudikan mobilna tanpa tau mereka akan pergi kemana. Tapi kemudian ia memandang luhan sekilas yang sedang memandang diluar jendela

"apa kau memiliki acara?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"n-ne? aniyo" jawab luhan sambil memandang sehun

"kau sudah makan?"

"belum" jawab luhan

"baiklah aku akan mengajakmu makan" ajak sehun

"n-ne?" kata luhan tak percaya

"anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku untukmu" jelas sehun

"eoh?" luhan masih linglung

"tak mau? Ya sudah aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang" jawab sehun ketus

"mwoya! Aku belum menjawab" protes luhan

"kalau begitu jawab sekarang" paksa sehun

"geure, lagipula aku juga lapar" kata luhan pasrah dan menunjukkan deetan giginya sekilas

Karena Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan sehun, akhirnya ia menuruti ajakan saat ini ia memang benar-benar lapar. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk mengabari baekhyun

 **To : Baekhyunee**

Baek, aku ada acara diluar bersama temanku. Kau tak perlu menjemputku di toko musik tadi, kau pulanglah dulu. Hati-hati dijalan, sampai bertemu dirumah ^^

(***)

Baekhyun masih sibuk memilih beberapa foto member yang ia incar. Tentu saja tangannya sudah penuh dengan foto sehun tapi sebagai tambahan ia masih memilih foto member exo yang lainnya. Setelah yakin dengan pilihannya, Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kasih untuk membayar

"gamsahamnida" ucap baekhyun saat penjaga toko itu mengembalikan uang kembalinya dan memberikan bungkusan barang yang ia beli

Ia kemudian memasukkan semua barangnya kedalam tasnya sekalian untuk mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya. Disana terdapat pesan dari luhan. Baekhyun pun langsung membaca pesan singkat dari luhan.

"aigoo, luhan eonni mau kemana? Tak seperti biasnya ia mau diajak keluar dadakan seperti itu" kata baekhyun pelan

"chakkaman, dia bilang teman? Bukankah teman luhan eonni semuanya berada di LA dan di beijing? Ah mungkin temannya baru saja datang makanya luhan eonni mau diajak keluar" lanjut baekhyun

"lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku masih belum ingin pulang, kyungsoo sedang kuliah. Eottoke" rengek baekhyun

Baekhyun berfikir sambil memutar-mutarkan ponselnya untuk menemukan tempat pergi. Setelah beberapa menit berfikir ia akhirnya menemukan tempat untuknya berdiam diri sebelum pulang

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju kesebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari daerahnya tinggal. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi sebelum ia memasuki cafetersebut. Tanpa perfikir panjang baekhyun langsung masuk dan memesan minuman untuknya

Setelah minuman itu jadi ia melihat sekitar cafe untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sayangnya, disana semua tepat duduk telah penuh. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Tapi kemudian ia melihat dipojok cafe terdapat 1bangku tersisa. Meskipun disana ia melihat seserorang tengah duduk disana, ia tetap tak peduli dan memutuskan untuk menuju kesana

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sesosok pria yang berbalut warna hitam, kacamata hitam, dan masker hitam. Baekhyun sedikit begedik ngeri ketika pikirannya mengatakan bisa saja orang tersebut melukainya. Tapi kemudian ia menepis pikiran itu dan tetap duduk disana

"permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Semua tempat telah penuh" kata baekhyun meminta ijin

Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun pun langsung duduk dan menyerutup minumannya

"ah, milkshake strawberry memang yang terbaik" kata baekhyun puas dengan minuman faforitnya

Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh ketika beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Ia kemudian mengacuhkan pandangannya pada mereka yang memandanginya. Ia kemudian menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya itu

"permisi, kau tak pesan apapun? Lalu untuk apa kau disini? Banyak yang ingin duduk. Jika kau sudah selesai, bisakah kau pergi agar bisa bergantian dengan pengunjung lain" kata baekhyun

Pria itu hanya menatap baekhyun acuh dan kembali menunduk. Sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. Baekhyun pun sedikit geram karena ia merasa tak dihargai saat berbicara

"permisi, aku bicara padamu tuan" ucar baekhyun

Pria itu kemudian menatap baekhyun kembali, ia kemudian menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya untuk memperlihatkan matanya kepada baekhyun

"kau tak mengenallku?" tanyanya

"tidak" ujar baekhyun saat matanya tak melihat pria dihadapannya "mana bisa aku tau jika kau tak menye- YAK! Ternyata itu kau chanyeol-ah. Apa yang..." kalimat baekhyun menggantung. Mulutnya lebih dulu dibekap oleh chanyeol

YAK! CHANYEOL OPPA!

DISANA ADA CHANYEOL OPPA!

TERNYATA MEMANG DIA CHANYEOL OPPA!

CHANYEOL OPPA!

Teriak beberapa gadis remaja yang telah menyadari kehadiran chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian menggeret lengan baekhyun untuk keluar dari cafe tersebut tanpa basa-basi

"kau bawa mobil?" tanya chanyeol sambil menggeret lengan baekhyun untuk lari

"bawa, memangnya kenapa?" tanya baekhyun

"cepat berikan padaku kuncinya" perintah chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut dan memberikan kunci mobil luhan ke chanyeol

"dimana mobilmu?" tanya chanyeol

"disana" ucap baekhyun sambil terengah-engah karena sedang lari

"pakai ini" ucap chanyeol sambil memberikan maskernya kepada baekhyun agar dispatch tak mengenali wanita yang sedang ia bawa

Baekhyun hanya menurut karena tenaganya terkuras untuk berlari. Mereka kemudian berlari menuju mobil dan chanyeol menginjak pedal gasnya secepat mungkin agar para gadis remaja penggemarnya itu tak mengikutinya

"yak! Kenapa kau terteriak tadi?!" omel chanyeol yang merasa penggemarya sudah tak mengikutinya lagi

"aku hanya terkejut jika itu kau!" kata baekhyun sedikit berteriak sambil terengah-engah karena nafasnya masih belum stabil

"apa kau tak tau jika mereka sedari tadi melihat kearahmu? Mereka mengincarku!"

"aku tak tau!"

"sekarang kau minta maaf padaku" perintah chanyeol

"minta maaf untuk apa?" protes baekhyun

"kau telah membuatku mengeluarkan keringat seperti ini"

"aku tak menyuruhmu berlari!"

"tapi kau membuatku harus berlari"

"lagi pula aku sudah meminjamkan mobil ini. Aku anggap impas" bela baekhyun

"impas? Mana bisa? Kau kan masih..."

"kalau tak mau yasudah, kau turun disini. Ini mobilku!" perintak baekhyun

"aish, baiklah! Im-pas" kata chanyeol penuh penekanan

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah chanyeol sebelum ia melemparkan pandangan kelur jendela. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa diam dan sedikit terkejut melihat kelakuan baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun

"entahlah"

"apa maksudmu entahlah?" omel baekhyun

"yak! Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengomeliku? Aku ini seorang idol" protes chanyeol

"lalu kalau kau seorang idol aku tak boleh mengomelimu? Jika kau ini sehun aku pasti tidak akan mengomelimu!"

"sehun? Kenapa harus sehun" tanya chanyeol tak percaya

"dia tipe idealku!"

"terserah"

"sekarang cepat katakan kau mau kemana raksasa bodoh"

"aku bilang aku tak tau" omel chanyeol "dan jangan panggil aku bodoh! Aku tak bodoh"

"oke, aku akan memanggilmu dobbi. Kkeut!" kata baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya

Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan baekhyun. Ya meskipun chanyeol akui jik baekhyun memang bebeda dengan gadis lain. Menurut chanyeol, baekhyun gadis yang cukup ceria dan sangat lucu meskipun jika dia mengomel akan membuat telinganya membesar

"aku akanmengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?" tawar chanyeol

"wae?"

"sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Aku juga akan mengganti uang bensin ini dengan makanan nanti" jelas chanyeol

"ah, andai jika yang mengajakku itu sehun" kata baekhyun pelan tapi chanyeol masih mendengarnya dengan jelas

"yak! Kau mau atau tidak?" omel chanyeol karena merasa gerah karena dibandingkan dengan sehun terus-meneru

"arraseo arraseo. Aku mau. Dan jangan berteriak secara tiba-tiba ditelingaku!" gerutu baekhyun sebal

Chanyeol tak menggubris omongan baekhyun. Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju taman yang ia fikirkan diotaknya.

(***)

Mobil sehun memasuki tempat parkir sebuah restoran besar di korea. Setelah memarkikan mobilnya sehun dan luhan turun dari mobil. Saat mereka akan melangkah memasuki restoran tersebut luhan menahan langkah sehun tiba-tiba

"mwo?" tanya sehun

"kau tak menggunakan masker?"

"kenapa menggunakan masker? Kita hanya akan makan disini" jawab sehun

"kau tak menyembunyikan wajahmu dari para menggemarmu yang selalu memanggil namamu 'oh sehun oppa!'" kata luhan sambil menirukan gaya penggemar sehun

"ah kau mengkhawatirkanku? Atau kau cemburu ketika para penggemarku memanggil namaku?" goda sehun

Tanpa pikir panjang luhan langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan berjingkat untuk menggapai puncak kepala sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya

PLETAK!

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" omel sehun tak terima

"kenapa kau terlalu percaya diri?" kata luhan cuek

"aku tak percaya diri. aku ini tampan, banyak wanita menginginkanku. Bisa saja kau cemburu" bela sehun sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit

"sayangnya aku tidak" jawab luhan datar sambil berjalan mendahului sehun

"kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah denganku eoh?" tanya sehun mengikuti dari belakang

"aku tak mencari masalah"

"lalu kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"karena kau terlalu percaya diri" jawab luhan cuek

"aku tak percaya diri. Bukankah kau mengkhawatirkanku tadi? Jadi wajar jika aku berfikir kau cemburu" protes sehun

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil membuang nafas sebalnya, ia memandang sehun

"aku hanya tak ingin mengumpat seperti yang kita lakukan tadi" jawab luhan ketus "sekarang cepat ayo kita makan" perintah luhan

"memaksa sekali" gerutu sehun

Sehun pun mendahului luhan menuju sebuah meja yang ada balkon. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat suasana kota seoul yang indah. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang juga tampak disana. Sehun pun memesan makanan untuknya dan luhan.

"woaaah, daebak" ucap luhan kagum dengan pemandangan dari restoran tersebut

Sehun hanya diam dan memperhatikan tingkah laku luhan yang sedang mengagumi pemandangan itu. Sampai makanan mereka datangpun luhan masih memejamkan matany menikmati udara dari balkon tersebut. Sehun memandang luhan sekilas. Ia melihat sosok yang anggun dan tak menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"yak! Kau ingin terus tebar pesona dihadapanku atau kau mau makan sekarang?" kata sehun menyadarkan luhan

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia kemudian menatap sehun sebal. Tapi ketika ia melihat makanan dihadapannya, sebalnya sedikit terobati

"siapa yang tebar pesona? Aku hanya menikmati udara" cibir luhan

Sehun ta menanggapi kalimat luhan. Ia hanya terus mengunyah makanan yang ia pesan itu

"kau yakin tak akan ada yang mengejarmu?" tanya luhan "aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu. Hanya saja aku malas untuk beradu dengan penggemarmu" kata luhan cepat untuk meralat

"mereka tak akan melakukan itu padamu" jawab sehun yakin

"bagaimana kau tau? Penggemarmu terkenal paling brutal!"

"darimana kau tau? Kau mencari informasi tentangku ya?"goda sehun lagi

"kau mau garpu ini menancap di kepalamu?"tawar luhan

"galak sekali" gerutu sehun

"aku tau karena saudaraku cukup brutal jika berhubungan denganmu" jawab luhan

"mereka tak akan melakukan itu padamu. Percayalah" kata sehun datar

"bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kau tak memberiku argument apapun" omel luhan

"ada beberapa alasan agar kau percaya. Tapi aku fikir 2 saja cukup untuk menjelaskannya" ujar sehun

"sebutkan" perintah luhan sambil memakan makanannya

"pertama, ini adalah restoran orang tuaku. Fansku jelas akan ada disini tapi tak mungkin berada dibalkon ini. Sekalipun mereka mengetahui aku disini, mereka tak akan kemari karena banya bodyguard dibawah sana" jelas sehun

"yang kedua?" tanya luhan menuntut

"bisakah kau sabar?" omel sehun

"tidak. Ayo, cepat katakan alasan yang kedua" tuntut luhan lagi

Sehun memnghembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Ia cukup frustasi menangani luhan yang benar-benar keras kepala untuknya. sehun melepaskan semua alat makan yang ia pegang dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya sambil memandang luhan tajam.

"yang kedua, aku yang akan menjagamu dari mereka" jawab sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **Syudah di updateeeee**_

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READER. REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^.^)/_**


	7. Chapter 7

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"sebutkan" perintah luhan sambil memakan makanannya

"pertama, ini adalah restoran orang tuaku. Fansku jelas akan ada disini tapi tak mungkin berada dibalkon ini. Sekalipun mereka mengetahui aku disini, mereka tak akan kemari karena banya bodyguard dibawah sana" jelas sehun

"yang kedua?" tanya luhan menuntut

"bisakah kau sabar?" omel sehun

"tidak. Ayo, cepat katakan alasan yang kedua" tuntut luhan lagi

Sehun memnghembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Ia cukup frustasi menangani luhan yang benar-benar keras kepala untuknya. sehun melepaskan semua alat makan yang ia pegang dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya sambil memandang luhan tajam.

"yang kedua, aku yang akan menjagamu dari mereka" jawab sehun

"uhuk" luhan tiba-tiba tersedak karena kalimat sehun ia kemudian segera minum agar tak tersedak

"wae?" tanya sehun tak suka

"apa? Kau akan menjagaku dari mereka?" tanya luhan meremehkan

"tentu saja. Aku bisa menjagamu dari mereka" kata sehun yakin

"kau fikir aku percaya dengan ucapanmu?" tantang luhan

"memang seharusnya kau mempercayai ucapanku" jawab sehun yakin

"cih, yang ada aku yang akan melindungimu. Kau tak ingat ditoko musik tadi?" tanya luhan mengingatkan

"arraseo" jawab sehun datar

"kau bahkan memohon kepadaku untuk menolongmu supaya..."

"kkeumanhae" kata sehun menaikkan suaranya untuk menghentikan kalimat luhan

"kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" tanya luhan tak terima

"kau selalu mencari masalah denganku rusa jelek" cibir sehun

"aku tak mencari masalah denganmu. Lagi pula namaku bukan rusa jelek!" gerutu sehun

"terserah. aku sedang tak ingin membuang tenagaku untuk bertarung melawanmu" ujar sehun datar

"baiklah, hari ini aku akan berusaha berbuat baik kepadamu. Asal kau juga berlaku baik denganku" ujar luhan

"geure" jawab sehun setuju

Sehun dan luhan kemudian diam untuk menyantap makanan mereka. Mereka berhenti berdebat untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka. Setelah makanan itu selesai barulah mereka kembali berbicara

"aku rasa kita belum berkenalan secara resmi" ujar sehun

"kau benar, ayo kita kenalan" ajak luhan

"kau duluan" jawab sehun datar

"enak saja, kau yang membahas tentang perkenalan lebih dulu" elak luhan

"tapi kau yang lebih dulu mengajak berkenalan" jawab sehun cuek

"argh!" erang luhan frustasi "baiklah, aku Xi luhan. Seorang mahasiswa berusia 24 tahun. Ayahku keturunan china dan ibuku orang korea. Tapi mereka telah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Dan sekarang aku tinggal dikorea bersama paman bibi yang telah aku anggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Aku juga memiliki seorang saudara perempuan namanya baekhyun. dia sangat gila tentang boybandmu itu" jelas luhan

"orang tuamu meninggal? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya sehun

"aku tak bisa membahasnya kepada orang asing" jawab luhan datar "sekarang gantian kau"pinta luhan

"kau bisa mencarinya diinternet. Atau menanyakannya ke saudaramu itu" ujar sehun malas

"yak! Kenapa kau curang? Aku ingin mendengarkannya dari mulutmu sendiri. Lagipula informasi diinternet tak cukup akurat" jawab luhan

"ah, kau benar. Baiklah, namaku oh sehun. Aku magnae dari exo, boyband yang cukup terkenal abad ini. Aku merupakan anggota tertinggi ketiga, tinggiku berkisar 184cm dan aku berfikir aku masih bisa bertambah tinggi lagi, aku juga termasuk visual dari groupku. Aku memiliki banyak penggemar yang..."

"Yak! Perkenalan macam apa itu?" kata luhan sinis

"wae? Itu perkenalan" jawab sehun datar

"itu bukan perkenalan api menyombongkan diri sendiri. Lakukan perkenalanmu dengan banar oh sehun!" hardik luhan

"arraseo, oh sehun imnida. 20 tahun, Magnae keluarga sekaligus magnae di group. Banyak orang mengtakan aku memiliki banyak kepribadian. Orang tuaku bekerja di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, aku tinggal dikorea bersama member dan manager yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Sudah kan?"

"em, baiklah. Perkenalan yang tidak memuaskan" kata luhan sambil memutar sedotan diminumannya "tapi tak apa. Aku masih bisa menerimanya" jawab luhan sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas untuk menanggapi omongan luhan. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam.

"ayo kuantar kau pulang Lu, sudah malam" kata sehun tiba-tiba

"chakkaman, kau harus memanggilku noona, kau tak megingat aku lebih tua darimu 4 tahun?" kata luhan mengingatkan

"lebih tua 4 tahun? Dilihat dari penampilan dan sifatmu saja umurmu seperti jauh dibawahku" kata sehun meremehkan

"yak!" omel luhan

"berhentilah mengomel. Ini sudah malam, kau mau aku antar pulang atau tidak?" tawar sehun yang sudah mulai frustasi dengan sifat luhan. Sehun pun pergi mendahului luhan

"awas saja kau bayi bermuka menyebalkan!" gerutu luhan sebelum menyusul sehun "yak! tunggu aku!" teriak luhan saat menyadari jaraknya dengan sehun cukup jauh

..

"kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman bermain seperti ini?" tanya baekhyun bingung

Chanyeol baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman bermain. Entah mengapa chanyeol membawa baekhyun kemari, chanyeol hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengajak baekhyun kemari

"entahlah, mungkin karena wajahmu seperti anak kecil jadi cukup cocok untuk aku ajak ke taman bermain seperti ini" jawab chanyeol santai

"apa aku seperti anak kecil? Aku berusia 22 tahun kau tau" gerutu baekhyun

"22 tahun adalah usia expectationmu tapi 2 tahun adalah usia realitamu" kekeh chanyeol

"yak! Mengapa kau jadi meghinaku?" omel baekhyun tak terima

"haha, mianhae bakhyunie" kekeh chanyeol meminta maaf

"berhenti tertawa! Kau salah menyebut namaku!" kata baekhyun sinis

"mwo?" chanyeol linglung

"baekhyun. Byun baekhyun" kata baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Memang tak sepenuhnya salah pengucapan chanyeol adalah murni kesalahannya. Jika diingat dirinya juga belum pernah berkenalan dengan chanyeol secara langsung.

"ah, park chanyeol imnida" jawab chanyeol sambil menjabat tangan baekhyun

"kajja, kita harus segera masuk sebelum hari semakin gelap" ujar chanyeol yang hampir membuka pintu mobil tapi baekhyun menahannya

"apa kau tak apa? Bagaimana jika fansmu melihatmu?" tanya baekhyun khawatir

"kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya chanyeol

"tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku tak ingin mencari masalah dengan fansmu" jawab baekhyun jujur

"aku fikir kau mengkhawatirkanku" jawab chanyeol kecewa "nan gwenchana. Kajja" ajaknya kemudian

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kini turun dari mobil. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan masker dan topinya, tak lup i juga menggunakan kacamata hitam. Dengan celana jeans panjang, hoodie supreme berwarna putih, masker hitam bergambar bear dan topi berwarna putih dengan corak hitam dimana-mana cukup terlihat keren ketika chanyeol mengenakannya

Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan hotpants, kemeja tipis berwarna cream dan rambut panjangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai. Awalnya baekhyun tak menggunakan kacamata tapi kemudian chanyeol memberikannya kacamata agar sedikit lebih aman.

Mereka kemudian mencoba berbagai macam wahana disana baekhyun dan chanyeol cukup menikmatinya bersama. Hingga kemudian baekhyun menginginkan sebuah boneka rillakuma dalam permainan shooting

Baekhyun pun merengek ke chanyeol untuk membiarkannya bermain disana sebentar. Awalnya chanyeol menolak karena ia sudah cukup lelah, ditambah lagi besok pagi ia memiliki jadwal individu dari pagi. Tapi karena baekhyun merengek akhirnya chanyeol mengalah

"hanya 1 kali permainan, baek" ujar chanyeol memeringati

"andweee, biarkan aku bermain sampai aku mendapatkan rillakumma itu" kata baekhyun

"yasudah kalau begitu kau membayarnya sendiri"

"andweee, kau sudah berjanji untuk membayarkanku" elak baekhyun "ayolaaah" rajuk baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya

"ah, baiklah" ujar chanyeol mengalah

Chanyeol pun langsung memberikan uang untuk baekhyun bermain. Berkali-kali baekhyun menembakkan tapi ia selalu kelewat dari sasaran. Berkali-kali baekhyun mencoba ia terus gagal. Chanyeol masih terus memberinya uang berkali-kali tapi ia kemudian berubah menjadi jengah karena baekhyun tak dapat menembakkannya

"uang lagi" pinta baekhyun

"tidak. Kita pulang" jawab chanyeol tegas

"andwe, aku belum mendapatkannya" rengek baekhyun

"kau sudah melakuknnya hampir 10 kali baek, kau mau bermain berapa kali lagi?" omel chanyeol

"sampai aku mendapatkannya" jawab baekhyun santai

Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih merengek tapi kemudian baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"aku mohon. Satu kali ini saja" pinta baekhyun memelas

"jika kau tak berhasil kau pasti akan memintanya lagi bukan?" tebak chanyeol dan baekhyun mengangguk "tidak" kata chanyeol tegas

"kalau begitu kau yang bermain untuk mendapatkan rillakuma itu. Jika kau tak mendapatkannya dalam satu sesi ini, maka kita langsung pulang" tawar baekhyun

Chanyeol tampak diam dan menimang-nimang tawaran dari baekhyun.

"ayolah, mau ya. Satu kali saja" bujuk baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya diam dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju tempat bermain itu tadi. Chanyeol pun memberikan uangnya untuk bermain. Baekhyun menungguinya dengan wajah penuh harapan agar chanyeol mendapatkan rillakummanya. Chanyeol mengerti expresi pengharapan baekhyun hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum ia memulai bermain

Chanyeol berusaha mengarahkan tembakannya sesuai sasaran namun sayang seali, 3 kali kesempatan itu chanyeol tak dapat mengenakan satu pelurupun kesasaran. Baekhyunpun langsung menunjukkan muka kecewanya. Baekhyun berjalan mendahului chanyeol dengan langkah malas

"mian" kata chanyeol menyusul langkah baekhyun

"aniya, gwenchana" jawab baekhyun datar

"geure, aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim itu sebagai tanda maafku" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk pos eskrim

"kenapa kau menawariku sesuatu seperti anak kecil?" gerutu baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol sebal

"apa aku salah? Aku fikir kau menyukainya" kata chanyeol sambil menghendikkan bahunya sebagai tanda tak mengerti

"aku suka!" teriak baekhyun sebal kemudian berjalan mendahului chanyeol menuju ke pos eskrim yang ada dihadapannya

Chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun tak mengerti. Ia kemudian menghampiri baekhyun yang sudah duduk di pos eskrim tersebut.

"kau mau eskrim apa?" tanya chanyeol

"stawberry" jawab baekhyun singkat

"geure" jawab chanyeol

Chanyeol kemudian pergi memesan eskrim untuk dirinya dan baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, eskrim itu telah berpindah tangan ke tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol segera membayar dan memberikan eskrim itu ke baekhyun

Mereka memakan eskrim itu dalam diam. Mereka tak saling berbicara. Setelah eskrim baekhyun dan chanyeol habis, tiba-tiba saja baekhyun berdiri

"kau kemobil saja dulu, aku mau ketoilet" kata baekhyun datar

"sendiri? Perlu aku antar?" tanya chanyeol

"tidak, aku bisa sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil" kata baekhyun yang kemudian meninggalkan chanyeol

"kenapa dia menjadi galak kepadaku" tanya chanyeol heran

Chanyeol pun langsung menuju kemobil untuk menunggu baekhyun. Setelah cukup lama chanyeol menunggu, akhirnya baekhyun memasuki mobilnya

"kenapa lama sekali? Kau melakukan apa saja didalam toilet sana eoh?" omel chanyeol

"cerewet" jawab baekhyun sinis

"aku seorang idol kau tau! Aku tak pernah menungu orang ke toilet, apalagi selama itu" gerutu chanyeol

"mian" jawab baekhyun datar "ayo cepat pulang, sudah malam. Aku ingin pulang" lanjut baekhyun

"emm... baek..." panggil chanyeol ragu

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil sebuah bingkisan dari jok belakang dan memberikannya ke baekhyun

"mianhae" ujar chanyeol yang kemudian memberikan bingkisan itu ke baekhyun

"igae mwoya?" tanya baekhyun bingung

Baekhyun langsung membuka bingkisan yang chanyeol berikan. Ia kemudian terkejut. Matanya berbinar-binar. Moodnya kembali membaik seketika

"kau mendapatkannya?" tanya baekhyun saat mendapatkan rillakummanya "atau kau membelinya?" selidik baekhyun

"enak saja. Aku memainnkanya 3 kali saat kau kekamar mandi. Aku tak enak membuat moodmu buruk jadi aku berusaha mendapatkannya untukmu" ujar chanyeol

"yak! Daebak! Kau baik sekali. Ternyata benar kau punya banyak fans karena kau romantis dan baik. Uwah! Gomawooo! Andai saja yang melakukan ini semua adalah sehunie" kata baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol

"yak! Kenapa kau selalu membawanya? Aku chanyeol. Aku juga seorang idol seperti sehun" gerutu chanyeol tak terima

"tapi sehunie jauh lebih berkarisma karenamu. Ah sudahlah, aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau baik sekali denganku" kata baekhyun senang

"argh! Mengapa aku harus bersamamu? Diluar sana masih banyak fansku yang menginginkan posisimu!" omel chanyeol

"ah kau benar, dan aku sangat ingin posisimu digantikan oleh sehun" kata baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"dasar fans tak tau berterimakasih, seenaknya merubah mood. Menyebalkan" gerutu chanyeol sebelum menjalankan mobilnya

Mereka kemudian menuju ke arah gedung SM untuk mengantarkan chanyeol pulang. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ke gedung SM. Tanpa basa-basi chanyeol langsung turun dan berpamitan dengan baekhyun

"terimakasih, aku turun dulu" kata chanyeol berpamitan

"eoh, gomawo. Aku duluan" kata baekhyun

"hm, hati-hati" jawab chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sekilas sebelum mobilnya melaju meninggalkan gedung SM dan chanyeol disana.

..

Saat ini luhan dan sehun sedang berada didalam mobilyang menuju ke arah rumah luhan. Tak ada perdebatan seperti biasanya karena luhan dan sehun cukup lelah untuk berdebat.

"Belok kiri" perintah luhan tiba-tiba

Sehun kemudian dengan cepat membelokkan mobilna kekiri dan menatap luhan sebal

"bisakah kau mengatakan lebih awal? Bagaimana jika seseorang menabrak kita dari belakang?" omel sehun

"mian" jawab luhan singkat

Sehun tak menanggapi luhan karena ia cukup lelah berdebat dengan luhan. Setelah beberapa menit perjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah luhan. Luhan segera keluar dan berpamitan

"gomawo, aku duluan" kata luhan sebelum menutup pintu mobil sehun

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi ijin luhan pergi. Ketika sehun akan memundurkan mobilnya, ia melihat mobil paparazzi berkeliaran disekitarnya. Sehunpun menggerutu sebal.

Jika ia pulang sekarang maka paparazzi itu akan menangkapnya sedang melakukan dating dengan seseorang. Itu bisa saja membuat luhan dan kariernya terancam. Ia juga tak bisa jika ia harus tidur dimobil semalaman. Sehun cukup yakin, paparazzi haus berita itu mengikutinya mulai dia keluar dari restoran.

Ia kemudian mencoba menghubungi managernya namun sang manager tak mengangkat. Ia kemudian menelfon suho tapi suho sedang sibuk. Akhirnya ia meelfon kris untuk membantunya

"hyung" kata sehun

" _eoh, wae?_ " tanya kris

"hyung, tolong jemput mobilku dirumah temanku. Kau jemput bersama manager hyung oke?" pinta sehun to the point

" _maksudmu_?" kris masih tak mengerti

"dispatch mengikutiku, kita harus membuatnya salah faham, ya sejenis memutar balikkan fakta" kata sehun bersmirk

" _baiklah_ , _aku_ _mengerti maksudmu_ " jawab kris

"Aku meninggalkan mobilku didaerah dekat dorm. Kau datang dan jemput mobilku bersama manager hyung" ujar sehun

" _arraseo, arraseo. Tunggu sebentar. Lalu kau ini dimana?_ " tanya kris

"aku diapartemen lamaku" kata sehun bohong "cepat jemput mobilku hyung"

" _eoh_ "

"gomawo" kata sehun sebelum menutup teleponnya

PIP

Sehun kemudian menunggu sejenak didalam mobil. Tak sengaja ia melihat lampu menyala dari lantai 2 rumah luhan. Ia melihat luhan barusaja menutup gordennya. Sehun pun nekat untuk memanjat pohon dekat balkon kamar luhan agar bisa mencapai kamar luhan

Sehun keluar mobil mengendap-endap. Ia kemudian memanjat pohon itu pelan dan sesampinya di depan balkon luhan, ia mengetuk pelan jendela luhan

Luhan merasa seseorang sedang mengetuk jendelanya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela dan membuka gordennya. Luhan cukup terkejut melihat sehun yang tengah berdiri di balkonnya, padahal balkon kamar luhan cukup tinggi

"APA YANGmmmmmbbbbb" pekik luhan namun sehun lebih dulu membekap mulutnya

"jangan berteriak" bisik sehun sambil melihat situasi sekitar

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau diatas sini?" tanya luhan yang juga ikut berbisik

"dispatch mengejarku, aku harus sembunyi" ujar sehun

"lalu?" tanya luhan cuek

"sembunyikan aku. Cepat!" perintah sehun

"yak! Kau ini..." kalimat luhan terhenti

Sehun kemudian mendorong tubuh luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup gordennya cepat saat seseorang memegang senter dan mengarahkan cahayanya ke arah balkon kamar luhan. Luhan hanya ikut diam ketika sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya

Ketika cahaya itu telah pergi. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan. Rasa canggungpun datag diantara keduanya yang tidak sengaja berpelukan itu. Mereka pun berdehem untuk menetralkan situasi

"jelaskan masalahmu dengan detail agar aku mau membantumu" kata luhan tiba-tiba

"mereka haus akan berita. Dan kami sedang melakukan comeback, jika salah satu berita miring tentang exo menyeruak karena dispatch, itu bisa saja membuat karier exo bermasalah" ujar sehun

"lalu?"

"aku tak mungkin menghancurkan karier exo karena sebuah skandal yang tak benar. Makanya aku meminta kris hyung dan manager hyung untuk membantu menutupi jika aku sedang berada disini. Maka dari itu aku harus bermalam disini" jawab sehun santai sambil berjalan menuju kursi belajar luhan

"mwo? Kenapa harus bermalam?" tanya luhan tak menerima

"seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku menjelaskannya juga kau tak akan mengerti. Jadi mau tak mau kau harus menerimaku disini. Lagipula aku seorang idol, banyak fansku yang menginginkanku untuk bermalam di kamar mereka" ujar sehun santai

"tapi aku bukan fansmu! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang" usir luhan

"kau bukan fansku? Tapi isi kamarmu penuh dengan posterku?" kata sehun sambil menunjuk poster yang mengiari kamar luhan

Sedari tadi memang sehun telah menatap isi kamar luhan yang terdapat banyak sekali foto dirinya disana.

"Poster? Poster apa?" tanya luhan bingung "aku tidak-AH! Itu saudaraku yang memasangnya!" pekik luhan ketika ia menyadari sesuatu

"tak usah beralasana. Kau pasti akan menolak jika kamarmu dipasang seseorang yang tak kau suka kan? Tapi buktinya kau menerimanya" kekeh sehun

"ARGH! KELUAR!" teriak luhan seketika

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar untuk mengambil minum mendengar teriakan luhan. Ia kemudian menghampiri kamar luhan

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Eonni, gwenchana?" tanya baekhyun dari depan pintu

"ah...ne... gwenchan" jawab luhan panik

"kenapa kau berteriak?"

"aniyo...gwenchana"

"lalu kenapa kau berteriak keluar? Siapa yang keluar? Eonni,bukakan pintunya" teriak baekhyun sambil menggerakkan gagang pintu kamar luhan

"aku ingin membuang poster sehun dari sini! Aku muak" kata luhan tiba-tiba

"andwe! Awas kalau kau berani menyentuh poster sehunie ku!" teriak baekhyun

"arraseo! Sudah sana tidur! Ini sudah malam baek" ujar luhan

"aku tidur. Jangan ganggu sehunieku!" pekik baekhyun

"arraseo" jawab luhan malas

Setelah luhan merasa bahwa baekhyun sudah tidak berdiri dari depan kamar luhan. Ia kemudian menatap sehun yang sedari tadi tertawa

"jika kau mengusirmu, kau akan tetap memaksa untuk bermalam disini?" tanya luan

"tentu saja" jawab sehun singkat

"argh!" erang luhan frustasi "ini! Kau tidur dibawah" kata luhan sambil melemparkan bantal dan selimut kearah sehun

"aku boleh bermalam disini?" tanya sehun

"kau dibawah" ujar luhan singkat kemudian pergi menjauh dari sehun

Sebelum ia pergi, sehun lebih dulu menarik lengan luhan. Langkah luhan pun terhenti, ia kemudian menatap tangannya yang digenggam sehun sebelum akhirnya ia melihat wajah sehun

"gomawo" kata sehun sambil tersenyum sekilas

Menampakkan wajah yang manis dari sehun. Senyumnya yang tampan dan mata elangnya yang berwarna coklat menyala sungguh sangat tampan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung terjatuh dalam pesona sehun

"jangan menunjukkan kepadaku wajah yang seperti itu. Itu seperti wajah yang-ARGH!" kata luhan yang tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena frustasi bercampur sebal

"maksudmu seperti ini?" tanya sehun

Sehun kemudian menari luhan mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Mata rusa milik luhan kini beradu dengan mata elang milik sehun. Jarak yang cukup dekat diantara keduanya membuat mereka berdua saling merasakan deru nafas mereka satu sama lain. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam

Mereka saling diam karena mereka tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada jantung mereka masing-masing. Bahkan diam-diam mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Namun, ego dan gengsi lebih menguasai mereka daripada secuil perasaan aneh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **syudah update yaaaa**_

 _ **DONT BE A SILENT READERS. REVIEW JESEYO \\(^_^)/**_


	8. Chapter 8

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum ia pergi, sehun lebih dulu menarik lengan luhan. Langkah luhan pun terhenti, ia kemudian menatap tangannya yang digenggam sehun sebelum akhirnya ia melihat wajah sehun

"gomawo" kata sehun sambil tersenyum sekilas

Menampakkan wajah yang manis dari sehun. Senyumnya yang tampan dan mata elangnya yang berwarna coklat menyala sungguh sangat tampan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung terjatuh dalam pesona sehun

"jangan menunjukkan kepadaku wajah yang seperti itu. Itu seperti wajah yang-ARGH!" kata luhan yang tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena frustasi bercampur sebal

"maksudmu seperti ini?" tanya sehun

Sehun kemudian menarik luhan mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Mata rusa milik luhan kini beradu dengan mata elang milik sehun. Jarak yang cukup dekat diantara keduanya membuat mereka berdua saling merasakan deru nafas mereka satu sama lain. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam

Mereka saling diam karena mereka tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada jantung mereka masing-masing. Bahkan diam-diam mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Namun, ego dan gengsi lebih menguasai mereka daripada secuil perasaan aneh itu.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mungil luhan. Ia menatap mata rusa yang juga kini menatapnya. Sehun menatap bibir luhan yang berwarna merah dan cukup membangkitkan gairahnya

'gadis ini memang cantik dan manis' batin sehun yang kemudian bersmirk menatap luhan dalam diam

Luhan menatap manik mata coklat itu. Ia mengamati setiap lekukan tegas diwajah sehun yang dipahat oleh tuhan dengan sempurna. 'Tampan' batin luhan berkata. Kemudian tanpa ia sadari, sehun menunjukkan smirknya didepan wajah luhan.

'Argh! Mengapa ia tersenyum seperi itu?' umpat luhan dalam hati. Ia merasa perutnya telah dipenuhi kupukupu yang berterbangan. Tapi, tidak! Luhan membenci sehun bukan?

luhan kemudian menyadari apa yang telah kini ia lakukan dengan sehun. Ia kemudian berjingkat untuk menggapai kepala sehun. Luhan langsung menjitak kepala sehun tanpa basa-basi

"ARGH!" ringis sehun kesakitan "yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" omel sehun

"kau jangan mencoba mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" kata luhan tegas

"siapa yang mencari kes..."

"diam! Tidur dibawah. Jika kau masih berisik aku akan menendangmu keluar dari kamarku. No skinship! Ingat itu" kata luhan cepat kemudian luhan menyelimuti dirinya dan tidur berbalik memunggungi sehun yang tengah berdiri kebingungan

"yak! Aku ini seorang idol, bagaimana bisa aku tidur dibawah seperti ini? Dan kau mengapa percaya diri sekali? Aku juga tak mau skinship denganmu" omel sehun

"Diam atau keluar?!" kataluhan tegas yang kemudian ia mematikan lampu kamarnya

"aish, Jinjja!" gerutu sehun sebal

Sehun kemudian menata karpet yang berada disamping kanan ranjang luhan. Ia mencoba menghilangkan kotoran-kotoran yang ada di karpet itu. Ia mendesah jengkel sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur dan menyelimuti dirinya di lantai

..

Hari pun mulai menjelang pagi. Baik sehun dan luhan masih tetap tertidur pulas. Biasanya jika jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dia akan terbangun karena udara dingin dipagi hari menusuk kulitnya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, luhan merasakan sebuah kehangatan.

Begitu juga dengan sehun yang semalam ia merasakan kedinginan yang amat sangat, bahkan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan semalam. Tapi pagi ini ia merasakan udara cukup hangat. Matanya saja cukup malas untuk terbuka karena terlalu nyaman dengan tidurnya

Tok! Tok! Tok

"Luhan! Ayo bangun nak!" panggil heechul dari balik pintu kamar

Luhan masih cukup malas untuk membuka matanya. Ia hanya menggeliat untuk mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman dan hangat

"Luhan!" panggil heechul lagi

"nggg" jawab luhan yang masih tertidur

"ayo bangun nak! Sudah pagi. Kau harus sarapan!" perintah heechul sambil berteriak

"ne...eommonim" jawab luhan yang matanya masih belum terbuka

Luhan masih melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi agar lebih hangat. Heechul seakan mengerti bahwa luhan belum masih tetap berdiri didepan pintu kamar luhan dan kembali memanggilnya

"LUHAN! AYO BANGUN!" teriak heechul kemudian

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan teriakan heechul. Ia kemudian membuka matanya. Ia berkali-kali mngedipkan matanya untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Ia kemudian membulatkan matanya ketika ia tau bahwa seseorang tengah tidur dikasurnya. Bahkan dia kini telah memeluknya dengan erat.

Y, sehun memeluk luhan semalaman. Tidak hanya sehun yang memeluk luhan. Saat ini posisi tangan luhan saja tengah melingkar di perut sehun. Ia juga memeluk tubuh sehun. Pantas saja jika ia merasakan kehangatan. Hangat? Tunggu seharusnya luhan membenci skinship ini bukan?

"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak luhan sambil membulatkan matanya

Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan luhan

"yaaaak!" teriak sehun

Luhan kemudian mendorong tubuh sehun dengan kuat hingga membuat sehun terjatuh dari kasur. Luhan kemudian menarik selimutny dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia membiarkan sehun meringis kesakitan karena baru saja terjatuh dari kasur

"Luhan! Gwenchana?" tanya heechul panik saat mendengar luhan berteriak

"n...ne!" jawab luhan dengan ragu

"jinjja gwenchana? Kau mengapa berteriak?" tanya heechul dari balik pintu

"Eonni waeyo? Kenapa berteriak?!" tanya baekhyun yang menghampiri kamar luhan karena mendengar teriakan luhan

"ani...aniyo...gwenchana" jawab luhan

"lalu kenapa berteriak? Lu, ayo buka pintunya" kata heechul yang masih berusaha membuka pintu kamar luhan

"gwenchana...Ada kecoa...iya, ada kecoa" jawab luhan gugup

"sejak kapan eonni takut dengan kecoa? Bukan kah eonni selalu..." kalimat baekhyun terputus

"aku tidak takut, hanya cukup terkejut. Mian, kalian kebali lah keaktifitas kalian sendiri" perintah luhan dari dalam kamar

"tapi eonni, aku seperti mendengar suara lelaki... Seperti suara sehunie" tanya baekhyun yang sedikit tak yakin

"yak! Kenapa kau malah membicarakan sehun?" amuk heechul

"aku mendengarnya eomma" protes baekhyun

"aniyo,...mungkin kau halusinasi" kata luhan mencari alasan "kau terlalu banyak memikirkannya baek" lanjut luhan

"jinjja? Ah, mungkin eonni benar. Semalam aku bermimpi sehunie datang kerumah ini. Ia bermalam dirumah ini" kekeh baekhyun

"Yak! Berhenti bermimpi! Sehun idola mungkin ia kemari dan bermalam disini. Apalagi dengan fans yang sepertimu ini" omel heechul "Lu, segera turun dan sarapan ne" ujar heechul kemudian

"ne, eom...eommonim. Gamsahamnida" teriak luhan dari dalam kamar

"ah! Eomma menyebalkan! Kau tak mengerti perasaanku" gerutu baekhyun yang kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya

Setelah luhan yakin heechul dan baekhyun pergi, ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia kemudian menatap sehun sebal. Sehun yang baru saja bangun dari terjatuhnya hanya memegangi pantatnya yang masih terasa sakit

"Yak! Neo mwoya?!" pekik luhan yang sedikit menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar keras

"mwoya mwo?" tanya sehun santai

"kenapa kau tidur diatas? Kenapa kau bisa satu kasur denganku? Kenapa kau memelukku? Waaaeee!" bentak luhan

"yak! Kenapa kau malah membentakku?" omel sehun tak terima

"jelas aku membetak. Kau tak sopan! Kenapa kau ada dikasurku! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan NO SKINSHIP?!" pekik luhan emosi

"semalam aku kedinginan kau tau, aku tak mungkin tidur dibawah dengan keadaan dingin. Aku seorang artis aku tak boleh sakit hanya karena aku tidur dilantai" jelas sehun datar

"tapi mengapa kau tidur diranjangku?"

"hanya ada satu ranjang disini. Jika aku bisa memilih ranjang lain, aku pastikan aku memilih ranjang itu daripada satu ranjang denganmu" lanjut sehun

"kau bisa nyalakan pemanas ruangannya. Kau bisa tidur di tempat lain. Dan mengapa kau malah memelukku! Apa kau gila! aku sudah mengatakan no skinship! Mengapa kau melanggarnya! Kau OH SEHUN MESUM!" omel luhan

"yak! Aku juga tak memelukmu. Semua tak sadar dilakukan. Lagipula kau juga memelukku semalam" bela sehun

"siapa yang memelukmu?! Aku tak memelukmu!"

"terserah! yang jelas kau semalam memelukku. Bahkan kau bersembunyi di dadaku" jawab sehun datar

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar kalimat sehun. Ia kemudian menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Ia enar-benar sebal sekaligus malu dengan sehun.

"sekarang kau pulanglah! Tak ada alasan kau untuk tetap disini" usir luhan

"kau mengusirku?" tanya sehun tak percaya

"YA! Aku mengusirmu!" kata luhan galak

"aku ini seorang idola!" gerutu sehun

"berhenti mengatas namakan keidolaanmu itu. Aku tak perduli! Sekarang pergi dari kamarku!" pekik luhan

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku pergi" ujar sehun "tapi tunggu sampai aku dijemput" lanjutnya

"terserah! yang terpenting kau cepat pergi dari sini" lanjut luhan yang kemudian menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya itu

"rusa gila" kata sehun mencibir saat luhan memasuki kamar mandi

Setelah perginya luhan, sehun hanya diam memandangi kamar luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat kamar luhan penuh dengan posternya. Ia berjalan pelan untuk melihat barang-barang yang ada di kamar luhan.

Sehun tanpa sengaja menemukan beberapa fotonya yang telah tercoret-coret. Bahkan disana terdapat beberapa kata umpatan luhan. 'Aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun!'. 'kenapa baekhyun menyukaimu eoh? Menjijikkan!'. 'apa yang bagus darimu manusia wajah es menyebalkan?'. 'aku ingin melemparmu ke neraka!'. 'Lihat! Aku bahkan membenci kamarku sendiri karenamu!'

Sehun tersenyum melihat umpatan dan makian luhan yang ada difotonya. Bahkan beberapa fotonya telah robek seperti ditusuk menggunakan spidol. Wajahnya yang tampan, disana tampak memiliki kumis, memiliki kantong mata dan giginya berwarna hitam.

"kau sangat membenciku rupanya?" kekeh sehun ketika melihat gambarnya yang sudah tak berbentuk

"aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku" seringai sehun

Ketika sehun menyeringai, luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Menampilkan luhan yang telah menyuci wajahnya. Meskipun ia belum mandi, tapi wajahnya tetap memancarkan kecantikan yang alami. Ditambah dengan rambut luha yang digelungan asal membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik

"apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya luhan sinis ketika melihat sehun menyeringai

"aniyo, hanya saja difoto ini aku tetap terlihat tampan" jawab sehun percaya diri sambil menunjukkan salah satu fotonya yang dirusak oleh luhan

"kau bisa membawanya jika kau menyukai wajah tampanmu itu. Aku cukup muak" ucap luhan

"tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih punya banyak yang lebih tampan dari ini" jawab sehun dan luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"EONNIIII!" teriak baekhyun

"wae?" jawab luhan dari dalam kamar

"cepat keluar! Kemudian sarapan!" perintah baekhyun

"wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memperhatikanku?" tanya luhan heran

"ayo temani aku menonton exo eonni, mereka akan ada comeback. Kyungsoo tak bisa menemaniku" ujar baekhyun jujur

"mwo? Andwe! Aku malas" jawab luhan tegas

"Eonni! Jaebaaaaaal" rengek baekhyun

"tonton saja sendiri!" omel luhan tegas

"andweyoooo, eonniiiiiii. huaaaaaaa!" teriak baekhyun semakin keras

Luhan dan sehun spontan langsung menutupi telinga mereka karena rengekan baekhyun. Luhan pun mendesah pasrah

"arraseo. Berhenti merengek dan pergilah dari sana" usir luhan

"jinjjayo?" tanyabaekhyun tak percaya

"eoh, cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran" kata luhan

"eonni jjang! Gomawo lulu eonni!" teriak baekhyun senang yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar luhan

Setelah perginya baekhyun, luhan menatap sehun sekilas.

"kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya luhan

"mungkin sebentar lagi"

"bagus kalau begitu" jawab luhan singkat

Mereka kemudian sama-sama diam. Terdiam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga kemudian lamunan mereka terhenti saat ponsel sehun berdering

"aku pulang, member telah berada didepan" ujar sehun

"eoh, pergilah" kata luhan singkat

"kau tak mengantarku keluar?" tanya sehun

"untuk apa? Kau kemari lewat balkon. Kembalilah lewat balkon. Awas jangan sampai ketahuan! Kau mengerti" perintah luhan

"yak! Apa maksudmu? Aku..."

"cepat pergi!" usir luhan sambil mendorong tubuh sehun keluar kamar

Luhan langsung menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil menunjukan deretan gigiya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah sehun. Ia kemudian pergi keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan sehun yang masih jengkel dengan sifat luhan

Sehun pun pasrah. Ia kemudian turun melalui pohon yang ada didekat balkon luhan dengan hati-hati. Setelah sampai, ia langsung berlari menuju mobil van yang menjemputnya. Tanpa sehun sadari, sedari tadi luhan mengamati gerak-gerik sehun dari ruang tengah. Luhan tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan konyol seorang artis papan atas seperti sehun

"eonni, kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya baekhyun yang menyadari luhan tertawa dari tadi

"aniyo, hanya tetangga sebelah bermain dengan anjingnya. Lucu" jawab luhan asal

"anjing? Bukankah tetangga sebelah tak punya anjing?" tanya baekhyun

"Byun baekhyun! Berhentilah mengintrogasiku" omel luhan

"aku bertanya eonni, kenapa kau malah mengamuk?" tanya baekhyun heran

"ah, sudahlah. Kapan acara exo itu akan mulai?" tanya luhan malas

"5 menit lagi" jawab baekhyun senang yang langsung melupakan topik sebelumnya

"kita akan menonton dimana?"

"hanya diruang tv" jawab baekhyun enteng

"mwo? yak! Aku fikir kita akan menontonnya distudio. Kalau hanya di televisi mengapa kau memintaku menemanimu? Kau bisa meontonnya sendiri" gerutu luhan

"andwe, aku benci sendiri. Eonni sudah janji akan menemaniku. Ingat itu!" kata baekhyun mengingatkan

"arraseo. Aku mengingatnya dengan baik" ujar luhan pasrah

..

Saat ini luhan tengah duduh disamping baekhyun. Seperti yang ia katakan bahwa ia akan menemani baekhyun menonton exo hari ini. Saat ini luhan menatap layar televisi dengan malas. Disana terpampang keenam member exo yang sedang mengisi acara di stasiun televisi terkenal korea.

Berbeda dengan luhan, baekhyun justru melihat televisi itu dengan wajah yang bahagia. Bahkan mulutnya terus menerus melontarkan pujian untuk member exo, terutama untuk sehun

"uwaaaah, sehunie tampan sekali. Eonni, lihatah betapa berkarismanya sehun disana" ucap baekhyun saat melihat sehun dance di partnya

"apanya yang berkarisma, dia hanya keluar beberapa detik saja. Setengah menit pun tak ada, baek. Apa itu yang kau sebut idola?" kata luhan tak suka

"aku tau, tapi tidakkah eonni tau bahwa meskipun sehun keluar hanya beberapa detik itu tampak begitu keren?" tanya baekhyun sinis

"keren? Keren dari mana? Cih" kata luhan mencibir

"dia sangat tampan eonni, dia berkarisma, dia tinggi, hidungnya mancung, matanya coklat, tubuhnya sexy. Dia sempurna" kata baekhyun memuji

"dan jika kau tahu eonni. Aku semakin mencintai sehun dengan segala perannya di fanfiction. Karakternya selalu membuatku semakin menggilainya" lanjutnya

"fanfiction? Apa itu?" tanya luhan

"sebuah karya fiksi buatan fans yang main characternya adalah member exo. Dan kau tau jika sehun, kai, kris ditambah chanyeol berada di satu cerita fanfiction itu pasti sangat keren. Ditambah lagi dengan suho dan chen. Argh! Itu pasti sangat keren" pekik baekhyun

"setiap hari aku akan mengupdateya di author-author yang menulis itu. Bahkan ada beberapa author yang sangat terkenal karena ceritanya sangat bagus. Bahkan sampai di terjemahkan ke beberapa bahasa. Bukankah itu keren eonni?" tanya baekhyun

"tidak. Itu berlebihan menurutku" kata luhan datar

"ahhh, eonni tak tahu betapa kerennya karakter member exo yang digambarkan dalam setiap cerita yang berbeda. Ah, rasanya aku selalu ingin memiliki pacar seperti mereka. Apalagi jika penggambaran karakter hampir sama aau setidaknya dibuat sedikit lebih romantis. Ah, sempurna sekali. Dan sehun selalu membuatku semakin menggila" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum membayangkannya

"kau berlebihan. Dia tak sesempurna itu" kata luhan tak perduli

"yak! Eonni! Kenapa kau begitu membenci exo? Apalagi sehun?" teriak baekhyun tak suka

"aku tak membencinya, tapi memang dia tak seperti yang kau katakan. Dia tak sesempurna itu" kata luhan tak kalah sebal

"wuuu, eonni tak mengenalnya" ujar baekhyun enteng "yang terpenting bagiku sehunie tetap yang terbaik" kata baekhyun bahagia sambil kemmbali menatap televisi

' _selamat untuk exo atas kemenangannya di mnet hari ini. Karena exo menang berkai-kali dengan comeback call me baby ini, bisa dijelaskan bagaimana cerita dan konsep yang dibawakan exo untuk comeback call me baby kali ini?_ ' tanya sang mc ' _ada_ _yang ingin menjelaskan? Sehun mungkin_?' lanjutnya

' _tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya ada sedikit perubahan pada musik_ ' jawab sehun singkat

Jawaban sehun yang singkat dan aneh itu sontak membuat anggota exo yang lainnya memerhatikannya. Kris kemudian mengambil alih mic yang sehun pegang

' _bisa saya luruskan ne, jadi call me baby ini cukup berbeda dengan konsep kita sebelumnya. Aliran musiknya juga cukup berbeda. Jika kalian melihat MV kami, kalian akan menemukan perbedaannya. Call me baby adalah comeback yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, teaser yang kami lakukan juga memalui pathcode. Jadi kalian bisa tau bahwa kami bekerja keras untuk para penggemar kami_ ' ucap kris sambil melempar wink ke fansnya

"aigooo, sehunie kyeopta. Ah untung kris selalu melindungi sehun" kekeh baekhyun

"see? Dia diwawancarai saja tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. He is not perfect, baek" ujar luhan kemudian meninggalkan baekhyun sedirian di depan televisi

"eonni hanya tak mengerti sifatnya!" teriak baekhyun sebal saat luhan pergi meninggalkannya

(**)

Para member exo kini telah selesai mengisi sebuah acara di stasiun televisi. Mereka kemudian menuju ke ruang ganti mereka sebelum merera pulang. Semua member membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih kepada para kru yang telah bekerja bersama mereka.

Setelah semua kru merapikan peralatan exo. Mereka lebih dulu pulang dan meninggalkan keenam membernya disana. Chanyeol, chen dan kai meminta waktu istirahat mereka malam ini untuk keluar bersama member. Dan akhirnya manager mereka memberi mereka waktu untuk berjalan-jalan

"bagaimana? Manager hyung meminjamkan mobilnya?" tanya suho

"tentu saja. Aku memegang kuncinya" kata chen bangga

"ayo kita makan sepuasnya malam ini" ujar kai

"ayo kita habiskan malam ini untuk bersenang-senang!" teriak chanyeol bahagia

"besok kita tak ada jadwal kan hyung?" tanya chanyeol ke suho

"kita besok kosong" jawab suho

"yeeeeee, betapa nikmatnya hidupku!" teriak kai bahagias

"kalau begitu cepat berkemas, kita pergi jalan-jalan malam ini" ujar kris yang juga ikut bahagia

Bagaimana mereka tak bahagia? Selama ini mereka tak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Waktu mereka habis untuk latihan, rekaman dan comeback. Sekalipun mereka memiliki waktu luang, manager tak akan memperbolehkan mereka pergi karena mereka harus istirahat untuk menjaga kondisi mereka.

"sehun-ah kau ikut kami kan?" tanya kai

"hmm" jawab sehun singkat yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"oh ya, semalam kau tidur dimana sehun-ah? Kata kris kyung, dia tak menemukanmu dimobil" ujar chanyeol penasaran

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap para member yang kini menatapnya penasaran. Mereka seolah benar-benar ingin tahu dimana sehun tidur tadi malam

"tidak dimana-mana" jawab sehun singkat

"eyy mana mungkin kau tidak tidur dimana-mana? Kau ini sangat manja dalam hal tidur malam. Kau tidur dimobil saja tak bisa" ujar kai yang tau sifat sehun

"kau bahkan harus meluruskan semua tubuhmu. Sofa dan dilantaipun kau tak bisa tidur dengan baik" lanjut chen

"katakan kau tidur dimana sehun-ah" tanya suho

"aku tidur diranjang" ujar sehun singkat

"ayolah, kami tau kau tidur diranjang. Tapi ranjang siapa yang kau tiduri?" tanya chanyeol

"tidak ranjang wanita klub kan?" tanya kai dengan seringainya yang sulit diartikan

"yak! Jongin-ah, sehun tak mesum sepertimu" ujar chen

"tapi sehun memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku untuk ukuran wanita sexy" bela kai

"yak! Kenapa kalian malah membicarakan hal yang tak berguna?" omel suho

"katakan sehun-ah" ujar kris kemudian

Sehun akhirnya pun mengalah. Meskipun ia memang dekat dengan semua member exo, tapi diantara mereka ia sangat dekat dengan kris. karena kris yang selama ini selalu mengerti posisinya. Kris selalu melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun.

Meskipun member lain juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Mereka memanjakkan sehun layaknya seorang magnae, tapi kris memperhatikannya dalam diam. Kris juga memiliki jalan pemikiran yang sama dengannya, maka dari itu sehun cukup dekat dengan kris

"aku tidur di kamar luhan" ujar sehun yang kemudian kembali menatap ponselnya

"luhan? Luhan nugu?" tanya chen bingung

"luhan? Luhan? Luhan yang mana?" tanya kai sambil mengingat-ingat

"luhan, xi luhan" ujar kris memperjelas

"xi luhan? Gadis dipesawat?" tanya suho

"MWO?!" pekik chen, chanyeol dan kai bersamaan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _Ciyeee hunhannya udah mulai berani ciyeeee_**

 ** _Maaf ya kalo suka nelat nelat updatenya, kurang bisa fast seperti biasanya karena author sibuk ospek nih :')_**

 ** _Dan maaf juga kalo gak sempet bales review satu satu yang kemaren, karena ya tadi itu. Author sibuk pontang panting ospek :')_**

 ** _Tapi tetep intinya thankyou buat readers, apalaagi yang sudah menyempatkan review. Thankyouu_**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READERS. REVIEW JUSEYOOO \\./_**


	9. Chapter 9

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun akhirnya pun mengalah. Meskipun ia memang dekat dengan semua member exo, tapi diantara mereka ia sangat dekat dengan kris. karena kris yang selama ini selalu mengerti posisinya. Kris selalu melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun.

Meskipun member lain juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Mereka memanjakkan sehun layaknya seorang magnae, tapi kris memperhatikannya dalam diam. Kris juga memiliki jalan pemikiran yang sama dengannya, maka dari itu sehun cukup dekat dengan kris

"aku tidur di kamar luhan" ujar sehun yang kemudian kembali menatap ponselnya

"luhan? Luhan nugu?" tanya chen bingung

"luhan? Luhan? Luhan yang mana?" tanya kai sambil mengingat-ingat

"luhan, xi luhan" ujar kris memperjelas

"xi luhan? Gadis dipesawat?" tanya suho

"MWO?!" pekik chen, chanyeol dan kai bersamaan

"yak! Kenapa kalian berteriak keras sekali?" gerutu sehun sambil memegangi telinganya

"ani, ani. Katakan sekali lagi dimana kau tidur semalam?" tanya chanyeol masih tak percaya

"chakkaman, kau benar-benar tidur bersama luhan? Gadis yang tak mengenali kita bukan?" tanya kai kemudian

"bagaimana bisa kau disana oh sehun?" chen yang ikut menanyai sehun

"tanyakan satu persatu. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya" kata sehun sedikit mengamuk

"jelaskan mengapa kau ada disana sehun-ah" tanya suho

"luhan hanya melindungiku dari kejaran fans. Setelahnya aku mengajak dia makan di restoran orang tuaku" jawab sehun singkat

"lalu kenapa kau bisa dikamarnya?" tanya chanyeol tak sabaran

"dispatch mengikutiku. Entah sejak kapan aku juga tak tau. Aku mencoba menghubungi manager hyung tapi tak bisa, kris hyung yang kemudian menjemputku. Untuk membuat mereka sedikit salah faham aku pergi dan menginap di luhan" lanjutnya

"bagaimana? Aku masih tak faham" ujar kai linglung

"aku juga sama dengan kai. Aku tak faham. Mengapa ada dispatch dan salah faham?" lanjut chen

"sehun tertangkap oleh dispatch, ia ingin membuat dispatch salah faham. Seperti salah melihat sehun, sejenis melindungi diri dari rumor. Kalian tau itu kan?" jelas kris

"aku mengerti. Tapi, kau tak melakukan apapun dengan luhan kan?" tanya suho sedikit khawatir

Seluruh member pun menatap sehun dan menunggu jawabannya. Mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan yang dilakukan sehun samalaman berada dikamar gadis.

"memangnya aku akan melakukan apa? Kalian tahu sendiri gadis gila itu seperti apa jika denganku kan?" ujar sehun sinis

"ah, arraseo" jawab kai kemudian diikuti anggukan yang lainnya

"kajja, kita harus pergi sekarang" ujar kris tiba-tiba

Seluruh member mengangguk, mereka kemudian mengambil tas mereka dan menuju kemobil. Sehun mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil memegangi ponselnya. Ia terlihat beberapakali tersenyum melihat layarnya.

Saat ini layar sehun terpampang wajah tenang luhan ketika tidur. Semalam sebelum sehun berpindah ke ranjang, ia memfoto tidur luhan yang menurutnya unik. Dengan mengapit guling yang ia bawa, luhan sedikit mendongak dan bibirnya agak terbuka. Bahkan rambutnya sedikit berantakan membuatnya seperti seorang bayi sedang tertidur.

Awalnya sehun ingin menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ancaman. namun setelah sehun mengamati wajah luhan, ia lebih ingin menjadikannya koleksi foto pribadi miliknya.

(**)

Hari dengan cepat berganti hari. Hari ini, luhan ingin menghabiskan harinya dirumah. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama paman dan bibinya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri. Dengan wajah cerah, luhan menuruni tangga yang kemudian menghempas tubuhnya disofa ruang keluarga mereka

"annyeong, luhan eonni" sapa kyungsoo yang dari pagi telah menceritakan hal berbau exo bersama baekhyun

Kyungsoo hari ini benar-benar kosong. Karena sebelumnya ia begitu sibuk untuk mengikuti kelas percepatan di kampusnya. Ia juga merupakan asisten dosen yang harus mengurus segala macam pekerjaan bersama dosennya. Meskipun kyungsoo adalah seorang fangirl fanatik, tapi kehidupan pendidikannya cukup berjalan normal

"kau disini? Sejak kapan?" tanya luhan ramah

"dari tadi pagi eonni" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah

"dari tadi pagi? Memangnya ada apa? Jangan katakan jika kau kemari pagi-pagi hanya ingin membicarakan tentang exo" tebak luhan malas

"tapi sayang, jawaban eonni sangat benar" kekeh kyungsoo

Luuhan berdecih malas. Meskipun kyungsoo sedikit lebih normal dari baekhyun untuk urusan teriakan fangirl. Tapi mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda untuk urusan mengidolakan sekumpulan manusia yang mereka sebut sebagai exo

"dimana baekhyun? Aku tak melihatnya" tanya luhan yang menyadari baekhyun tak disana daritadi

"dia sedang berada dikamarnya untuk mengambil foto limited exo yang ia beli kemarin, eonni" jawab kyungsoo

"ANNYEEEEOOONGGG!" teriak baekhyun tiba-tiba

"bisakah kau tak berteriak?" omel luhan

"mian eonni" ucap baekhyun sambil menyengir kuda dihadapan luhan

"mana baek, ayo tunjukkan padaku" ujar kyungsoo bersemangat

"chakkaman" ucap baekhyun yang memilah-milah foto exo

"INI! Lihat! Kau lihat betapa tampannya oh sehun disini? Lihat gaya dia berfoto? Argh! Daebak!" pekik baekhyun

"aniyo! Lihat ini, baek! Jongin juga begitu tampan. Astaga! Dia begitu mempesona kau tau" teriak kyungsoo

"omo! Kris oppa juga tampan, kyung" kata baekhyun bersemangat

"yaaaa, sejak kapan chanyeol bisa berfoto setampan ini?" pekik kyungsoo terkejut

"eyy, suho oppa tak kalah tampah, kyung" bela baekhyun

"omooooo! Chen neomu kyeopta" pekik kyungsoo

Baekhyun dan luhan terus memekik memuji para member exo satu persatu. Mereka bahkan tak memerdulikan luhan yang tengah duduk didepannya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"bisakahh kalian berhenti memuji mereka? Mereka tak sesempurna itu" ucap luhan pelan

"aigoooo! Kyung, lihatlah betapa tampannya kai disini" teriak baekhyun tak memperdulikan luhan

"yak! Aku bicara dengan kalian" gerutu luhan

"baek, omo! Oh sehun tampan sekali!" pekik kyungsoo

"yak!" omel luhan yang diperdulikan oleh baekhyun maupun kyungsoo. Heechul melihat gerutuan luhan dari dapur hanya tertawa geli. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana luhan dan baekhyun yang cukup bertolak belakang dalam hal seperti ini.

"Lu, eomma fikir kau cukup sebal dengan mereka" ucap heechul sambil sedikit terkekeh

"bukan hanya cukup sebal, eommonim. Aku bahkan sangat sebal" gerutu luhan sambil berjalan menuju dapur

"ah, eomma fikir kau butuh jalan-jalan" ucap heechul "ini, pergilah keluar untuk menenangkan fikiranmu" ujar heechul sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya

"jinjjayo eommonim? Woah, gamsahamnida" pekik luhan senang sambil memeluk heechul

Luhan kemudian menuju kekamarnya untuk ganti pakaian. Ia mungkin akan menghibur dirinya di pinggir sungai han, sebuah taman bunga yang cukup sepi, danau buatan yang tak memiliki banyak pengunjung atau dimanapun yang membawanya kedalam sebuah ketenangan. Luhan suka akan ketenangan.

Ketika luhan pergi kekamarnya untuk berganti baju, kyungsoo dan baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik karena mereka menyadari sesuatu

"kyung, bukankah ini hari rabu? Kau ingat kedai bubble tea di hongdae yang memberi diskon minuman setiap hari rabu kan?" tanya baekhyun

"benar! Ayo kita kesana. Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengan sehun, kai, chanyeol dan chen. Kau tahu kan disana termasuk salah satu kedai faforit mereka setelah kedai bubble tea di myeongdong" ujar kyungsoo

"kau benar sekali! Otak mu benar-benar pandai!" pekik baekhyun senang "kajja!" ajak baekhyun

"chakkaman, kau tidak ingat jika kedai bubble di hongdae cukup jauh jika berhenti di pemberhentian bus terakhir disana? Kita harus berjalan kurang lebih 2km, baek" kata kyungsoo mengingatkan

"bagaimana dengan taksi?" tanya baekhyun

"kau punya cukup uang untuk naik taksi?" tanya kyungsoo membalikkan pertanyaan baekhyun

"aniyo" jawab baekhyun lemah

"lagi pula di hongdae ada aturan selain mobil pribadi dilarang masuk di area penjualan, baek"

"eottokheeeeee" teriak baekhyun

Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang sangat tidak tepat untuk luhan. tapi bagi kyungsoo dan baekhyun, ini merupakan waktu yang amat sangat tepat.

"eommonim, aku pergi dulu ne" ujar luhan yang tiba-tiba turun dari tangga

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo kemudian saling melempar pandangan. Ia kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengahadang jalan luhan. Mereka memblok jalan luhan untuk keluar dari rumah

"mwoya?" tanya luhan bingung ketika melihat kyungsoo dan baekhyu dihadapannya dengan tangan terbuka

"eonni mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun

"kesuatu tempat yang jauh dari kata exo" sindir luhan

"ah, eonni mau pergi keluar ternyata" ujar kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian bersmirk bersama baekhyun

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian terlihat menakutkan" ucap luhan

"to the point saja ne eonni, eonni tolong antarkan kami ke cafe bubble tea yang ada di hongde" ujar baekhyun

"mwo? kalian fikir aku supir kalian?" pekik luhan sebal

"ayolah eonni, kebetulan kan eonni juga akan pergi" kata kyungsoo memelas

"andwee! Kenapa kalian tak naik kendaraan umum saja?" teriak luhan tak terima

" cukup jauh untuk berjalan jika kami berhenti di pemberhentian terakhir sebuah bus" ucap baekhyun

"taksi. Gunakan taksi" ujar luhan

"sama saja, selain kendaraan pribadi dilarang masuk" ujar baekhyun

"ayolah eonni, kau hanya perlu mengantarkan kami di hongdae, kemudian menurunkan kami dipemberhentian bus. Setelahnya kau boleh pergi" kata kyungsoo

"aku ingin pergi sendiri!" pekik luhan cukup frustasi

"aku akan mentraktirmu, eonni" pekik kyungsoo

"aku ingin kesana sekarang eonni, siapa tahu dewi keberuntungan berpihak pada kami dan kami bisa bertemu dengan salah satu member exo disana" ujar baekhyun

"EONNI, JAEBAAAAALL!" teriak kyungsoo dan baekhyun memelas dikedua tangannya

"bawa mereka bersamamu lu, sebelum mereka merengek lebih keras lagi" ujar heechul tiba-tiba

Luhan menatap heechul sekilas. Ia kemudian menatap kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang memohon dikedua lengannya bergantian. Luhan membuang nafasnya sebal

"baiklah" ujar luhan pasrah

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun salingg menatap tak percaya. Mereka kemudian bangkit dan memeluk tubuh ramping luhan

"eonni, gomawoyooooo" teriak kyungsoo

"eonni, jjang!" kata baekhyun tak kalah berteriak

"cepat kemobil. Aku tak mau menunggu lama" ujar luhan datar "eommonim, aku pergi" pamit luhan

Luhan kemudian berjalan mendahului baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya

"eomma, aku pergi" ujar baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk menyusul luhan yang telah mendahuluinya

"ahjumma, aku pamit" kata kyungsoo yang juga berlari menuju mobil

"ne,ne. Hati-hati ne" ujar heechul ketika luhan, baekhyun dan kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah

..

Mereka kini telah berada di area hongdae. Luhan menjalankan mobilnya pelan untuk melilhat lokasi bubble tea yang dimaksud baekkhyun dan kyungsoo. Luhan kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi didepan kedai bubble tea itu.

"apa yang membuat kalian ingin membeli bubble ini?" tanya luhan sambil memarkirkan mobilnya

"karena sehun suka minum bubble" jawab baekhyun enteng

"apa kau juga menyukai bubble?" tanya luhan

"tidak, kami tidak begitu menyukainya" timpal kyungsoo sambil terkekeh

"bahkan aku tak begitu suka dengan rasa coklat. Tapi aku membelinya agar sama dengan sehunie" ujar baekhyun

"jangan katakan bubble ini ramai juga karena fans exo yang ingin minum minuman yang mereka suka" tebak luhan malas

"eonni, jjang! Tebakanmu selalu benar" ucap kyungsoo dari kursi belakang sambil mengacungkan kedua ibujarinya untuk luhan

"apa kalian harus melakukannya?" tanya luhan sedikit heran

"melakukan apa?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"mengejar sekumpulan manusia yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai member exo?" tanya luhan acuh

"harus, karena kami mencintai exo" ujar baekhyun

"mencintai? Ck, Bahkan kalian tak saling mengenal" ucap luhan mencibir

"kami mengenal mereka" ujar baekhyun cepat

"tapi mereka tak mengenal kalian" timpal luhan

"cinta tak harus mengenal karena cinta tak harus memiliki, eonni" ujar kyungsoo

"yang penting kami mengenal mereka dengan baik" lanjut baekhyun

"sama saja palsu jika kau tak mencintai orang yang melihatmu" kata luhan menyadarkan

"kau tak mengerti dunia fangirl, eonni" lanjut baekhyun

"terserah. yang penting satu bubble gratis untukku" kata luhan mengakhiri perdebatan mereka

Mereka kemudian turun dari mobil mereka. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun lebih dulu menuruni mobil dan memasuki kedai bubble yang cukup ramai itu. Ia meninggalkan luhan yang berjalan malas dibelakang mereka.

Ketika luhan hendak memasuki kedai bubble tea itu, ia melihat mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya. Luhan tak cukup asing dengan mobil itu. Ia mengenali siapa pemilik mobil itu. Luhan pun tersenyum singkat.

' _ternyata aku lebih pandai mengenalinya daripada para fansnya_ ' batin luhan dalam hatinya

Luhan memasuki kedai bubble sambil memandang sekitar. Ia mencoba mencari pemilik mobil tadi. Ya, itu adalah mobil sehun. Bagaimana luhan bisa mengenalinya? Bukankah luhan telah masuk dan melihat isi gedung tempat exo tinggal? Bahkan sehun pernah menawari beberapa mobilnya untuk mengantarkan luhan pulang kan?

Ketika ia memperhatiakan sekitar kedai, akhirnya ia menemuka dimana meja sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke meja paling ujung yang sehun tempati. Tapi kemudian baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"kau mau kemana eonni?" tanya baekhyun "kami akan memesan. Kau jangan meninggalkan kami disini" lanjutnya

"aniyo, hanya kekamar mandi" ujar luhan bohong

"berikan kunci mobilnya padaku, aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku dan kyungsoo akan duduk disebelah sana agar lebih mudah melihat orang yang masuk. Biar aku lebih cepat menemukan member exo sebelum yang lainnya" ujar baekhyun

"terserah" ujar luhan tak peduli yang kemudian memberikan kunci mobilnya ke baekhyun

Baekhyun kemudian pergi kearah balkon lantai dua. Disana dia memang akan melihat siapa saja yang akan masuk. Tapi ia tak menyadari bahwa salah satu member exo yang ia cari sudah berada dikedai ini lebih dulu daripada mereka. Sedangkan kyungsoo bertugas untuk memesan minuman mereka bertiga

' _jika kalian ingin tahu, member exo yang kalian cari sudah ada disini_ ' ujar luhan dalam hatinya

Luhan tersenyum memandang lelaki yang mengenakan masker, kacamata hitam dan topi. Posisinya cukup merunduk hingga tak banyak orang dapat mengenalinya. Tapi tidak dengan luhan, luhan cukup mengenali pria itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah luhan membenci lelaki itu? Tapi mengapa luhan bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah? Entahlah

Luhan berjalan menuju meja paling ujung. Meja yang letaknya dekat dengan kaca besar yang bisa melihat sisi ramai hongdae. Luhan bersyukur karena disana masih ada satu kursi kosong disebelahnya

"permisi, bolehkan aku duduk disini? Semua tempat sudah penuh tuan" ujar luhan beralasan

Lelaki itu hanya memutar kepala sekilas dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kepalanya masih tetap merunduk dan tangannya masih terlipat didadanya

"aku fikir jawabannya boleh" kata luhan yang kemudian duduk disebelah sehun

Sehun hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman. Ia masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan tertawa geli melihat tingkah sehun, luhan yakin bahwa sehun sedang susah payah agar tak ketahuan

"ahjusshi, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya luhan

Sehun hanya menggeliat. Sehun mengenali suara gadis yang berada disebelahnya, tapi ia tak cukup yakin menunjukkan wajahnya ke gadis tersebut. Ia cukup memikirkan resiko yang ia terima jika ia salah menunjukkan wajahnya.

"ah, ahjusshi mengapa menyukai bubble rasa coklat ini? Kau sama seperti seseorang yang aku temui bulan lalu saat aku di LA. Dia sangat menyebalkan, aku rasa ahjusshi mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia artis terkenal" kekeh luhan

Sehun kini yakin bahwa gadis disebelahnya adalah luhan. Sehun mengenali kekehan luhan. Sehun pun menatap luhan dengan tatapaan sulit diartikan. Ia tersenyum dan pasrah ketika luhan menemukannya

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya sehun tak percaya

"cukup mudah, aku mantan detektif" ujar luhan santai

"aku tak percaya" jawab sehun

"kau harus percaya karena faktanya aku menemukanmu kan?"

"oh, baiklah. Aku akan mempercayaimu kali ini" kekeh sehun

"kau memang harus mempercayaiku" timpal luhan

Mereka berdua kemudian saling tersenyum. Sehun meminum kembali bubble teanya yang masih setengah. Luhan yanga diam dan menatap pemandangan dari luar kaca kedai bubble itu. Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandang luhan

Tapi kemudian sehun sedikit terkejut. Ia kemudian terlihat begitu panik. Luhan yang mengamati perubahan sehun, menatap sehun heran.

"ada apa?" tanya luhan

"dispatch mengikutiku lagi" bisih sehun sebal sambil mencoba menutupi tubuhnya

"jinjjayo? Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukanmu?" tanya luhan tak percaya

"mereka jelas lebih pandai darimu. Kau saja menemukanku, apalagi mereka" ujar sehun jujur

"tapi setidaknya kau lebih pandai dari para fansmu" bela luhan

"ah terserah, yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Aku dalam masa comeback, aku tak mungkin memberi mereka rumor gila. mereka terlalu haus berita" ujar sehun sebal

"apa mereka mengenali mobilmu?" ujar luhan

"tentu saja" balas sehun cepat

"kemarikan kunci mobilmu" ujar luhan

"kunci mobil? Mau kau apakan mobillku? Kau tau mobilku ini mobil sport terbaru. Harganya cukup mahal" omel sehun

"terserah jika kau ingin mati ketakutan disini. aku hanya ingin menolongmu"jawab luhan acuh "ingat, dispatch selalu mengikutimu" kata luhan mengingatkan

Sehun kemudian tersadar dengan kalimat luhan. Ia kemudian dengan pasrah memberikan kunci mobilnya sedikit tak rela ke luhan

"jangan kacaukan mobilku" ujar sehun sebelum memberikan kunci mobilnya

"jangan buat tubuhnya tergores sedikitpun" ujar sehun

"dia barang sangat berharga untukku"lanjut sehun

"kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar merawatnya" katanya hampir memberikan kunci namun menariknya lagi dengan tak rela

"aku tak bisa membiarkan siapapun membawanya dengan sembarangan" ujar sehun

"bahkan member dan orang kepercayaan perusahaan sekalipun" katanya lagi

"kau tahu bahwa..."

"aku tahu!" kata luhan cepat memotong kalimat sehun dan mengambil kunci mobil sehun

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan sehun untuk menuju kelantai dua. Ia berniat menemui baekhyun untuk menukar kunci mobilnya. Luhan mendekati meja yang disana telihat ada baekhyun dan kyungsoo sedang menggunakan binocullar untuk mengamati siapa saja yang masuk ke kedai ini. Luhan berjalan dan kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi kosong diantara kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"annyeong" sapa luhan sambil duduk dikursi itu

"eonni, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya kyungsoo

"kamar mandi sangat penuh" ujar luhan berbohong

Mungkin dewi keberuntungan juga sedang berpihak ke luhan. Saat ini baekhyun cukup teledor untuk meletakkan kunci mobilnya. Ia melihat kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Luhan pun segera menukar kunci mobil itu dengan kunci mobil sehun. Penukaran kunci itu berjalan mulus karena kyungsoo dan baekhyun tak menyadarinya

"sehunie eoddiga?" tanya baekhyun yang terus menggerakkan binocullarnya

"apa kalian masih menunggu sehun?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja, kami akan menunggu sehun" kata baekhyun tegas

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ujar luhan

"lalu kami bagaimaa?" ucap baekhyun panik

"tunggu kami 15 menit lagi, eonni" pinta kyungsoo

"tidak, aku cukup lelah disini" ujar luhan sedikit mengamuk yang dibuat-buat

"eonni, jaebaaal" rengek keduanya

"baiklah, aku pergi lebih dulu dari kalian. Temanku mungkin akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Aku akan memberikan mobilnya untuk kalian bawa, tapi ingat kalian harus mengemudikannya dengan baik dan jangan pulang malam" ujar luhan kemudian

"jinjjayo? Kenapa eonni tiba-tiba baik sekali?" tanya baehyun tak percaya

"aku hanya sedang berbaik hati agar kalian tak terus merengek" ujar luhan datar

"geure, gomawo eonni" ujar kyungsoo

"eonni, jinjja gomawooo" pekik baekhyun senang

"baiklah, aku pergi. Temanku menungguku" kata luhan asal sambil seolah ia mendapatkan pesan penting dari ponselnya

"bye eonni! Hati-hati neeee" teriak baekhyun bahagia

Setelah luhan pergi, baekhyun dan kyungsoo saling menatap menyadari kebaikan hati luhan yang sangat berbeda itu. Ia tahu jika luhan sangat baik, tapi ia tak cukup baik jika menyangkut dunia fangirl mereka. Apalagi merelakan ia menumpang dan meninggalkan mobil demi mereka

"kenapa eonni tiba-tiba baik sekali?" tanya baekhyun bingung saat menatap punggung luhan yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat

"sudahlah, kau harus bersyukur karena luhan eonni sangat baik dengan kita hari ini. Kita bisa jalan-jalan setelah ini" usul kyungsoo bahagia

"ah, kau benar!" pekik baekhyun ikut senang

Luhan yang telah menukar kunci mobil sehun dengan kunci mobilnya pun segera menghampiri sehun yang telah cukup panik menunggunya. Luhan tahu sehun sangat panik karena beberapa wartawan dispatch telah berkeliaran mencari sehun

"kajja" ajak luhan

Tanpa basa-basi luhan menarik lengan sehun untuk keluar dari kedai bubble tea yang telah dipenuhi oleh wartawan dispatch. Tidak hanya didalam kedai, bahkan diluarnya pun cukup banyak wartawan berkeliaran. Atau mungkin seluruh penjuru hongde telah dipenuhi oleh wartawan dispatch yang haus akan berita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _Kyaaaa... duh pertama author mau minta maaf bangeeeet  
jangan timpukin author plisss_**

 ** _Maaf author telat update, sekalinya update hunhannya dikit :'(  
authir telat banget update karena ospek 5 hari beruntun setelah itu author balik ke asal kota author, author anak perantauan gaeeess. Udah gitu author sakit dan laptop dipinjem adek tersayang untuk beberapa hari. Maapin author neeee, tapi author janji chap depan hunhan udah ada kemajuan dan author bakalan fast updateee. Wkwkwkwkw :D_**

 ** _Oh iya, maapin belum bisa bales review satu-satu. Diriku masih belum bisa lama pegang laptop:'(  
Tapi makasih banget ya review, follow dan faforit. Chap depan di bales kok. thankyouuuuuuuu:*_**

 ** _Yang tanya kalo manggil author apa, panggil saja diriku Alra gaesss, Al aja juga boleh;))_**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READER. REVIEW JUSEYOOO \\(^_^)/_**


	10. Chapter 10

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"kenapa eonni tiba-tiba baik sekali?" tanya baekhyun bingung saat menatap punggung luhan yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat

"sudahlah, kau harus bersyukur karena luhan eonni sangat baik dengan kita hari ini. Kita bisa jalan-jalan setelah ini" usul kyungsoo bahagia

"ah, kau benar!" pekik baekhyun ikut senang

Luhan yang telah menukar kunci mobil sehun dengan kunci mobilnya pun segera menghampiri sehun yang telah cukup panik menunggunya. Luhan tahu sehun sangat panik karena beberapa wartawan dispatch telah berkeliaran mencari sehun

"kajja" ajak luhan

Tanpa basa-basi luhan menarik lengan sehun untuk keluar dari kedai bubble tea yang telah dipenuhi oleh wartawan dispatch. Tidak hanya didalam kedai, bahkan diluarnya pun cukup banyak wartawan berkeliaran. Atau mungkin seluruh penjuru hongde telah dipenuhi oleh wartawan dispatch yang haus akan berita.

Luhan dan sehun berjalan berdampingan untuk keluar dari area bubble. Sehun saat ini melingkarkan tangannya dipundak luhan sedangkan luhan berjalan merunduk berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya. Ia cukup takut jika dispatch mengenali mereka. Karena luhan melihat setiap langkahnya ia menemukan wartawan yang haus akan berita itu.

Setelah luhan dan sehun berada didalam mobil. Sehun langsung meninggalkan area hongdae. Mereka meninggalkan para wartawan yang mungkin beberapa dari mereka telah menyadari sehun. Tapi sehun tak menghiraukannya, yang terpenting sekarang ia telah bebas dari area hongdae itu.

Sehun dan luhan bernafas lega. Sehun langsung melepas masker, topi dan kecamatanya. Ia cukup gerah mengenakan barang seperti itu. Ia merasa hidupnya seperti buronan kelas kakap yang sedang dicari-cari.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba membantuku?" tanya sehun memecah keheningan

"memangnya kau tak membutuhkan bantuanku? Bukankah disaat seperti itu kau selalu meminta bantuanku?" ujar luhan

Faktanya memang sudah 3 kali luhan dan sehun mendapatkan situasi seperti itu. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan sehun yang meminta bantuan ke luhan untuk selamat dari kejaran fans dan wartawan

"ah, geure" jawab sehun mengalah

"kita akan kemana?" tanya luhan yang merasa arah mobil mereka seperti menjauh dari kota seoul

"entahlah, aku juga tak tahu" jawab sehun enteng

"yak! Yang benar saja kau ini" omel luhan

Sehun pun hanya diam. Ia berniat untuk membelokkan mobilnya di perempatan yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya sekarang. Namun niatnya terhenti karena dari arah belakang, sisi kiri dan kanan ia melihat mobil wartawan dispatch

"yak! Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan seoul?" teriak luhan mengamuk karena sehun berjalan lurus dan menjauhi kota seoul

"chakkaman, lihatlah mereka! Mereka wartawan dispatch mengejar kita" kata sehun yang cukup serius memandang kaca spion dan jalan bergantian

"mworago?" tanya luhan yang langsung melihat pemandangan di belakang mobil mereka "bagaimana bisa mereka mengejar kita?" tanya luhan

"mereka lebih pandai! Jelas mereka bisa mengejar kita" kata sehun sebal

"lalu kita akan kemana? Apa kau tau daerah sekitar sini?" tanya luhan ikut panik

"aniyo" jawab sehun datar

"MWO?!" pekik luhan sedikit berteriak

"jangan berteriak ditelingaku" gerutu sehun

"bagaimana aku tak berteriak? Apa kau ini sangat bodoh? Bagaimana jika kita tak bisa kembali ke seoul? Neo micheosso?" omel luhan

"berhenti mengomel! Bantu aku mencari jalan agar kita tak salah arah" kata sehun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya

"argh!" gerutu luhan sebal

Luhan kemudian menaikkan rambutnya untuk ia kuncir kuda. Ia sedari tadi memang menggerai rambutnya untuk melancarkan aksinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa mobil itu benar-benar panas. Setelah selesai menguncir rambutnya, luhan mengotak-atik ponsel nya untuk mencari arah kemana mereka harus pergi

"Tak ada sinyal! Bagaimana bisa kita menemukan jalannya" omel luhan

"pakai ponselku"ujar sehun menyodorkan ponselnya

"sama saja! Tak ada sinyal!" gerutu luhan sebal saat melihat sinyal ponsel sehun sos

"kau pergi terlalu jauh! Cepat kembali" perintah luhan

"apa kau gila? jika kita kembali mereka akan menemukanmu bersamaku. Itu membuat kita berdua sama-sama tak aman" kata sehun sebal

"eottokheeee" rengek luhan putus asa

Sehun terus menginjak pedal gasnya agar lebih jauh dari para wartawan yang mengejarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba luhan menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengingat bahwa mobil heechul ada sebuah peta berisi jalan korea selatan. Mengingat heechul cukup parah untuk mengingat jalan, dan ia jarang menggunakan GPS pada ponselnya.

Luhan langsung mencari peta tersebut. Sehun hanya menatap heran dengan apa yang luhan lakukan. Ia hanya memandang acuh dan kembali menatap jalan raya. Setalah mencari diseisi mobil, luhan kemudian menemukan peta itu

Luhan membuka peta itu dan melihat jalan sekitar. Ia mencari tahu dimana letak mereka berada. Setelah ia menemukan letak tepat dimana mereka berada, luhan memegang kendali untuk arah yang mereka tuju

"belok kiri!" perintah luhan

Sehun hanya mengikuti arah luhan karena ia sendiri juga tak tahu arah jalannya. Tapi kemudian sehun sadar bahwa arah yang mereka lalui sepertinya salah. Karena jalan mereka tak beraspal. Melainkan sebuah jalan kecil berbatuan.

"apa kau yakin kita melewati jalan yang benar?" tanya sehun

"diamlah, jalankan saja mobilnya" omel luhan yang masih fokus pada petanya

"tapi jalan ini tak beraspal" ujar sehun

"diamlah! Kita akan kembali ke seoul dengan melewati jalan ini" kata luhan yang tak melihat sekitarnya

Sehun hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka kini telah terhindar oleh para wartawan dispatch karena mereka kehilangan jejak oleh keduanya. Tapi kemudian mobilnya berhenti tanpa sebab

"aku bilangkan jalankan saja mobilnya, mengapa berhenti?" tanya luhan menatap sehun

"mobil ini mati dengan sendirinya" kata sehun sebal

"mworago?" pekik luhan panik

"mobil ini mati! Lihat temperaturnya naik, kita harus mengistirahatkannya jika kau tak ingin mobil ini meledak!" kata sehun sinis

"mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya luhan tak mengerti

"mau melewati jalan bebatuan, dan mobil ini bukan mobil offroad. Mungkin itu salah satu sebabnya. Apa kita memang melewati jalan yang benar?" tanya sehun datar

"aku rasa benar" jawab luhan tegas

"berikan petanya" kata sehun

Luhan hanya diam dan memberikan peta yang ia pegang untuk sehun. Setelahnya sehun berdecih karena menemukan alasan mengapa mereka bisa tersesat disini.

"wae? Apa yang salah?" tanya luhan tak suka

"apa kau tak bisa membaca peta?" tanya sehun

"enak saja! Aku ini bisa membaca peta" gerutu luhan

"cih, masih bisa mengelak? Kau tau sedari tadi kau membaca peta yang terbalik. Pantas saja jika kita tersesat disini" kata sehun datar dan kemudian memberikan petanya ke luhan

"MWORAGO?! mengapa kau tak bilang jika kita lewat jalan yang salah!" omel luhan

"aku sudah mengatakannyatapi kau tak mendengarkanku. Lagi pula kau tak mengizinkanku untuk melihat peta itu sebelumnya" kata sehun membela

"eottokeeeee" rengek luhan panik

"ck, begitu saja merengek" kata sehun meremehkan "berhenti merengek, dorong mobil ini ke pohon itu, kita tunggu sampai temperaturnya turun" ujar sehun menyarankan

"memang bisa?" tanya luhan

"setidaknya aku lebih pandai jika berhubungan dengan mobil daripda kau. Turuti saja perintahku. Ayo turun dan dorong" perintah sehun

Luhan hanya menuruti perintah sehun. Ia kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan membantu sehun untuk membawa mobilnya kebawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Setelah mengerahkan semua tenaganya, akhirnya mobil itu terparkir dibawah pohon.

Sehun mengusap bulir keringan didahinya. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan air yang mengenainya karena biasan cahaya matahari. Sehun yakin disana ada danau, air terjun, atau sejenisnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke sumber pemikirannya

"yak! Kau mau kemana?" tanya luhan saat menyadari sehun pergi menjauhinya

Sehun tak menjawab melainkan terus berjalan meninggalkan luhan. Luhan hanya menggerutu dan mengikuti langkah kaki sehun dibelakangnya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku takut sendirian!" pekik luhan menyusul sehun

Sehun terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan teriakan luhan dibelakangnya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia menemukan sebuah danau yang indah dan tenang. Danau itu mungkin masih baru karena seperti yang kini ia lihat, danau itu masih segar,tenang dan rindang.

"YAK! OH SEH...-WOAH! DAEBAK!" teriak luhan saat melihat danau itu, kemudian mendahului sehun

Luhan kemudian berjalan setapak yang terbuat dari kayu. Papan panjangnya sekitar seperempat dari diameter danau tersebut. Luhan langsung berlari dan melepas sneakersnya saat ia tiba diujung papan. Ia memasukkan kakinya kedanau itu

Air tersebut menyapa kaki luhan hingga mata kakinya. Luhan tak yakin kedalaman danau tersebut. Tapi danau ini sangat tenang dan indah. Ini adalah tempat yang ia cari selama ini. Tempat yang begitu dekat dengan alam, begitu asli, tenang dan segar. Luhan menyukainya, dan sehun yang telah membawa luhan menemukan tempat yang ia cari selama ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan luhan, sehun juga tersenyum bahagia menemukan tempat yang sepi dan tenang seperti ini. Sehun kemudian berjalan pelan dan duduk disisi kanan luhan. Ia juga memasukkan kakinya. air itu menyapa kakinya hingga batas betis.

Kini baik luhan dan sehun sama-sama merasakan ketenangan disini. mereka melupakan luapan emosi yang sebelumnya terjadi diantara mereka. Bahkan sekarang mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati moment romantis mereka, karena tak ada diantara mereka terlihat saling memaki dan meluapkan kilatan emosi.

"dari mana kau menemukan danau ini?" tanya luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya menikmati udara didanau itu

"entahlah, hanya menemukan" ujar sehun singkat

"gomawo" ujar luhan tulus

"untuk?" tanya sehun sambil menatap luhan disampingnya

"kau membawaku ketempat setenang ini. Kau tahu, aku dari dulu mencari tempat setenang ini. Tapi aku tak berhasil menemukannya, sekarang aku menemukannya dan bahkan jauh lebih indah dari yang aku bayangan" jelas luhan sambil tersenyum manis

DEG!

' _senyum itu, astaga tuhan!_ '

Jantung sehun seolah berdebar lebih cepat ketika menatap luhan tersenyum dengan tulus seperti itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedang ada kupu-kupu menari diperutnya. Sehun kemudian menepis semua perasaan aneh itu dan segera menetralkannya.

"tak usah berterimakasih kepadaku. Aku menemukannya juga tak sengaja" jawab sehun jujur

"tapi aku tetap ingin berterimakasih padamu" kata luhan memaksa

"wae?"

"mungkin saat ini aku sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik. Sudahlah terima saja ucapan terimakasihku" ujar luhan percaya diri

"aku fikir seperti itu, baiklah aku terima" jawab sehun santai

Luhan pun kemudian terkekeh. Sehun ikut menimpali tawa renyah dari luhan. Luhan pun merasa ia semakin lama mulai melupakan amarahnya ke sehun. Luhan kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi dan menikmati udara di danau tersebut

"kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya sehun sambil memandang luhan yang terlihat begitu menikmati

"eoh, joha" kata luhan tegas "bagaimana denganmu?" tanya luhan yang kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sehun

"aku suka. Bahkan sangat suka" jawab sehun

"wae? Kenapa kau menyukainya?" tanya luhan

"karena tempat ini jauh dari keramaian. Jauh dari orang yang menginginkanku karena kesempurnaanku, jauh dari para fansku, jauh dari para wartawan gila yang selalu mengejarku dan ini jauh dari hal yang tak aku sukai didunia entertaimen" jelas sehun

"apa menjadi artis sangat menyulitkan untukmu?" tanya luhan simpati

"cukup menyulitkan. Pihak management menuntutku untuk tampil sempurna, tak hanya aku tapi juga memberku yang lainnya. Fans juga berperan banyak dalam hidup kami, tanpa mereka kami tak akan menjadi seterkenal ini. Tapi karena mereka pula, kami seolah tak memiliki privasi. Harus extra hati-hati untuk melindungi semua yang ada sebelum itu menjadi rumor yang dapat saling menghancurkan" ujar sehun

"maksudmu rumor yang saling menghancurkan?" tanya luhan heran

"kau tau fans kami cukup muda, mereka masih belum menerima jika kami memiliki kekasih. Siapapun yang dekat dengan kami, mereka tak akan segan-segan untuk menghakimi mereka. Seperti layaknya kris hyung dan zitao. Mereka menerima banyak penolakan dan zitao mendapat banyak teror. Tapi mereka juga mendapat banyak dukungan" jelas sehun

"apa fansmu semengerikan itu?"

"mengerikan? Mereka cukup imut menurutku"

"cih, membela mereka?"

"aku serius. Meskipun memang mereka terkadang terlihat mengertikan, dan yang paling mengerikan jika berhadapan dengan sasaeng fans atau haters. Mereka akan dengan mudah menghakimi karya kami tanpa tau seberapa keras kami bekerja untuk menampilkan yang terbaik" jelas sehun

"seperti halnya diriku. Mungkin banyak orang mengira aku tak bekerja dengan baik karena bagian menyanyiku hanya sedikit. Ditambah dengan rap yang didominasi oleh chanyeol hyung, dance yang didominasi oleh kai. Tapi aku selalu bekerja keras agar aku memberikan yang terbaik bagi para penggemarku meskipun bagianku hanya sedikit. Manager hyung mengatakan bahwa aku bekerja untuk charger of charisma di grup. Tapi entahlah, aku tak mengerti dengan mereka" lanjut sehun lagi

Luhan tiba-tiba tercekat dengan semua penjelasan sehun. Bagaimanapun juga ia pernah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang sehun, bahkan ia mengatai bahwa sehun tak pernah berniat untuk bekerja menjadi artis.

"mianhae, sehun-ah. Aku pernah mengira bahwa kau tak bersungguh-sungguh dalam bekerja" ujar luhan merasa bersalah "salah sendiri kau bicara begitu singkat di talk show, kau juga tak melakukan bagianmu dengan baik saat aku melihat performmu" kata luhan lagi yang tak mau seutuhnya disalahkan

"aku tak heran dengan kalimatmu. Banyak yang mengira aku seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku memiliki dua kepribadian. Aku sedikit menjadi orang lain saat aku diatas panggung. Aku harus menjaga semuanya agar terlihat sempurna. Kris hyung yang selalu membantuku melindungi imageku" ujar sehun

"apa hanya kris yang melindungimu? Bagaimana dengan member yang lain?" tanya luhan

"mereka juga melindungiku. Bahkan mereka selalu memperhatikanku dengan baik. Tapi yang benar-benar mengerti kondisi dan posisiku hanya kris hyung. Aku akan bercerita dengan member hanya seperlunya bercerita. Tapi berbeda saat aku bersama kris hyung, ia seolah mengerti tanpa harus mengatakan sesuatu. Dia seperti appa bagiku" jelas sehun

"tapi untuk hal yang tak rasional, aku sangat dekat dengan chanyeol hyung, chen hyung dan kai. Dan untuk urusan makan dan keperluan sehari-hari aku sangat dekat dengan suho hyung. Faktanya aku memang dekat dengan semua member" lanjut sehun

"lalu kapan kau menjadi sehun yang sesungguhnya? Maksudku menjadi oh sehun, bukan sehun exo?" tanya luhan

"dalam keadaan tenang, dalam keadaan aku nyaman dengan seseorang aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Seperti saat ini, aku menjadi oh sehun. Bukan sehun exo" ujar sehun percaya diri

"jinjja?" pekik luhan

"seperti yang kau lihat, jika aku sehun exo aku akan sedikit bicara"

"ya setidaknya oh sehun tak semenjengkelkan sehun exo" kekeh luhan

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar terakhir dari luhan. Ia kemudian menoleh luhan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia

"sekarang ceritakan padaku tentangmu. Mengapa kau menyukai tempat ini?" tagih sehun

"wae? Aku tak memintamu untuk bercerita kenapa kau menagihku seperti aku sedang berhutang padamu?" tanya luhan menolak

"ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Aku sudah membagi cerita denganmu" pinta sehun memaksa

"baiklah, apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" tanya luhan pasrah

"mengapa kau menyukai tempat ini?" tanya sehun tak yakin

"mengapa aku menyukai tempat ini? Karena aku menyukai sebuah ketenangan. Ketenangan yang membawaku keluar dari semua permasalahan yang aku alami" ujar luhan sambil sedikit tersenyum getir

"wae? Ada masalah?" tanya sehun bingung

"mungkin kau mengingat betapa aku membencimu waktu itu? Padahal hal yang kita perdebatkan hanya salju pertama bukan?" tanya luhan dan sehun mengangguk setuju

Luhan kemudian memejamkan matanya sebelum ia bercerita. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia menatap jauh pandangan kosongnya keseberang danau sebelum memulai bercerita

"aku adalah anak tunggal. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil. Usiaku baru menginjak 6 tahun saat itu tapi keduanya lebih dulu pergi. Mungkin tuhan lebih mencintai mereka hingga membawa mereka lebih dekat dengannya. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku cukup terpuruk" ucapnya sambil sedikit berkaca-kaca

"orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat dari beijing menuju kekorea. Saat itu aku melihat orang tuaku dalam keadaan tak bernyawa saat salju pertama turun. Saat itu aku menangis dan mengatakan aku ingin menyusul kedua orang tuaku" kata luhan sambil menatap kosong kedepan

"Tapi seorang haraboji menghampiriku dan mengatakan bahwa orang tuaku adalah orang yang baik, dia akan ditempatkan sangat dekat dengan tuhan karena bantuan dewi salju. Haraboji itu sangat yakin mengatakan hal itu karena kedua orang tua menghembuskan nafas terakhir saat kepingan salju pertama turun" lanjut luhan sambil tersenyum getir

"setiap tahunnya aku selalu menunggu moment turunnya kepingan salju pertama karena aku merasa aku akan jauh lebih dekat dengan kedua orang tuaku. Hingga pada akhirnya tahun ini aku kehilangan kepingan salju pertama untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian orang tuaku karena terlalu sibuk berdebat denganmu di LA kemarin" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum dipaksakan

"mianhae" ujar sehun merasa sangat bersalah

"tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sudah melupakannya. Mungkin aku memang harus berhenti menjadi orang bodoh" ujar luhan berusaha agar terlihat baik-baik saja

"apa kau hidup baik setelah itu?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

" aku yakin kehidupanku membaik setelah itu. Aku masih bersyukur memiliki paman, bibi dan saudara perempuan yang menyanyangiku dengan tulus. Meskipun mereka menganggapku seperti anak mereka, tapi aku belum bisa. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku tak bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk menjagaku" kata luhan membuang nafasnya berat

"Aku merasa semua orang yang menjagaku pada akhirnya akan menghilang karena mereka mengorbankan nyawanya sia-sia hanya untukku. Aku merasa menjadi manusia yang tak berguna" kata luhan sambil meneteskan airmata "aku lebih ingin melindungi mereka dari pada mereka yang melindungiku" lanjutnya

"banyak hal yang merubahku setelah itu. Aku bahkan bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Aku melanjutkan kuliahku di LA tanpa memperdulikan keluargaku. Aku ingin mandiri dan menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar ingin melindungi mereka yang menyanyangiku" kata luhan

"Andai waktu bisa diputar dan nyawa bisa ditukar. Aku ingin nyawa kedua orang tuaku salamat dan biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisi mereka" lanjutnya tertunduk

"tapi kau tak sekuat itu, luhan. Kau cukup rapuh. Kau butuh tompangan" kata sehun jujur saat mulai melihat sisi rapuh luhan

"rapuh? Butuh tompangan? Kau tak tau apa-apa, oh sehun" kata luhan datar "Aku baik-baik saja! Aku tak bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk melindungiku. Mereka membohongiku! Mereka mengatakan akan selalu disisiku untuk melindungiku, tapi nyatanya apa? Mereka pergi meninggalkanku!" teriak luhan yang mulai kehilangan kendali

Luhan kemudian menunduk mencoba menahan tangisannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan siapapun. Luhan yang lemah dan mudah menangis telah hilang dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Luhan yang rapuh tak boleh kembali.

"menangislah jika kau ingin menangis" kata sehun tiba-tiba

"aku sudah lama tak menangis, bahkan aku lupa cara menangis" kata luhan sinis "Aku tak ingin menangis! Aku bukan gadis yang mudah menangis seperti dulu. Luhan yang lemah telah pergi!" bantahnya keras kepala

"aku akan melindungimu, Lu. Percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" ujar sehun yang mulai tak tega dengan luhan

Luhan menatap sehun dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan bahwa sehun akan melindunginya. Tapi ternyata hanya ada keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata elang itu. Luhan menerima sehun yang akan melindunginya.

Aneh memang, karena biasanya luhan akan menolah siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi luhan dari apapun. Tapi entah mengapa luhan cukup percaya pada kalimat sehun. Luhan pun merunduk dan menumpahkan semua tangisnya

"mengapa mereka tega meninggalkanku sehun-ah? Bahkan saat aku masih membutuhkan mereka untuk kehidupanku? Mengapa mereka meninggalkanku? Hiks" tangis luhan pecah. Luhan menyerah, ia tak mampu membendung tangisnya lagi.

"argh! Aku benci mereka! Mereka dengan sesuka hatinya meninggalkanku sendirian! Meninggalkanku yang selalu menangis tiap malam yang hanya ingin memutar waktu! Meninggalkanku pada sebuah ketakutan yang tak berujung!" teriak luhan frustasi sambil menangis

"eomma, appa, bogoshippo" isak luhan dengan nada yang terdengar sangat pedih

Sehun kemudian menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya. Yang sehun inginkan hanya menenangkan gadis yang rapuh itu. Sudah cukup luhan berlagak tegar, sehun tak bisa melihatnya membentengi kerapuhannya sendiri. Sehun terus membelai lembut surai madu milik luhan

"gwenchana, aku bersamamu" bisik sehun menenangkan

"berhenti mengatakan kau bersamaku jika pada akhirnya kau sama dengan mereka, meninggalkanku" ujar luhan dalam isakannya

"kau bisa pegang omonganku. Aku akan melindungimu" kata sehun yakin

"melindungiku? Bahkan sampai saat ini selalu aku yang melindungimu" kata luhan yang masih berada dipelukan sehun

"baiklah, kita saling melindungi"

"mengapa kau ingin melindungiku? Kita bahkan sering bertengkar" tanya luhan

' _mungkin karena aku tertarik padamu, atau mungkin aku mulai menyukaimu_ ' batin sehun

"karena kita teman bukan?" ujar sehun memandang luhan

"geure, kita lebih dari teman. Kita sahabat" kata luhan tersenyum sambil memandang sehun

"sahabat?" tanya sehun memincingkan alisnya mencoba untuk menggoda luhan

"wae? Tak mau? Yasudah, kita musuh" kata luhan

"baiklah kita sahabat, asal kau berhenti menangis, oke? Berhenti menjadi luhan yang berpura-pura tegar, kau bisa mengatakan isi hatimu kepadaku. Semuanya" lanjut sehun

"baiklah, asal kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku" kata luhan

"call!" pekik sehun menyetujuinya

"aku baru tahu sisi menyedihkan darimu, rusa malang" kekeh sehun

"aku juga tak jauh berbeda" ujar luhan membela

"tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik daripadamu" kata sehun yang juga membela dirinya

"baiklah, aku menyedihkan. Kau puas?" gerutu luhan sebal

"berhenti menggerutu seperti itu. Kau akan segera mengakhiri masa menyedihkanmu" ujar sehun yakin

"arraseo" kata luhan singkat

"aku merasa kau seperti lilin, rusa kecil" ujar sehun sambil mengusak pelan rambut luhan

"lilin? Wae?" tanya luhan bingung

"kau memberi sinar untuk orang sekitarmu, kau memberi kehidupan untuk sekitarmu, namun kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk meleleh dan menghilang setelahnya" jelas sehun

"yak! Aku ini menusia, tak bisa meleleh" gerutu luhan

"ini hanya perumpamaan Lu" balas sehun

"sama saja, aku bahkan tak meleleh saat tubuhku terkena sinar UV, artinya..."

"baiklah! Berhenti menggerutu, suaramu sangat jelek ditelingaku saat menggerutu"

"yak!"

"diamlah! Atau..."

"atau apa?"

"atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini sendiri" ancam sehun

"yak! Kau...ah, arraseo" kata luhan mengalah

"haha akhirnya aku menang darimu rusa kecil" kata sehun sambil menarik hidung luhan dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya masih setia memeluk luhan

"yak! Jangan bertindak seolah kita tak pernah ada masalah. Kau masih menjengkelkan dimataku" omel luhan dan mencoba melepas pelukan sehun

"ah? Masih tak menerimaku? Baiklah aku akan meninggalkanmu disini" goda sehun dan ia berpura-pura bangkit dari duduknya

"yak! Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai omongan seseorang yang sedang marah oh sehun! Yak! Jangan berani meninggalkanku sendirian disini!" omel luhan sambil mencegah sehun pergi

Sehun terkikik ia kemudian kembali duduk dan menarik luhan dalam pelukannya kembali. Sehun memeluk luhan sambil tangan kanannya mengusak gemas surai panjang milik luhan

"makanya jangan mengatakan jika kau masih benci padaku. Akui saja jika hatimu membutuhkanku" kata sehun percaya diri

"andwe, aku masih..."

"kau ingin terus keras kepala? Oke baiklah, aku pergi dari..."

"andweee, aku hanya bercanda" potong luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan memposisikan luhan didekapannya dengan nyaman, luhan pun menyamankan posisinya dipelukan sehun. Ini salah! Mengapa luhan dan sehun menjadi seperti ini dengan waktu dekat? Tidak! Mereka merasakan sensasi berbeda pada saat seperti ini, seperti sensasi kenyamanan.

"katakan jika kau membutuhkanku, Lu. Aku bersamammu" ujar sehun tiba-tiba

"eoh...gomawo" jawab luhan dan kemudian memejamkan matanya

Sesuatu menghinggapi pikiran luhan saat ini. ini terlalu cepat untuknya percaya pada cepat untuknya untuk membuka kembali hatinya yang telah lama ia bentengi. Tapi dengan lelaki berkulit putih ini luhan merasakan hatinya jatuh kedalamnya, seolah ia terjatuh cukup dalam dan sangat sulit untuk kembali.

' _ini terlalu cepat, ini sangat salah karena aku dulu membencimu. Tapi dengan cepat aku mempercayaimu, sehun-ah. Sekarang aku percaya padamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti mereka, jangan kecewakan aku'_ kata luhan dalam hati

Entah mengapa kini sehun dan luhan merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Bahkan sehun dan luhan menjadi diri mereka masing-masing saat mereka bertemu. Sehun juga telah mengetahui sisi rapuh dari sosok luhan, begitu juga dengan sebaliknya

Namun sayang sekali, mereka berdua masih belum menyadari bahwa telah tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Mereka menganggap bahwa mereka hanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain tanpa menyadari perasaan cinta mereka. Pada dasarnya mereka berdua bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka cukup bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan mereka itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **eaaak hunhaaaan. ciyeeee**_

 _ **chapter ini ceritanya chapter tebus dosa buat yang kemaren nih. ini udah dipanjangin wordnya daaaan full hunhan. so banyakin reviewnya yaaaaa**_

 _ **DONT BE A SILENT READERS, REVIEW JUSEYOO \\(^_^)/**_


	11. Chapter 11

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku merasa kau seperti lilin, rusa kecil" ujar sehun sambil mengusak pelan rambut luhan

"lilin? Wae?" tanya luhan bingung

"kau memberi sinar untuk orang sekitarmu, kau memberi kehidupan untuk sekitarmu, namun kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk meleleh dan menghilang setelahnya" jelas sehun

"yak! Aku ini menusia, tak bisa meleleh" gerutu luhan

"ini hanya perumpamaan Lu" balas sehun

"sama saja, aku bahkan tak meleleh saat tubuhku terkena sinar UV, artinya..."

"baiklah! Berhenti menggerutu, suaramu sangat jelek ditelingaku saat menggerutu"

"yak!"

"diamlah! Atau..."

"atau apa?"

"atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini sendiri" ancam sehun

"yak! Kau...ah, arraseo" kata luhan mengalah

"haha akhirnya aku menang darimu rusa kecil" kata sehun sambil menarik hidung luhan dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya masih setia memeluk luhan

"yak! Jangan bertindak seolah kita tak pernah ada masalah. Kau masih menjengkelkan dimataku" omel luhan dan mencoba melepas pelukan sehun

"ah? Masih tak menerimaku? Baiklah aku akan meninggalkanmu disini" goda sehun dan ia berpura-pura bangkit dari duduknya

"yak! Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai omongan seseorang yang sedang marah oh sehun! Yak! Jangan berani meninggalkanku sendirian disini!" omel luhan sambil mencegah sehun pergi

Sehun terkikik ia kemudian kembali duduk dan menarik luhan dalam pelukannya kembali. Sehun memeluk luhan sambil tangan kanannya mengusak gemas surai panjang milik luhan

"makanya jangan mengatakan jika kau masih benci padaku. Akui saja jika hatimu membutuhkanku" kata sehun percaya diri

"andwe, aku masih..."

"kau ingin terus keras kepala? Oke baiklah, aku pergi dari..."

"andweee, aku hanya bercanda" potong luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan memposisikan luhan didekapannya dengan nyaman, luhan pun menyamankan posisinya dipelukan sehun. Ini salah! Mengapa luhan dan sehun menjadi seperti ini dengan waktu dekat? Tidak! Mereka merasakan sensasi berbeda pada saat seperti ini, seperti sensasi kenyamanan.

"katakan jika kau membutuhkanku, Lu. Aku bersamammu" ujar sehun tiba-tiba

"eoh...gomawo" jawab luhan dan kemudian memejamkan matanya

Sesuatu menghinggapi pikiran luhan saat ini. ini terlalu cepat untuknya percaya pada cepat untuknya untuk membuka kembali hatinya yang telah lama ia bentengi. Tapi dengan lelaki berkulit putih ini luhan merasakan hatinya jatuh kedalamnya, seolah ia terjatuh cukup dalam dan sangat sulit untuk kembali.

' _ini terlalu cepat, ini sangat salah karena aku dulu membencimu. Tapi dengan cepat aku mempercayaimu, sehun-ah. Sekarang aku percaya padamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti mereka, jangan kecewakan aku'_ kata luhan dalam hati

Entah mengapa kini sehun dan luhan merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Bahkan sehun dan luhan menjadi diri mereka masing-masing saat mereka bertemu. Sehun juga telah mengetahui sisi rapuh dari sosok luhan, begitu juga dengan sebaliknya

Namun sayang sekali, mereka berdua masih belum menyadari bahwa telah tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Mereka menganggap bahwa mereka hanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain tanpa menyadari perasaan cinta mereka. Pada dasarnya mereka berdua bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka cukup bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan mereka itu.

"sehun-ah" panggil luhan tiba-tiba

Ia kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan sehun untuk memandang sehun. Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika luhan tiba-tiba memanggilnya

"ada apa?" tanya sehun membalas tatapan mata rusa itu

"mengapa kau menjadi dirimu sendiri saat bersamaku?" tanya luhan tak beralasan

Sehun menatap luhan dalam. Kemudian ia tersenyum singkat sebelum ia melemparkan pandangan jauh ke sisi danau dihadapannya

"entahlah, kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kau tak melihatku dari sudut kesempurnaanku. Dan menurutku kau unik sejak kita pertama kali bertemu" ujar sehun

"tapi kau memang tak sempurna kan? Didunia ini semua orang pasti memiliki kekurangan. Tapi semua menganggapmu sempurna, bahkan saudara perempuanku selalu meneriakki kesempurnaanmu" kata luhan mencibir

"memang seperti itu kehidupan penggemarku" kekeh sehun "sekarang aku tanya, mengapa kau mempercayakan dirimu padaku? Kau menunjukkan sisi rapuhmu padaku" tanya sehun

"em, mungkin karena aku fikir kita sama-sama memiliki kekurangan. Pada akhirnya kita akan saling menguatkan karena kita sahabat kan? Aku percaya padamu sehun-ah. Entahlah, hatiku berkata seperti itu" ujar luhan tulus "apa menurutmu kita terlalu cepat untuk semua ini?" tanya luhan kemudian

"maksudmu?" sehun tak mengerti

"maksudku seperti ini, kita awalnya bertengkar namun dengan hitungan detik kita berbaikan dan bahkan salinng terbuka seperti ini. tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" tanya luhan

"tidak ada yang tau kapan semua ini akan terjadi kan? Cepat atau lambat kita nikmati saja. Lagi pula aku tak masalah menjalani ini semua meskipun ini terlalu cepat" jawab sehun jujur "atau kau masih ingin bertengkar denganku?" tanya sehun

"aniyo, aku sudah lelah bertengkar denganmu" jawab luhan cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut

"berarti kau sudah tak membenciku?" tanya sehun

"benci? Aku tak benci padamu. Tapi aku sebal padamu" kata luhan membenarkan

"wae? Mengapa kau masih sebal padaku? Kita sahabat bukan?" tanya sehun tak terima

"karena kau menyebalkan. Dan bukan berarti jika kita sahabat, aku tak bisa membencimu" kata luhan sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan hidung sehun

"ey, kau seperti mengancamku" elak sehun

"aku memang mengancammu, oh sehun" ucap luhan tegas

"mengancam? Kau mengancam eoh?" tanya sehun sambil menggelitiki tubuh luhan

Tubuh luhan sangat sensitif untuk semua jenis sentuhan yang tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan geli yang amat sangat saat sehun menggelitikinya. Luhan hanya mampu mengelak dari serangan sehun, tapi sehun terus menyerangnya

"kkeumanhae" pinta luhan untuk berhenti

"kau masih mengancamku?" tanya sehun yang masih menggelitiki tubuh luhan

"ani...aniyo...keummanhae...jaebal" pinta luhan

Sehun pun akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh luhan. Ia tertawa geli saat melihat wajah luhan yang merah karena menahan geli

"apa begitu geli?" tanya sehun penasaran

"dengarkan aku, aku cukup sensitif untuk segala jenis sentuhan yang ada ditubuhku" ujar luhan "apalagi sentuhan dari seorang pria" lanjutnya

"ah baiklah. Aku akan lebih sering menyentuhmu kalau begitu" kata sehun tegas

"yak! Pervert!" omel luhan

"aku tak pervert, lu" kekeh sehun

"kau mesum! Pervert! Yadong!" pekik luhan

"lu, dari ketiga kata itu memiliki arti yang sama jika kau ingin tahu" ujar sehun mengingatkan

"aku tau, dan itu ada pada otakmu!" tunjuk luhan pada sehun

"ah, baiklah. Maafkan aku" kekeh sehun "ayo pulang, hari mulai gelap. Aku fikir temperaturnya mulai sudah turun" ajak sehun

"kajja!" pekik luhan dan kemudian berjalan mendahului sehun

(**)

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun sudah enam jam duduk di kedai bubble itu. Namun mereka sama sekali tak menemukan adanya member exo yang akan mampir kesana. Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya mereka pun merasakan lelah dan bosan

"mungkin memang hari ini member exo tak ada yang kemari, baek" kata kyungsoo putus asa

"aku fikir juga begitu, kyung. Aku mulai lelah duduk disini sepanjang hari" ujar baekhyun

"kita sudah hampir enam jam lebih duduk disini, baek" ujar kyungsoo mengingatkan

"ayo kita pulang sekarang, aku benar-benar lelah. Aku juga harus mengupdate fanfiction yang aku baca, mungkin para author sedang mengupdate , Dewi keberuntungan belum memihak kekita hari ini" kata baekhyun yang kemudian berdiri dan menyambar kunci mobilnya

Baekhyun menuruni tangga bersama kyungsoo berdampingan. Baekhyun mengamati kunci mobil yang ia pegang. Ia merasa kunci mobilnya berbeda dari yang ia bawa saat memasuki kedai ini

"kyung, benarkah ini kunci kita?" tanya baekhyun tak yakin

"tentu saja iya, memangnya kunci siapa lagi?" tanya kyungsoo

"tapi ini seperti bukan milik kita" kata baekhyun

"sudahlah ayo cepat. Aku ingin segera pulang" kata kyungsoo sambil menarik baekhyun

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju ke parkir mobil. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa mobil yang mereka bawa saat berangkat kemari tak ada. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun cukup panik menyadari mobil mereka tak ada. Baekhyun terun menekan tombol lock-unlock untuk mencari mobil dari kunci yang ia pegang

Sampai kemudian ia menemukan mobil sport berwarna putih yang terparkir begitu elegant di sebrang kedai bubble. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun saling menatap. Mereka kemudian berjalan mendekati mobil itu dan memasuki mobil tersebut. Baekhyun duduk dibalik kemudi dan kyungsoo disampingnya

"mobil siapa ini, baek?" tanya kyungsoo panik

"entahlah, mobil ini mewah sekali. Daebak!" ujar baekhyun berbinar-binar

"kita harus mengembalikan mobil ini kepemiliknya sebelum kita dituduh pencuri" kata kyungsoo panik

"baiklah-baiklah, ayo cari identitas pemilik mobil ini. Apa saja yang menunjukkan kepemilikan oleh mobil ini" kata baekhyun menyarankan

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun mencari-cari identitas kepemilikan mobil ini. Kemudian kyungsoo tak sengaja menemukan kartu kepemilikan mobil mewah tersebut di bawah tombol ac mobil. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo saling melempar pandangan tak percaya

"KYAAAAA!" teriak baekhyun dan kyungsoo bersamaan

"mwoya mwoya? Igeo mwoya?" pekik baekhyun tak percaya

"mwoya? Ini milih oh sehun? Oh sehun exo? Jinjja sehun exo?" pekik kyungsoo tak kalah terkejut

"lihat! Fotonya memang sehun! Omo! Dewi keberuntungan sangat berpihak pada kita kyung!" teriak baekhyun bahagia

"woah! Kita tak rugi menunggu selama enam jam lebih disana" kata kyungsoo senang

"tapi bagaimana bisa kuncinya bersama kita? Apa mungkin luhan eonni menukarnya?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba

"fikirkan itu nanti, kita harus segera mengembalikannya ke sehun" timpal kyungsoo

"bagaimana caranya? Kita tak tahu dimana alamat dia tinggal"

"ini, disini ada alamat sehun, aku fikir kita bisa kemari untuk menyerahkan mobil ini" kata kyungsoo sambil menunjukan sebuah alamat yang tertera disana

"apa ini dorm? Atau apartemen pribadi sehun?" tanya baekhyun

"entahlah, yang penting ayo kita kesana sekarang" ujar kyungsoo

"kajjaaaa!" kata baekhyun bahagia

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo kini melaju ke alamat yang tertera di kartu tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit perlajanan mereka sampai kesebuah bangunan mewah yang tak jauh dari gedung SM, baekhyun dan yakin bahwa bangunan tersebut adalah tempat tinggal member exo.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo dengan mudah memasuki area parkir yang selama ini dijaga ketat oleh para bodyguard. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa yang mengendarai mobil sehun bukan sehun, jadi baekhyun dan kyungsoo cukup mudah melewatinya

Bangunan mewah 3 lantai itu cukup terkenal di kalangan penggemar exo. Tapi merek atak benar-benar tahu letak gedung ini, mereka hanya melihatnya dimedia sosial yang diuplad oleh para fansite terkenal untuk memperkirakan letak tinggal member exo.

Di tempat ini lah para member exo menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka. Karena didalam bangunan ini terdapat studio rekaman, ruang latihan dance dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan entertaiment. Termasuk tempat member exo tidur

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun menaiki tangga untuk menuju rumah utama. Sebenarnya lantai pertama berada diruang bawah tanah, yang merupakan tempat parkir mobil-mobil mewah anggota exo. Dilanti kedua yang merupakan rumah utama terdapat ruang tamu, ruang berkumpul, tempat latihan dance,studio rekaman, dapur, kamar mandi dan halaman yang cukup luas. Dan dilantai ketiga terdapat ruang berkumpul, ruang televisi dan kamar setiap member yang didalamnya juga terdapat kamarmandi pribadi mereka.

Disana kyungsoo melihat chanyeol dan kai yang sedang memainkan game didepan layar televisi. Mereka terlalu asik bermain hingga tak menyadari ada kyungsoo dan baekhyun dibelakang mereka

"annyeong, chanyeol-ah" kata baekhyun gugup

Chanyeol dan kai kemudian menoleh kesumber suara saat menyadari suara gadis yang cukup asing menyapa telinga mereka. Mereka kemudian terkejut melihat ada baekhyun telah berdiri disana

"baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekik chanyeol kaget

"ini" kata baekhyun sambil menunjukkan kunci mobil sehun

"kunci mobil? Ada apa dengan kunci mobil itu?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"yak! Babo-ya,itu kunci mobil sehun!" pekik kai mengingatkan

"mwo? bagaimana bisa ada denganmu?" tanya chanyeol

"aku sendiri tak nyakin mengapa ini bisa bersamaku?" kata baekhyun

"chakkaman, dia ini siapa?" tanya kai bingung

Chanyeol kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dan melirik malas kai. Yang benar saja kai tak tau siapa baekhyun dan kyungsoo, kai belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Dan chanyeol juga tak tahu siapa gadis yang sedang baekhyun bawa saat ini

"ada apa ini? Kenapa aku mendengar suara seorang gadis?" tanya suho dari lantai atas

"suaranya cukup asing" kata chen yang kemudian menuruni tangga diikuti kris

"siapa mereka?" tanya kris

Kini kris, chen dan suho juga sudah berada di bawah berhadapan dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Mereka menatap kedua gadis itu bergantian. Baekhyun yang tampak begitu santai berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang tampak begitu ketakutan.

"baek, kenalkan dirimu bersama dengan temanmu itu" perintah chanyeol

"woah! Daebak! Aku berdiri didepan para member exo!" pekik baekhyun senang "annyeong haseyo, byun baekhyun imnida. Mahasiswi seoul university of art berumur 22 tahun. Aku ini seorang exo-l. Aku mengikuti banyak kegiatan kalian karena aku mengupdatenya setiap hari" pekik baekhyun bersemangat

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya semakin membulatkan matanya. Ia cukup gugup saat kai menanyakan tentang dirinya. Baekhyun pun menyenggol lengan kyungsoo agar ia mau berbicara

"ann...annyeong...ha..seyo.. do..kyungsoo..im..nida" kata kyungsoo gugup

"mworago?" tanya chen

"namanya do kyungsoo, kyungsoo ini seorang exo-l juga. Mungkin ia sangat gugup karena ia sangat mecintai kai. Dan sekarang kai menatapnya, itu membuatnya meleleh. Dia bahkan sering diam tanpa kata padahal hanya menatap poster kai yang menatapnya. Dia cukup pemalu" kata baekhyun membongkar rahasia kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi dan kyungsoo hanya mencubit pelan lengan kyungsoo

"sebenarnya mereka ini siapa?" tanya suho

"baekhyun adalah suadara perempuan luhan. Kau ingat luhan yang tak mengenal kita saat dipesawat waktu itu. Gadis yang duduk disebelah sehun dan tak mengenal kita sama sekali" kata chanyeol mengingatkan pada kejadian tersebut

"ah, gadis itu? Lalu mengapa kalian kemari?" tanya chen

"mengembalikan kunci mobil milik sehun" jawab baekhyun

"mwo? kunci mobil? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya suho

"entahlah, kami juga tak tahu" jawab baekhyun

"aku rasa sehun tak kemari malam ini, ia akan tidur diapartemen barunya" ucap kris

"apartemen baru?" pekik kyungsoo dan baekhyun bersamaan

"iya, sehun telah memberi apartemen baru yang tak diketahui juga dengan kami" jelas kai

"ahhhh" kata mereka berdua sambil mengangguk mengerti

"terima kasih telah mengembalikan mobil sehun. Aku mohon jangan sebarkan kabar apapun dimedia sosial tentang kejadian ini, termasuk alamat lengkap gedung ini" pinta kris

"baiklah, kami tak akan menyebarkannya" kata baekhyun mensetujui "tapi dengan satu syarat" ujar baekhyun

"mwo?!" pekik kai, chen dan chanyeol bersamaan

"tolong beri aku ID line, ID kakao talk, nomor telepon atau apapun agar aku bisa menghubungi kalian. Aku berani jamin itu tak akan menyebar ke kalangan penggemar dan aku janji aku tak akan menspam kalian" ujar baekhyun meminta "dan satu lagi, bolehkan aku berfoto dengan kalian?" pinta baekhyun tak tahu malu

Member exo hanya saling melempar pandangan heran dan tak percaya. Mereka tampak merundingkan permintaan baekhyun. Mereka ingin langsung menolak permintaan baekhyun, tapi dengan wajah memelas dan meminta, akhirnya member exo mempertimbangkan dengan bijak permintaan baekhyun

"apa kau janji tak akan menyebarkannya?" tanya suho

"janjji" kata baekhyun mantap

"no spamming. Kau tahu kita sibuk kan?" ujar chanyeol

"aku tahu" jawab baekhyun cepat "tapi memberi pesan kalian di akhir pekan atau saat jadwal kalian kosong tak apa kan?" tanya baekhyun

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu jadwal kami kosong?" tanya chen

"hanya menebak? Ah, tidak! Aku akan mengupdatenya" jawab baekhyun bersemangat

"terserah, asal kau benar-benar bisa memegang kalimatmu" kata kai kemudian

"aku janjji! Kalian bisa pegang ucapanku" kata baekhyun cepat

"kajja, catat nomor telefon kami" kata kris sambil menyodorkan ponselnya

Kris memang yang memberi saran agar membagi nomor telefon mereka untuk kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Kris merasa bahwa mereka akan sedikit banyak membantu nantinya. Entahlah, kris sendiri juga tak yakin tapi kris cukup yakin bahwa kedua gadis ini adalah gadis yang baik.

Ketika baekhyun sedang sibuk meminta nomor telefon, ID line dan bahkan selca bersama untuk kesekian kalinya, kyungsoo hanya diam dan memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang berwarna hitam itu.

Sedari tadi ia telah mendapatkan semua selca bersama member dan nomor ponsel mereka. Namun belum untuk kai. Ia tak memililki keberanian untuk mendekati kai. Kai menyadari tubuh kyungsoo yang membelakangi mereka kemudian tersenyum dan menghampiri kyungsoo.

"apa kau membenciku?" tanya kai tiba-tiba saat ia berada disebelah kyungso

"n-ne?" kata kyungsoo bingung

"kau bahkan tak meminta selca dan nomor ponselku. Kau membenciku?" tanya kai

"ah, ani...aniyo, aku tak membencimu" kata kyungsoo gugup

"lalu mengapa kau tak meminta nomor ponselku atau berfoto denganku?" tanya kai lagi

"aku...aku... gugup" kata kyungsoo gugup

Kai tersenyum menyadari kyungsoo yang begitu jujur dihadapannya. Ia secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia gugup. Kai kemudian mengusak pelan rambut kyungsoo sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomornya disana

"ayo berfoto" ujar kai saat setelah menyimpan nomornya di ponsel kyungsoo

"n-ne?" tanya kyungsoo linglung

Kai tanpa berfikir panjang menari kyungsoo mendekat. Ia berada dibelakang kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo berada didepannya. Ia kemudian berpose dan menekan tombol foto agar foto mereka dirtangkap oleh kamera ponsel kyungsoo

"ayo tersenyum" kata kai pada kyungsoo

Kai menyadari bagaimana kakunya expresi kyungsoo saat ini, ia kemudian menarik pipi kyungsoo agar ia tersenyum dengan leluasa. Kai juga memainkan rambut kyungsoo dan juga menggelitik kyungsoo agar ia tersenyum lepas. Setelah tersenyum lepas barulah foto mereka benar-benar sangat bagus disana.

"aku akan menghubungimu segera. Jangan ganti namaku disana" ujar kai sambil mengembalikan ponsel kyungsoo

"gomawo" ujar kyungsoo

"cheonma" jawab kai tersenyum manis sambil mengusak rambut kyungsoo

"kyungsoo! Kajja! Eomma menelfon, kita harus pulang!" pekik baekhyun tiba-tiba

"perlu aku antar?" tanya chanyeol

"aniyo, kami naik taksi saja" kata baekhyun cepat

"benar tak apa? Ini sudah malam, baek" kata chanyeol sedikit khawatir

"gwenchana, kalian istirahat saja. Terimakasih banyak" pekik baekhyun sambil menarik kyungsoo keluar dari gedun itu

"kabari kami jika kalian telah sampai dirumah" teriak kris

"arraseo, gomawoyo oppa" pekik baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan gedung tempat exo tinggal

(**)

"kau ingin ku antar pulang kerumahmu?" tanya sehun yang kini telah melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan danau untuk kembali ke seoul

"molla" kata luhan lemah

"wae?" tanya sehun

"entahlah, aku sedang tak ingin pulang. tapi jika kau ingin pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum singkat

"eyy, kau fikir aku ini lelaki macam apa yang membiarkan seorang wanita pergi sendirian malam-malam begini?" kata sehun "aku akan menemanimu" lanjutnya

"jinjja? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik kepadaku?" tanya luhan tak percaya dan menatap sehun curiga

"kita teman kan?" elak sehun untuk menghindari tatapan curiga dari luhan

"ah, geure" jawab luhan sambil mengangguk

"kau mau kemana?" tanya sehun

"molla" jawab luhan sambil melempar pandangan keluar jendela mobil

"kau ini bagaimana? Ingin pergi tapi tak tau mau kemana" gerutu sehun

"aku emang tak tahu ingin pergi kemana" jawab luhan datar

"kau mau ke apartemenku?" tawar sehun kemudian

"ne?" pekik luhan terkejut

"ya, keapartemenku" jawab sehun kemudian luhan hanya menatapnya curiga

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya sehun yang menyadari tatapan aneh dari luhan

"kau tak sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjebakku kan?" tanya luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"mwoya? Tidak! Aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Kau bisa percaya padaku" kata sehun tegas

"jinjja?" tanya luhan yang masih tak percaya

"bunuh aku jika aku tak menepati kalimatku" ujar sehun

"baiklah, aku mau asal kejadian saat dikamarku tak terulang diapartemenmu" kata luhan

"kamarmu?" kata sehun sambil mengingat kejadian itu "ah, aku tak akan melakukannya. Tenang saja" jawab sehun tegas "asal kau juga tak memancingku" lanjutnya

"yak! Oh sehun!" pekik luhan

"arraseo,arraseo" kekeh sehun "bagaimana? Mau tidak? Mumpung apartemenku sudah mulai dekat dari sini" ujar sehun

"terserah" jawab luhan datar

"akurasa jawabannya iya" sehun menyimpulkan sendiri kalimat luhan

Luhan hanya diam dan menuruti sehun. Entah mengapa ia cukup percaya pada sehun. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, dan membuat luhan malas untuk kembali kerumah. Ia belum siap ertemu dengan heechul, hangeng maupun baekhyun. Ia pun tak tahu harus kemana untuk pergi, mungkin itu alasan mengapa luhan menerima tawaran menginap di apartemen sehun.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju kedaerah pinggir kota seoul. Kemarin memang sehun membeli apartemen mewah di pinggir kota seoul. Ia membeli apartemen itu agar sedikit terhindar dari kepadatan seoul tapi juga memudahkannya untuk bekerja di seoul.

Setelah 25 menit perjanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen sehun. Sehun dan luhan langsung menuju lift dan menekan tombol 12. Bangunan 15 lantai itu memang cukup megah, bisa ditebak jika harganya ribuan won karena ini benar-benar apartemen mewah.

Kini sehun telah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk mencari tahu 6 digit pin kamar apartemennya. Jujur saja jika sehun baru membelinya kemarin dan belum sempat mengecek ulang apartemennya, apalagi mengganti pinnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kemari.

"kau tak ingat pin apartemenmu sendiri?" tanya luhan yang melihat sehun mencari kode pin apartemennya

"aku baru membelinya kemarin, dan pinnya masih asli" ujar sehun jujur

Sehun kemudian menekan 6 digit pin apartemennya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka diikuti dengan bunyi klik!

"aku rasa kau harus segera mengganti pinmu agar apartemenmu aman" usul luhan

"ah, kau benar. Tapi diganti angka berapa?" tanya sehun

"angka sangat banyak. Mengapa kau bingung memilih angka" gerutu luhan

"aku tak mungkin mengganti dengan sembarang angka bukan? Yang ada nanti aku melupakan kode pinku sendiri" bela sehun

"argh!" erang luhan sedikit frustasi dengan sehun "kau bisa menggantinya dengan tanggal lahirmu, tanggal debutmu, tanggal kau menemukan cinta pertamamu, atau nomor faforitmu" usul luhan datar

"ah benar. Tanggal lahir" ucap sehun bersemangat "chakkaman, berapa tanggal lahirmu Lu?" tanya sehun

"wae? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan tanggal lahirku?" tanya luhan curiga

"tak apa, aku kan sahabatku bukan? Dan kau merupakan tamu pertama diapartemenku" ujar sehun

"hhhhh, 20" jawab luhan malas

"bulan lahirmu?" tanya sehun

"mwo?" pekik luhan

"ayo katakan" pinta sehun memaksa

"april" jawab luhan singkat

"tahun lahirmu?" tanyanya lagi

"kau ini seorang sensus penduduk atau ingin mengganti pin sih?" omel luhan

"aniyo, ayolah katakan" ujar sehun meminta

"1990" jawab luhan datar

"20 april 1990? Chakkaman, april? Woah, kau memiliki bulan lahir yang sama denganku" pekik sehun

"terserah, cepat ganti pinnya. Kita sudah hampir satu jam berdiri disini" gerutu luhan

"chakkaman, aku ingin membentuk pin antara tanggal lahirmu denganku" jawab sehun

Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Setelah beberapa menit sehun menyusun pinnya. Ia membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan luhan untuk masuk

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen mewah itu. Kemudian matanya membulat saat melihat isi apartemen sehun

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN!" pekik luhan saat melihat isi apartemen sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **Oke maaf karena telat update(lagi) dan sekalinya update hunhannya rese karena momentnya dikit  
tapi percayaah chapter depan akan tebus dosa kooook**_

 _ **Yatau sendiri kan mereka bakalseapartemen *smirk  
makasih faforit, follow dan reviewnyaaa. Lope lope diudara pokoknya. MUAAACH :*:***_

 _ **Reviewnya ditunggu yaaaa, review kalian menentukan nasib hunhan moment chap depan dan nentuin updatenya fast atau enggak . Wkwk**_

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READERS. REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^.^)/_**


	12. Chapter 12

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"ayo katakan" pinta sehun memaksa

"april" jawab luhan singkat

"tahun lahirmu?" tanyanya lagi

"kau ini seorang sensus penduduk atau ingin mengganti pin sih?" omel luhan

"aniyo, ayolah katakan" ujar sehun meminta

"1990" jawab luhan datar

"20 april 1990? Chakkaman, april? Woah, kau memiliki bulan lahir yang sama denganku" pekik sehun

"terserah, cepat ganti pinnya. Kita sudah hampir satu jam berdiri disini" gerutu luhan

"chakkaman, aku ingin membentuk pin antara tanggal lahirmu denganku" jawab sehun

Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Setelah beberapa menit sehun menyusun pinnya. Ia membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan luhan untuk masuk

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen mewah itu. Kemudian matanya membulat saat melihat isi apartemen sehun

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN!" pekik luhan saat melihat isi apartemen sehun

"mwo?" tanya sehun

"daebak! Berapa uang yang kau keluarkan untuk apartemen mewah ini?" tanya luhan takjub

"molla" kata sehun singkat

Yang benar saja. Apartemen ini memang cukup mewah, interior yang ada di dalamnya cukup canggih. Luhan benar-benar menjamin jika harga apartemen ini ribuan won. Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa sehun merupakan artis besar, jelas saja jika ia bisa membeli apartemen mewah ini dalam sekejap.

"aku sudah mengganti passwordnya, hanya kau yang tau. Dan yang mengetahui letak apartemenku" kata sehun tiba-tiba

"aku tak tahu password apartemenmu sehun-ah" ujar luhan membenarkan

"tapi kau tau dari mana asal password apartemenku" kata sehun memaksa

"ah, terserah" gerutu luhan yang kemudian mengalah

"kau jangan katakan letak apartemen ini pada siapapun. Belum ada orang yang mengetahui letak apartemen ini" ujar sehun

"jinjja? Bagaimana dengan anggota grup mu?" tanya luhan

"mereka belum tahu letaknya, tapi mereka tahu jika aku membeli sebuah apartemen baru" ujar sehun yang kemudian menuju ke lemari es

"mengapa kau malah mengajakku kemari jika kau tak ingin siapapun ingin mengetahui letak apartemenmu?" tanya luhan

"kau bukan fansku dan juga bukan anggota memberku. Aku mempercayakan padamu" ujar sehun tanpa alasan dan kemudian menyodorkan minuman untuk luhan

"gomawo" kata luhan saat menerima minuman yang sehun berikan

"aku tak punya pakaian wanita disini. Hanya ada beberapa pakaianku. Aku belum memindahkan barangku seutuhnya, kau mau menggunakannya?" tanya sehun

"aku menggunakan ini saja" kata luhan

"kau tak lihat bajumu sangat kusut?" tanya sehun

Luhan kemudian menatap bajunya yang tampak begitu jelek. Kaos putih yang ia padukan dengan kemeja denim yang tak dikancingkan dan hotpatns nya memang terlihat begitu kusut. Bahkan jika ia melihat bentuk sepatu sneakersnya sudah tidak layak dikatakan sepatu lagi. Luhan kemudian memandang sehun dengan tatapan memelas

"mandilah, dan pakai pakaianku dulu. Aku akan mencoba mencari pakaian untukmu di lobby apartemen" kata sehun sambil mengusak pelan rambut luhan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan luhan

Ketika sehun penutup pintunya, luhan tersenyum. Ia merasakan kehangatan dari perhatian yang sehun berikan untuknya. Bahkan ia senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal dari dulu luhan sangat mebenci siapapun yang mengaturnya dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Tapi sangat berbeda ketika sehun yang melakukannya, bahkan ia ingin terus diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sehun.

"mwoya? Kenapa dia baik kepadaku? Lalu, mengapa jatung ini berdetak kencang?" tanya luhan yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya

"molla molla, nan jinjja molla" kata luhan frustasi

"andwe, luhan kau tak boleh mencintainya. Dia tak mungkin mencintaimu. Dia memiliki banyak artis cantik yang lebih cantik darimu. Kau hanya seongok sampah dimatanya. Ayo luhan sadar! Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi sebelum kau jatuh terlalu sakit!" kata luhan meyakinkan dirinya

Ia kemudan memutuskan untuk mandi karena badannya terasa sangat lengket. Luhan meningalkan semua perasaan aneh yang ada pada dirinya. Ia juga ingin segera merendam dirinya karena ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar saat memikirkan sehun.

..

Sehun berjalan menuju lobby apartemen yang tak melupakan masker dan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya, kali ini sehun tak mengenakan kacamata karena hari sudah gelap. Ia mencoba mencari toko baju disana. Sehun pernah mendengar bahwa apartemen ini memiliki fasilitas yang komplit seperti taman golf, kolam renang departement store dan masih banyak lagi

Setelah ia sampai di lobby, ia melihat sebuah toko baju yang tak jauh dari lift yang ia gunakan. Ia kemudian menuju kesana dan mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk luhan

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya pelayan toko tersebut

"aku butuh pakaian wanita dewasa namun tubuhnya masih seperti remaja" ujar sehun jujur

"ah, sebentar saya ambilkan bajunya tuan" kata pelayan toko tersebut

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan tersebut mengambil beberapa baju wanita. Tapi ukurannya cukup besar. Sehun yakin, jika luhan tak akan muat mengenakan ini

"apa tak ada yang lebih kecil dari ini?" tanya sehun

"maaf tuan, hari ini stock kami terlambat jadi hanya ada ini" kata pelayan itu meminta maaf

Sehun mendesah kecewa. Bagaimana bisa apartemen yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap tak memiliki stock pakaian yang bagus. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar jika departemen store ini bukan benar-benar milik apartemen ini, mereka hanya bekerja sama dengan depertemnt store ini. mereka jelas megutamakan fasilitas utama. Tapi tetap saja, sehun sebal karena tak ada ukuran yang cocok untuk luhan

Kemudian ia melihat sebuah baju yang tergantung di sisi kanan toko baju tersebut. Sehun pun menghampiri baju tersebut karena ia merasa tertarik dengan baju tersebut

"anda menginginkannya?" tanya pelayan itu mengikuti sehun "ini stock terbaru kami dan ini satu-satunya, ini merupakan design terbaik dari toko kami" kata pelayan itu

"maksudmu?" tanya sehun

"baju ini merupakan baju limited tuan. Hanya ada satu dan kami menjualnya disini. Kami merancangnya bersama dengan para perancang dilondon" jelasnya

"lalu apa maksud dari inisial ini?" tanya sehun menunjuk inisal huruf dibaju tersebut

"L dibaju pria ini bermakna Love London, dan S yang dibaju wanita ini bermaksa Sarang Seoul. Kedua berarti cinta, perancang kami ingin menunjukkan mereka bekerja sama bersama dengan negara yang berbeda, tuan." jelasnya lagi

"aku mengambilnya" jawab sehun cepat

"baik tuan, tunggu sebentar kami akan membungkusnya" ujarnya

' _S untuk sarang? L untuk Love? Atau S untuk Seol dan L untuk London? Persetan dengan arti itu! Yang ada S untuk Sehun, L untuk Luhan_ ' batin sehun terkekeh

"ini tuan" ucap pelayan saat sehun membayar bajunya

Sehun kemudian kembali menuju kamar apartemennya dengan segera. Disana ia telah menemukan luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Ia melihat luhan yang tegah menggunakan baju biru kebesaran miliknya dan celana hitam miliknya

"kau mengunakannya?" tanya sehun saat memasuki apartemennya "kebesaran?" tanya nya lagi

"cukup kebesaran. Apalagi bajunya" kata luhan datar sambil terus menatap layar televisi

"aku membelikanmu kaos. Untukmu besok" kata sehun yang kemudian memberikan belanjaannya ke luhan

"apa ini?" tanya luhan saat membuka bajunya "S? L? Mwoya?" tanya luhan

"entahlah, pelayan mengatakan S untuk sarang dan L untuk Love dan S untuk Seoul dan L untuk London, ah tapi lebih baik S untuk Sehun dan L untuk Luhan" kata sehun kemudian duduk disebelah luhan

"kau membeli baju couple?" tanya luhan

"eoh, kenapa?" tanya sehun sambil duduk disebelah luhan

"baju couple hanya untuk mereka yang berpacaran. Kita tak berpacaran sehun-ah!" omel luhan

"yasudah, kalau begitu ayo kita berpacaran" kata sehun asal

"MWORAGO?!" pekik luhan kaget

"bagaimana? Ayo kita pacaran jika itu yang membuatmu mau memakai baju ini" kata sehun

"kau ini gila? segampang itu kau meminta kita berpacaran? Apa kau ini-mmpphh

Dengan gerakan cepat sehun membungkam bibir manis lhan yang sedari tadi mengomel dengan bibirnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya saat sehun dengan berani mencium bibirnya. Tapi apa daya ia tak mampu menolak pesona sehun. Sungguh luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh diperutnya. Otot ditubuh luhan melemah tiba-tiba.

Sehun dengan tindakan cukup beraninya mulai menyesap bibir luhan, ia juga mulai melumatnya saat ia menyadari luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmai permainan bibirnya itu. Luhan merasa aneh saat sehun menciumnya. Tidak! Ini ciuman pertamanya dan sehun terlalu cepat mengambilnya

"se-sehun... a-aku-mmpphh"

Sehun tak mengindahkan kalimat luhan, ia lebih tertarik untuk melumat bibir tipis milik luhan yang menurutnya cukup manis ketika ia sesap. Sungguh, sehun tak mampu menahannya lagi.

"sehun... ini terlalu cepat, aku-mphh"

Sehun kembali melumat bibir luhan. Kini sehun diluar kendali. Ia memaksa luhan untuk membukanya. Luhan yang cukup terbuai dengan permainan sehun hanya diam dan menuruti permintaan sehun. Bahkan sekarang tangannya telah melengkung dileher sehun dan sehun telah menindihnya diatas sofa. Entah sejak kapan luhan telah berada dibawah sehun dan dengan jarak sintim ini. luhan terlalu terbuai

Setelah beberapa saat sehun tersenyum sambil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sehun menghapus jejak salivanya yang masih menempel dibibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup pelan lagi bibir luhan.

"saranghae, aku mencintaimu" kata sehun

Sehun menatap luhan dalam ketika manik mata mereka bertemu. Tubuh luhan melemas saat matanya beradu dengan mata tegas milik sehun. Dan kini entah mengapa pipinya terasa terbakar saat matanya menangkap bibir tipis sehun yang barusaja menempel pada bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

Sehatusnya ia marah saat ciuman pertamanya diambil secara tidak sopan oleh sehun, tapi pada kenyataannya luhan menerimanya dan bahkan ia merasa menginginkan lagi. Lagi? Sungguh, otak rasional luhan kini tak dapat bekerja dengan baik sekarang

Sehun kemudian mendudukkan luhan, membawa luhan kedalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya. Luhan malu dengan posisinya yang berada dipangkuan sehun dan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sehun seperti ini, tapi lagi-lagi ia menyukai sensasi baru ini.

"sehun" panggil luhan

"hmm?" jawab sehun

"tidakkah ini salah?" tanya luhan yang kini masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher sehun

Sehun menarik luhan untuk dapat menatap wajahnya. Tangan kekarnya menangkup wajah mungil luhan yang tengah bersemu merah yang ia yakini saat ini luhan merasakan tubuhnya cukup terbakar. Ia mengecup pelan bibir luhan sambil tersenyum dan memindahkan tangannya kepinggang luhan sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara

"apanya yang salah? Kau tak menerimaku?" tanya sehun

"ani... bukan begitu, maksudku tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" tanya luhan

"sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya sehun

Luhan tak mampu menjawab, matanya tak mampu menatap manik mata coklat tegas sehun yang sedang menatapnya intens ini

"Lu, tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku" pinta sehun sambil menarik dagu luhan untuk menatapnya

"entahlah, tapi aku bahagia saat bersamamu. Dan perasaanku menghangat ketika kau mengatakan hal yang romantis" jawab luhan jujur

"lalu apa lagi yang salah? Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku"

"tapi ini terlalu cepat"

"bukankah itu malah pertanda bagus untuk kita?kita tak perlu mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi" jawab sehun

"tapi..."

"tak ada kata tapi, sekarang kau kekasihku. Mungkin aku tak romantis dalam memintamu menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku tak menerima penolakan" kata sehun keras kepala

"ah terserah! dasar keras kepala!" gerutu luhan

"dimana-mana kepala ya keras, tak ada kepala yang lembek" kata sehun santai

Luhan hanya menatap malas sehun. Ia kemudian turun dari pangkuan sehun dan kembali menatap televisi. Sehun cukup gemas dengan luhan yang kembali seperti luhan biasanya dengan sekejap. Ia kemudian menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya tanpa menerima penolakan dari luhan

"Lu" panggil sehun

"hmm" jawab luhan datar dan tetap fokus pada televisi

"aku lapar" kata sehun pelan

"lalu?" tanya luhan cuek

"masakan sesuatu untukku" pinta sehun manja

"bukankah kau tadi keluar? Mengapa kau tak sekalian membeli makanan?" gerutu luhan

"aku malas" jawab sehun datar "apa kau tak lapar?" tanyanya

"tidak" jawab luhan datar

"eyy, aku tau kau juga lapar" kata sehun menggoda luhan

"berhenti mengggodaku!" omel luhan

"ayolah lu, buatkan aku makan" pinta sehun

"apa kau selalu seperti ini? Sekalipun itu didorm?" tanya luhan sinis

"eoh, chanyeol hyung, suho hyung selalu memaksakkan makanan untukku" jawab sehun santai

"bagaimana jika saat ini kau sendiri?" tanya luhan lagi

"sayangnya aku tak sendiri, aku bersamamu" jawab sehun lagi

"lalu bagaimana jka kau benar-benar sendiri?"

"aku belum pernah sendirian" jawab sehun datar

"argh! Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa memasak?" tanya luhan

"aniyo, memasak bagiku sama dengan membakar dapur" kata sehun datar

Luhan membuang nafasnya sebal. Ia sedikit ngeri ketika mendengar sehun mengatakan jika ia memasak sama dengan membakar dapur. Ia kemudian mengalah dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia mengalah untuk membuatkan sehun makanan

"yey! Kau memang yang terbaik" pekik sehun bahagia yang kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan yang berada disebelah dapur

"apa persediaan disini sudah ada? Bukankah kau baru membelinya kemarin?" tanya luhan yang kemudian menggunakan apron masak

"aku meminta petugas apartemen untuk memenuhi perlengkapannya kemarin" jawab sehun

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian membuka lemari es dan melihat isinya. Memang benar, disana telah penuh makanan dan kesediaan makanan untuk bberapa hari kedepan. Setelah melihat isi lemari es, luhan akhirnya menemukan menu masakan yang akan ia buat

"kau akan memasak apa?" tanya sehun saat luhan mulai sibuk dengan masakannya

"diamlah! Yang penting kau makan kan?" tanya luhan

"eoh, kau benar" ujar sehun menurut

Sehun kemudian diam dan hanya mengamati luhan dalam memasak. Luhan terlihat begitu mahir dalam memasak. Bagaimana ia tak mahir? Dia tinggal sendiri sejak berada di LA, sedangkan luhan tak begitu menyukai makanan luar. Itu membuatnya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri

Luhan yang merasa sedari tadi sehun mengamati pergerakannya mulai merasa tak nyaman. Ia kemduian menatap sehun yang sedang menatapnya juga

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya luhan

"melihatmu" jawab sehun singkat

"mwo? kenapa kau melihatku?" tanya luhan

"kau cantik" kata sehun spontan dan pelan

"mworago?" tanya luhan yang kurang jelas mendengar kalimat sehun

"kau ternyata sangat cantik Lu, mengapa aku baru menyadarinya" ucap sehun merutuki kesalahannya

Blush!

Pipi luhan terasa terbakar. Sudah berapa kali pipinya menghangat karena kalimat sehun yang lepas kendali? Ah, sehun memang banyak merubah luhan rupanya.

"terserah" jawab luhan cuek untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya "ini, makanlah" kata luhan sambil menyodorkan masakan yang ia buat

Luhan melepas apronnya sebelum ia duduk disebelah sehun. Disana memang ada 2 kursi yang disediakan, jadi luhan duduk di kursi kosong tersebut. Ia menunggu sehun makan sambil mengisi perutnya, tak bisa luhan pungkiri jika ia juga merasakan lapar.

"katanya kau tak lapar" goda sehun

"diamlah! Dan makan makananmu" bentak luhan

"ih, galak sekali" kata sehun bergedik ngeri

"sepertinya enak" kata sehun memandang masakan luhan

"jika tak enak buang saja. Tak usah banya komentar. Masih untung aku memasakkannya untukmu" kata luhan sinis

"kau datang bulan ya? Sensitif sekali. Aku kan mengatakan sepertinya enak, bukan tak enak. Kita barusaja menjadi kekasih beberapa menit yang lalu, kenapa kita sudah bertengkar lagi" bela sehun yang ikut sebal karena luhan terus mengomel

Luhan memang tak masak masakan yang mewah karena hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Dirinya pun cukup lelah untuk memasak masakan yang berat jadi ia hanya memasa omelet ditambah dengan beberapa sayuran.

Sehun tampak sedang menyantap masakan luhan dengan lahap. Luhan sendiri sampai tak percaya melihat sehun yang begitu lahap memakannya. Entah itu karena ia lapar atau memang masakaknya enak

"kau ini rakus atau kelaparan?" tanya luhan sambil menatap sehun heran

"aku lapar, dan masakanmu lumayan enak" kata sehun singkat dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya

Luhan hanya daim dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah beberapa menit makan, mereka berdua kini telah selesai menyantap makanannya. Luhan pun mencuci piring yang ia gunakan dan sehun. Sehun hanya diam sambil menunggu luhan mencuci piringnya

"ayo tidur, sudah malam. Aku lelah" kata sehun tiba-tiba

"m-mwo? t-tidur bersama?" tanya luhan gugup

Sehun menyadari perubahan wajah luhan. Sekarang luhan tampak seperti seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa oleh ahjushi tua yang jelek. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya untuk mencoba terus menggoda luhan. Hobi baru bagi sehun adalah menggoda luhan, karena menurutnya luhan cukup lucu ketika sedang digoda

"iya, bukankah kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" tanya sehun santai

"ta-tapi, a-aku..."

"wae? Kau menolakku? Apa aku sehina itu untukmu Lu?" tanya sehun dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan

"ani-aniyo, tidak begitu maksudku. Tapi kau dan aku sama-sama orang dewasa yang jika tidur bersama bisa..." luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya

"haha, Lu mengapa kau lucu sekali eoh. kau bisa tidur dikamarku, aku akan tidur disofa. Tempat tidur kamar tamunya belum ada sprei" jawab sehun sambil mengusak pelan rambut luhan dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar utama

"kemarilah" panggil sehun dan luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati sehun

"tidurlah dengan baik malam ini, ne" kata sehun yang kemudian ia mengambil selimut dari lemari bajunya dan mengecup pelan kening luhan

Ketika ia hendak keluar dari kamar, luhan lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya. Sehun pun berhenti dan menatap luhan

"wae?" tanya sehun

"apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidur di sofa?" tanya luhan

"ada apa memangnya?" tanya sehun

"biarkan aku yang tidur disofa" kata luhan tak yakin

"memangnya tubuhmu lebih kuat daripadaku jika tidur disofa?" tanya sehun dan luhan hanya menggeleng

"lalu? Kau menyuruhku tidur dimana? Dilantai? Maaf nona lu, aku tak bisa tidur dilantai" ujar sehun

"aku yang akan tidur dilantai" kata luhan tak yakin dan sehun melihat ketidak yakinan dari wajah luhan

"semua tak akan membantu, yang ada besok kau akan sakit dan membuatku semakin susah" kata sehun "tidurlah, aku baik-baik saja" lanjutnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan luhan dikamarnya

Luhan cukup merasa tak enak dengan sehun. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju ranjang ang berukuran sangat besar itu, mungkin jika diukur itu 3 kali dari lebar tubuhnya. Ranjang ini benar-benar besar.

Beberapa menit luhan mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa. Ia masih memikirkan sehun, entah mengapa ia merasa sehun sedang tak baik-baik saja. Ia kemudian beranjak membuka pintunya untuk melihat sehun yang sedang tidur disofa

Benar dugaan luhan, sehun memang tak sedang baik-baik saja. Perlu diingatkan jika sehun tak bisa tidur disembarang tempat untuk tidur malamnya. Ia harus tidur di tempat yang bisa membuat tubuhnya lurus, bukan tertekuk seperti ini.

Luhan pun mendekati sehun. Ia kemudian mencoba membangunkan sehun yang luhan yakin jika sehun juga belum tertidur

"sehun-ah" panggil luhan

"hmm?" jawab sehun "kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil membuka matanya

"kau juga belum tidur" jawab luhan "kau mengapa belum tidur?" tanya luhan

"aku cukup sulit tidur malam jika tidak dikasur, jadi aku butuh penyesuaian yang agak lama" jawab sehun jujur "lalu kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya sehun

"aku tak bisa, aku merasa tak enak denganmu" jawab luhan "aku juga sedikit takut tidur ditempat asing dan dengan ranjang besar seperti itu" lanjut luhan tertunduk malu

"perlu aku temani?" tanya sehun luhan pun membulatkan matanya seketika

"tenanglah, aku tak akan menyentuh tubuhmu. Aku menjaga privasimu. Aku cukup punya otak untuk tak memperkosamu" ujar sehun kemudian

Luhan tampak diam dan berfikir. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali tidurnya ditemani. Sebuah kebiasaan luhan adalah, luhan tak bisa tidur tanpa guling sedangkan disana tampaknya tak ada guling yang tersedia. Ditambah lagi luhan tak bisa tidur ditempat yang baru, ia juga takut dengan ranjang yang cukup besar dan ia tiduri sendirian.

"baiklah, asal kau tak berlebihan" ujar luhan

"aku janji" kata sehun menunjukkan kelingkingnya

Luhan tang menanggapi jari sehun, ia kemudian lebih dulu memasuki kamarnya dan segera menuju ranjangnya untuk tidur. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat ketakutan luhan, ia kemudian mengikuti langkah luhan pelan. Ia menutup pintu kamar luhan dan menyusul luhan dalam tidurnya.

"selamat malam, Lu" ujar sehun

"selamat malam, sehunie" jawab luhan

Mereka berdua diam tanpa kata, tapi keduanya masih membuka matanya lebar dan saling membelakangi. Hingga waktu terus berputar, akhirnya mereka saling memejamkan mata karena lelah

(**)

Hari silih berganti, dengan cepat kini sang surya kembali menampakkan cahayanya. Hari mulai beranjak siang, namun sehun dan luhan masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Sampai sebuah cahaya matahari dengan berani menerobos jendela apartemen sehun dan mengenai mata luhan dan sehun

Luhan dan sehun pun bergerak tak nyaman menyadari bahwa cahaya lantang menantang kemudian membuka matanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ya, saat ini sehun dan luhan telah bangun dengan posisi sehun memeluk luhan dan luhan mencari kenyamanan di dada sehun

Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, mereka beruda sama-sama tak yakin. Yang pasti semalam, baik luhan dan sehun sama-sama saling memeluk. Luhan yang tak bisa tidur tanpa guling dan sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Semua terjadi begitu saja

Sehun dan luhan sama-sama merasakan getaran aneh dalam dada mereka. Mereka hanya saling terdiam dan menatap. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan langsung bangkit dari tidur mereka.

"mian, aku... aku.." kata luhan tiba-tiba

"gwenchana sayang" ujar sehun santai dan mengusak pelan rambut luhan

"a...aniyo...kau lebih baik mandi...aku..akan menyiapkan sarapan lebih dulu" kata luhan tergugup yang kemudian berlari keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur

Sehun melihat kegugupan yang sangat terlihat dari luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia sedikit terkekeh dengan sifat luhan yang sangat lucu jika sedang gugup

"kau tak pandai berbohong, rusa kecil" kata sehun pelan sebelum memasuki kamar mandi

..

15 menit sehun berada dikamar mandi, ia kahirnya menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia kemudian mengenakan kaos couple yang ia beli kemarin. Setelah ia memakai kaos dan jensnya, ia menuju kedapur untuk menyantap sarapan yang luhan buat

"kau mandilah, dan gunakan kaos yang ku belikan kemarin. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang hari ini" kata sehun

"ah, geure" kata luhan singkat yang kemudian melepas apronnya dan menuju kekamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar tidur sehun

30 menit luhan berada dikamar mandi untuk mandi dan berdandan, akhirnya ia keluar dengan tatanan yang cukup rapi. Ia kemudian mendekati dapur dan dudu disebelah sehun yang masih menyantap sarapannya

"kau sudah sarapan?" tanya sehun

"sudah, kau mandi cukup lama jadi aku sarapan lebih dulu" kata luhan cuek

"kau harusnya sarapan bersama. Kau harus menungguku" gerutu sehun

"wae? Kenapa harus menunggumu?" kata luhan bingung

"aku pemilik apartemen ini, kau harusnya menunggu pemiliknya" kata sehun pura-pura marah

"geure, geure. Mian" kata luhan datar

"haha, aniyo. Aku hanya bercanda" kata sehun kemudian

Sehun kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya

"ayo, aku antar kau pulang" ujar sehun setelah menghabiskan makanannya

"jika kau ingat, yang kau bawa kemarin adalah mobilku. Jadi aku yang mengantarmu pulang" kata luhan membenarkan

"ah kau benar juga. Terserah lah, yang penting ayo berangkat" kata sehun

Sehun kemudian pergi kekamarnya. Sesaat kemudian ia tela berubah penampilannya. Kaos putih polos yang berisinisal huruf L didepannya kini ia padukan dengan kemeja denim dan jeansnya. Ia juga mengenakan topi, kacamata hitam dan masker. Namun maskernya belum ia kenakan dengan benar, ia menaruh maskernya didagunya.

Sehun juga keluar dengan hoodie berwarna abu-bau ditangannya, masker berwarna hitam, kacamata dan juga topi berwarna putih ditangannya

"kajja" ajak sehun

Luhan hanya diam terpaku menatap perubahan yang cukup mencolok dari sehun. Luhan akui jika sehun cukup tampan dengan penampilan seperti itu

"aku tau aku tampan, tapi tak perlu membeku seperti itu" kata sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan

"cih, percaya diri sekali" elak luhan "bukahkah aku hanya perlu menurunkanmu didepan gedung dormmu? Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" tanya luhan kemudian

"ku hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku hari ini saja. Aku tak menerima pemberontakan" kata sehun tegas. luhan hanya menuruti. Langkah mereka kemudian terhenti tepat beberapa meter dari pintu apartemen

"kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya sehun

"aniyo. Wae?"

"kau harus mengenakan ini semua" ujar sehun menunjukkan semua barang yang ia bawa

"wae?" bantah luhan

Sehun tak mendengarkan bantahan luhan. Ia langsung memakaikan topi yang ia balik di kepala luhan, memakaikan kacamata untuk luhan dan juga masker di wajah luhan. Jangan lupakan jika sehun juga membelitkan hoodienya dipinggang ramping luhan. Dan luhan hanya diam ketika sehun mengenakan semuanya ditubuhnya

"mengapa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya luhan saat sehun selesai mengikat hoodienya dipinggang luhan

"kau akan membutuhkannya. Kau menggunakan hotpats dan kaos putih kebesaran seperti ini. Setidaknya hoodie ini mempercantik tubuhmu. Mungkin juga akan membantu jika udara tiba-tiba panas atau dingin dan kau alargi terhadapnya" kata sehun tak masuk akal

"aku tak memiliki alergi seperti itu" jawab luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"siapa tahu kan sayang?" kata sehun sambil menghendikkan bahunya yang kemudian menarik luhan keluar apartemen

Luhan berhenti seketika ketika ia mendengar sehun memanggilnya sayang. Tubuhnya menegang dengan panggilan baru itu. Ada perasaan menggelitik dan pipinya tiba-tiba terasa terbakar. Ia senang dengan panggilan itu, tapi ia juga malu dengan panggilan itu

"wae? Kau terkejut karena aku memanggilmu sayang? Kita pasangan kekasih Lu"

"ani, hanya saja aku merasa pipiku terbakar" ujar luhan polos

"aigooo, nae lulu neomu kyeopta" ujar sehun sambil mengusak rambut luhan gemas

"chakkaman, tapi mengapa aku juga harus memakai topi, masker dan kacamata seperti ini. Aku tampak seperti buronan" gerutu luhan yang kembali menyadari topik awal mereka

"kau akan membutuhkannya" balas sehun datar sambil berjalan menuju lift

"tapi membutuhkan untuk apa? Aku bukan artis sepertimu" kata luhan yang mengikuti sehun memasuki lift

"kau akan pulang kan?" tanya sehun dan luhan hanya mengangguk

"tapi sebelum kau pulang, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan" kata sehun sambil mengerlingkan matanya keluhan sebelum menekan tombol lift untuk kelantai dasar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _Eaaaak syudah diupdateeee_**

 ** _Ada yang kecewa karena belom ada NC? Duh sabar yeessss mereka masih alim. Tapi tungguin aja kok, gak akan lama mereka akan nc *smirk_**

 ** _Kalo ada typo maapin yaaaah, maapin banget. Penyakitnya gak bisa ngilang ini. hiksss_**

 ** _Syudah diupdate yaaa, ditunggu reviewnya. Thanks to all review, faforite and follw. Lope lope diudara daah_**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READERS. REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^_^)/_**


	13. Chapter 13

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"mengapa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya luhan saat sehun selesai mengikat hoodienya dipinggang luhan

"kau akan membutuhkannya. Kau menggunakan hotpats dan kaos putih kebesaran seperti ini. Setidaknya hoodie ini mempercantik tubuhmu. Mungkin juga akan membantu jika udara tiba-tiba panas atau dingin dan kau alargi terhadapnya" kata sehun tak masuk akal

"aku tak memiliki alergi seperti itu" jawab luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"siapa tahu kan sayang?" kata sehun sambil menghendikkan bahunya yang kemudian menarik luhan keluar apartemen

Luhan berhenti seketika ketika ia mendengar sehun memanggilnya sayang. Tubuhnya menegang dengan panggilan baru itu. Ada perasaan menggelitik dan pipinya tiba-tiba terasa terbakar. Ia senang dengan panggilan itu, tapi ia juga malu dengan panggilan itu

"wae? Kau terkejut karena aku memanggilmu sayang? Kita pasangan kekasih Lu"

"ani, hanya saja aku merasa pipiku terbakar" ujar luhan polos

"aigooo, nae lulu neomu kyeopta" ujar sehun sambil mengusak rambut luhan gemas

"chakkaman, tapi mengapa aku juga harus memakai topi, masker dan kacamata seperti ini. Aku tampak seperti buronan" gerutu luhan yang kembali menyadari topik awal mereka

"kau akan membutuhkannya" balas sehun datar sambil berjalan menuju lift

"tapi membutuhkan untuk apa? Aku bukan artis sepertimu" kata luhan yang mengikuti sehun memasuki lift "dan kau berhenti berkata 'kau akan membutuhkannya'" lanjut luhan mencibir sehun

"kau akan pulang kan?" tanya sehun lembut dan luhan hanya mengangguk

"tapi sebelum kau pulang, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan" kata sehun sambil mengerlingkan matanya keluhan sebelum menekan tombol lift untuk kelantai dasar

"MWORAGO? Kencan? Kau gila?!" pekik luhan

"yak! Jangan berteriak!" omel sehun sambil membekap mulut luhan

"kau bilang kencan? Kau gila? bagaimana jika aku dibunuh fansmu! Aku tak mau!" omel luhan sambil melepas tangan sehun yang membekapnya

"makanya kau jangan berteriak. Kita harus tetap aman" lanjutnya membenarkan

"ini alasannya mengapa aku menggunakan semua ini?" tanya luhan sebal

"aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang cukup ramai. Aku takut jika tiba-tiba ada dispatch yang menemukan kita. Aku tak ingin kau dalam masalah dan mereka mengejarmu" jelas sehun

"baiklah, aku menerima alasanmu" kata luhan datar

"aku tak beralasan" kata sehun tak terima

"terserah! ingat, jangan macam-macam denganku!" kata luhan mengancam

"arraseo" jawab sehun datar

..

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian bertukar nomor dengan member exo, kini baekhyun dan kyungsoo cukup dekat dengan mereka. Sesekali mereka saling bercakap melalui via telefon. Tapi kedekatan mereka membawa sebuah kabar mengejutkan untuk baekhyun dan kyungsoo

Ternyata selain kris ada member lain yang tengah menjalin hubungan. Seperti chen dan suho. Mereka berdua awalnya terkejut dan kecewa namun semakin lama mereka mengikhlaskannya. Mereka mencoba menjadi seorang penggemar yang mendukung semua yang idola mereka lakukan.

Karena masalah tersebut, kyungsoo dan baekhyun menjadi begitu sangat dekat dengan kai dan chanyeol. Baekhyun yang dulu menganggap chanyeol menyebalkan kini cukup berkurang. Meski memang baekhyun sering sebal dengan sikap jail chanyeol

Sedangkan kyungsoo yang dulunya sangat canggung dengan kai, kini cukup akrab dengan kai. Mereka bahkan bercerita satu sama lain. Disisi lain, kyungsoo dapat melihat sifat kai yang romantis. Biasanya ia melihat kai yang romantis hanya di sebuah fanfiction. Sekarang ia dapat merasakanya, meskipun jarang

"kyung, apa kai menghubungimu?" tanya baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dibalkon kamarnya

"aniyo, aku fikir dia sibuk. Apa chanyeol juga tak menghubungimu?" tanya kyungsoo

"tidak, aku fikir mereka sibuk" jawab baekhyun

"mungkin mereka akan mempersiapkan comeback" tebak kyungsoo

"sepertinya begitu" jawab baekhyun pelan

"baek, kau pernah merasa jika tuhan sangat baik dengan kita?" tanya kyungsoo

"maksudmu?"

"kau tau jika kita menjadi sangat dekat dengan member exo. Untuk bertemu mereka saja cukup mustahil dan sekarang kita malah sangat dekat dengan mereka" lanjut kyungsoo

"aku fikir ini ada hubungannya dengan luhan eonni. Jika saja ia tak membenci exo mungkin tak akan menjadi seperti ini, untung saa eonni membenci exo dan selalu membuat masalah dengan sehun" kekeh baekhyun

"apa kau fikir sekarang luhan eonni sedang bersama sehun?" tanya kyungsoo

"mana mungkin? Kau tahu sendiri sehun sangat tertutup kan? Dan luhan eonni sangat membenci sehun. Lagi pula kemarin luhan eonni mengatakan jika ia bersama dengan temannya" kata baekhyun

"tapi mengapa kunci mobil sehun bisa bersama kita kemarin?" tanya kyungsoo berfikir

"mungkin kemarin saat dikamar mandi eonni bertemu dengan sehun. Lalu fans mengejarnya atau wartawan? Atau mungkin eonni memang menginginkan mobil jelek eomma ditukar dengan mobil mewah sehun" kekeh baekhyun

"baek, aku serius" kata kyungsoo datar

"entahlah, yang pasti sehun tak akan pernah ada hubungannya dengan luhan eonni. Kau tau sendiri jika kemari kris oppa mengatakan sehun ke apartemennya kan? Bahkan mereka tak tahu dimana apartemen sehun" ujar baekhyun

"ah, kau benar juga" ujar kyungsoo mengangguk

"baek, aku ingin bercerita kepadamu" kata kyungsoo kemudian

"mwo?"

"tapi kau jangan terkejut" pinta kyungsoo

"arraseo, cepat katakan" lanjut baekhyun

"kai akan mengajakku pergi akhir pekan ini" kata kyungsoo malu-malu

"MWORAGO?! Ya! Daebak! Kyungsoo ya! Kau fangirl paling beruntung didunia!" pekik baekhyun

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih kepada luhan eonni yang membawa kita lebih dekat dengan mereka" kata kyungsoo sambil terseyum

"ah! Andai yang mengajakku juga biasku" kata baekhyun menggerutu

"memangnya kau diajak siapa?" tanya kyungsoo

"chanyeol. Ah, andai saja sehun yang mengajakku" kata baekhyun sedikit kecewa

"YAK! NEO JINJJA BABO-YA? Kau tau diluar sana sangat ingin berkencan dengan member exo terutama chanyeol! Aku pernah membaca artikel jika chanyeol adalah karakter pria sangat romantis jika berkencan. Bahkan paling romantis dibanding dengan member lainnya" pekik kyungsoo

"tetap saja, biasku bukan chanyeol, kyung" kata baekhyun malas

"kau seharusnya bersyukur. Terima saja chanyeol. Kau tau dia sangat tampan dan juga romantis kan. Jalani saja, kau pasti akan melupakan sehun jika bersamanya" kata kyungsoo menyarankan

"justru itu, aku takut jika biasku berubah menjadi dia ketika aku tau sisi romantisnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sehunie ku" rengek baekhyun

"aku berani menjamin jika kau akan mengganti bias setelah kau berkencan dengan chanyeol" kata kyungsoo yakin

"mengapa kau seyakin itu?" tanya baekhyun sinis

"siapapun pasti seperti itu baek. Andai aku diajak chanyeol, mungkin aku akan kecewa diawal dan bahagia diakhir. Di akhir kata aku akan mengatakan biasku bukan lagi kai tapi chanyeol" jelas baekhyun

"eottokeee" rengek baekhyun

"jalani saja dengan chanyeol. Lagi pula sehun memiliki banyak fans jika kau berganti bias ke chanyeol" kekeh kyungsoo

"andweee, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati sehunie" rengek baekhyun

"jangan berlebihan baek" kata kyungsoo datar yang cukup malas menghadapi rengekan baekhyun yang cukup berlebihan menurutnya

"kyungsoo-yah, kenapa kau jahat sekali" omel baekhyun

"diamlah baek, aku perlu memaca fanfiction baru ini, authornya sedang update. Kau tau ini cerita yang paling aku tunggu" kata kyungsoo yang memfokuskan matanya pada layar ponselnya dan membiarkan baekhyun yang sedang cemberut

..

Kini luhan dan sehun telah sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Luhan dan sehun langsung masuk dan menjajaki semua permainan yang disediakan disana. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa lepas.

Hampir semua permainan mereka coba, hinga titik terakhir mereka merasakan lelah. Terutama luhan yang sangat lelah dan cukup gerah dengan kacamata dan masker yang ia gunakan. Ia tak masalah dengan topi yang ia bawa, tapi masker dan kacamata membuatnya semakin merasa gerah

"kau lelah?" tanya sehun yang melihat luhan mengerutkan keningnya

"sedikit. Aku hanya merasa panas" ujar luhan jujur

"ayo kesana, aku melihat ada kedai bubble, aku akan mentarktirmu" ajak sehun

Sehun kemudian menarik tangan luhan menuju kedai bubble tea yang tak jauh dari arena bermain itu. Saat Luhan dan sehun memasuki kedai tersebut, luhan langsung mengatakan rasa yang ingin ia minum. Ia kemudian langsung mencari tempat duduk dan sehun yang memesan minumannya. Luhan duduk sambil menurunkan maskernya sampai ke mulutnya

"ini, minumlah. Kau pasti kepanasan" ujar sehun sambil memberikan bubble tea milik luhan

"gomawo" ujar luhan dan langsung menyeruput bubblenya

"pelan-pelan. Aku tak akan memintanya, aku punya milikku sendiri" kekeh sehun saat melihat luhan menyeruput dengan ganas

"kau tau ini sangat membuatku gerah. Bagaimana bisa kau hidup seperti ini? Dengan masker, kacamata, topi dan sagala kelengkapan untuk menyamar" tanya luhan tak habis pikir

"lebih baik seperti itu daripada lari karena dikejar penggemar bukan?" kekeh sehun

"ah, terserahlah. Intinya jika aku menjadimu, aku tak betah" kata luhan cuek

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat luhan yang tampak tersiksa dengan perlengkapan yang ia berikan. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar tersiksa karena ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan penyamaran seperti itu bukan?

"Lu, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"tanyakan saja" kata luhan singkat

"apa kau tak pandai berdandan? Atau kau tak suka berdandan?" tanya sehun

"ne?" pekik luhan terkejut

"aku hanya tanya. Aku tak pernah melihatmu mengenakan make up. Kau selalu tampil dengan wajah apa adanya. Dan lihat stylemu, stylemu selalu dengan kemeja, hoodie, shortpants, atau hanya jeans biasa. Bahkan rambutmu kau ikat kuda, atau kadang hanya kau ikat asal" kata sehun

"wae? Kau tak suka? Atau kau malu karena kau berjalan dengan gadis seperti ini?" tanya luhan to the point

"tidak, tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja, biasanya gadis senang sekali berdandan, mengenakan rok mewah, pergi ke salon dan menghias kuku mereka. Sedangkan kau, ya kau seperti itu" kata sehun membenarkan

"aku faham tentang make up, aku juga bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Tapi entahlah, aku malas menggunakannya. Menurutku itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk berdandan sebelum aku pergi, dan juga menghabiskan banyak uang. Aku lebih suka yang praktis" kata luhan datar

"tapi aku lihat stylemu bukan style gadis yang benar-benar tomboy, kau juga bukan style gadis yang benar-benar gadis. Lalu sebenarnya stylemu seperti apa?" tanya sehun heran

"apakah itu penting? Aku bukan wanita seperti pria karena aku juga menyadari jika aku ini seorang gadis. Tapi aku juga bukan gadis yang suka ke salon hanya untuk memotong uangku" kata luhan

"hey, mereka tak memotong uang. Mereka merawat rambut mereka dengan cara memotong rambutnya" jelas sehun

"sama saja, bagiku mereka kesalon hanya untuk memotong uang mereka" kata luhan ketus

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengalah" kata sehun pasrah "kau ingin kemana setelah ini?" tanya sehun

"jika aku mengusulkan tempat kau akan pergi ketempat yang aku usulkan?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja" jawab sehun yakin

"emmmm, chakkaman" kata luhan berfikir

"cepat katakan" kata sehun yang merasa luhan berfikir cukup lama

"ah!" pekik luhan saat menemukan sebuah tempat diotaknya "namsan tower, kajja!" ajak luhan

"mwo? namsan tower?" tanya sehun tak percaya

"eoh, aku belum pernah kesana seumur hidupku. Aku ingin kesana. Jaebaaaaaal" pinta luhan "kau telah berjanji tadi" lanjut luhan lagi

"baiklah, kajja" kata sehun mengalah

"Yeeeey!" pekik luhan bahagia

..

15 menit perjalanan dai taman bermain ke namsan tower. Kini luhan dan sehun berjalan menuju ke sebuah lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka untuk berada dipuncak tower. Luhan yang tampak begitu bersemangat berlari mendahului sehun.

Sehun hanya berjalan lambat dibelakang luhan. Setelah luhan menyadari jika sehun jauh dibelakangnya, luhan kembali untuk menghampiri sehun dan menarik lengan sehun agar lebih cepat

"palliwa" pinta luhan sambil menarik lengan sehun

"aku bersemangat sekali. Sudah tak sabar, eoh?" tanya sehun sambil terkekeh

"aku sangat penasaran dengan namsan tower" kata luhan cepat

Setelah luhan dan sehun berada diatas tower, luhan kemudian berubah expresi. Awalnya yang ia begitu bersemangat kemudian ia berubah setelah tahu jika namsan tower hanya berisi kumpulan gembok yang terkunci

"mwoya?" kata luhan kecewa

"mwoya apanya? Bukankah kau menginginkan ke namsan tower? Mengapa kau malah menunjukkan tampang kecewa?" tanya sehun

"mwoya igae? Kenapa isinya hanya sekumpulan gembok yang terkunci seperti ini?" tanya luhan

"apa kau tak pernah mendengar apapun tentang namsan tower?" tanya sehun kemudian

"aku hanya mendengar jika seoul sangat terkenal dengan namsan tower" kata luhan polos

"hanya itu?"

"ne" jawab luhan

"aigoo, rusa china ini malang sekali" kekeh sehun sambil mengusak kepala luhan

"mwo? jelaskan apa itu namsan tower" tuntut luhan

"namsan tower? Hanya sekumpulan gembok" kata sehun datar

"yak! Aku bersungguh-sungguh" gerutu luhan

"jika kau membeli gembok yang kau tulisi tentang keinginanmu lalu kuncinya kau lempar jauh dan menghilang, mereka percaya keinginan itu akan menjadi nyata" kata sehun "kebanyakan yang ia tulis biasanya tentang nama pasangan mereka. Banyak orang yang pacaran kemari dan menuliskan nama mereka agar hubungan mereka awet" lanjut sehun

"mwoya? ah, untuk apa kita mendatangi tempat seperti ini? Gembok agar awet dengan kekasih?" gerutu luhan

"hey, berhenti menggerutu seperti itu. Wajahmu sangat jelek jika kau ingin tahu" kekeh sehun

"aku tak peduli aku jelek. Aish, jinjja! Kenapa hanya kumpulan gembok bisa sangat terkenal" kata luhan tak percaya

"sudahlah, tulis apapun yang kau inginkan. Mumpung kau berada disini. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang menginginkannya kan? Apa kau tak ingin hubungan kita awet?" kata sehun kemudian berjalan mendahului luhan

Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang menjual gembok disana. Ia membelu 2 buah gembok berwarna biru dan merah beserta sebuah spidol kecil untuk menulis digembok tersebut. Setelah membayar, sehun pun memberikan salah satu gemboknya untuk luhan beserta spidol yang ia bawa

"tulislah keinginanmu" kata sehun

"kau ingin menulis apa?" tanya luhan

"rahasia" jawab sehun singkat

"apa memang harus dirahasiakan?" tanya luhan

"harus. Selamat menulis, semoga terkabul" kekeh sehun yang kemudian berjalan agak menjauhi luhan agar ia bisa menulis dengan tenang

Sehun menulis cukup cepat karena ia telah memikirkan keinginannya yang ingin ia tulis. Setelah ia menulis, ia mengunci gemboknya dan membuang kuncinya. Sehun pun menghampiri luhan yang masih berjongkok di paling pojok karena sibuk menulis

"apa harus seserius itu?" tanya sehun mengagetkan luhan

"andwe! Jangan mendekat! Ini rahasia!" teriak luhan seketika

"baiklah, aku tak mendekat" kata sehun yang kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dari luhan

Sehun menunggu luhan menulis. Sesekali ia terkekeh saat luhan menanyakan beberapa kalimat yang luhan sulit tuliskan kebahasa korea. Bagaimanapun juga, luhan belum begitu mahir untuk menulis kalimat korea. Bahkan pengucapannya masih sering salah

"selesai" kata luhan sesaat setelah melempar kuncinya

"sudah? Bolehkan aku mendekatimu lagi, nona lu?" tanya sehun

"haha, boleh-boleh. Kemarilah" tawa renyah luhan terdengar saat ia melihat sehun yang meminta ijin untuk berada disebelahnya lagi

"kau menakutkan jika sedang membentak seperti tadi" kata sehun jujur

"mianhae, kau mengatakan jika ini rahasia. Makanya aku merahasiakannya" jawab luhan jujur

"gaeure, aku mengerti" jawab sehun

"kita sudah menulis dan membuang kuncinya. Tak ada lagi kan? Ayo pulang" ajak luhan

"kau yakin ingin pulang?" tanya sehun

"eoh, disini ternyata membosankan" kata luhan jujur

"pasti ada yang menarik disini" kata sehun yakin yang kemudian menarik tangan luhan

Sehun membawa luhan ke sisi namsan tower yang dapat melihat keindahan kota seoul. Sehun menarik sebuah kursi agar luhan bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa

"naiklah" kata sehun saat ia menyuruh luhan menaiki kursi yang ia tarik

"mwo? kau ingin aku mati?" tanya luhan mengomel

"aku akan memegangimu. Naiklah. Aku jamin kau tak akan menyesal" kata sehun meyakinkan

"baiklah. Pegangi aku! Awas jika aku terjatuh! Aku akan membunuhmu" ancam luhan

"bagaimana kau membunuhku jika kau lebih dulu terjatuh? Kau pasti akan mati lebih dulu sebelum membunuhku" goda sehun

"YAK! Oh sehun! Aku tak bercanda!" omel luhan

"baiklah, percayakan padaku" kekeh sehun

Luhan kemudian menaiki kursi yang disediakan oleh sehun, tak lupa sehun terus memegang pinggang luhan agar ia tak terjatuh. Disana ia dapat melihat keramaian kota seoul. Ia juga bagaimana indahnya kota seoul. Ia benar-benar takjub. Dari atas sini, ia dapat melihat kota seoul yang tampak begitu lebih indah

"woah! Daebak! Indah sekali" pekik luhan bersemangat

"apa kau masih mengatakan tempat ini membosankan?" tanya sehun

"aniyo! Jika aku bisa melihat seluruh kota seoul dari sini, aku tak akan mengatakan tempat ini membosankan" kata luhan

"kau telalu cepat menilai sesuatu, Lu" kata sehun terkekeh

"kau tak mengatakan jika namsan tower memiliki sisi indah disini" gerutu luhan

"kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku" tanya sehun tak terima

"kau memang yang salah" timpal luhan

"aku? Wae?"

"pokoknya kau yang salah! Kau tak menjelaskan apapun padaku" kata luhan

"kau tak menanyakannya, nona Lu" kata sehun

"tetap saja. Kau yang salah" bantah luhan

"ah, iya-iya. Aku yang salah" kata sehun mengalah

Sehun dan luhan pun menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk memandangi kondisi kota seoul yang cukup indah sore itu. Luhan benar-benar mersakan kebahagiaan saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasakan dirinya hidup kembali. Hal-hal baru banyak ia alamai akhir-akhir ini

"sehun-ah, apa yang kau tulis di gembok tadi?" tanya luhan tiba-tiba sambil turun dari kursi dan berdiri dihadapan sehun

' _saranghae, xi luhan. semoga kita bisa selamanya bersama_ ' batin sehun

"tidak ada. Aku tak menulis apapun" kata sehun datar

"eey, kau ini pandai sekali berbihin eoh?" jawab luhan

"memangnya kau menulis apa?" tanya sehun

'aku telah menyerahkan hatiku seutuhnya untukmu. aku percaya padamu, oh sehun' batin luhan

"tak ada" jawab luhan cepat

"pintar sekali kau membalikkan kalimat, eoh" kata sehun sambil mengusak kepala luhan

"gomawo sehun-ah" kata luhan yang berdiri disisi sehun untuk menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya

"gomawo? Untuk apa?" tanya sehun

"gomawo untuk segalanya. Bersamamu aku seperti kembali pada luhan yang bertahun-tahun telah aku kubur. Aku kembali merasakan sebuah kebahagiaanku kembali" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum tulus

Lagi! Jantung sehun kembali berdebar lebih cepat ketika luhan melayangkan sebuah senyum manis diwajahnya. Ia memang tak benar-benar tahu senyuman itu karena masker yang menutupi bibirnya. Tapi mata rusanya yang menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis membuat jantungnya berdebar. 'aku benar-benar terjatuh oleh pesonamu, Lu' batin sehun

"cheonma, aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia sayang" kata sehun sambil membelai rambut luhan dengan sayang

"Intinya aku benar-benar berterimakasih" kata luhan tulus

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi kalimat terakhir luhan. 'aku akan membawa kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau miliki, Lu. Kau sudah cukup bersedih dan bertahan atas kerapuhanmu' batin sehun sambil menatap luhan sebelum ia mengikuti arah pandang luhan yang menatap langit

Tanpa sehun dan luhan sadari, sedari tadi seorang wartawan dispatch menangkap kebersamaan mereka. Ia tahu jika itu merupakan member exo bernama sehun meskipun sehun tengah menyamar.

Ya, dispatch mendapat sebuah berita baru. Berita yang bisa saja menjadi fakta ataupun malah akan berubah menjadi sebuah rumor belaka. Apapun yang dispatch pegang akan menjadi sebuah berita heboh yang akan diperbincangkan di korea. Dipatch merubah segalanya. Yang biasa akan berubah menjadi sangat luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _No comment deh, takut ditimpuk karena telat update. Mungkin bosan dengan kata maaf karena telat update._**

 ** _Tugas tak bisa aku tinggalkan, author aja jarang pegang laptop :( maafkan author yang labil ini u,u_**

 ** _pokoknya makasih untuk semua revie, faforite, dan follow. jangan bosen ama cerita ini neeee, yang penasaran atau mau nanya PM aja langsung ^^  
lope-lope diudara deh buat kalian yang setia sama ff ini. muuaaacchhh :*_**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READERS. REVIEW JUSEYO\\(^_^)/_**


	14. Chapter 14

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"cheonma, aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia sayang" kata sehun sambil membelai rambut luhan dengan sayang

"Intinya aku benar-benar berterimakasih" kata luhan tulus

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi kalimat terakhir luhan. 'aku akan membawa kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau miliki, Lu. Kau sudah cukup bersedih dan bertahan atas kerapuhanmu' batin sehun sambil menatap luhan sebelum ia mengikuti arah pandang luhan yang menatap langit

Tanpa sehun dan luhan sadari, sedari tadi seorang wartawan dispatch menangkap kebersamaan mereka. Ia tahu jika itu merupakan member exo bernama sehun meskipun sehun tengah menyamar.

Ya, dispatch mendapat sebuah berita baru. Berita yang bisa saja menjadi fakta ataupun malah akan berubah menjadi sebuah rumor belaka. Apapun yang dispatch pegang akan menjadi sebuah berita heboh yang akan diperbincangkan di korea. Dipatch merubah segalanya. Yang biasa akan berubah menjadi sangat luar biasa.

 **..**

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, kyungsoo dan baekhyun akan pergi kencan bersama kai dan chanyeol. Mereka berdua sama-sama pergi ke sebuah restoran namun lokasinya berbeda.

Saat ini, kyungsoo telah duduk berhadapan dengan kai dan beberapa menu yang telah kai pesan. Entah mengapa, lidah kyungsoo cukup kelu untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ia masih tak menyangka jika yang dihadapannya adalah Kai 'exo'

"makanlah, makanan itu tak akan habis jika kau hanya memperhatikannya" kata kai memecah lamunan kyungsoo

"ah, n-ne" kata kyungsoo sedikit gugup

"kau canggung denganku? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" tanya kai tiba-tiba

"aniyo.. hanya saja...aku canggung pada diriku sendiri" kata kyungsoo pelan

"wae? Ada yang salah?"

"aku hanya masih tak percaya jika aku bisa bersamamu" kata kyungsoo jujur

"aku juga tak percaya, kyungsoo-yah" kekeh kai "apa kau benar-benar fansku? Maksudku, kau tak mengidolakan sehun, chanyeol hyung, suho hyung, chen hyung atau bahkan kris hyung?" tanya kai

"aniyo, baekhyun yang mengidolakan mereka" kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis

"waeyo? Bukankah mereka sangat tampan? Chanyeol hyung memiliki banyak sisi positif, kris hyung juga tampan dan sehun tak kalah tampan" tanya kai

"molla, aku hanya menyukaimu" kata kyungsoo jujur "ah, maksudku aku menyukaimu sebagai idolaku" lanjut kyungsoo cepat membenarkan kalimatnya

"aku tak masalah jika kau juga menyukaiku dalam kehidupan nyata. Atau bahkan mencintaiku, aku tak keberatan" kata kai ringan sambil tersenyum manis

"n-ne?" kata kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"bukankah setiap fangirl memiliki obsesi pada bias mereka masing-masing? Aku banyak membacanya di SNS. Mereka menginginkan kami menjadi kekasih mereka, atau bahkan mereka sengaja menyerahkan tubuh mereka agar kami melihat mereka" kata kai

"ah.. itu..." kyungsoo tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bingung ingin menjawab

"apa aku salah?" tanya kai

"aniyo, kau benar. Tapi, aku tak seperti itu" kata kyungsoo pelan

"Wae? Kau tak terobsesi denganku? Aku fikir dunia fangirl semua sama"

"aku terobsesi denganmu. Tapi, aku menyadari siapa aku dan dirimu. Aku hanya terobsesi padamu karena kau idolaku" kata kyungsoo

"benarkah?" tanya kai tak percaya

"eoh, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kau mau meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk makan malam bersama gadis yang bukan apa-apa. Jeongmal gamsahamnida, kim jongin" kata kyungsoo sangat formal

"eyy, kenapa kita menjadi kaku seperti ini?" tanya kai yang berusaha mencarikan suasana

"ah, mianhae" kata kyungsoo yang kemudian tersenyum ramah

Kyungsoo kembali menyantap makanannya lagi. Kai tak lagi menyantap makanannya, ia malah menatap gadis yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dari para penggemarnya. Kai tersenyum menatap kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo-yah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata kai

"ne, kau bisa mengatakannya" kata kyungsoo ramah

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi maukah kau menadi sahabatku? Temani aku untuk keseharianku. Dan berhenti beranggapan jika kau hanya gadis biasa. Kau bukan lagi gadis dari deretan penggemarku, kau sahabatku sekarang" kata kai sedikit memaksa

"ne?" ujar kyungsoo terkejut

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk kita. Tapi aku tak bisa menerima penolakan. Dan aku rasa kau tak akan menolak untuk menjadi sahabatku kan?" tanya kai

"aku... aku rasa... aku" kyungsoo sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan kai

"kau menerimanya? Aku tahu itu" kata kai cepat sambil tersenyum

"gamsahamnida, kim jong in" kata kyungsoo tulus

"eyy, kita sahabat. Bersikaplah biasa kepadaku. Aku bukan kai yang perfect diatas panggung, aku kim jongin yang memiliki banyak kekurangan" kata kai

"arraseo. Gomawo, jongin-ah" kata kyungsoo tersenyum

"nah! Aku lebih suka kau seperti itu" ujar kai jujur

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Jika kyungsoo bisa berteriak, ia ingin sekali berteriak betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. Impian yang selama ini tak mungkin dan sangat mustahil terjadi sangat nyata didepannya. Dia dan seseorang yang dia idolkan telah menjadi sahabat dalam hitungan hari. Ah! Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih kepada dewi keberutungan yang memihaknya.

..

Disudut restoran besar di kota seoul, chanyeol dan baekhyun juga sedang duduk dan menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan diatas meja. Tak beda jauh dengan kai dan kyungsoo, mereka juga sedang makan berdua di sebuah restoran. Bisa dikatakan mereka sedang menjalani dating.

Saat ini chanyeol sedang fokus menatap baekhyun yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Baekhyunn awalnya tak menyadari tatapan dari chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa chanyeol menatapnya cukup lama.

"wae?" tanya baekhyun saat menyadari tatapan dari chanyeol

"mwo?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"mengapa kau melihaku? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya baekhyun

"tidak"jawab chanyeol "ah, ada. Banyak yang salah denganmu" ralat chanyeol

"mwo? apa yang salah?" tanya baekhyun sambil meraba-raba wajahnya, ia berfikir wajahnya penuh dengan noda atau sebagainya

"katakan berapa umurmu" perintah chanyeol

"mwo? mengapa kau bertanya umur?"

"cepat katakan!" kata chanyeol memaksa

"sama denganmu. 22 tahun. Bahkan aku beberapa bulan lebih tua darimu" jelas baekhyun

"22 tahun rupanya? Tapi kau makan seperti anak berumur 2 tahun yang tak pernah diberi makan" lanjut chanyeol

"mworago?" pekik baekhyun

"ya, kau makan seperti anak berumur 2 tahun. Kau memakan semua yang ada disini tanpa permisi"

"tapi kau memang membeli ini untuk dimakan kan?" elak baekhyun

"iya, tapi setidaknya kau basa-basi terlebih dahulu untuk memakan ini"

"ah, untuk apa basa-basi. Toh pada akhirnya aku akan memakannya bukan?"

"sepertinya berdebat denganmu tak akan pernah selesai" katta chanyeol yang mulai pasrah berdebat dengan baekhyun

"nah, jika kau sudah tahu. Berhenti berdebat denganku" ucap baekhyun datar dan kemudian menyantap makanannya kembali

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedari tadi ia memang menatap baekhyun karena ia cukup heran dengan cara makan baekhyun. Didalah hai chanyeol menertawakan cara makan baekhyun. Bagi chanyeol, baekhyun makan seperti anak kecil yang sedang kelaparan karena bertahun-tahun tak diberi makan

"kau kapan akan comeback lagi?" tanya baekhyun

"mungkin minggu ini, kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Tinggal menunggu agensi menentukan tanggal comeback" jawab chayeol

"ah, begitu rupanya" jawab baekhyun asal

"apa kau masih menjadi penggemar sehun?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba

"ne?"

"kau, apa kau masih menjadi penggemar sehun. Maksudku, kau kan lebih sering bertemu denganku sekarang"

"ah, maksudmu apakah aku sudah berganti bias dari sehun menjadi dirimu?" tanya baekhyun

"bisa dikatakan seperti itu"

"entahlah. Sehun cinta pertamaku di exo, dan kau adalah member yang paling tak aku suka dari exo. Tapi karena sekarang aku lebih sering denganmu, setidaknya kau bias keduaku setelah sehun" jawab baekhyun

"wae? Kenapa kau begitu mengidolakan sehun?"

"entahlah, aku fikir sehun tampan" jawab baekhyun asal

"hanya itu?"

"mungkin iya, dia hanya tampan dan berkarisma. Aku sendiri tak yakin mengapa aku beitu mengidolakannya" kekeh baekhyun

"lalu mengapa kau menggantiku menjadi bias keduamu?" tanya chanyeol

"karena aku sering bertemu denganmu, aku jadi tahu bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"memangnya aku bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol

"kau, kau ini baik. Kau tulus dalam melakukan segala macam hal. Kau tak pernah memiliki sifat menjengkelkan. Ya meskipun kau memang menjengkelkan" jawab baekhyun

"kau juga cukup sabar denganku. Padahal berkali-kali aku mengatakan bahwa biasku sehun, tapi kau tetap tulus menolongku. Jika aku diposisimu, mungkin aku tak akan perduli lagi dengan fansku yang mengidolakan member lain yang bukan diriku" kekeh baekhyun

"suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menggeser posisi sehun" kata chanyeol percaya diri

"mworago? Mengapa kau percaya diri sekali"

"percayalah padaku, aku akan menggeser posisi sehun. Meskipun aku tak setampan sehun, tapi aku memiliki kelebihan lain yang bisa membuat para gadis berteriak dan menyerahkan keperawanannya untukku" kekeh chanyeol

"sayangnya aku tidak" jawab baekhyun datar

"lets see" kekeh chanyeol

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kembali menyantap makanannya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol pun mengangkatnya

"yeoboseyo, hyung" sapa chanyeol

"..."

"NE?!" pekik chanyeol terkejut dan membuat baekhyun ikut terkejut

"..."

"MWORAGO?!"

"..."

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku kesana sekarang" ucap chanyeol cepat dan kemudian menutup ponselnya

"baek, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini sangat penting dan mendesak" kata chanyeol panik

"ada apa memangnya?" tanya baekhyun yang ikut panik

"maaf aku tak bisa membertahumu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya chanyeol

"baiklah, aku pulang sendiri" ucap baekhyun

"ini, kau ambil uang ini untuk membayar taksi" kata chanyeol sambil memberikan beberapa lembar won "ah, tidak. Terlalu bahaya jika kau menggunakan taksi. Pakai mobilku, aku akan naik taksi" anjurnya dan kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobilnya

"jangan-jangan. Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah biasa naik kendaraan umum" lanjut baekhyun

"tidak, ini sudah malam baek. Bahaya" ujar chanyeol

"lebih bahaya jika kau naik taksi. Itu akan membuatmu lama di perjalanan" kata baekhyun "aku naik taksi. Pergilah sekarang. Aku tak apa" ucap baekhyun memberikan uang dan kunci mobil chanyeol

"tapi baek, kau..."

"sudah sana pergi" perintah baekhyun

"maafkan aku baek, aku merusaknya" kata chanyeol penuh penyesalan

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain. Ia juga sedang terburu-buru. Ia kemudian meninggalkan beberapa lembar won untuk baekhyun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan restoran itu

"pulanglah dengan hati-hati. Jika sudah sampai rumah, langsung kabari aku. Aku pergi. Maafkan aku baek" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan rambut baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi

"hati-hati" teriak baekhyun saat chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya

Chanyeol kemudian memberikan gestur tangan sebagai tanda oke untuk jawaban. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum singkat saat melihat punggung chanyeol yang lama-lama menghilang

"mwoya? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Mengapa ia seolah menjadi kekasihku?" runtuk baekhyun yang menyadari kebodohannya

"tapi dia memang manis" katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum singkat

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil tas dan uangnya agar bisa segera pulang. hari juga mulai malam, ia cukup takut jika harus pulang larut malam dengan kendaraan umum

(**)

Pagi ini kyungsoo terlihat begitu terburu-buru mendatangi rumah heechul. Ini masih sangat pagi, matahar bahkan belum menampakkan dirinya secara sempurna. Tapi kyungsoo sudah sangat cepat berada dirumah baekhyun

"ahjumma, dimana baekhyun?" tanya kyungsoo pada heechul yang sedang merawat bunga-bunga kesaangannya

Heechul memang senang sekali merawat bunga. Bahkan saat merawat bunga-bunga itu heechul bisa sampai lupa waktu

"baekhyun masih tidur dikamarnya, kyung. Pergi saya kesana" ucap heechul

"baiklah ahjumma, saya permisi" pamit kyungsoo ramah

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju kekamar baekhyun. Setelah ada dikamar baekhyun, ia meemukan baekhyun masih tergulung bersama selimut. Baekhyun masih saja berjalan dialam mimpinya. Kyugsoo pun geram dan menarik selimut baekhyun

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUNN!" teriak kyungsoo sambil menarik selimut baekhyun

"Mwoya!" amuk baekhyun dari tidurnya

"ayo bangun!" perintah kyungsoo

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menarik selimutnya kembali. Ia kembali meneruskan perjalanan mimpinya

"yak! Baekhyun! Bangunlah. Aku menemuka berita baru tentang sehun!" pekik kyungsoo

"mwo? sehun dikejar sasaeng lagi?" jawab baekhyun malas yang masih menutup matanya

"aniyo, lebih dari itu" jawab kyungsoo

"sasaeng fans sehun mengikuti sehun kekamar mandi?"

"tidak! Lebih dari itu"

"sasaeng fans berhasil mengambil celana dalam sehun?"

"tidak! Yak! Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu?" omel kyungsoo

"lalu apa? Aku masih mengantuk kyung, ini masih sangat pagi kau kemari untuk membicarakan sehun" jawab baekhyun malas

"dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku menemukan artikel dimana sehun sedang menjalani dating bersama seorang gadis. Kau tahu, dispatch menemukan mereka beberapa kali bersama. Aku yakin mereka telah berpacaran. Yang terakhir mereka mengenakan pakaian couple!" pekik kyungsoo

"MWORAGO?! BERHENTI BERCANDA!" pekik baekhyun yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya

"lihatlah, dispatch sering menemukan sehun keluar bersama wanita. Dan itu wanita yang sama" kata kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya yang berisi tentang artikel sehun dating

"MWOYA!" pekik baekhyun histeris "ani,ani. Ini hanya settingan. Ini tipuan!" kata baekhyun menepis fikirannya

"tipuan apa? Mereka ini nyata baek, kau lihat dari gerak sehun. Sehun seperti benar-benar melindungi gadis itu" ucap kyungsoo

"lalu siapa gadis ini? Kenapa sehun bisa berubah seperti ini? ANDWEEEE!" teriak baekhyun sangat keras

"aku fikir ini memang sebuah kejadian nyata tanpa ada settingan. Semalam kai tampak terburu-buru saat mengantarkanku pulang baek" ucap kyungsoo

"chanyeol bahkan meninggalkanku. Dia menyuruhku mencari taksi sendiri" ujar baekhyun

"nah, aku rasa ini memang benar. Jadi sehun menjalin sebuah hubungan dan ternyata dispatch menemukannya karena sehun terlalu ceroboh. Ini juga termasuk masalah cukup serius karena mereka akan comeback. Kau ingat betapa pedasnya komentar natizen korea dan penggemar exo kan baek?" kata kyungsoo menjelaskan

"kau benar. Ah, gadis itu seperti penghancur. AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" teriak baekhyun

Karena kerasnya teriakan baekhyun dan kyungsoo, itu membuat luhan terbangun. Bagaimana tidak, jarak kamar baekhyun dan luhan hanya beberapa meter saja. Dan teriakan mereka sangat keras sekali.

"ya! Kalian berdua! Bisakah kalian diam? Kenapa kalian berteriak dipagi buta seperti ini" gerutu luhan

"eonniiii, sehuuuuun" rengek baekhyun

"argh! Baek! Aku masih bisa menerima kau berteriak nama sehun jika di siang hari. Tapi aku tak akan menerima jika kau berteriak namanya dipagi buta seperti ini dan mengganggu tidurku!" omel luhan

"tapi eonni, kali ini beritanya sangat luar biasa. Dispatch menemukan sehun sedang berjalan bersama gadis yang sama dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini" jelas kyungsoo

"bahkan sehun tipe orang yang tak suka dengan gadis. Ia cukup tertutup dalam hal wanita eonni" rengek baekhyun

"m-mwo?" tanya luhan mulai gugup

"ah, siapapun gadis itu aku bersumpah jika dia gadis paling beruntung didunia karena sehun bisa jatuh hati dengannya. Astaga! Aku ingin menjadi gadis itu" pekik kyungsoo

"aku tau dia gadis paling beruntung. Tapi aku ingin sekali menghajarnya! Ia merebut sehunku! Andweee! Aku saja bersusah payah dari dulu berkorban untuknya, tapi mengapa gadis itu yang mendapatkannya" omel baekhyun

"apa kalian tahu siapa gadis itu?" tanya luhan takut

"aniyo" jawab baekhyun

"meskipun wajahnya sangat tertutup, aku yakin jika gadis itu sangat cantik. Kau ingat bagaimana selera sehun tentang gadis bukan?" tanya kyungsoo mengingatkan baekhyun

"ah! Aku tahu! Tapi aku tetap ingin menghajar gadis itu!" gerutu baekhyun

"sudahlah, kau ini hanya serpihan debu dimata sehun dan gadis itu" kata kyungsoo mengingatkan "lulu eonni, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pucat? Kau sakit?" tanya kyungsoo

"ah? Ne? Aniyo, mungkin aku harus istirahat. Aku pergi dulu" ujar luhan gugup dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar baekhyun

"ada apa dengan luhan eonni, baek?" tanya kyungsoo

"ah, molla. Aku masih memikirkan siapa gadis itu!" amuk baekhyun

..

Luhan kembali kekamarnya. Ia cukup takut dengan nasibnya. Ia juga takut dengan sehun yang mungkin nasibnya berkali-kali lebih bahaya dari dirinya. Tapi luhan juga cukup takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya

Jika semua fans exo tau jika dirinyalah yang berjalan dengan sehun saat itu, mungkin mereka tak hanya menghajar dirinya seperti baekhyun. Mereka bisa saja membunuh luhan, bagaimanapun juga luhan tahu bagaimana ganasnya fans exo jika menyangkut tentang hubungan percintaan

"ah, eottokeeeee" desah luhan frustasi

Ketika luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur karena frustasi, baekhyun tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamar luhan tanpa permisi

"eonniiii" kata baekhyun sambil memasuki ruang kamar luhan

"mwoya! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu? Kau membuatku terkejut!" omel luhan

"mian, biasanya kau juga tak apa-apa jika aku masuk tanpa permisi" kata baekhyun

"ah, lupakan. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya luhan

"eonni, aku akan pergi bersama kyungsoo menemui penggemar exo yang lain. Kami akan mencari tahu siapa gadis yang dibawa sehun selama ini. Jika aku menemukannya aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah merebut sehun dariku" kata baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh

Luhan hanya diam dan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia cukup takut mendengar kalimat yang barusaja terlontar dari mulut baekhyun. Itu hanya dari baekhyun, bagaimana dengan fans exo yang lainnya. Batin luhan berteriak panik

"eonni, kenapa kau menjadi masam begitu?" tanya baekhyun

"ah? Ne... aniyo. Cepat sana pergi, katanya kau akan menemui fans exo yang lain" usir luhan

"kau kenapa gugup? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu eonni?" tanya baekhyun

"ti-tidak, sudahlah, sana pergi" kata luhan sambil mendorong tubuh baekhyun keluar

"eonni, aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" teriak baekhyun saat luhan menutup pintunya

"tidak! Sudahlah, sana pergi!" pekik luhan

"tapi eonni,..."

"baek, ayo. Mereka sudah menunggu kita" kata kyungsoo memotong amukan baekhyun

"eonni, aku akan memaksamu cerita setelah ini!" kata baekhyun memaksa "ayo, kyung" ajaknya kemudian

Setelah perginya baekhyun dan kyungsoo, luhan masih terus berputar didalam kamarnya. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Begitupun dengan sehun. Entah mengapa perasaannya cukup tak tenang dengan barita ini. Karena luhan sempat melihat artikel itu dan melihat foto yang cukup terlihat, hingga ia cukup mudah dikenali jika mereka peka dengan foto tersebut.

(**)

"apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya manager exo

"sebentar, sehun masih tertinggal" kata kai

"sehun? Kenapa sehun lama sekali" tanya suho

"mungkin hal ini cukup sulit untuknya" balas chanyeol asal

"ayolah sehunah. Kita hanya akan ke beijing" teriak chen dari luar dorm

"arraseo arraseo" ucap sehun yang akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya

"ah, sehun sudah keluar" pekik kai

"baiklah, sekarang semua menuju kemobil. Aku akan mengatur barang kalian sebentar" ujar manager hyung

"ne hyung" ucap member exo

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju mobil. Sehun berada dipaling belakang dan kris menemaninya. Kris kemudian merangkul tubuh sehun dan mengajaknya menuju mobil

"tak akan sulit, tapi ini akan sedikit menyakitkan" kata kris tiba-tiba

"iya, aku tau itu hyung" ujar sehun pelan

Member exo akan pergi ke beijing, untuk sesaat mereka memang harus ke beijing. Berita dan masalah yang ditemukan dispatch bisa saja menghancurkan karir exo kapan saja. Meski mereka anya menemukan kabar tentang sehun, itu dapat menjadi bomerang bagi member exo yang lainnya.

' _mianhae, Lu_ ' batin sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Eaaaaak, im back~**

 **DONT BE A SILENT READER, REVIEW JUSEYO \\./**


	15. Chapter 15

"ayolah sehunah. Kita hanya akan ke beijing" teriak chen dari luar dorm

"arraseo arraseo" ucap sehun yang akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya

"ah, sehun sudah keluar" pekik kai

"baiklah, sekarang semua menuju kemobil. Aku akan mengatur barang kalian sebentar" ujar manager hyung

"ne hyung" ucap member exo

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju mobil. Sehun berada dipaling belakang dan kris menemaninya. Kris kemudian merangkul tubuh sehun dan mengajaknya menuju mobil

"tak akan sulit, tapi ini akan sedikit menyakitkan" kata kris tiba-tiba

"iya, aku tau itu hyung" ujar sehun pelan

Member exo akan pergi ke beijing, untuk sesaat mereka memang harus ke beijing. Berita dan masalah yang ditemukan dispatch bisa saja menghancurkan karir exo kapan saja. Meski mereka anya menemukan kabar tentang sehun, itu dapat menjadi bomerang bagi member exo yang lainnya.

' _mianhae, Lu_ ' batin sehun

..

FLASHBACK ON

Malam dimana kai dan chanyeol terburu-buru pulang dari dating mereka bersama kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Mereka berdua mendapat telepon dari manager mereka jika dispatch menemukan foo sehun bersama seorang gadis.

Keduanya cepat-cepat menuju kantor agensi mereka untuk merapatkan daan membicarakan mengenai artikel tersebut. Sesampainya kai dan chanyeol yang tak sengaja datang dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mereka langsung berlari menuju ruang yang biasa digunakan member exo dan manager untuk rapat. Disana mereka telah menemukan suho, kris, chen, sehun dan manager mereka

"bagaimana?" tanya kai yang langsung masuk dan duduk untuk memulai rapat

"maaf kami sedikit lama" lanjut chanyeol

"baiklah, karena kalian telah berkumpul aku akan memulai rapatnya" ujar manager hyung

"apa kalian membaca artikel dispatch tentang sehun?" tanya manager hyung

"aku membacanya, tapi itu hanya rekayasa bukan?"ujar suho

"apa sehun memang sedang menjalin hubungan? Aku rasa tidak" lanjut kai

"aku sependapat dengan suho hyung, kita akan comeback, aku rasa dispatch mencari-cari rumor agar comeback kita menurun ratingnya" kata chen

"tapi semua hanya prediksi kalian, biarkan sehun menjawab dan menjelaskan" ujar kris

"ya, aku butuh penjelasan dari sehun" ujar manager

"katakan tentang foto ini sehunah" ucap chanyeol sambil menyodorkan artiker beserta foto ke sehun

Sehun hanya menatap datar layar ponsel chanyeol yang berisi artikel tersebut. Ia kemudian menatar member dan manager secara bergantian

"apa kalian akan mendengarkan kalimatku?" tanya sehun

"tentu saja, apapun yang terjadi kami memiliki banyak jalan pintas atas artikel tersebut. Aku sudah melakukan rapat dengan agensi siang tadi" ujar manager

"ya, foto itu nyata. Dan itu memang aku dan bersama seorang gadis" ujar sehun datar

"MWORAGO?" pekik seluruh isi ruangan kecuali kris

"katakan siapa gadis itu?" ucap chen

"aku tak tahu harus bahagia atau marah, faktanya sehun tak pernah tertarik dengan seorang gadis dan akhirnya ia bisa tertarik dengan gadis. Namun kau malakukannya terlalu ceroboh disaat kita akan melakukan comeback" ujar chanyeol

"chakkaman, siapa gadis ini. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" tanya suho

"aku fikir kalian mengenal siapa gadis itu, dia tak asing bagi kalian" ujar sehun datar

"tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya kai tak percaya

"masih sebatas sahabat" kata sehun

"tapi kau menyukainya kan?" tanya chen

"entahlah, nan molla" jawab sehun

"hentikan pertanyaan konyol kalian, kita agar melakukan comeback dan artikel itu memang benar" ucap manager

"kita harus bergerak cepat hyung, kau tau bahwa berita di korea cepat sekali menyebar bukan?" kata suho

Manager itu mendesah pasrah. Ia sesekali menarik rambutnya karena ia cukup pusing dengan permasalahan ini. ia didesak dari agensi untuk melakukan hal yang sudah pasti ditentang oleh member exo karena mereka tak menyukainya, tapi disisi lain jika ia mementingkan member exo maka agensi akan memberi perhitungan untuknya

"baikla, aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke beijing untuk melakukan showcase kalian. Aku akan mempercepat comeback kalian dan memadatkan jadwal kalian agar wartawan tak mewawancarai kalian. Kita akan berada dibeijing sampai dikorea cukup stabil. Bagaimanapun juga saham SM cukup menurun dengan kabar sehun dating" ucap manager

"besok pagi?" tanya chen

"kenapa cepat sekali?" lanjut kai

"setidaknya kita berangkat lusa" tawar chanyeol

"aku masih ingin tidur" jawab kris

"aku masih ingin liburan" lanjut kai

"berhenti merengek, ini demi nama kita" ujar suho

"urus mereka, besok pagi sekali kita harus sudah berangkat. Aku pergi dulu" ujar manager sambil meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu

"mianhae" kata sehun pelan

"aniyo, kau tak salah kenapa meminta maaf" tanya chanyeol

"sudahlah, aku tahu jika kau memang tertarik dengan luhan" kekeh kai

"aku menunggumu untuk benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengannya" kata suho

"kalian tak marah?" tanya sehun

"untuk apa marah? Justru kami senang karena akhirnya hati bekumu itu dapat luluh juga" kata chen

"ya meskipun kau menunjukkan disaat yang tak tepat" kata kai

"aku tak berniat menunjukkannya" balas sehun

"sudahlah, setidaknya kau ini masih normal" kata chanyeol

"aku memang masih normal" tukas sehun

"oke,oke. Kita memang tahu jika sehun dengan luhan. Tapi jangan sampai orang lain tahu, termasuk baekhyun dan kyungsoo" kata kris

"ah, kris hyung benar" ujar chen

"baiklah, ini akan menjadi rahasia member exo" kekeh chanyeol

"sekarang tidurlah, besok pagi buta manager akan membagunkan kita" kata suho mengingatkan

"dan aku membenci hal yang berbau bangun dipagi hari" lanjut kai

Mereka kemudian bubar dan segera menuju dorm mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Mereka harus menghemat energi karena mulai besok mereka harus benar-benar kerja keras untuk menutupi rumor sehun.

FLASHBACK OFF

(**)

Setelah beberapa hari exo melakukan showcase di beijing, kekacauan tentang rumor sehun sedikit mereda. Dan hari ini exo dijadwalkan untuk kembali kekorea untuk mematangkan konsep panggung mereka

Ya, seminggu lagi konser pertama exo akan digelar di seoul. Agensi benar-benar mempadatkan jadwal mereka agar para wartawan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mewawancarai mereka. 4 hari bekerja keras di china, setelah itu mempersiapkan konser yang akan berlangsung seminggu lagi benar-benar membuat mereka kelelahan

Bahkan member exo mengaku bahwa mereka mengalami kekurangan tidur. Sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan sehun, dimana-mana semua agensi lebih memperhatikan keuntungan yang masuk. Karena saat ini sehun tersandung rumor, mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa jadwal padat mereka untuk menutupi rumor sehun. Padahal faktanya, mereka memang ingin exo selalu padat agar uang yang masuk ke agensi lebih banyak.

Tapi inilah resiko menjadi seorang artis. Mau tak mau, mereka harus mau bekerja keras. Disisi lain member exo menikmatinya karena mereka berfikir, kerja keras mereka untuk membalas kerja keras fans yang selalu mensupportnya

"kajja, pesawat kita akan berangkat 5 menit lagi" kata manager

"kajjaaaa" teriak chanyeol

"kalian duluan saja, aku masih harus membereskan sebuah masalah disini" ujar kris

"tapi pesawat akan berangkat, kris" kata suho

"aku tahu, pergilah. Aku akan menyusul kalian" kata kris

"memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya kai

"aku tak bisa menjelaskan, ini cukup penting. Kalian kembalilah lebih dulu, aku akan membeli tiket penerbangan berikutnya" kata kris meyakinkan

"baiklah, kami menunggumu di seoul hyung" kata chen

Semua member kemudian berjalan menuju ke pesawat karena pesawat memang akan berangkat. Namun berbeda dengan sehun, ia masih tetap diam ditempat dan menatap kris dalam

"pergilah, sehunah. Aku akan menyusul kalian" ujar kris

"kau bisa membohongi mereka, tapi tidak dengan membohongiku hyung" ujar sehun datar

"aku hanya akan bertemu seseorang dan mengurusnya disini" ujar kris

"aku benci ditinggalkan, hyung" kata sehun seolah mengingatkan kris

"aku tak meninggalkanmu. Lagipula kau memiliki member yang menyayangimu" ujar kris sambil tersenyum menenangkan

"hyung, perasaanku mengatakan kau akan pergi" kata sehun menginterupsi jika ia sedang serius

"aku tak akan pergi, lagipula kita kan masih bisa bertelfon. Dunia sudah canggih sehunah" ujar kris

"sehunah! Palliwa!" teriak kai yang sudah akan memasuki pesawat

"pergilah, luhan menunggumu di korea" ujar kris mengingatkan

Mendegar nama luhan terlontar, perasaan sehun untuk segera kembali ke seoul bergejolak. Ia kemudian menatap kris.

"hyung, aku pergi" ucap sehun

"eoh, hati-hati" kata kris

"aku menunggumu di seoul" kata sehun sebelum benar-benar pergi

Kris hanya mampu terdiam dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari sehun. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat para member menghilang dan memasuki pesawat

'mianhae' batin kris pelan saat pesawat yang membawa para member exo mulai terbang

..

Beberapa jam setelah sampainya member exo di korea, mereka langsung melakukan latihan rutin untuk konser pertama mereka. Mereka terus bekerja keras agar konser pertama mereka bisa sangat luar biasa.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Seharusnya saat ini kris sudah kembali. Manager sudah sibuk menelfon dan member juga sibuk menelfon kris. bahkan hari mulai malam namun kabar kris masih belum ada

"kemana perginya kris hyung?" tanya chen

"bukankah dia mengatakan akan menyusul kita di penerbangan berikutnya?" tanya kai

"memangnya dia memiliki masalah apa sehingga ia harus menyelesaikan seperti itu?" tanya chanyeol

"kau sudah menghubunginya sehunah?" tanya suho

"sudah, tetap tak ada jawaban" jawaban kata sehun

"berhenti mencarinya" kata manager yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang latihan member exo

"wae? Bukankah kita memang harus mencarinya?" tanya chanyeol

"tak perlu. Kita sudah mendapat jawabannya" kata manager itu lagi

"bagaimana? Kris hyung sudah datang?" tanya kai bahagia

"bukan kris yang datang, tapi surat gugatannya yang datang" kata meanager itu kecewa sambil melempar kertas putih yang berisi gugatan kris

Seluruh member membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Mereka masih tak menyangka kris akan meninggalkan mereka di masa-masa saat ini. ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"m-mwoya?" tanya kai tak percaya

"kris hyung?" chen tak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya

"hyung, jangan bercanda" kata chanyeol yang masih mengira ini hanya lelucon yang diberikan managernya

"baca, jika kau menganggapku tak serius" kata manager sambil menunjuk kertas putih itu

Seluruh member kemudian mendekati kertas itu. Mereka membaca surat gugatan kris yang menuntut kebebasan dari agensi mereka. Mereka memang tau jika kris adalah tipe orang yang mencintai kebebasan. Tapi keputusannya untuk hengkang tanpa merundingkan ini semua cukup membuat member lain kecewa. Mereka merasa kris cukup egois

"mwoya igaeee!" amuk sehun yang lebih dulu menjauhi kerumunan member yang sedang membaca gugatan kris

"konser sebentar lagi, dan dia tega meninggalkan kita?" tanya suho tak percaya

"andwe, hyuuuung" isak kai

"kris hyung harus tetap bersama kita, hyung jaebaaal" rengek chen kepada managernya

"aku akan membantu mempertahankan kris, tapi semua sesuai dengan keputusan agensi dan pihak dari kris. kalian tetap latihan dan siapkan semuanya" ujar manager

"aku harap kalian tak keberatan jika kalian harus 2 kali bekerja keras, kalian harus mempersiapkan koreo tanpa kris" lanjut manager

"mwo? kris hyung tetap mengikuti konser, dia sangat ingin konser pertama ini" ujar chanyeol

"kita harus berfikir rasional. Konser sebentar lagi, dan kris bukan tipe orang yang bisa berubah pikiran seperti ini dalam waktu singkat" kata manager mengingatkan

"ta-tapi hyung, kami belum bisa mengganti posisi kris hyung. Ini terasa sangat sakit" ujar kai sedih

"lakukan yang terbaik, agensi meminta kalian untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Aku mohon kerja sama dengan kalian, jangan buat aku semakin pusing tentang ini" ujar manager

"masalah sehun kemarin belum selesai dan ini ditambah dengan masalah kris. aku tak tahu bagaimana agensi akan mempermainkan kita, aku harap kalian mau bersabar" lanjut manager sambil merasa bersalah

"bukankah masalah sehun telah selesai? Lalu mengapa diungkit kembali?" tanya suho

"selesai? Belum. Beberapa netizen mulai menggambar sketsa wajah yang ada difoto untuk menemukan gadis yang jalan bersama dengan sehun. Gambarnya mulai menyebar di media sosial. Aku dan pihak agensi bekerja keras untuk melindungi kalian dan termasuk gadis itu" jelas manager

"mwo? apa mereka sepenasaran itu?" tanya chen

"kau tahu sehun tak pernah tertarik dengan gadis bukan? Dan ini pertama kalinya ia terlihat berjalan bersama gadis. Dari sketsa wajahnya sih, gadis itu tampak cantik" kekeh manager sambil melirik sekilas ke arah sehun

"mwo?" tanya sehun datar

"aniyo, sekarang cepat latihan lagi dengan formasi member berlima. Aku harus ke ruang kepala agensi" ujar manager

"ne hyung" jawab para member

"fighting!" kata manager sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka

"aku tak percaya kris hyung akan melakukan ini" kata kai sedih

"kita semua juga tak percaya, kai-ah" lanjut chen

"sudahlah, kita berdoa semoga kris hyung berubah pikiran" ujar chanyeol

"sekarang ayo kita latihan saja, kita masih kurang satu minggu menjelang konser dan harus merubah semua koreografinya" kata suho mengingatkan

"kajja" ajak chen

Seluruh member sudah dalam posisi mereka namun sehun masih diam membeku diposisinya. Member pun menyadari hal itu dan mereka kembali menghampiri sehun

"wae?" tanya kai pelan

"apa luhan akan baik-baik saja?" tanya sehun balik

"memang luhan ada apa?" tanya suho

"manager mengatakan jika netizen menemukan sketsa wajahnya bukan? Bagaimana jika fans memukulinya?" tanya sehun panik

"agensi tak akan membiarkan itu, kau tahu mereka sangat menentang hal seperti itu kan? Agensi akan membantu luhan" jawab chen menenangkan

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya sehun

"semua serahkan pada manager hyung dan agensi, sekarang kita hanya perlu kerja keras untuk konser pertama kita" kata chanyeol mengingatkan

"semua akan baik-baik saja, sehunah. Aku tahu kau kehilangan kris hyung dan kau juga memikirkan keselamatan luhan, all is well" kata kai menenangkan

"arraseo" jawab sehun pelan

"kajja, kita latihan" ajak suho

Semua kemudian memposisikan diri mereka. Mereka juga merubah semua koreografi mereka. Yang bermula dari 6 member sekarang menjadi 5 member. Cukup sulit bagi mereka, karena ini pertama kalinya formasi mereka kosong dan harus diganti. Tapi mereka kerja keras untuk konser pertama mereka

(**)

Saat ini kyungsoo sedang duduk didepan laptop dikamar baekhyun. Beberapa hari ini kyungsoo memang menginap di rumah baekhyun karena mereka bekerja sama untuk mencari informasi tentang exo.

Baik baekhyun dan kyungsoo, mereka sibuk didepan laptop mereka masing-masing. Hingga kemudian baekhyun menemukan artikel baru tentang exo

"MWOYA! KRIS OPPA KELUAR DARI EXO!" teriak baekhyun histeris

"JINJAYO? MWOYAAAA!" pekik kyungsoo yang langsung histeris saat menghampiri baekhyun

"ANDWEEEEE!" teriak baekhyun

"HAJIMAAAAAAAAA" teriak kyungsoo

"yaaak! Eottokee! Kemarin sehun dikabarkan dating dan sekarang kris oppa meninggalkan exo? Andweee!" pekik baekhyun

"yak! Kalian bisakah tidak berteriak?" omel luhan yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar baekhyun "teriakan kalian membuat gendang telingaku pecah"

"eonni, kris oppa meninggalkan exo" adu baekhyun

"lalu? Apa peduliku?" tanya luhan cuek

"eottoke eonni, kami sangat sedih"isak kyungsoo

"ck, kalian ini berlebihan sekali. Bagus dong jika dia pergi. Kalian tak perlu repot-repot mengoleksi barangnya lagi. Jika perlu mereka bubar saja sekalian, agar kalian berhenti berteriak sepanjang hari" kata luhan santai

"EONNI MWOYA!" pekik baekhyun

"yak! Jangan berteriak!" omel luhan

"EONNI TAK MENGERTI KAMI!" lanjut kyungsoo

"ck, dasar anak muda labil" gerutu luhan yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar baekhyun

Setelah kepergian luhan, kyungsoo dan baekhyun kini menangis bersama. Mereka benar-benar menangis karena mereka sangat merasa kehilangan sosok kris. jiwa fangirl mereka benar-benar menyatu dengan member exo.

Bisa dikatakan baekhyun dan kyungsoo berlebihan karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa bagi baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Tapi mereka menangisi kepergian kris. bagi baekhyun dan kyungsoo, member exo seperti sudah deka dan menyatu pada mereka. Jadi tak khayal jika ini membuat mereka menangis histeris karena kepergian kris.

Disela-sela kyungsoo dan baekhyun menangis, mereka mencoba mengupdate dan mencari tahu kronologis hengkangnya kris dari member exo.

Sambil menangis sesenggukan mereka menguodate berita tentang exo. Sesekali mereka menghapus air mata mereka kasar yang sudah bercampur dengan ingus mereka. Mereka mungkin gila karena mereka menangis seperti ditinggalkan oleh pacar mereka. Padahal mereka tak pernah menangisi seseorang seperti itu. Ck, dasar fangirl.

Tapi kemudian tangisan mereka terhenti. Ya, mereka berhenti menangis seketika karena mata mereka terfokus pada layar laptop yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"ini kah gadisyang bersama sehun?" tanya kyungsoo

"entahlah, aku fikir iya" kata baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya

"pantas saja sehun mau berjalan bersamanya, dia cantik" ujar kyungsoo

"bahkan sangat cantik" lanjut baekhyun

"apa dia masih dikatakan manusia?" tanya kyungsoo

"jangan berlebihan" tegur baekhyun

"lihat baek, sketsa saja dia sudah cantik" omel kyungsoo

"banyak gambar sketsa cantik tapi aslinya jelek" kata baekhyun mengingakan

"tapi aku rasa dia memang cantik. woah, netizen korea memang daebak" ujar kyungsoo takjub

"tapi ini hanya bentuk sketsa wajah, ada pula yang berbentuk cartoon tapi tak ada dalam bentuk aslinya" ujar baekhyun

"ah, tetap saja ini cantik" ujar kyungsoo

"entahlah, aku benar-benar sakit hati. Sehun dating rumor dan kris oppa hengkang. Andwee! Hatiku perih sekali" isak baekhyun

"sudahlah baek, aku juga sedih" kata kyungsoo menenangkan

"kau hanya sedih satu kali, ku dua kali kyung. Kau masih memiliki bias yang belum dating. Nah sedangkan aku? Biasku dating bersama gadis yang sepertinya memang lebih cantik dariku" isak baekhyun

"dia memang cantik baek. Jika tidak, manamungkin sehun mau bersamanya" kata kyungsoo mengingatkan

"bisakah aku melihatnya lagi? Aku masih penasaran dengan wajahnya" ujar baekhyun

 **SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengamati foto sketsa wajah yang ada di layar laptop. Mereka memperhatikan wajah yang ada disana. Meskipun hanya berbentuk coretan sketsa dari pensil dan cartoon, mereka seakan pernah melihat wajah yang tak asing itu.

Saat itu luhan memang memakai masker dan kacamata. Tapi sesekali ia sempat melepas masker dan kacamata itu secara bergantian dan dispatch dapat menangkap moment tersebut.

"kyung" panggil baekhyun yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada laptop mereka

"iya, baek" jawab kyungsoo yang pandangannya juga masih di layar laptop

"apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya baekhyun

"tentang wajah familiar ini?"

"eoh, aku rasa aku sering mellihatnya"

"wajah yang tak asing bagi kita"

"matanya..."

"bibirnya..."

"dia benar-benar mirip dengan..."

"LUHAN EONNI!" pekik kyungsoo dan baekhyun bersamaan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _AAAAAAA, aduh maafkan author. Sejujurnya enggak bermaksud menelantarkan ini ff_**

 ** _Mungkin udah banyak yang lupa sama jalan cerita ini gegara lama update dan author sendiri juga gajelas gini_**

 ** _Maafkan author karena jarang update. Ini disebabkan karena kesibukan di real life. Author masih semester 1 dan diinstitut. Kemaren nilai juga anjlok jadi banting tulang benahin nilai. Maaaaf  
buat next update bakal diusahain gak akan lama lamaaa._**

 ** _Makasih yang masih stay sama ff ini, yang udah lupa yaudah author gamaksa u,u_**

 ** _Gomawo, mianhae, saranghaeeee :*_**

 ** _DONT BE A SILENT READERS_**

 ** _REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^_^)/_**


	16. Chapter 16

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"kyung" panggil baekhyun yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada laptop mereka

"iya, baek" jawab kyungsoo yang pandangannya juga masih di layar laptop

"apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya baekhyun

"tentang wajah familiar ini?"

"eoh, aku rasa aku sering mellihatnya"

"wajah yang tak asing bagi kita"

"matanya..."

"bibirnya..."

"dia benar-benar mirip dengan..."

"LUHAN EONNI!" pekik kyungsoo dan baekhyun bersamaan

Luhan yang barusaja turun dari lantai bawah untuk mengambil makanan langsung memasuki kamar baekhyun karena merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh kedua dongsaengnya itu

"ada apa?" tanya luhan tiba-tiba sambil mengunyah makanan yang tersisa di mulutnya

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung terdiam dan saling menatap untuk beberapa detik. Mereka kemudian meloncat dari atas kasur menuju tempat luhan berdiri. Mereka meraba wajah luhan dan memperhatikan wajah luhan lekat-lekat. Sesekali mereka menyamakan wajah luhan dengan sketsa yang ada di layar laptop mereka

"m-mwoya?" tanya luhan takut dengan tingkah baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"kyung" panggil baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengamati wajah luhan

"mirip" jawab kyungsoo tanpa berkedip

"mwo? Mirip? Siapa yang mirip?" tanya luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan baekhyun dan kyungsoo dari wajahnya

"eoh, aku rasa memang dia" kata baekhyun ambigu

"wae? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" omel luhan

"diamlah eonni, ayo duduk dengan kami" baekhyun menarik tubuh luhan dan mendudukannya di kasur

"eonni, jawab pertanyaan kami" kata kyungsoo

"mwoya? Kalian ini ada apa?" tanya luhan yang merasa aneh

"eonni, apa kau gadis yang kami cari?" tanya baekhyun

"gadis apa maksudmu?" tanya luhan tak mengerti

"gadis yang bersama sehun, aku yakin itu kau eonni" kata kyungsoo

"m-mwo? sehun? Aku mengenalnya saja tidak" elak luhan

"luhan eonni, ayolah. Jangan berbohong" kata baekhyun

"kami mengenalmu, eonni. Kami akan membantumu" ujar kyungsoo

"eonni katakan sejujurnya" desak baekhyun

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu aku?" tanya luhan kemudian

"sketsa gambar ini sangat mirip dengan wajahmu" jawab baekhyun sederhana

"MWO? SKETSA WAJAH?" pekik luhan tak percaya "coba aku lihat" kata luhan memaksa melihat foto itu

Luhan kemudian melihat foto sketsa itu. Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna. Baiklah, saat ini ia merasa dia adalah buronan nomor satu di korea. Nyawanya bisa menghilang kapan saja jika ia tak berhati-hati. Melihat kepucatan yang ada di wajah luhan, kyungsoo dan baekhyun yakin jika itu memang luhan.

"jadi, bagaimana menjalin hubungan dengan sehun eonni?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba

"apa dia romantis?" tanya kyungsoo

"m-mwo? apa maksud kalian?" tanya luhan gugup

"ayolah eonni, tak udah ditutupi lagi, kami sudah tahu" ujar kyungsoo

"ya, awalnya aku akan marah dengan siapapun yang berhasil mengambil hati sehun, tapi melihat itu kau aku tak akan melakukannya eonni" kata baekhyun

"kalian tak membunuhku? Maksudku aku dengar fans exo sangat kejam" kata luhan takut

"kau takut eonni?" goda baekhyun

"ya kami memang kejam. Tapi melihat siapa yang berjalan dengan sehun ternyata adalah eonni, jelas kami sangat senang" ujar kyungsoo

"jadi ceritakan, sejauh mana hubungan kalian. Apa sehun sangat romantis?" tanya baekhyun bersemangat

"sejauh mana? Kita hanya berteman, sejauh bersahabat. Tak lebih" kata luhan bohong

"ey, manamungkin hanya sejauh itu. Kami tau bagaimana sifatmu dan sehun, eonni" kata baekhyun

"tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kami hanya bersahabat. Ah sudahlah, aku ingin tidur" kata luhan yang kemudian keluar kamar baekhyun

"kalian harus menjaga rahasia ini. jangan sampai ada yang tahu" kata luhan memaksa

"tidak" jawab baekhyun dan kyungsoo tegas

"mwo? Apa maksud kalian tidak?" pekik luhan sebal

"katakan yang sejujurnya eonni, kami tahu kau sedang berbohong" ucap kyungsoo

"kalian berpacaran kan?" tebak baekhyun tegas

Luhan mendesah pasrah saat melihat baekhyun dan kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan menceritakannya pada mereka

"iya, kami berpacaran" jawab luhan

"nah, sudah aku...-MWORAGO?" pekik baekhyun

"MWOYA? EONNI JINJJA?" pekik kyungso

"woaaah! Eonni, aku...hiks" isak baekhyun tiba-tiba

"baek, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud merebut sehun, aku-aku hanya..."

"EONNI!" pekik baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"ah, mianhae, aku-aku..." luhan panik

"eonni, neo jinjja daebak! Eonni aku terkejut mendengarnya, aku mendukungmu dengan sehun tapi aku juga iri denganmu. Hiks, eottoke" isak baekhyun jujur sambil memeluk luhan

"baek, aku..."

"aku tidak marah eonni, aku malah sangat bahagia jika kau dengan sehun. Akhirnya kau menjadi wanita normal yang bisa mencintai pria" kekeh baekhyun

"jinjja? Kau tak marah?" tanya luhan bingung

"aniyo, nan gwenchana. Sehun hanya biasku saja eonni, tidak lebih" jawab baekhyun

"lagipula baekhyun sudah mendapatkan idamannya" timpal kyungsoo

"nugu?" tanya luhan

"park chanyeol, eonni" jawab kyungsoo

"yak! Do kyungsoo!" amuk baekhyun

"mwo? kau masih malu mengakui jika kau menyukai dobby idiotmu itu baek?" tanya kyungsoo

"yak! Kyungsoo!"

"sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar begini" kata luhan mencoba memisahkan mereka

"eonni, kyungsoo menyebalkan!" adu baekhyun

"terserahlah, aku mau istirahat. Hati-hati untuk kalian yang akan menjadi buronan fans exo" kekeh luhan

"dengarkan itu baek" kata kyungsoo

"arraseo" jawab baekhyun

"kau juga kyung, siap-siap dikejar oleh fans kim jongin" kekeh luhan

"eonniiiiii" pekik kyungsoo

"daaah, eonni pergi. Hati-hati ne" kata luhan sambil tertawa

"eonni juga harus berhati-hati. Eonni buronan nomor satu bagi fans exo" kata kyungsoo dan baekhyun mengingatkan

"ya,ya aku tahu" jawab luhan sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar baekhyun

..

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, cukup menunggu waktu beberapa jam saja seluruh penududk korea tahu.

Mereka tahu siapa gadis yang bersama sehun beberapa hari ini dan mereka juga tahu tentang kris yang melayangkan surat gugatan untuk lepas dari agensi. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu sampai esok, saat ini saja saham perusahaan yang menanungu exo turun derastis.

SM bekerja keras untuk menaikkan saham mereka kembali, namun sayangnya itu tak berhasil. Akhirnya, sekali lagi SM memaksa exo untuk lebih bekerja keras. Member exo benar-benar seperti dipaksa untuk menutupi semuanya.

Bahkan netizen korea mulai mencari keberadaan luhan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran tentang hubungannya bersama sehun. Untung saja, luhan dan keluarganya menutupinya rapat-rapat hingga hanya keluarganya saja yang tahu. Meskipun begitu, saat ini luhan tak dapat keluar rumah dengan leluasa

Dan hari ini adalah hari konser pertama exo dimulai. Hari ini juga, pertama kalinya member exo taampil dipublik dengan formasi berlima. Seluruh member berusaha keras agar mereka tak menunjukkan jika mereka membutuhkan kris disana.

Seluruh berita dikorea membicarakan bagaimana konser exo berlangusung. Meskipun saham SM turun, namun fans exo tetap setia dan datang ke konser pertama mereka meski tanpa kehadiran kris disana.

Exo memang boyband cukup baru dalam dunia entertaiment. Tapi popularitas mereka tak bisa dianggap main-main. Banyak sekali fans mereka yang menunggu dan mendukung mereka

"annyeonghaseyoooooo" sapa kai dipenghujung konser

AAAAAAAAA!

"bagaimana konser kami hari ini? apa kalian menikmatinya?" tanya chanyeol

NEEEEE!

"ah, aku senang mendengarnya" kata chanyeol

"mungkin kami memiliki banyak kekurangan di hari pertama kami karena ini adalah konser pertama kami. Kami minta maaf" ujar suho

AAAAAAAAA

"tapi kami juga memiliki hadiah untuk kalian, dimana lagu ini merupakan isi hati kami untuk kalian" lanjut suho

AAAAAAAAA

"apa kalian berjanji akan tetap bersama kami sampai nanti?" tanya chen

NEEEEEEEE!

"gomawooooo" ujar chen sambil memberikan heart sign kepada para fans

"sehun-ah, katakan sesuatu" kata kai mengingatkan

"ah, ne...annyeong yeorobun" sapa sehun

AAAAAAAAAA

"ah, maaf jika aku belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian, aku akan bekerja keras lagi untuk kalian" kata sehun sambil tersenyum singkat "saranghae" lanjutnya

AAAAAAAAAA

"ah, baiklah. Ini adalah lagu terakhir kami disini, ini benar-benar hadiah untuk kalian yang setia mencintai kita" ujar suho

AAAAAAAAAA

"Aku harap kalian menyukainya" kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis

Para member berlarian, mereka berlari menuju letak formasi mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian lpu dipadamkan dan lagu mulai dimainkan. Dibelakang mereka juga terdapat VCR yang memutar kerja keras member exo untuk para fans dan konser ini.

Beberapa dari fans mereka sudah mulai meneteskan airmata pada bait lagu pertama. Bahkan beberapa member juga tampak menahan air matanya agar tak menangis diatas panggung. Mereka cukup emotional akhir-akhir ini, jadi mungkin itu sebabnya mereka sangat ingin menangis diatas panggung. Tapi member exo menahan tangisannya agar tak pecah.

Disisi lain member exo juga ingin menangis karena melihat pengorbanan fans mereka yang begitu luar biasa dan sangat tulus. Mereka tetap mendukung exo, sekalipun member mereka berkurang tapi perasaan cinta mereka terhadap exo tak berkurang sama sekali

 **Sigani jinado malhaji motago  
** even after time, i couldn't say anything

 **Mamsogeuro samkineun na  
** and just swallowed my words

 **Mianhadago neol saranghandago  
** saying i'm sorry, i love you

 **Jigeumcheoreom mideodallago  
** please believe in me like you do noe

 **Neol anajulge, du sob jabajulge  
** i'll hug you, i'll hold your hands

 **Yeongweonhi hamkke hal su itdamyeon  
** if we can be together forever

 **Nae modeungeol bachilge, ouuu- yeah~  
** i'll give you my all, ouuu- yeah~

 **I promise you**

EXO – PROMISE

Diakhir lagu, banyak sekali mereka yang meneteskan airmata. Entahlah bagaimana perasaan mereka, hanya seorang berjiwa fangirl yang tau betapa dalamnya makda dari lagu promise itu. Bahkan member exo juga meneteskan airmatanya.

..

setelah beberapa hari konser exo selesai, saham SM tak mengalami penurunan lagi namun juga tak mengalami lonjakan seperti biasanya. Saat ini pihak agensi juga sedang memutar otak bagaimana caranya menaikkan saham tersebut

berbeda dengan kehidupan para netizen korea dan fans exo. Setelah selesainya konser exo, mereka kembali disibukkan dengan mencari tahu siapa gadis yang bersama sehun. Mereka terlalu penasaran dengan gadis tersebut hingga mereka terus mencari tahunya

saat ini, luhan sedang berada diluar. Ia berniat pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa persedian barang selama satu bulan ini nanti, tapi ia cukup ketika ia melihat halaman rumahnya yang penuh dengan wartawan-wartawan.

Saat itu, luhan bersama paman kim memasuki halaman rumahnya. Kemudian paman kim berusaha melindungi luhan dari incaran para wartawan dan segera membawa luhan masuk. Seluruh wartawan menyerbu luhan dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan

"sejauh mana hubungan anda dengan sehun 'exo'?" tanya seorang wartawan

"apa benar kau adalah gadis yang selalu bersama sehun beberapa hari ini?" tanya wartawan lain

"anda yang bernama luhan kan?" tanya wartawan yang lainnya

"bagaimana bisa sehun terpikat olehmu?" tanya yang lainnya

"sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?"

Pertanyaan gila itu terus memenuhi telinga luhan. Paman kim terus berusaha memasukkan luhan kedalam rumah dengan aman. Setelah luhan masuk, paman kim memaksa para wartawan untuk keluar dari halaman rumah mereka.

"bagaimana mereka bisa tahu jika itu luhan?" tanya hangeng bingung

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Luhan, baekhyun, paman kim, hangen dan heechul ada disana. Mereka juga tahu permasalahan yang terjadi pada luhan

"mianhae aboji" kata luhan merasa bersalah

"tidak-tidak, ini bukan salahmu luhan. Hanya saja aku cukup terkejut mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu" ujar hangeng

"appa, netizen korea telah menemukan sketsa wajah eonni beberapa hari yang lalu, dan mereka cukup ahli dalam mencari seseorang. Mereka terkenal ambisius" kata baekhyun

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan luhan?" tanya heechul panik

"ah, seharusnya eonni bahagia. Eonni menjadi artis. Televisi, media sosial dan seluruh berita di korea sedang membicarakanmu, bahkan wajahmu terpampang jelas disana" ujar baekhyun tanpa merasa bersalah

"yak! Neo babo ya?" omel luhan

"wae?" geruu baekhyun

"kau ini bagaimana? Luhan akan diserang wartawan dan kau mengatakan dia seharusnya bahagia? Dia sedang berperang dengan agensi besar dikorea baek" omel heechul

"aku tau eomma, bahkan dengan member yang memiliki banyak fans" kekeh baekhyun

"sudahlah, berhenti bertengkar, kalian tak membantu" omel hangeng

"aku punya saran" ujar paman kim

"katakan itu paman kim" kata luhan tak sabar

"bagaimana jika kalian berpindah ke china untuk beberapa saat, kalian ke beijing sampai keadaan korea stabil. Kalian akan terus dicari jika kalian tetap berada dikorea. Wartawan korea sangat kejam dalam mencari berita" ujar paman kim

"beijing?" tanya luhan

"aku rasa itu saran yang baik, kemasi barang kalian. Aku akan mencoba memesan tiket kesana besok. Jika tidak ada berarti lusa kita harus berangkat. Maksimal lusa kita harus berangkar" ujar hangeng menginteruksi

"mwo? mendadak sekali" pekik baekhyun

"sudahlah, tak usah protes. Rapikan barang kalian" ujar heechul

"Kim, bantu aku mengurus perusahaan sebelum aku tinggalkan untuk beberapa hari ini" ujar hangeng

"baiklah"ujar paman kim yang kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kerja hangeng

"ah, paman, aboji" panggil luhan tiba-tiba

"ne?" kata paman kim

"ada apa luhan?" tanya hangeng

"tidakkah lebih baik aku pergi sendiri ke beijing? Maksudku, ini kan masalahku, kalian tak perlu ikut merasakannya. Kalian hanya perlu disini dan aku pergi untuk beberapa saat, lagi pula mereka hanya mengincarku" ucap luhan

"tapi, apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau sendirian di beijing, Lu?" tanya heechul

"eommonim, aku sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di LA sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar luhan meyakinkan

"kau benar tak apa Lu?" tanya hangeng

"ya, aku baik-baik saja aboji" ujar luhan

"aku ikut" kata baekhyun memotong

"tidak baek, kau disini" kata luhan

"tapi eonni..." rengek baekhyun

"kau disini, kau harus mengupdate tentang korea dan menyampaikannya padaku dibeijing. Aku menunggu kabar darimu baek agar aku bisa cepat kembali ke korea" kata luhan sambil tersenyum

"aku masih bisa mengupdatenya di beijing eonni" jawab baekhyun cepat

"baek, ku mohon mengertilah" ujar luhan pelan

"baiklah, kita hargai keputusan luhan. Kau besok akan diantar oleh paman kim ke bandara" ujar hangeng

"aku ikut mengantar eonni" pinta baekhyun

"ya, kau boleh ikut untuk mengantarkannya" ujar hangeng

"sekarang istirahatlah Lu, kami akan mengatur keberangkatanmu ke beijing" ujar paman kim

"ne, paman kim"

"selamat malam Lu" ujar heechul

"ne, eommonim" ujar luhan tersenyum manis sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka

..

Berbeda dengan pihak dari sehun. Sedari tadi pihak dari sehun sibuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan rumor sehun. Member exo dan pihak agensi juga sudah tahu jika mereka mulai menyerang luhan karena mereka gagal mendapatkan informasi dari pihak sehun.

"tak ada pilihan lain, besok kau harus melakukan pers conference" ujar manager

"aku tahu" jawab sehun malas

"agensi memaksa kita melakukannya, kau tahu saham mereka mulai menurun derastis" ujar manager mengingatkan

"aku tahu itu" ujar sehun malas

"apapun yang dilakukan oleh agensi malam ini, aku harap kau siap menerimanya" kata manager

"aku sudah cukup hafal dengan mereka" jawab sehun

"apa tak ada jalan lain, hyung?" tanya chanyeol

"tak ada, mereka tak memberiku pilihan" kata manager merasa bersalah

"sehun-ah, kau pasti bisa melewati ini" kata kai menyemangati

"maafkan aku" kata manager merasa sangat bersalah

"tidak hyung, ini bukan seutuhnya salahmu dan salah sehun" kata chen menenangkan

"sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi kita hadapi besok" suho mencoba memberi semangat

(**)

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pers conference akan diadakan. Beberapa menit lagi acara itu akan dimulai. Member exo mulai menaiki panggung untuk menghadap para wartawan yang haus akan berita tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, mereka sendiri tak dapat menjamin kedepannya.

Dan dari sisi luhan yang sudah siap berangkat ke beijing, ia juga sedang sibuk membenarkan beberapa barang bawaannya. Beberapa barangnya sudah dibawa paman kim di mobil. Beberapa sisanya itu yang akan luhan jinjing nantinya.

"eonni kapan akan berangkat?" tanya baekhyun yang barusaja turun dari lantai atas

"mungkin sebentar lagi" ujar luhan

"tunggu, kau tak boleh berangkat dulu" kata baekhyun memaksa dan kemudian menariknya menuju depan televisi

"ada apa lagi baek? Aku tak punya banyak waktu" gerutu luhan

"tunggu sebentar saja" kata baekhyun yang sibuk mengganti chanel televisi

Luhan hanya diam dan menuruti perintah baekhyun. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit sebelum keberangkatan pesawatnya. Jadi tak masalah jika ia duduk manis menonton televisi dahulu lagipula airport cukup dekat dari rumahnya.

Setelah baekhyun selesai mengubah chanel televisi, mata luhan menangkap beberapa pria yang tak asing dimatanya. Ya, mereka adalah member exo yang sedang melakukan pers conference.

"baek, kau menarikku hanya untuk melihat hal seperti ini?" ujar luhan

"tapi ini exo, eonni" kata baekhyun mengingatkan

"lalu apa peduliku jika itu exo? Aku tak punya banyak waktu" omel luhan

"apa pedulimu? Kau harus peduli. Kau sekarang menjadi incaran nomor satu wartawan korea. Apa kau tak ingat?" kata baekhyun mengingatkan

Memang benar, setelah kejadian luhan diserb wartawan hari itu, mereka bahkan rela didepan halaman rumah luhan untuk mencari informasi tentang luhan. Hingga saat ini didepan rumahnya banyak sekali wartawan yang masih setia menunggunya keluar. Perlu diakui jika wartawan korea memang gila akan berita.

"apa aku harus melihatnya? Aku mulai malas membahas mereka" ujar luhan cuek

Luhan memang cukup malas dengan exo sekarang. Faktanya, setelah rumor itu menyebar sehun sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Seharusnya sehun menenangkan luhan agar tak merasa takut, karena bagaimanapun juga luhan terjerat kasus seperti ini karena sehun. Itulah pemikiran luhan, namun sayangnya hingga saat ini sehun tak ada kabar. Merasa kehilangan? Cemburu? Marah tak beralasan? Entahlah, luhan juga tak yakin dengan perasaannya

"harus melihatnya? Harus!" jawab baekhyun tegas

"wae?" tanya luhan malas

"karena aku mendengar jika pers ini juga akan membahas tentang rumor sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu artinya bisa saja kau ikut dibahas disana eonni" ujar baekhyun

Mereka kemudian diam dan mulai memperhatikan layar televisi. Paman kim, heechul dan hangeng pun mulai mengikuti perbincangan yang ada di televisi tersebut. Semua memfokuskan penglihatannya pada layar televisi

Hingga sepuluh menit berlalu, perbincangan tentang comeback dan konser pertama mereka berakhir. Dan sekarang mereka mulai membahas tentang rumor sehun beberapa hari yang lalu

' _sehun-ssi, kami mendengar jika kau sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan irene red velvet. Apakah itu benar?_ ' tanya seorang wartawa

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan wartawan yang didengarnya lewat televisi. Tapi ia juga menunggu jawaban dari sehun karena daritadi sehun masih diam dengan pertanyaan tersebut

"baek?" panggil heechul yang menyadari kejanggalan dari berita itu

"semalam memang ada rumor jika sehun dating bersama irene red velvet, girl band baru itu. Tapi entahlah, aku fikir ini hanya rekayasa. Kita tunggu saja bagaimana jawaban dari sehun" ujar baekhyun

Mereka kembali diam dan memfokuskan pikiran mereka ke layar televisi. Biasanya mereka tak pernah peduli dengan berita seperti ini kecuali baekhyun. Tapi untuk saat ini, mereka semua cukup penasaran dengan jawaban sehun

' _iya_ ' jawab sehun singkat

' _benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang bernama luhan?_ ' tanya seorang wartawan

' _bukankah kalian terlihat berjalan bersama beberapa hari terakhir ini?_ ' tanya wartawan lain

' _jika kau berhubungan dengan irene red velvet, lalu hubungan apa yang kau jalani bersama luhan?_ ' tanya wartawan yang lain

Sungguh, seluruh member cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan para wartawan. Ternyata mereka telah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk mencari informasi tentang luhan. Bahkan mereka tahu jika gadis itu bernama luhan

' _emm, jadi..._ ' kai mencoba mengalihakan tapi sehun lebih dulu memutus kalimatnya

' _aku hanya menjalin hubungan dengan satu gadis_ ' jawab sehun datar hingga membuat para member memperhatikannya

' _bukankah kalian terlihat berjalan bersama beberapa hari ini?_ ' tanya seorang wartawan

' _kalian salah lihat, yang berjalan bersamaku selama ini adalah irene_ ' jawab sehun

' _jadi benar jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan irene? Bukan luhan_ ' tanya wartawan

' _aku tegaskan sekali lagi, akuhanya menjalin hubungan dengan satu gadis saja. Dan aku menjalin hubungan dengan irene seperti yang pihak agensi katakan_ ' kata sehun tegas yang kemudian meninggalkan area pers

Luhan mendengar kata-kata sehun. Bahkan mendengarnya sangat baik. Entah apa yang luhan rasakan, yang pasti hatinya terasa sangat perih. Amat sangat perih dengan penuturan enteng yang sehun katakan baru saja. Luhan sakit hati karena sehun tak menganggapnya? Bisa jadi itulah yang dirasakan luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, author minta maaf sedalam dalamnya karena ff ini ditelantarkan begitu saja setelah setahun (lebih). Entah kenapa tiba tiba ngerasa bersahalh dan pengen nerusin. Maafin ya karena banyak banget problem yang author alami. Author ganti laptop jadi bingung juga kemana file ff ini wkwk**

 **Terus beberapa hari yang lalu author lagi buka email, eh ada notif dari fanfiction. Jadi teringat akan kejahatan author nelantarin ff ini *lebay -_-**

 **Ya semoga kalian masih rada inget dengan jalan cerita ini. Seemoga peminatnya juga gak menghilang, kalau bisa nambah wkwk.**

 **Maafin banget ya, aduh jadi gaenak sama yang nungguin ff abal ini. Tapi makasih banget author terharu :') author gabisa banyak ngomong karena ngerasa bersalah banget. Semoga masih berminat baca kelanjutan ff ini :3**

 **Karena ini mumpung juga ada wifi jadi update deh. Maaf juga belom bisa balesin pm dan review, ntar kalo update berikutnya mungkin bisa author jawab. Pokoknya intinya maaf dan terima kasih buat semuanya yang nungguin ff ini :* Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya yaaa**

 **Review juseyo \\(^_^)/**


	17. Chapter 17

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

' _benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang bernama luhan?_ ' tanya seorang wartawan

' _bukankah kalian terlihat berjalan bersama beberapa hari terakhir ini?_ ' tanya wartawan lain

' _jika kau berhubungan dengan irene red velvet, lalu hubungan apa yang kau jalani bersama luhan?_ ' tanya wartawan yang lain

Sungguh, seluruh member cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan para wartawan. Ternyata mereka telah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk mencari informasi tentang luhan. Bahkan mereka tahu jika gadis itu bernama luhan

' _emm, jadi..._ ' kai mencoba mengalihakan tapi sehun lebih dulu memutus kalimatnya

' _aku hanya menjalin hubungan dengan satu gadis_ ' jawab sehun datar hingga membuat para member memperhatikannya

' _bukankah kalian terlihat berjalan bersama beberapa hari ini?_ ' tanya seorang wartawan

' _kalian salah lihat, yang berjalan bersamaku selama ini adalah irene_ ' jawab sehun

' _jadi benar jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan irene? Bukan luhan_ ' tanya wartawan

' _aku tegaskan sekali lagi, akuhanya menjalin hubungan dengan satu gadis saja. Dan aku menjalin hubungan dengan irene seperti yang pihak agensi katakan_ ' kata sehun tegas yang kemudian meninggalkan area pers

Luhan mendengar kata-kata sehun. Bahkan mendengarnya sangat baik. Entah apa yang luhan rasakan, yang pasti hatinya terasa sangat perih. Amat sangat perih dengan penuturan enteng yang sehun katakan baru saja. Luhan sakit hati karena sehun tak menganggapnya? Bisa jadi itulah yang dirasakan luhan.

"eonni, gwenchana?" tanya baekhyun takut

"Lu, gwenchana?" tanya heechul

"eonni, aku tak tahu jika sehun dan irene..."

"sudahlah baek, aku tak apa" kata luhan pelan "paman, ayo kita ke bandara sekarang. Tinggal satu jam lagi keberangkatanku" ujar luhan menahan airmatanya

"iya nona Lu, ayo saya antarkan" kata paman kim

"Lu?" panggil hangeng meyakinkan

"aku tak apa aboji. Eommoni, baekhyun-ah, aku pergi dulu ne" pamit luhan

Hangeng, heechul dan baekhyun kemudian memeluk luhan secara bergantian. Mereka tahu jika luhan tak baik-baik saja. Tapi bukan luhan namanya jika ia tak berpura-pura tegar didalam kerapuhannya.

Luhan pun berjalan keluar rumah dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang ia tahan agar tangisannya tak pecah. Hatinya perih? Ia ingin menangis? Jawabannya iya. Tapi ia tak mau menangis hanya karena sesosok oh sehun. Lagi pula, sebelum dia mengenal sehun hidupnya baik-baik saja bukan?

Luhan melangkah membuka pintu diikui paman kim dibelakangnya. Belum sampai kemobil, para wartawan kembali menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diluar kendali. Paman kim yang berniat menghentikan semua itu, tapi luhan menahannya.

"jadi sebenarnya kau ini siapanya sehun?"

"sehun mengatakan jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan irene, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"bukankah memang kau yang pergi bersama sehun untuk beberapa hari terakhir ini?"

"apa ini merupakan rekayasa dari pihak agensi tempat sehun bernaung?"

"apa ini merupakan cara agar mendongkrang popularitas keduanya?"

"apa ini termasuk cara agar saham SM melonjak lagi?"

"bagaimana perasaanmu ketika sehun mengatakan jika ia tak mengenalmu? Luhan?"

Luhan mulai muak dengan pertanyaan itu, emosinya tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Luhan kemudian menatap tajam para wartawan yang gila akan berita tentang dirinya

"bagaimana perasaanku? Apa peduli kalian dengan perasaanku? Dan tunggu, apa kalian bilang? Siapa? Sehun? Siapa itu sehun? Aku hidup dikorea baru beberapa bulan dan aku belum mengerti apa saja tentang korea. Dan sampai kapan kalian akan mengganggu kehidupan seseorang? Kau dengan semua rekayasa beritamu yang dengan mudah kalian sebar luaskan tanpa tau kebenarannya bukan? Jadi untuk apa kalian menanyakan kebenarannya padaku. Kau membuat rumorku dengan seorang yang bernama sehun itu" kata luhan yang mulai meluap emosi

"lalu kalian menanyakan jika ini merupakan rekayasa agensi? Untuk mendongkrak popularitas keduanya? Aku tak tau dan tak pernah peduli dengan semua itu. Apa sekarang kalian sudah puas? Mengganggu kehidupanku dengan rumor gila yang kalian ciptakan sendiri dan menanyakan padaku seolah itu semua merupakan realita yang harus mendapat kejelasan" kata luhan dengan air mata yang mulai keluar

"jangan tanyakan padaku siapa itu sehun. Karena aku rasa fans exo lebih mengenal sehun daripada aku" kata luhan tegas dengan air matanya yang sesekali menetes "ayo paman, kita pergi" lanjut luhan dengan tegas

Paman kim dan luhan beranjak meninggalkan para wartawan yang terdiam kaku. Para wartawan itu memang sedang melakukan live report. Setelah luhan dan paman kim pergi, para wartawan itu menitup live report mereka

"aku tahu jika nona sangat sedih, kau cukup berat untuk meninggalkan korea karena lelaki itu bukan?" tanya paman kim saat berada diperjalan menuju bandara

"tidak paman, aku hanya sedih karena akan meninggalkan baekhyun, eommonim dan aboji" kata luhan dari kursi belakang

"tapi mata nona tak bisa berbohong. Paman juga merawatmu dari kecil, nona Lu" ujar paman kim mengingatkan "maaf nona jika paman berbicara lancang" lanjut paman kim

"hmmm, tak apa paman, aku paman lebih mengenalku daripada aku sendiri" jawab luhan pelan

"kau mencintainya bukan?" tebak paman kim

"entahlah paman, hatiku terasa sakit"

"memang seperti itu, lagi pula sehun itu member boyband terkenal. Jadi wajar jika..." paman kim tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"wajar jika ia malu mengakuiku sebagai kekasihnya karena aku hanya manusia biasa? Aku tau itu paman" kata luhan tersenyum getir

"mungkin sehun memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal itu"

"entahlah, aku tak perduli dengannya lagi. Aku rasa dia memang ditakdirkan bukan untukku" ujar luhan malas

"aku harap di beijing kau bisa menemukan ketenangan, hingga kau bisa kembali seperti luhan yang dulu" kata paman kim

"aku harap juga begitu paman" kata luhan sambil menatap kosong pemandangan diluar kaca jendela mobilnya

..

FLASHBACK ON

Berbeda dengan pihak dari sehun. Sedari tadi pihak dari sehun sibuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan rumor sehun. Member exo dan pihak agensi juga sudah tahu jika mereka mulai menyerang luhan karena mereka gagal mendapatkan informasi dari pihak sehun.

"tak ada pilihan lain, besok kau harus melakukan pers conference" ujar manager

"aku tahu" jawab sehun malas

"agensi memaksa kita melakukannya, kau tahu saham mereka mulai menurun derastis" ujar manager mengingatkan

"aku tahu itu" ujar sehun malas

"apapun yang dilakukan oleh agensi malam ini, aku harap kau siap menerimanya" kata manager

"aku sudah cukup hafal dengan mereka" jawab sehun

"apa tak ada jalan lain, hyung?" tanya chanyeol

"tak ada, mereka tak memberiku pilihan" kata manager merasa bersalah

"sehun-ah, kau pasti bisa melewati ini" kata kai menyemangati

"maafkan aku" kata manager merasa sangat bersalah

"tidak hyung, ini bukan seutuhnya salahmu dan salah sehun" kata chen menenangkan

"sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi kita hadapi besok" suho mencoba memberi semangat

..

Pagi ini seluruh member berkumpul untuk merundingkan apa saja yang akan dibicarakan saat pers nantinya. Sungguh semua yang akan member exo katakan nanti mungkin bukan benar-benar kalimatnya

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya suho

"agensi telah menyebarkan konfirmasi jika sehun dating dengan irene. Jadi bukan dengan luhan" kata manager

"MWO?!" pekik semuanya

"aku juga tak tahu, mereka mengatakan jika ini akan membuat keduanya naik daun dengan rumor seperti ini" jelas manager

"tapi, bagaimana dengan sehun?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"aku hanya meminta sehun mengatakan jika ia memang menjalani hubungan denga irene dan ia tak mengenal siapa itu luhan" kata manager

"tapi mengapa irene?" tanya chen

"karena agensi mengatakan jika wajahnya luhan sedikit mirip dengan irene. Sehun, kau mengerti kan?" tanya manager dan sehun hanya mengangguk

"sehunah, gwenchana?" tanya kai

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban "cepat lakukan pers ini, aku mulai muak" ujar sehun geram yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan member lebih dulu

Diperjalanan ia bertemu dengan irene yang sudah siap naik ke atas panggung untuk mengkonfirmasi hubungan tipuannya bersama sehun. Irene cukup bingung dan canggung ketika mereka bertatapan langsung

"ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat" ujar sehun

"mianhae, aku tak tahu jika ini akan seperti ini, manager menelfonku secara mendadak semalam dan aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataan mereka" kata irene menyesal

"tak perlu minta maaf. Tapi mengapa semua menjadi dirimu yang dikorbankan" kata sehun frustasi

"agensi memintaku karena mereka melihat fotoku sedikit mirip dengan luhan, aku tak bermaksud untuk menggantikan posisi luhan dihatimu, sehun-ah" kata irene tulus

"aku tahu"

"mianhaeyo. mungkin dengan ini kau bisa membuat fansmu tidak menghujat luhan sepenuhnya. Ia bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya pada diriku lebih dulu" ujar irene

"maksudmu?"

"kau akan mendapatkan hal baik setelah kau berkorban bukan?"

Bukannya menjawab irene malah memberi pertanyaan ambigu pada sehun dan meninggalkan sehun. Ia lebih dulu menaiki panggung dan kemudian barulah sehun menyusulnya dan membiarkan pertanyaan terakhir irene terus berkeliaran diotaknya

FLASHBACK OFF

(**)

Setelah selesainya pers tersebut, sehun menuju ke dorm bersama para member. Tapi kemudian chen tanpa sengaja menghidupkan televisi dan menampakkan luhan yang sedang meneteskan air mata disana. Sehun yang awalnya bermalas-malasan langsung terfokus pada layar televisi untuk mengamati luhan disana

' _bagaimana perasaanku? Apa peduli kalian dengan perasaanku? Dan tunggu, apa kalian bilang? Siapa? Sehun? Siapa itu sehun? Aku hidup dikorea baru beberapa bulan dan aku belum mengerti apa saja tentang korea. Dan sampai kapan kalian akan mengganggu kehidupan seseorang? Kau dengan semua rekayasa beritamu yang dengan mudah kalian sebar luaskan tanpa tau kebenarannya bukan? Jadi untuk apa kalian menanyakan kebenarannya padaku. Kau membuat rumorku dengan seorang yang bernama sehun itu_ '

' _lalu kalian menanyakan jika ini merupakan rekayasa agensi? Untuk mendongkrak popularitas keduanya? Aku tak pernah peduli dengan semua itu. Apa sekarang kalian sudah puas? Mengganggu kehidupanku dengan rumor gila yang kalian ciptakan_ '

" _jangan tanyakan padaku siapa itu sehun. Karena jawabannya adalah...aku tak tahu_ '

Sehun mendengar penuturan luhan saat menjawab pertanyaan gila dari para wartawan. Bahkan para member yang lain pun cukup terkejut dengan para wartawan yang terlalu berlebihan mencari informasi tentang luhan

"mwo? mereka menyerang luhan sampai seperi itu?" pekik chanyeol tak percaya

"aku benar-benar kasihan kepadanya, ditambah ia mengeluarkan airmatanya dalam berbicara" kata kai tak tega

"tahun ini ternyata tahun yang cukup sulit" ujar suho

"aku hanya kasihan kepada luhan, aku masih tak masalah jika mereka menyerang kita. Kita sudah biasa dengan wartawan. Tapi luhan belum pernah berhadapan dengan mereka" ujar chen mengiba

Sehun tanpa banyak kata lagi langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ia bergegas untuk segera pergi meinggalkan dorm

"kau mau kemana?" tanya kai "oh sehun!" tegas kai karena sehun tak menjawab

"menemui luhan" jawab sehun singkat

"mwo? kau gila?" tanya chanyeol

"aku sudah muak dengan semua ini" jawab sehun

"tapi kau baru saja mengatakan kau tak mengenal luhan, sehun-ah" kata chen mengingatkan

"aku tak peduli lagi!" ujar sehun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan dorm

"hyung" panggil kai ke suho

"sudahlah, biarkan saja. Aku juga kasihan dengannya karena dia selalu dibatasi. Karena dia visual dia selalu diatur oleh agensi, ada kalanya dia diperbolehkan membangkang bukan?" kata suho santai

"tapi bagaimana jika agensi mengancam kita?" tanya chen takut

"jika kita bergerak bersama, mereka tak akan berani" lanjut chanyeol

"tepat sekali. Selama kita bersama, kita akan menang" kekeh suho "kita sudah cukup mengalah untuk kehilangan satu member, untuk kali ini aku tak akan mau mengalah lagi" lanjut suho

"baiklah, misi pertama kita harus membantu luhan dan sehun bersatu" kata kai kemudian

"call!" pekik semuanya

..

Hari mulai menjelang malam, tapi sehun masih tetap dalam kemudi. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah luhan. Sehun menghabiskan banyak waktu diperalanan karena dia berangkat dari dorm mereka yang ada dibusan. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk sampai dirumah luhan

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya dia sampai kerumah luhan. Tak perlu ditanya lagi kenapa sehun hafal rumah itu, ia cukup sering datang kemari dalam diam bukan?

Sehun langsung menekan bel dan menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintunya. Tapi kemudian seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya membukakan pintu tanpa berkata apapun

"permisi, luhannya ada?"

"Lu-Luhan?" tanya baekhyun

"iya, aku menelfonnya berkali-kali tapi ia tak menganggkatnya" kata sehun jujur

Sehun memang berkali-kali menghubungi luhan namun luhan tetap saja tak menjawabnya. Bahkan luhan sengaja mengnonaktifkan ponselnya dari dia berangkat ke beijing karena ia tak ingin diganggu siapapun

"k-kau menelfon eonni?" tanya baekhyun tak percaya

"iya, bisakah kau memanggilkan luhan, aku..."

"KYAAAA! OH SEHUN DATANG KERUMAHKU! OMO OMO OMO!" pekik baekhyun bersemangat

"tapi tunggu! Apa? Kau mencari luhan eonni, bukankah kau mengatakan kau tak mengenal lu..."

"iya, maka dari itu aku inginmenjelaskan semua ini padanya" kata sehun cepat

"emm, meskipun aku sangat mengidolakanmu, tapi untuk urusan ini aku memilih luhan eonni. Kau telah menyakiti hatinya" ujar baekhyun tegas

"aku tahu, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya"

"ah, sayang sekali. Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat"

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku, saat ini luhan eonni pergi. Ia tak ada dirumah ini" ujar baekhyun santai

"baiklah aku akan menunggu sampai dia pulang"

"sayangnya kita tak tau kapan dia pulang"

"maksudnya?"

"aku kan sudah mengatakan bahwa luhan eonni pergi. Sedang tak di rumah ini"

"jangan membohongiku"

"aku tak membohongimu, tanyakan seisi rumah. Bahkan rumput yang bergoyang pun tahu jika luhan eonni sudah pergi siang tadi"

"kemana perginya? Kenapa dia pergi?"

"kenapa? Itu semua karena dirimu, oh sehun!" kata baekhyun pedas

Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Ia membuat luhan mencari buronan wartawan, ia juga membuat luhan pergi. Dan yang ia sesali adalah, ia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk luhan. Yang dia lakukan hanya menyakiti hati luhan

"kemana dia pergi?"

"itu rahasia"

"aku mohon katakan dimana dia pergi" pinta sehun

Ingin sekali baekhyun tertawa. Ia benar-benar melihat biasnya memohon kepadanya. Padahal sang bias tergolong manusia yang tak pernah memohon dan meminta. Tapi ia terus ingin membuat sehun merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga dia telah menyakiti eonni kesayangannya.

"tidak, ini rahasia. Aku tak bisa memeberitahukanmu jika kau datang hanya ingin menyakitinya lagi" kata baekhyun

"aku tak akan menyakitinya lagi"

"aku tak percaya" kata baekhyun cuek

"kau bisa pegang omonganku" kata sehun

Tapi baekhyun tetap diam tanpa merespon kalimat sehun

"aku akan memberikan apapun kepadamu asal kau memberi tahu dimana luhan"

"apapun?"

"ya, apapun"

"lalu jika kau sudah tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku akan menemuinya"

"sekalipun itu di ujung dunia?"

"iya" jawab sehun tegas

Baekhyun tampak diam dan berfikir untuk semua jawaban yang sehun berikan

"berjanjilah jika kau menemuinya kau tak akan menyakitinya lagi?"

"aku berjanji" kata sehun tegas

"berjanji juga jika kau akan memberikanku tanta tanganmu disetiap inci posterku dan mau berfoto denganku ketika aku minta?" pinta baekhyun

"aku... mwo?" sehun terkejut

"sudah katakan saja kau akan melakukannya atau tidak?"

"baiklah, aku akan melakukannya"

"melakukan apa?" tanya baekhyun

"melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" jawab sehun

"kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku harus bertemu luhan secepat mungkin" kata sehun cepat

"baiklah-baiklah" kata baekhyun tersenyum senang "dia ada dibeijing" lanjutnya

"beijing? Rumah neneknya?" tanya sehun

"ya! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" omel baekhyun

"baiklah, aku permisi" kata sehun yang kemdian terburu-buru menuju mobilnya

"apa kau tau dimana rumah nenek kami?" teriak baekhyun

"aku tahu, aku pernah kesana! Gomawo" pekik sehun sebelum dia pergi

"mwo? pernah kesana?" tanya baekhyun pelan pada dirinya sendiri "eyy, ternyata luhan eonni dan sehun sudah bertemu sejak lama" kekeh baekhyun

"semoga beruntung" kata bekhyun sambil tersenyum senang

..

Saat itu juga, sehun langsung mengurus kepergiannya ke beijing tanpa memikirkan jadwalnya yang padat. Yang di otaknya sekarang hanya bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan luhan secepat mungkin.

Dan sisi lain, luhan setelah sampai di beijing hanya duduk termenung. Tak biasanya luhan tampak diam tapi kali ini luhan tak dapat membentengi dirinya sendiri lagi. Benteng yang ia bangun kini telah roboh karena sesosok oh sehun

"Lu" panggil nenek

"iya nek, Lulu disini" kata luhan yang kemudian berjalan menuju arah suara neneknya

"ada apa nek?" tanya luhan

Sang nenek tersenyum di sebuah ayunan yang berada di halaman belakang, sedangkan luhan hanya berjongkok dan meletakkan kepalanya dipaha sang nenek. Luhan tak pernah menunjukkan lagi jika dirinya manja dan membutuhkan kasih sayang setelah orang tuanya meninggal, dan saat ini luhan hanya ingin neneknya dapat menenangkan kegundahan hatinya

"kau tak berniat untuk keluar dan mencari udara segar? Setidaknya menenangkan fikiranmu. Nenek yakin kau membutuhkannya" ujar sang nenek

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan "tidak nek, aku ingin menemani nenek" ujar luhan

"lalu pria mana yang berhasil membuat rusa kecil nenek ini kembali?" ujar sang nenek sambil tersenyum

"nenek? Tak ada siapapun nek" ujar luhan sambil cemberut

"aigoo, lulu sudah kembali rupanya" kekeh sang nenek "kau sudah lama menjadi luhan yang kuat dan tegar, sekarang kau menjadi luhan yang membutuhkan sandaran. Jadi katakan pada nenek, siapa lelaki yang membuat hatimu luluh? Nenek mengenal lulu sejak kecil jika nenek boleh mengingatkan" kata sang nenek "nenek merindukan lulu yang dulu" lanjutnya

"lulu tak akan lupa nek. Tapi memang tak ada" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"lulu pandai sekali berbohong sekarang. Lalu untuk apa lulu kemari jika tak menghindarinya?" tanya sang nenek

"lulu hanya merindukan nenek"

"Lu" panggil nenek pelan dan luhan menatap sang nenek "kau sudah dewasa, memang sudah saatnya kau menemukannya. Nenek hanya ingin semoga kau dapat bahagia bersamanya"

"nenek ini bicara apa? Lulu tak mengerti" kata luhan datar

"bagaimana jika nenek berkata sehun? Apa lulu sekarang mengerti?"

"nek?"

"Lu, nenek tahu jika disini telah penuh dengan dirinya" kata sang nenek sambil memegang dada luhan

"tapi, lulu tak mencintainya nek" kata luhan menolak

"bahkan nenek tak mengatakan jika kau mencintainya, namun kau sudah mengatakannya" kekeh sang nenek "kau hanya belum yakin dengan perasaanmu, lulu sayang" ujar sang nenek kemudian

"entahlah nek, lulu ingin melupakan semua hal tentang dirinya,nenek jangan membuatku semakin berharap dengan lelaki bodoh sepertinya. Lulu bukan siapa-siapa untuknya lagi nek, dan lulu membencinya" ujar luhan

"nenek tahu itu. Sangat wajar saat kau pertama kali menyukai lelaki dan lelaki itu tak mengatakannya langsung. Bahkan berkesan seperti tak membalas perasaanmu, tapi nenek yakin kau sangat berharga untuknya karena lelaki itu menyukaimu" kekeh sang nenek

"nek, sudahlah. Nenek mulai mengada-ada" ujar luhan sambil cemberut

"nenek tak mengada-ada lu. Kau mulai merasa jika kehadirannya cukup berharga untukmu kan?" tanya sang nenek

Luhan hanya menatap sang nenek untuk mencari tahu mengapa sang nenek berkata demikian. Ia tak begitu faham dengan yang diucapkan sang nenek

"kita akan mengganggap sesuatu itu berharga setelah kita kehilangan. Lulu mengerti kan maksud nenek?"

"ah, nenek tak mengantuk? Ini sudah mulai malam" kata luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. luhan faham maksud neneknya sekarang, namun ia tak mau terlalut lebih dalam dan berharap lebih jauh untuk sehun.

"aigoo, lulu mengalihkan pembicaraan?" tanya sang nenek sambil tersenyum

"ayolah nek" rengek luhan

"iya lu, nenek mengantuk" kata sang nenek yang akhirnya mengalah

"jja~ sekarang saatnya nenek untuk tidur" pekik luhan

"ayo Lu" ajak sang nenek

Luhan kemudian membantu sang nenek menuju kekamarnya untuk tidur. Tapi di saat perjalanan menuju kekamar sang nenek, bel rumah neneknya berbunyi. Secara otomais luhan dan neneknya berhenti

"ah, siapa sih malam-malam datang kerumah orang? Tidak tahukah ini jam untuk beristirahat?" omel luhan

"mungkin saja penting Lu" Kata nenek

"penting? Kan bisa besok pagi nek"

"tapi bagaimana jika sangat mendesak?"

"ah, aku tak peduli. Ayo nek kita tidur saja. Biarkan dia disana sampai besok" gerutu luhan

"bisa saja itu sangat penting luhan"

"aku tak peduli" kata luhan cuek

"sudah, sana kau bukakan pintu untuknya, nenek akan tidur lebih dulu"

"tapi nek..."

"tidak ada kata tapi. Cepat bukakan pintunya"

"tapi bagaimana jika ternyata dia orang jahat yang akan membunuhku, nek?" tanya luhan

"kau bisa membunuhnya kembali. Lagipula disini tak ada yang ingin mendatangi nenek lanjut usia sepertiku" kekeh sang nenek

"tapi kan aku..."

"mereka belum mengenalmu Luhan, kau baru saja sampai malam ini kan?" kata nenek mengingatkan

Luhan pun pasrah dan kemudian ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintnya. Sedangkan sang nenek melanjutkan berjalan kekamar untuk beristirahat

"aku akan membukakannya" kata luhan mengalah

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu. Ia kemudian membukakan pintu rumah sang nenek. Sungguh pandangannya menemukan sesosok pria yang tak asing dimatanya. Da benar-benar terkejut dengan dia yang sudah berdiri didepn pintu rumah neneknya itu

"hai, apa kabar Luhan?" sapanya

Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna sapaannya beberapa saat. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyadari pikiran kosongnya. Hingga beberapa saat luhan tersadar kembali ke alam nyata.

"KRIS?!" pekik luhan tak percaya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hayoloh si Kris, bukan sehun. What will happed? Wkwkw**

 **Maapkeun yes kalo update mengecewakan ahahaha, tapi setidaknya ini fast update kan? Ihiw**

 **Tetep makasih buat yang udah review dan terus ngikutin ff ini. Maksih bangeet :***

 **Tetep ikutin ampe end ya guys :') see you next chapter ^^**

 **Review Juseyo \\(^_^)/**


	18. Chapter 18

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan pun pasrah dan kemudian ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintnya. Sedangkan sang nenek melanjutkan berjalan kekamar untuk beristirahat

"aku akan membukakannya" kata luhan mengalah

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu. Ia kemudian membukakan pintu rumah sang nenek. Sungguh pandangannya menemukan sesosok pria yang tak asing dimatanya. Da benar-benar terkejut dengan dia yang sudah berdiri didepn pintu rumah neneknya itu

"hai, apa kabar Luhan?" sapanya

Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna sapaannya beberapa saat. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyadari pikiran kosongnya. Hingga beberapa saat luhan tersadar kembali ke alam nyata.

"KRIS?!" pekik luhan tak percaya

"hai lu, lama tak bertemu" sapa kris lagi

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya luhan

"menemuimu pastinya" jawab kris

"bagaimana bisa kau disini? lalu kau tau aku disini dari siapa? Dari mana kau tahu letak rumah nenekku?" tanya luhan bertubi-tubi

"apa kau akan menghujaniku pertanyaan disini? kau tak mempersilahkanku untuk duduk lebih dulu?" tanya kris

"ah, kau benar. Silahkan masuk" kata luhan dan kemudian menyuruh kris untuk duduk diruang tamu neneknya

"kau perlu minum?" tanya luhan

"boleh" jawab kris

"kau ingin minum apa?"

"apapun"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Luhan kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum. Setelah beberapa menit luhan membuatkan minum, ia segera kembali ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka

"jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya kris membuka obrolan

"aku baik, kau?"

"aku? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik" ujar kris

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya luhan

"aku mendapatkan informasi jika kau ada di rumah nenekmu, dan kau pasti tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu rumah nenekmu kan?" tebak kris dan luhan mengangguk

"aku ingat dulu sehun pernah kemari. Ia mengirimkan alamatnya, jadi aku membuka lagi ponselku untuk menemukan alamat rumah nenekmu"

"ah, begitu rupanya" jawab luhan "ada apa kau kemari?" tanya luhan

"Luhan, mungkin aku sedikit tidak sopan karena telah ikut campur urusanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu" kata kris

"tentang sehun?" tanya luhan dan kris mengangguk "katakan segera agar cepat selesai" lanjutnya

"aku kemari karena aku melihatmu di televisi pagi ini. kau dihujani banyak pertanyaan dan kau menjawabnya dengan tegas jika kau tak tahu siapa itu sehun. Aku tahu perasaanmu saat kau tak dianggap oleh sehun bukan?" ujar kris

"bukan aku ingin ikut campur ataupun mengerti segalanya, tapi yang pasti sehun dan irene tidak benar-benar menjalin hubungan" lanjut kris

"maksudmu?"

"semua ini telah diatur oleh pihak agensi. Saham mereka turun derastis karena rumor tentangmu dan sehun. Ditambah lagi keluarnya aku dari member exo. Semua membuat saham menurun. Dan mereka memanfaatkan rumor sehun denganmu dan menggantinya sebagai rumor sehun dan irene" jelas kris

"itu kerap sekali terjadi didalam agensi kami, itu bertujuan agar mereka saling mendongkrak popularitas dan kembali menaikkan saham mereka. Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa sehun mengatakan jika ia tak mengenalmu. Yang aku tahu hanya tentang kepalsuan hubungan sehun dan irene" lanjutnya

"aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika menjadi sosok sehun itu tak mudah, aku sering merasa kasihan dengannya. Dia selalu yang menjadi tombak untuk mendongkrak popularitas kami tanpa pihak agensi tahu betapa tersiksanya dia. Dia seorang visual dengan fans yang begitu banyak, jadi pihak agensi selalu menuntutnya untuk perfect. Dan sekarang ia mungkin sangat terpukul dengan perginya diriku dan rumor gila itu semakin menjadi-jadi" kata kris

"lalu kenapa kau keluar dari member exo jika tahu itu akan membuat sehun semakin down?" taya luhan

"aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa bertahan pada hal yang tak aku suka. Aku tak bisa seperti sehun yang terus menurut pada agensi yang selalu mengaturku. Aku ingin bebas. Sekalipun mereka tak mengaturku seperti mereka mengatur sehun, tetap saja aku tak menyukainya" ujar kris

Disini luhan menyadari sesuatu. Jika sehun melakukan semuanya tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia merasa iba dengan kehidupan sehun tapi disisi lain ia juga membutuhkan sehun yang dengan lantang mengatakan semuanya. Ia membenci hal seperti ini, membenci hal yang tak pasti. Ini semua membuat luhan semakin bingung dengan kehidupannya

"mungkin kau tak akan tahu bagaimana mengenaskannya menjalani nasib seperti sehun. Mungkin jika dia datang dan menjelaskannya kau baru akan percaya. Bukankah kau memang menginginkan kehadirannya disini?" tanya kris

"entahlah"

"aku tahu luhan jika kau juga mengharapkannya. Tunggu beberapa hari lagi mungkin dia akan kemari. Jika dia sudah mulai jenuh dengan perintah agensi, dia akan membangkang. Tapi memang tak membangkang sepertiku" kekeh kris

"apa kau yakin akan meninggalkan exo?" tanya luhan

Kris tersenyum getir "aku tak tahu luhan, hatiku cukup berat untuk meninggalkan mereka" katanya

"lalu mengapa kau meninggalkan mereka?"

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan? Aku hanya menginginkan kebebasan. Kau bisa menilaiku egois, karna kau tak berada diposisiku dan menjadi diriku. Berkali-kali aku menguatkan diriku untuk tetap ada disana, tapi pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku tak bisa" jelas kris

"apa kau menghubungi membermu?"

"belum, aku tak ingin membuat mereka berlarut dalam kesedihan" ujar kris

"aku rasa mereka sangat kehilanganmu, termasuk fansmu. Mereka terpukul ata kepergianmu secara tiba-tiba"

"aku telah mengecewakan banyak orang yang mencintaiku" kata kris sambil tersenyum pedih "bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu luhan?" tanya kris

"selama aku bisa memberikannya, aku akan memberikannya" kata luhan tulus

"aku mohon jaga sehun. Mungkin kau akan melihat sehun yang keras kepala, tapi dia tak seperti itu. Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya mengejar seorang gadis. Dan itu dirimu" kata kris

"kris, kalau itu aku tak bisa berjanji" kata luhan pelan

"aku tahu, kau hanya belum yakin" kata kris menenangkan luhan

"aku hanya..."

"aku percaya jika suatu hari nanti kalian memang benar akan menjalin hubungan" potong kris

"aku bukan siapa-siapa untukya, kris" ujar luhan pelan

"benarkah? Tunggu sampai sehun menemuimu" kekeh kris

Luhan hanya diam dan menghendikkan bahunya. Entahlah, fikiran dan hatinya benar-benar tak sesuai. Semua melebur menjadi hitam jika membahas tentang sehun. Entah sejak kapan luhan terasa sangat bodoh dalam berfikir, selama ini dia tak pernah peduli tentang perasaannya.

"Lu, aku rasa aku harus pulang. hari benar-benar malam" kata kris

"ah, baiklah. Aku antar kau sampai kedepan" ujar luhan

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan. Sesampainya didepan mobil kris, kris berpamitan kembali sebelum benar-benar pergi. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ketika kris pergi. Dengan langkah pelan, luhan memasuki rumah neneknya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Perkataan kris cukup membuatnya bimbang kembali. Dan yang luhan butuhkan sekarang hanya istirahat.

(**)

Siang ini luhan sedang tak berada dirumah neneknya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah neneknya. Suasananya tak berbeda jauh dengan suasana sungai han di korea. Disana banyak sekali para remaja yang berlalu lalang bersama kekasih mereka, beberapa anak-anak yang bermain, orang tua bersama anak mereka dan juga beberapa nenek kakek yang sedang bersama.

Entah mengapa sedari tadi mata luhan mengikuti mereka yang sedang bermesraan. Baik sepasang remaja maupun sepasang kakek nenek. Ia tersenyum menatap mereka, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri.

"mengapa tersenyum seperti itu? Tak ingin menyusul mereka?" tanya seseorang dari belakang luhan

Luhan masih tetap diam dan menatap sepatunya tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang berbicara padanya.

"tidak. Untuk apa menyusul mereka?" kata luhan sambil tersenyum getir tapi tatapannya masih kosong menatap sepatu mungilnya

"untuk kebahagiaan? Bukankah kebahagiaan harus kita kejar?" tanyanya lagi yang kemudian dia ikut duduk disebelah luhan

"apa urusa...se-sehun?" kata luhan tak percaya saat sehun telah duduk disebelahnya

"hai Lu, apa kabar? Lama juga kita tak bertemu" kata sehun menyapa luhan dengan senyumnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya luhan kasar yang kemudian membuang pandangan untuk tak menatap sehun

"menemuimu pastinya" kata sehun percaya diri

"cih, kau fikir aku percaya"

"aku juga berfikir kau tak akan percaya" kekeh sehun singkat

Luhan tak membalas kalimat sehun. Luhan tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. sehun telah menemuinya, lebih cepat dari yang kris perkirakan. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa belum siap jika sehun mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan irene. Luhan cemburu? Lebih tepatnya luhan tak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri

"dari mana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya luhan kemudian

"nenekmu, ia memberitahuku"

"oh. Padahal aku disini ingin mencari ketenangan" kata luhan menyindir

"aku menganggumu?"

"tentu saja"

"baiklah, maafkan aku" jawab sehun "haruskah aku pergi agar tak menganggumu?" tanya sehun

"itu akan menjadi lebih baik" jawab luhan singkat

"nanti kau merindukan aku" goda sehun

"cih. Pergilah jika kau hanya memberi omong kosong disini" jawab luhan sinis

"yah, aku jauh datang kesini ingin menemuimu" kata sehun berpura pura sedih

"cepat katakan apa keperluanmu mencariku, setelah itu pergilah. Kembali ke dunia entertaimentmu tanpa mengenalku" kata luhan tegas

Sehun tercekat dengan penuturan luhan. Sehun merasa dia benar-benar menyakiti perasaan luhan. meskipun tersirat, sehun tahu jika luhan sakit hati karena dirinya. Atau mungkin luhan sangat membencinya. Tapi yang sehun inginkan hanya minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya

"mianhae" kata sehun pelan

"sudah? Hanya itu? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang kau boleh pergi" kata luhan sinis

"aku tahu aku salah Lu. Maafkan aku" kata sehun menyesal

"aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang pergilah" usir luhan

"aku tak mungkin menjelaskan semuanya saat kau dalam emosi seperti ini. tapi yang perlu kau tahu, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar sehun semakin merasa bersalah

"berapa kali aku bilang? Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang kau pergilah" usir luhan

"kau tak benar-benar memaafkanku lu" kata sehun tegas

"baiklah, kalau kau tak mau pergi. Aku yang akan pergi" kata luhan tegas

Luhan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia benar-benar berniat meninggalkan sehun disana. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sehun. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat sehun, hatinya luluh tiba-tiba saat mata rusanya berhadapan dengan mata elang yang tajam milik sehun. 'Jangan, luhan tak boleh menangis disini!' pekik luhan dalam hati. Tapi saat luhan akan pergi, sehun menahan lengannya dan ikut berdiri.

"lepaskan aku!" gerutu luhan

"tidak, sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku" kata sehun tegas

"cepat jelaskan!"

"tidak, sebelum kau tenang"

"apa maumu hah!" omel luhan pelan

"aku hanya menginginkanmu mendengarkanku" kata sehun santai

"lepaskan aku oh sehun" desis luhan

"tidak" kata sehun tegas

"mereka mulai melihat ke arah kita! Bahkan beberapa wartawan telah datang sehun!" omel luhan pelan

Semua pengunjung disana memang sedang memperhatikan luhan dan sehun. Sedari tadi sehun datang menemui luhan tanpa penyamaran apapun. Beberapa wartawan telah mengikuti sehun sejak dibandara tadi.

Tapi sehun cukup cuek akan hal tersebut. Ia cukup lelah untuk terus menutup-nutupi semuanya. Dan para mengunjung disana ikut memperhatikan adegan tersebut karena disana terdapa sehun exo. Seluruh pelosok china pun tau siapa itu sehun exo. Dan ini merupakan momen langka sehun berada disana

"aku harap kau tak menyesal melakukan ini denganku" ujar sehun ambigu

"apa maksudmu?" tanya luhan sebal

"kau hanya perlu menikmati" ujar sehun "maaf" katanya kemudian

Sehun kemudian menarik dagu luhan. Tanpa basa-basi, sehun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan. Dalam hitungan detik bibir sehun telah menyau dengan bibir luhan. Luhan yang awalnya terkejut dan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar akhirnya terbuai dengan permainan sehun.

Sehun melumat bibir luhan perlahan sebelum dia menciumnya lebih jauh. Luhan hanya mampu diam dan mengikuti permainan sehun. Luhan menolak? Tidak. Luhan menyukainya? Entahlah. Otak rasionalnya tak bekerja jika semua berhubungan dengan sehun

Semua wartawan membidik gambar dimana luhan dan sehun berciuman. Disana, baik luhan maupun sehun tanpa penyamaran. Hingga membuat mereka sangat mudah dikenali. Sehun gila? mungkin iya. Setibanya dikorea semua orang dari pihak agensi dan manager akan memenggal kepalanya saat mereka tahu jika sehun mencium luhan dipublik. Sedangkan publik mengetahui ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan irene bukan dengan luhan.

Tapi peduli apa sehun? Yang dibenaknya sekarang hanya ada luhan. Luhan membuatnya begitu tergila-gila. sehun menyukai luhan? Jawabannya adalah iya. Karena sehun benar-benar tak bisa kehilangan luhan sekarang. Dibenaknya sekarang bukan bagaimana agensi melindunginya, tapi bagaimana ia melindungi luhan dari semuanya. Sehun akan melakukan apapun agar luhan tak tersakiti lagi.

Disisi lain, kris, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan para member exo tersenyum lega saat melihat berita sehun dan luhan tampil di layar televisi mereka

"woah, sehun daebak" pekik kai saat melihat televisi

"eey, kenapa mereka memburamkan gambarnya?" tanya chen

"aku tak tahu jika ia mengejar luhan sampai ke beijing" kata chanyeol

"seharusnya kita ikut sehun ke beijing" kekeh suho

"yang pasti, sehun lebih berani dari kita semua" kata kai

"kau benar. Mungkin setelah ini agensi akan marah" ucap chen

"selama kita bersatu, kita akan baik-baik saja" kata chanyeol

"kita akan saling melindungi. Masalah agensi marah itu urusan nanti, fokuskan pada berita terbaru sehun saja" kekeh suho

Mereka kemudian kembali menatap layar televisi. Chanyeol dan chen mencari informasi juga dari media sosial dan suho mencari informasi dari manager. Mereka semua cukup dibuat terkejut dengan kelakuan sehun yang cukup berani itu.

..

Malam ini, sehun sedang duduk santai dihalaman belakang rumah nenek luhan. Sedangkan luhan bersama neneknya hanya duduk di ruang tengah. Sang nenek sesekali tersenyum melihat luhan yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya karena pipinya terasa terbakar. Kejadian siang tadi masih melekat dibenak luhan hingga saat ini.

"temui dia" kata sang nenek

"n-ne?" balas luhan bingung

"temui dia" ulang sang nenek tapi kemudian luhan menggeleng cepat

"kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah disini?" tanya sang nenek

"aku...aku...aku sedang bersamamu, nek" kata luhan asal

"aku akan tidur. Setelah aku kekamar, kau harus temui dia"

"ta-tapi...aku..."

"nenek tahu masalah kalian belum selesai" kata sng nenek "nenek harap, setelah nenek bangun semuanya membaik"

"tapi nek..."

"dia lelaki yang baik Lu. Nenek menyukainya" ujar sang nenek yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan luhan

Setelah neneknya masuk ke kamar. Luhan hanya diam menatap sehun yang memandang langit. Jantung luhan tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika langkah kakinya mendekati sehun. Luhan terus melangkahkan kakiya hingga ia dapat duduk disebelah sehun.

"Hai Lu, nenekmu sudah tidur?" tanya sehun saat luhan duduk disebelahnya

"baru saja dia tidur" jawab luhan

"oh, baiklah" kata sehun "Lu" panggil sehun

"hmm?"

"maaf tentang tadi siang. Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tak menciummu" ujar sehun

"tak masalah" jawab luhan singkat

"benarkah?"

"eoh, asal kau menjelaskan semuanya. Kau berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya bukan?" tagih luhan

Sehun tersenyum singkat, ia merasa luhan sedikit berubah dan mulai menerimanya. Luhan tak menolaknya seperti saat pertama bertemu setelah kejadian itu. Tepatnya siang tadi

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya asal kau percaya padaku" ujar sehun

"tergantung" jawab luhan "jika itu rasional aku akan percaya" lanjutnya

"aku harap kau percaya" kata sehun

"cepat ceritakan" pinta luhan

"aku tak tahu apa yang aku katakan saat pers kemarin. Semua telah ada skenario dari pihak agensi. Mereka memintaku untuk tak mengenalmu, dan menggantinya dengan irene. Sungguh hatiku menolak saat mereka mengatakan itu semua. Tapi aku mengingat jika aku visual, aku tak mungkin egois dengan menghancurkan image groupku karena diriku. Ditambah saat itu aku dalam masa comeback" jelas sehun

"aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah mereka. Hingga saat malam sebelum pers itu diadakan, aku mensetujuinya. Mungkin kau fikir aku gila dan tak menghargai perasaanmu karena aku mensetujuinya, tapi dibalik itu aku ingin melindungimu" lanjut sehun

"maksudmu? Melindungiku? Dari?" tanya luhan

"aku tak bisa melindungimu secara terang-terangan. Maka aku melindungimu dengan caraku. Mungkin aku jahat karena aku termasuk memanfaatkan irene disini untuk melindungimu, tapi setidaknya irene memiliki agensi yang akan melindunginya. Berbeda denganmu yang tak memiliki agensi untuk melindungimu dari para wartawan" kata sehun

"aku mensetujuinya agar para wartawan berhenti mengejarmu dan para fans mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya darimu. Kau tahu fansku cukup ganas untuk hal seperti ini bukan? Maka dari itu aku mensetujui irene untuk menggantikan posisimu. Tapi sejujurnya aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun dengannya. Bertemu dengannya saja baru sekali" jelas sehun

"lalu mengapa kau menciumku didepan para wartawan?" tanya luhan

"aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. mungkin aku tak akan seperti ini jika mereka menyerangku, tapi mereka mulai menyerangmu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Itu membuatku benar-benar marah. Ditambah lagi saat kau...menangis. aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis, Lu" ujar sehun tulus

"w-wae? Aku tak mena..."

"kau bukan pembohong yang handal, aku tahu kau menangis" kata sehun tersenyum dan memandang luhan

"tapi aku menangis karena diriku sendiri, bukan kau" kata luhan pasrah

"kau menangis karenaku" ujar sehun pelan "mianhae lu" desah sehun pelan

Sehun kemudian berdiri dihadapan luhan, ia keudian menarik tangan luhan dan mengajaknya berdiri. Luhan hanya diam dan mengikuti ajakan sehun. Kini luhan dan sehun berdiri berhadapan dan mereka saling menatap

"aku benci mereka yang membuatmu menangis, bahkan aku membenci diriku sendiri saat kau menangis karenaku" ujar sehun pelan "maaf karena aku tak dapat menjagamu, Lu" lanjut sehun

"Se-sehun" kata luhan terbata-bata. Kini bahkan air matanya telah berhasil menjebol kelopak mata luhan

"uljima" kata sehun pelan sambil menghapus air mata luhan pelan

"apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?" tanya luhan dengan air mata yang terus menetes

Sehun tersenyum "ijinkan aku mengatakan satu hal, dan aku harap kau mempercayainya" lanjut sehun

"katakan" kata luhan singkat

"aku cukup buruk dalam merangkai kata-kata, tapi ini benar-benar tulus dari hatiku" kata sehun

"mungkin kau tak akan percaya jika aku tertarik padamu sejak kita pertama bertemu. Aku mungkin gila karena setelah hari itu kau selalu menganggu fikiranku. Aku selalu ingin melindungimu saat kau menceritakan betapa rapuhnya dirimu" kata sehun, sehun kemudian menarik dagu luhan agar luhan menatapnya

"Xi Luhan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya sehun "ah, tidak. Kau akan menjadi istriku. Aku akan menikahimu setelah mendapat ijin menikah dari agensi" ralat sehun

Luhan terdiam. Matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Lama-kelamaan luhan sedikit terseyum saat sehun tersenyum padanya. Tapi air matanya masih terus menetes dan sehun menghapusnya pelan

"aku rasa jawabannya iya. Karena oh sehun tak menerima penolakan" kata sehun memaksa

Sehun kemudian tersenyum. Ia mulai menangkis jarak antara dirinya dan luhan. Sehun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry milik luhan. Sehun melumat bibir luhan seolah bibir luhan adalah sebuah permen

Luhan hanya diam dan menikmati ciuman sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya, namun air matanya terus menetes. Mungkin luhan terlalu berlebihan, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. ia benar-benar seperti sedang ditendang ke planet lain. Bahkan perutnya terasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Jantungnya pun berdetak tak berhenti

Setelah lama sehun melumat dan menyusuri goa kecil milik luhan, sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun tersenyum hangat kepada luhan dan luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Sehun kemudian menghapus sisa saliva yang menempel di bibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian sehun membawa luhan dalam pelukannya

"saranghae, Xi Luhan" ujar sehun sambil mencium kepala luhan

"nado saranghae, oh sehun" jawab luhan "gomawo" lanjut luhan pelan

"aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau menerimaku" kata sehun

Luhan menggelengpelan dalam dekapan sehun "tidak, aku berterimakasih karena kau mencintaiku" ujar luhan

"aku akan membawamu kekorea dan mengenalkanmu jika kau kekasihku" ujar sehun tegas

Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari sehun dan menatap sehun ta percaya

"mwo? bagaimana jika fansmu membunuhku? Apa kau ingin aku mati ditangan fansmu? Bisa saja fansmu memerikanku hadiah berupa bangkai, atau bahkan mereka menarik rambutku hingga kepalaku lepas! Andwe! Aku masih ingin hidup" omel luhan

Sehun terkekeh, ia kemudian menarik luhan kembali kepelukannya "aigoo, rusa kecilku sudah kembali mengomel" kekehnya

"sehun, aku tak bercanda" kata luahn cemberut sambil mendongak untuk menatap sehun

Sehun kemudian mencium bibir luhan sekilas sambil tersenyum "aku akan melindungimu, sayang" kata sehun tegas

"aku pegang kalimatmu" kata luhan

"aku akan membunuh mereka yang menyakitmu, sayang" kata sehun sambil memainkan hidungnya di hidung luhan

Luhan tersenyum ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sehun. Sehun semakin memeluknya lebih erat. Mungkin semua hal yang berjalan hari ini terasa begitu cepat. Luhan yang masih marah dengan sehun siang tadi, namun malamnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih

Ah, tapi siapa peduli? Bukankah memang lebih bagus mereka cepat menyatu? Mereka sudah cukup gila dengan ego mereka selama ini, mereka terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan. Hingga pada akhirnya malam ini merubah mereka semua. Malam ini benar-benar malam sempurna bagi luhan dan sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _Hayoloh yang udah berfikiran negatif ke kris minta maap wkwk  
ternyata dia datengin buat bantuin jelasin doang_**

 ** _Asek nih luhan sehun udah pada lega ama perasaan mereka haha_**

 ** _Sekali lagi author makasih buat yang tetep ngikutin ff ini. Love you all. Apalagi yang meluangkan waktu buat review faforit makasih banget_**

 ** _Maaf kalo masih belom bisa balesin soalnya ini aja numpang wifi wkwk_**

 ** _udah gitu laptopnya sering juga error gitu jadi sedih :' maapin yaa_**

 ** _See you next chapter guys :*_**

 ** _Review Juseyo \\(^_^)/_**


	19. Chapter 19

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan dugaan. Setibanya luhan dan sehun dikorea, semua wartawan langsung berpusat pada sehun. Bahkan pihak agensi langsung mengadakan rapat besar-besaran terkait hal yang sehun lakukan di beijing

Awalnya pihak agensi menolak mentah-mentah hubungan sehun dan luhan. Tapi berkat bantuan manager exo dan para member, akhirnya mereka mengijinkan sehun dan luhan. Berbeda dengan keluarga luhan yang menyambut luhan dengan bahagia.

Baik baekhyun, kyungsoo, paman kim, heechul dan hangeng sangat bahagia mengetahui kabar jika luhan dan sehun berpacaran. Mereka bahagia karena akhirnya hati luhan menyerah pada sehun, ditambah bahagia lagi ketika mengetahui siapa itu sehun di dunia entertaiment

Tapi tak semua memberikan tanggapan positif, munculnya rumor luhan dan sehun membuat beberapa fans sehun mulai mencari keberadaan luhan dan menterornya. Tapi sehun, agensi, manager, member exo, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan seluruh keluarga luhan berusaha untuk melindungi luhan dari mereka. Dan hari ini merupakan pers sehun untuk mengkonfirmasi hubungannya. Baik dengan luhan maupun irene

"apa kau siap?" tanya sehun sambil memegang jemari lentik luhan

"aku...gugup" ucap luhan polos

"jangan dengarkan komentar negatif mereka. Kami melindungimu, terutama aku yang sangat melindungimu" ucap sehun menenangkan luhan

"aku merasa menyakiti hati fansmu" ujar luhan pelan

"mereka akan mengerti"

"tapi mereka fansmu, mereka lebih dulu mengenalmu dan mencintaimu" ujarnya

"mereka fans. Ayolah kita berfikir rasional. Pada akhirnya mereka akan pergi meninggalkanku karena kehidupan nyata mereka kan?"

"tapi tak semua dari mereka meninggalkanmu. Mereka ada yang sangat mencintaimu" kata luhan mengingatkan

"dari mana kau tahu?"

"aku sering mendengar mereka berteriak seperti itu" kata luhan jujur

"aku tak akan menikah dengan mereka kan? Jika aku menikah dengan salah satu dari meeka, Itu akan membuat sebuah kecemburuan sosial. Dan untuk lebih adil aku memilihmu" kata sehun tersenyum

"tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Kau akan kehilangan banyak fans"

"hanya sesaat, nantinya semua akan kembali semula. Aku percaya mereka akan mengerti posisiku. Aku juga manusia biasa yang membutuhkan pasangan" ujar sehun

"kau akan sangat melukai mereka" kata luhan

"aku tahu, aku tak punya banyak pilihan"

"tapi..."

"berhenti berfikir yang tidak-tidak, kau akan baik-baik saja" kata sehun sambil mencium kening luhan

Luhan hanya diam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, yang memang dia akui jika dia terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan semuanya. Faktanya memang ia mengkhawatirkan nasib sehun dengan fans nantinya

"sehun-ah, ayo naik. Acara sudah dimulai" ujar mnager

"aku akan memanggilmu nanti, kau bisa duduk dahulu dan tenangkan fikiranmu" ucap sehun

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian ia mencium singkat bibir luhan sebelum ia meninggalkan luhan untuk naik diatas panggung pers itu.

Lima belas menit sehun terus dihujani pertanyaan yang tak rasional, lima belas menit pula luhan menunggu dengan cemas. Dari kalimat yang sehun lontarka memang terdengar begitu tenang. Bahkan ia terus melindungi luhan agar para wartawan dan fans tak menyerang luhan

"apa yang membuatmu akhirnya menetapkan hati pada luhan?" tanya seorang wartawan

"karena aku mencintainya" jawab sehun

"kenapa kau menjalin hubungan di usia semuda ini?"

"semua berjalan begitu saja. Aku harap para fans menghargai keputusanku ini. mungkin ini memang terdengar terlalu cepat, tapi aku mencintai luhan"

"tidakah kau merasa tak sebanding dengan luhan yang tergolong sebagai gadis yang bukan seorang artis, sedangkan kau adalah bintang korea yang sangat bersinar?"

"seharusnya aku yang tak sebanding dengan luhan. Luhan adalah gadis yang sangat baik, dia merupakan gadis yang sempurna, berbeda denganku yang memiliki banyak kekurangan" kata sehun

"mengapa kau memilih luhan dibandingkan irene?"

"karena dari awal aku memang memilih luhan. Aku tegaskan jika aku tak menjalani hubungan apapun dengan irene. Mungkin ini terdengar sangat tak rasional karena beberapa waktu lalu aku mengakui aku menjalin hubungan dengan irene. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku bicara semuanya sesuai dengan hatiku" kata sehun tegas

"apa kau membawa luhan kemari? Bisakah kau mengenalkan luhan pada kami?"

Sehun terdiam, ia kemudian memanggil luhan untuk keluar dari panggung. Luhan keluar dengan wajah yang tampak gugup, namun sehun mampu menutupinya. Sehun menutupi kelemahan luhan pada kamera

"dia, Xi Luhan. Kekasihku" kata sehun sambit tersenyum memandang luhan dan luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya

"bisakah kalian membuktikan jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih?" tanya seorang fans yang masih tak percaya

"jangan katakan aku melakukan hal tak sesuai dengan aturan pers di korea. Aku melakukan ini untuk bukti jika aku memang mencintainya" kata sehun tegas

Sehun kemudian menarik luhan dan menciumnya kembali. Entah mengapa sehun senang sekali mencium luhan. bagi sehun, bibir luhan begitu menggiurkan. Bahkan menurutnya itu lebih memabukkan dari soju

Sehun mencium luhan selayaknya ia mencium seseorang. Sehun mencium luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan hanya dapat diam dan terbuai oleh permainan sehun. Seluruh wartawan dan fans pun akhirnya percaya jika mereka memang menjalin sebuah hubungan

Beberapa fans sehun ada yang menentang dan ada juga yang mendukung. Bagi mereka yang mendukung bahkan telah memberikan slogan pada dirinya sendiri sebagai 'hunhan shipper'. Bagi mereka, luhan dan sehun pasangan yang cukup unik dan romantis

Tapi bagi mereka yang tak mendukung, mereka berfikir jika luhan memanfaatkan sehun. Luhan tak benar-benar mencintai sehun dan luhan hanya ingin popularitas dirinya meningkat karena sehun. Bahkan masih banyak lagi komentar negatif lainnya.

Namun dengan berfikir rasional, luhan memaklumi semua itu. Luhan menerima semuanya dengan entang. Yang terpenting sekarang bukan komentar fans lagi, tapi bagaimana dia mencintai sehun dan sehun mencintainya

(**)

Beberapa hari setelah adanya pers tersebut, kehidupan luhan dan sehun sedikit pulih. Bahkan sesekali luhan menginap di apartemen sehun karena sehun menginginkannya disana. Dengan menjalin hubungan, luhan dan sehun tahu kelemahan mereka satu sama lain

Luhan yang cukup manja dan keras kepala, tak jauh berbeda dengan sehun yang juga memiliki sifat manja dan keras kepala. Sesekali mereka telihat bertengkar namun kemudian berbaikan. Karena baik luhan maupun sehun tak betah jika harus mendiamkan pasangan mereka satu sama lain

Hari ini, luhan sedang berada disebuah toko buku yang tak jauh dari letak agensi sehun. Tadi ia berniat untuk mengantar baekhyun, namun kemudian baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama chanyeol dengan membawa mobilnya pergi. Luhan pun mengalah karena baekhyun terus merengek.

saat luhan sedang melihat-lihat buku yang ingin ia beli, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Luhan dengan segera merogoh ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut

 **From : Sehunie**

 _Sayang, kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu T_T_

Luhan tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari sehun, ia kemudian dengan cepat membalaskan pesan untuk sehun. Jika luhan membalasnya sedikit lama, makan sehun akan menelfonnya sampai mengomel karena terlalu lama membalas pesannya

 **To : Sehunie**

 _Kau merindukanku? Padahal aku tak merindukanmu. Kekeke_

Send!

 **From : Sehunie**

 _Mwo? kau tak merindukanku? Awas saja jika kau nanti merengek mengatakan jika kau_ _merindukanku_

 **To : Sehunie**

 _Tak akan! Aku tak akan melakukannya. Mehrong~ ._

Send!

 **From : Sehunie**

 _Ayo buktikan! Kita tak bertemu selama satu minggu. Otte?_

 **To : Sehunie**

 _Andwe! Hajima! Aku hanya bercanda, sehunie T_T_

Send!

 **From : Sehunie**

 _Aku tahu kau juga merinkukanku. Kekeke  
Katakan dimana kau sekarang, sayang?_

 **To : Sehunie**

 _Aku di toko buku sebelah kantor agensimu, sayang_

Send!

 **From: Sehunie**

 _Baiklah, tunggu aku 10 menit, aku harus menyelesaikan latihanku. Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku! Jangan pergi sebelum aku menjemputmu! bye bayi rusa sayang :*_

 **To: Sehunie**

 _Aku tak akan pergi. Selamat latihan sayang! Fighting! :*_

Send!

Luhan tersenyum setelah mengirim pesan terakhirnya untuk sehun. Ia kemudian berjalan kekasir untuk membayar buku yang hendak ia beli.

Setelah membayar, luhan memutuskan untuk keluar toko buku dan menunggu sehun diluar agar lebih mudah. Kebetulan sekali diluar toko buku tersebut ada kursi yang lengkap dengan meja dan payung diatasnya. Setidaknya itu cukup nyaman untuk menunggu sehun

Saat luhan duduk dan membaca novel yang ia beli tadi, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan remaja yang datang dan duduk didepanya.

Luhan seolah mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan novelnya tersebut. Luhan juga menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar dengan baik

"aish! Jinjja! Aku tak tahu apa bagusnya gadis bernama luhan itu" omel seorang remaja

"mungkin ia memang ingin memanfaatkan sehunie oppa" kata remaja lain

"yang benar saja! Sehunie oppa lebih pantas dengan irene, bukan gadis biasa sepertinya" kata yang lainnya

"tapi jika diperhatikan dia juga lumayan cantik"

"cih, paling dia operasi plastik agar sehun oppa tergila-gila dengannya"

"bayangkan saja, sehun oppa sangat tergila-gila dengan miranda kerr dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh dalam pesona si luhan itu. Jika dibandingkan tubungnya, jelas miranda kerr menang banyak"

"apa sih bagusnya gadis bernama luhan itu"

"aku berfikir ini hanya rekayasa seperti irene dan sehun oppa"

"aku fikir tidak. dari sorot mata sehun oppa, aku membaca ia sangat mencintai gadis bernama luhan itu" kata salah seseorang yang bisa membaca tatapan mata

"ah! Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya karena berani merebut sehun oppa"

"dan apa kalian tak tahu jika sehun oppa begitu melindunginya?"

"aku tahu!"

"kali ini aku benar-benar yakin jika dia hanya memanfaatkan sehun oppa!"

"operasi plastik, munafik, sok baik didepan kamera! Argh! Aku membencinya"

"aku fikir ia memang ingin mengambil untung dari sehun oppa yang sedang naik daun"

"aku bilang dia munafik kan? Dia sok baik, dia seperti iblis berwajah malaikat"

"tapi apa kita tak terlalu berlebihan? Kita belum mengenalnya tapi kita sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak"

"apa peduliku? Kecuali jika ia memang benar-benar mencintai sehunie oppa dengan tulus aku akan berhenti memakinya"

"sekalipun kau tak merelakannya, sehun oppa tetap memilihnya"

"ya paling tidak aku tak membencinya jika ia memang mampu menjaga sehun oppa"

"ah, sudahlah! Hari semakin sore, ayo kita pulang" ajak salah seorang gadis remaja itu

Mereka kemudian bangkit dan membubarkan diri dari hadapan luhan. Meninggalkan luhan yang cukup tertegun dengan penuturan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis-gadis remaja itu. Tak berselang lama setelah para gadis itu pergi, sehun telah berada didepan toko tersebut.

Luhan langsung menghapus airmatanya, yang entah sejak kapan telah menetes sebelum memasuki mobil sehun. Didalam mobil luhan hanya diam dan memandang kosong pemandangan diluar jendela. Sehun pun menyadari perubahan sikap luhan

"Lu?" panggil sehun sambil memegang tangan luhan

"hmm?" balas luhan sambil menatap sehun sekilas

"kau kenapa?"

"tak apa"

"berapa kali aku mengatakan jika kau ini pembohong yang payah?" tanya sehun sambil terkekeh pelan "katakan kau kenapa? Ada yang menganggumu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum singkat kearah sehun, sebelum ia memandang kosong pemandangan diluar kaca jendela mobil sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia meneteska air mata dalam diam

"sayang? Kau menangis? Ada yang menganggumu lagi?aku membuatmu lama menunggu hingga menangis? Mian lu tadi aku..." jelas sehun pelan sambil membelai tangan luhan

"aku...tak apa " kata luhan tertunduk dan kembali meneteskan airmata

Sehun kemudian menepikan mobilnya di tempat yang cukup sepi. Setidaknya tempat itu dapat menjaga privasinya dengan luhan

"mereka menghinamu lagi?" tanya sehun pelan dan luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dengan air mata yang berlinang

"apa aku memang tak pantas untukmu?" tanya luhan "ah, aku memang tak pantas" jawab luhan cepat

"siapa yang mengatakan kau tak pantas untukku?"

"mereka...hiks" isak luhan

"hey, rusa kecil dengarkan aku, yang menjalani hubungan ini aku dan kamu bukan mereka. Biarkan mereka berkata apapun. Asal kau bahagia dan aku bahagia, dan kita nyaman. Bukankah itu yang kita butuhkan dalam menjalin hubungan? Mereka hanya terlalu terbawa dengan emosi sesaat mereka. Jangan dengarkan komentar negatif mereka, sayang" kata sehun menenangkan sambil mengecup pelan kening luhan

"tapi, aku...hiks" luhan tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia terlalu sedih

Sehun kemudian memeluk luhan. Ia membawa luhan dalam isakannya kepelukannya. Sehun dengan sabar menenangkan luhan. Setelah luhan berhenti menangis, sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap luhan

"sejak kapan rusa kecilku menjadi sangat cengeng, hmm?" tanya sehun sambil menghapus air matanya

"entahlah, aku benci diriku yang mudah sekali menangis! Kenapa aku lemah?!" omel luhan pada diriya sendiri

"kau lemah karena aku yang akan menguatkanmu, sayang" kata sehun sambil tersenyum

"berhenti membual. Aku bosan mendengarmmppphhh "

Kalimat luhan terhenti karena sehun lebih dulu membungkam bibir luhan. Sehun dengan perlahan tapi pasti, melumat bibir manis milik luhan. Sungguh bibir luhan benar-benar membuatnya gila

"sejak kapan kau jadi senang menciumku sembarangan?" tanya luhan saat ciuman mereka selesai

"sejak kau menjadi kekasihku" jawab sehun santai

"sudahlah,ayo pulang" ajak luhan

"kau bermalam diapartemenku ya? Aku merindukanmu" pinta sehun

"tanpa aku merestuinya kau pasti akan menculikku diaparetenmu" balas luhan

"yeheeet! Kajja~" pekik sehun bahagia kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju ke apartemen

..

Luhan berjalan memasuki apartemen sehun lebih dulu, kemudian sehun menyusulnya sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu apartemennya. Luhan langsung meletakkan tasnya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur kecil milik sehun.

Disana ia mencari bahan makanan untuk sehun di lemari es, bagaimanapun juga sehun akan merengek jika perutnya kosong nantinya. Jadi, sebelum sehun merengek luhan menyiapkannya lebih awal

"sehunie, ganti bajumu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu" ujar luhan yang sibuk memilah bahan yang ada dilemari es

Sehun tak menjawab, ia malah berjalan mendekati luhan dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Ia kemudian melesapkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher luhan. Sesekali ia menyesap leher putih milik luhan. Dan luhan sangat tahu jika saat ini sehun sedang ada pada mode manjanya

"sehunie, ayolah" pinta luhan

"aku merindukanmu, sayang" rengek sehun

"aku tahu, ganti bajumu dahulu setelahnya aku akan memanjakanmu" kata luhan pelan

"memanjakanku? Kau janji?" tanya sehun sambil bersmirk

"ya, aku janji akan memanjakanmu" ujar luhan tanpa menyadari smirk sehun

"baiklah" ujar sehun sambil melepas pelukannya

Sehun tersenyum dan mencium pipi luhan sekilas sebelum pergi kekamar untuk berganti pakaian tapi kemudian luhan tersadar akan smirk sehun

"bukan! Tida-tidak! Bukan maksudku memanjakanmu dalam hal itu! Sehun! Dengarkan aku!" teriak luhan mengejar sehun kekamar untuk menjelaskan

"kau sudah berjanji, sayang" kata sehun santai dan kemudian masuk kekamarnya

Luhan hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri didepan kamar sehun. Ia cukup menyesal mengatakan janji pada sehun. Karen sehun akan terus menagih jika ia membuat janji dan belum terbayarkan. Ia hanya mendesah pasrah dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan sehun

Luhan hanya menyiapkan makanan kecil untuk sehun. Setelah ia selesai, ia menunggu sehun keluar dari kamarnya di depan televisi. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, sehun akhirnya keluar dengan boxer dan kaos putih. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dan basah, mungkin efek sehun setelah cuci muka.

Luhan yang sedang tidur santai di sofa tak menyadari sehun telah keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun pun berjalan dan mendekati luhan. Tanpa basa-basi sehun langsung menindih tubuh mungil luhan hingga membuat luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"sehunie" pekik luhan terkejut

"hmm?" jawab sehun singkat sambil menyesap leher luhan kembali. Meneruskan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda lagi

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya luhan gugup karena posisinya cukup intim dengan sehun

"kau berkata kau akan memanjakanku, hmm?"

"b-bukan seperti ini maksudku" kata luhan gugup

Sehun tersenyum melihat kegugupan luhan. Sehun pun kemudian berdiri dari tidurnya. Luhan dengan cepat kilat langsung ikut berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya. Sehun kembali tidur dengan paha luhan yang ia jadikan bantalannya.

"suapi aku" rengek sehun

"baiklah" jawab luhan pelan sambil mensuapi sereal untuk sehun

"mengapa kau terlihat sangat gugup sayang?" tanya sehun

"ki-kita terlalu intim" kata luhan pelan

"kita sudah menjalin hubungan lu, bahkan aku berjanji akan menikahimu. Kau ingat bukan?"

"a-aku hanya..."

"takut?" tebak sehun dan luhan mengangguk pelan

"apa yang kau takutkan? Kau meragukan rasa cintaku padamu?"

"t-tidak. Bukan begitu" jawab luhan cepat "aku hanya takut jika aku..."

"hamil?" tebak sehun lagi dan luhan kembali mengangguk

"berapa kali aku harus meyakinkanmu sayang?" tanya sehun yang mulai tampak frustasi

Faktanya memang sehun berkali-kali ingin melakukan hal yang jauh lebih intim namun luhan selalu menolaknya. Luhan selalu ketakutan dengan hal yang tak pernah sehun fikirkan sebelumnya. Sehun sering merasa, seolah cintanya tak tulus untuk luhan. Berkali-kali sehun meyakinkan luhan namun luhan terus meragukannya

meskipun dia telah mengatakan jika ia percaya, namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya sehun tahu jika luhan masih meragukannya. Luhan sebenarnya ingin sekali mempercayai sehun, namun ingatan akan kalimat jika luhan tak pantas untuk sehun terus terngiang. Bahkan ia sempat membaca di sns jika sehun bisa saja meninggalkannya. Meskipun hanya komerntar negatif yang tak perlu didengar, luhan tetap saja memikirkan hal itu. Karena bisa saja itu akan benar-benar terjadi nantinya.

Sehun kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya ke perut luhan. Sambil memeluk perut mungil luhan, sehun menyesapkan wajahnya diperut luhan. Dan luhan hanya tersenyum getir singkat sambil membelai rambut sehun, luhan tersenyum getir karena ia merasa bersalah dengan sehun

"mianhae" kata luhan merasa bersalah

"sebenarnya apa yang benar-benar kau takutkan, Lu?" tanya sehun yang masih meyesapkan wajahnya diperut luhan

"aku hanya takut...kau meninggalkanku" kata luhan yang semakin pelan nyaris tak terdengar

Sehun kemudian menatap luhan sesaat. Sehun kemudian bangun dari tidurnya untuk menatap luhan lebih dekat. Sehun menangkup pipi mulus luhan dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya denga luhan lebih dekat lagi

"aku akan mengatakan hal ini untuk yang terakhir. Apa kau akan mendengarkanku?" tanya sehun

Luhan menatap manik tajam mata elang milik sehun. Ia mencoba mencari kepercayaan yang bisa ia pegang. Dari mata elang yang menawan itu memancarkan kesungguhan. Akhirnya luhan mengangguk yakin dan terus menatap mata sehun

"sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Apalagi meninggalkanmu untuk wanita yang lebih cantik seperti yang orang lain katakan. Kau sudah sangat cantik, kau bahkan melampaui semprna untukku, jadi untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah cukup tergila-gila karenamu. Apa kau percaya?" tanya sehun

Luhan menatap mata sehun bergantian untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk "aku pecaya. Maaf karena meragukanmu" kata luhan merasa bersalah

"jadi, sekarang bolehkan aku memiliku seutuhnya? Percayalah padaku, aku akan menikahimu Lu" kata sehun bersunguh-sungguh

Luhan terkekeh dengan kalimat sehun, ia tahu jika sehun sudah menginginkan lebih dari dulu. Tapi ia cukup sabar untuk menunggu dan menanti persetujuan luhan

"baiklah, aku seutuhnya milikmu sayang" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"aku harap kau masih mengingat janjimu" kata sehun sambil bersmirk

Luhan hanya pasrah dengan penuturan terakhir sehun. Dia memang sudah berjanji bukan? Jadi ia tak akan bisa menolak kalimat sehun, ditambah dengan smirk sehun yang membuatnya cukup lemas untuk menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _Sepertinya kelamaan update ini wkwk, maapkeun ya author gaada wifi dan sinyal jadi susah_**

 ** _Maaf juga jika cerita gak sesuai dengan harapan. Keep reading ff ini ampe kelar yaa_**

 ** _Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Makasih banyaak love you so much dah hehe_**

 ** _Yang lain, author tungguin reviewnya ^^_**

 ** _REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^_^)/_**


	20. Chapter 20

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN! NC NC NC NC NC NC!**

 **YANG DI BAWAH UMUR PLEASE SKIP~**

 **.**

Luhan menatap manik tajam mata elang milik sehun. Ia mencoba mencari kepercayaan yang bisa ia pegang. Dari mata elang yang menawan itu memancarkan kesungguhan. Akhirnya luhan mengangguk yakin dan terus menatap mata sehun

"sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Apalagi meninggalkanmu untuk wanita yang lebih cantik seperti yang orang lain katakan. Kau sudah sangat cantik, kau bahkan melampaui semprna untukku, jadi untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah cukup tergila-gila karenamu. Apa kau percaya?" tanya sehun

Luhan menatap mata sehun bergantian untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk "aku pecaya. Maaf karena meragukanmu" kata luhan merasa bersalah

"jadi, sekarang bolehkan aku memiliku seutuhnya? Percayalah padaku, aku akan menikahimu Lu" kata sehun bersunguh-sungguh

Luhan terkekeh dengan kalimat sehun, ia tahu jika sehun sudah menginginkan lebih dari dulu. Tapi ia cukup sabar untuk menunggu dan menanti persetujuan luhan

"baiklah, aku seutuhnya milikmu sayang" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"aku harap kau masih mengingat janjimu" kata sehun sambil bersmirk

Luhan hanya pasrah dengan penuturan terakhir sehun. Dia memang sudah berjanji bukan? Jadi ia tak akan bisa menolak kalimat sehun, ditambah dengan smirk sehun yang membuatnya cukup lemas untuk menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

Sehun mulai mencium bibir luhan, ciuman yang awalnya pelan dan memabukkan sekarang menjadi ciuman yang liar dan ganas. Sehun terus mencumbu luhan dan luhan hanya diam mendapa perlakuan dari sehun

Sehun mengeksplore goa kecil milik luhan, mengabsen setiap senti yang ada didalamnya. Bahkan saat ini saja tangan sehun mulai menggerayang ditubuh luhan, perlahan ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja milik luhan

Luhan memang datang menggunakan kemeja putih transparan dengan kemeja yang ia ikatkan di pinggangnya dan celana jeans panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Entah karena keahlian sehun dalam menjamah luhan atau luhan yang terlalu terbuai, saat ini mereka telah berada dikamar tidur sehun dengan luhan yang hampir telanjang.

"ahhhh" desahan luhan akhirnya keluar saat sedari tadi ia menahannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi ketika tangan sehun mulai memasuki daerah kewanitaannya padahal saat ini luhan masih menggunakan celana jeansnya

Sehun terus menciumi bibir luhan, sesekali ia menyesap leher mulus milik luhan yang terkespose karena luhan mengikat rambut panjangnya. Tangan kiri sehun memeluk tubuh luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai menelusup kebalik celana dalam luhan, jemarinya mulai bermain dibawah sana

"sehhhh-hunhhhppphhh" desah luhan kembali saat tangan sehun menari bersama vaginanya. Padahal dibawah sana jari telunjuk sehun belum seutuhnya masuk, hanya seperempat bagian telunjuknya saja. Dibawah sana cukup sempit dan terhalang celana dalam luhan.

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia merasakan cairan luhan menyergap telunjuknya. Ia tahu jika luhan mulai terangsang. Ia melepas ciumannya dan memandang luhan sekilas. Ia menatap gadis yang cantik dan memejamkan matanya karena menikmati perlakuan yang ia berikan

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh luhan diatas ranjang. Membuat kemeja luhan menyibak sempurna dan menampilkan bra luhan yang berwarna hitam dan perut putih mulusnya. Sehun bermirk mengamati tubuh luhan yang begitu indah.

Sehun mencium bibir luhan kembali, kemudian ia menciumi pelan menyusuri dada montok milik luhan. Sehun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat bertapa berisinya payudara luhan. Selama ini luhan seperti memiliki dada yang kecil, namun ternyata diluar dugaan. Dada itu cukup berisi untuk gadis seukurannya

Sehun sedikit bermain didada luhan. Ia menjilat dada itu yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh bra hitam luhan. Luhan mulai mendesah nikmat, ia menjambak surai rambut sehun. Sehun mulai melepas bra luhan dan menampilkan nipple pink yang begitu menggoda. Tanpa berfikir panjang sehun langsung meraupnya.

"aaahhhhh, sehppphhh-hunppphh-nieeemmppphhh" desah luhan lagi

Mulutnya sehun sibuk mengulum payudara luhan sebelah kiri dan tangannya memainkan nipple luhan sebelah kanan. Sesekali sehun memelintir nipple luhan yang mengeras itu hingga membuat luhan mendesah nikmat.

Setelah puas dengan payudara luhan. sehun menyusuri perut mulus luhan sambil menciuminya,menjilatinya hingga memberi kiss mark disana. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di daerah kewanitaan luhan, sehun membuka celana luhan pelan dan menampilkan celana dalam luhan yang berbentuk segitiga untuk menutupi vaginanya

Disana terlihat celana luhan yang mulai basah, sehun langsung melepaskan celana dalam luhan dan membuangnya asal. Sehun kemudian memandang tubuh luhan yang sudah seutuhnya telanjang. Sehun bersmirk, bahkan luhan sampai menggigi biir bawahnya sendiri.

Dia malu karena tubuh nya yang tanpa busana diperhatikan sehun dengan cukup intens, ia berusaha menutupi daerah pribadinya namun sehun melarangnya. Ditambah dengan smirk sehun yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan, dengan surai hitam yang sedikit lepek karena keringat. Ugh! Itu berkali-kali terlihat begitu sexy

Sehun kemudian langsung menjilati vagina luhan, ia menyesap tanpa ada kata jijik sekalipun. Bagi sehun ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah lakukan. Luhan sudah mulai tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia mendesah akibat pelakuan sehun kepadanya.

Sehun menarik badan luhan agar berdiri. Kemudian sehun tidur diatas kasur dengan luhan berlutut diatasnya. Vaginya luhan tepat berada diatas wajah tampan sehun. Tanpa berfikir panjang sehun langsung bermain dengan vagina luhan. Sehun kembali menjilati ruang sempit berwarna pink itu. Ia menyesap vagina luhan hingga masuk ke semua mulut sehun.

"seehh-huunnmmpphh" desah luhan yang tanpa henti karena perlakuan sehun.

Luhan mulai lemas, sehunpun menidurkan luhan. Sehun berdiri untuk membuka bajunya dan celananya sambil memandang tubuh luhan. Matanya tak sedetikpun lepas dari luhan. Setelah sehun lengkap tanpa busana, ia kembali menindih tubuh luhan. Dibawah sana luhan merasakan kejantanan sehun yang mulai menusuk diselakangannya. Meskipun belum masuk kedalam vaginanya, tapi luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan.

"seh-hun" ucap luhan canggung karena penis sehun menempel di badannya

"iya? Kenapa wajahmu mereh seperti ini lu?" tanya sehun menggoda

"kau..itu...menempel...aku..." kata luhan gugup

"hey, kau tak perlu malu seperti ini percayalah bahwa dia ini adik terbaikku. Dan dia yang akan memberikan bantuan untuk membuat anak lu" kekeh sehun

"iya aku tau, tapi..."

"apa kau mau bermain dengannya? Sebentar mungkin?"

"bermain? Seperti apa?"

"kau bisa menjilatinya seperti es krim, kamu bisa mengulumnya. Tapi kau tidak bisa menggenggamnya kuat-kuat"

"kenapa?"

"kenapa? Kau polos sekali lu" kata sehun gemas "akan hancur masa depanku jika kau menggenggamnya kuat-kuat"

Luhan pun tersenyum, kemudian ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan penis sehun. Sehun hanya diam memberi luhan kebebasan untuk memanjakan penisnya. Luhanpun dengan ragu menjilati penis sehun. Lama kelamaan luhan menjilatinya layaknya eskrim, meskipun tak seutuhnya penis sehun masuk kedalam mulut luhan karena penis sehun sangat besar dan mulut luhan yang imut. Tapi dengan begitu sehun menikmati apa yang luhan lakukan kepadanya

"bisa kita mulai sekarang sayang?" tanya sehun dan luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menepis keringat didahi sehun

"lakukan dengan pelan...ini yang pertama, untukku" ujar luhan tertunduk malu

"aku tahu sayang, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya sehun dan luhan mengangguk

"mungkin ini akan sakit karena ini untuk pertama kalinya, tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut untukmu sayang" kata sehun kemudian mencium bibir luhan sekilas

Setelah sehun puas mencumbu bibir luhan, ia mulai turun kebawah untuk memanjakan vagina luhan yang mulai basah. Sehun menciumi vagina luhan, ia juga menjilat dan mengulum lubang hangat itu. Lidahnya dengan lihai bermain dengan klitoris luhan dibawah sana (lagi).

"aahhh, semmpphh-hunmmmpphh" desah luhan nikmat

Luhan berkali-kali menjambak rambut sehun dan menjepit kepalanya dengan pahanya. Tubuhnya juga menggeliat ketika lidah sehun bermain dengan vaginanya. Matanya terus terpejam dan mendesahkan nama sehun, yang menurut sehun desahan luhan sungguh terdengar begitu sexy di telinganya

Setelah puas menjilati klitoris luhan, sehun menyiapkan lubang vagina luhan untuk penisnya. Sehun mulai memasukkan telunjuknya ke vagina luhan dan luhan memekik kesakitan. Sehun berlahan menggerakannya dan kemudian luhan mulai menikmatinya

Hingga akhirnya tiga jadi sehun memasuki lubang sempit milik luhan. Luhan hanya mampu meremas sprei kasur sebagai bahan pelampiasannya. Bahkan luhan telah meneteskan air mata ketika jemari sehun memasuki lubangnya, tapi kemudian uhan menikmati pergerakan tangan sehun

Setelah persiapan sehun dirasa cukup, sehun kembali keatas untuk mencium bibir luhan. Ia mencium mata luhan yang tadi sempat meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu jika ini cukup sakit karena sehun terus menjejalkan tangannya ke lubang sempit itu. Tapi jika sehun tak melakukannya, itu akan membuat luhan semakin kesakitan ketika akan berhadapan dengan penis besarnya.

"apa sakit sayang?" tanya sehun sambil menyesap aroma tubuh luhan dari leher luhan

"iya...sedikit" jawab luhan jujur

"maafkan aku" kata sehun menyesal "tapi kau tetap akan melanjutkannya kan?" tanya sehun penuh harap

"aku milikmu sayang, aku akan melanjutkannya" jawab luhan yakin

"baiklah, mungkin ini akan terasa nyeri karena pertama kali kau melakukan ini. tapi aku akan menjamin kau terasa seperti disurga saat kau mencapai klimaks"

"aku mempercayaimu"

"baiklah kita mulai sayang, kau hanya perlu menikmati dan mendesahkan namaku dari bibir sexymu ini" kata sehun sambil melumat bibir luhan

Sehun memegang penisnya dan mendekatkan kelubang vagina luhan. Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai menusuk vaginanya. Sehun berlahan memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubah luhan. Dengan posisi tangan kiri luhan yang mengalung di leher sehun dan tangan kanan luhan yang sesekali mencakar punggung sehun karena melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dibawah sana

"ahh.. sehuniehhhhhmmppp...sakithhhh" kata luhan

"tahan sedikit, Lu" pinta sehun

Sehun terus menjejalkan penisnya yang berukuran besar itu untuk terus masuk kelubang sempit milih luhan. Sehun terus memasukkan penisnya berlahan sambil melumat bibir luhan, tangan kanannya juga meremas payudara luhan yang nipplenya mulai mengeras. Sehun melakukannya agar rasa sakit yang luhan rasakan sedikit teratasi

"ngghhhh" desah luhan ketika penis sehun sudah seutuhnya didalam vagina luhan

"sehuniemmpphh...bergeraklah..." pinta luhan sambil mengigit pundak sehun

Sehun tersenyum singkat saat mendengar luhan memintanya bergerak, itu artinya luhan mulai menikmati permainan mereka. Masalah sakit karena ia digigit dan dicakar luhan? Ia tak memperdulikannya. Luhan pasti merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dibanding ini

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia mulai mengeluar-masukkan penisnya ke lubang luhan secara perlahan. Dengan tempo pelan luhan terbuai dengan permainan sehun diatas tanjang

"fast...termmpphh.. sehuniehhhhhh" pinta luhan

"with all my pleasure, baby" kata sehun sambil tersenyum

Sehun menggerakan kejantanannya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sehun sudah melepaskan semuanya. Ciuman dan remasannya, ia hanya tertuju pada batang kejantanannya yang mulai menumbuk selaput dara luhan. Darah segar mulai tercium dari sana, bahkan penis sehun sedikit banyak terkena darah tersebut. Ya, sehun baru saja menembus keperawanan luhan malam ini.

Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari lubang luhan, membuat luhan sedikit melenguh ketika tubuhnya terasa kosong dibawah sana. Tapi belum sampai benar benar terlepas, kepala penis sehun masih menempel di vagina luhan, sehun langsung menumbuk vagina luhan dengan cepat.

"aaahhhh...sehmmppphhh...huniemmppphhh" desah luhan

"kau...sempit...sayang" kata sehun mengerang

"nnggghhhhhh..."

"kau...menjepit...adikku...luhhhh"

"adikmuuhhhh...terlalu...ahhhh...besar"

"ngghhh"

"aaaahhhh...sehmppphh..hunmmmpphhh"

Luhan kembali mendesah ketika tubuhnya terasa sangat penuh. Panis besar sehun kembali menyerangnya dibawah sana. Bahkan sehun terus menghajarnya dengan begitu cepat.

"sehhhh...huniemmpphh...aku...mau..." kata luhan tersendat

"bersama...baby" jawab sehun kemudian

Ya, keduanya akan mencapai klimaks mereka bersama. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka bergumul dan saling menghajar, tak salah jika mereka akan mencapai puncak klimaks mereka. Luhan sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali klimaks, namun kali ini adalah puncak klimaksnya

Dengan tempo yang cepat, sperma sehun mulai menjalar ke rahim luhan. Luhan merasakan hangat dibagian bawah sana. Luhan terus memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa hangat yang menyeruak di vaginanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening luhan beberapa kali sebelum ia ambruk diatas luhan.

Sehun belum melepaskan penisnya dari vagina luhan. Ia membiarkan seluruh spremanya lahap didalam vagina luhan, ia tak rela jika spermanya tumpah terlalu banyak. Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat sehun dengan peluhnya.

"gomawo" kata luhan sambil tersenyum bersama dengan sisa tenaganya

"wae gomawo?" tanya sehun

"hanya terimakasih. Ini yang pertama untukku dan kau melakukannya dengan lembut, gomawo" ucap luhan sambil menghapus peluh sehun

"terima kasih kau membuat aku yang pertama untuku" kata sehun sambil mengecup pelan kening luhan "kau juga yang pertama untukku sayang" lanjutnya

"jinjja?" tanya luhan tak percaya

Sehun hanya mengangguk "sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" ujar sehun

Luhan mengangguk pasrah, faktanya memang dia cukup lelah dengan aktifitas panas mereka. Sehun kemudian berbaring disebelah luhan dan membawa luhan kedekapannya. Sehun menarik asal selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua

"jaljayo baby Lu" kata sehun sambil mencium kepala luhan

"jaljayo sehunie, saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

Luhan kemudian menyesapkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sehun yang terekspose sebelum ia terlelap. setelah beberapa saat kemudian, sehun juga menyusul luhan ke alam mimpi

(**)

Hari dengan cepat berubah menjadi pagi. Matahari berpindah begitu kilat hingga hari langsung berubah menjadi siang. Luhan dan sehun bahkan masih tertidur akibat kegiatan mereka semalam. Namun kemudian sehun bangun lebih awal karena sinar matahari menerpa kelopak matanya tanpa basa-basi

Sehun tersenyum bahagia mengingat kegiatannya semalam bersama luhan. Ia sungguh bagaia ketika melihat luhan yang masih terlelap didekapannya pagi ini. dengan wajah yang begitu polos, membuat sehun sedikit berfikir jika ia seperti memperkosa anak dibawah umur semalam.

Sehun mengambil morning kissnya diam-diam saat luhan masih terlelap. Ia kemudian melepaskan kejantanannya dari vagina luhan yang semalam masih terus berada dibawah sana. Sehun berdiri dan memakai asal boxer dan kaos putihnya kembali. Ia juga menyellimuti luhan agar tubuhnya tak terexpose. Jika tubuh luhan terexpose, bisa saja sehun kembali menyerang luhan tanpa ampun lagi.

Sehun berjalan kedapur untuk membuat sarapan. Sehun tak pandai memasak, jadi ia hanya akan membuat roti bakar dengan susu pagi ini.

Beberapa menit setelah roti itu matang, aroma roti bakar pun menyebar keseluruh ruangan han menusuk indra penciuman luhan. Luhan pun terbangun karena perutnya juga mulai meronta minta diisi.

Ketika luhan bangun dan berniat untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di selangkangannya. Daerah kewanitaannya terasa begitu perih dan nyeri ketika digerakkan

"aaaahhh" ringis luhan saat tubuhnya hendak bergerak

Meskipun luhan mengaduh pelan didalam kamar, sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Sehun pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk melihat kondisi luhan

"ada apa sayang?" tanya sehun sambil berjalan mendekati luhan

"sakit" rengek luhan

"apa yang sakit? Mana?" tanya sehun

"dibawah sana sakit" rengek luhan lagi

Sehun sedikit terkekeh dengan rengekan luhan yang sudah seperti anak bayi yang kesakitan. Sehun yakin jika pagi ini luhan dalam mode manjanya, pagi-pagi saja ia sudah merengek seperti ini. sesungguhnya sehun sangat menyukai luhannya yang manja seperti ini, itu membuat luhan berkali-kali terlihat seperti bayi.

"aigoo, lulu sedang kesakitan ya?" goda sehun

Luhan mengangguk imut dengan mempoutkan bibirnya "lulu tak bisa bergerak, sehunie" rengeknya lagi

"lalu lulu ingin bagaimana? Sehunie gendong?" tanya sehun

"gendoooong" pinta luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"baiklah, sehunie akan menggendong lulu. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ujar sehun "beri aku morning kiss dan susuku pagi ini" lanjut sehun dengan senyuman jahilnya

"aku akan memberimu morning kiss, tapi jika susu bukankah kau bisa membuatnya didapur?" tanya luhan polos

Sehun terkekeh sekilas karena luhan cukup polos untuk hal yang berbau keyadongan. Sehun kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh luhan yang sedang bersandar di sandaran ranjang itu

"aku ingin susu darimu, baby" bisik sehun ditelinga luhan

"tapi, kau sudah...itu akan lama...aku lapar" rengek luhan

Luhan mengerti arah bicara sehun, ia merengek agar sehun tak melakukannya. Itu akan membuatnya sangat lama untuk menyantap sarapannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar lapar

"hanya sebentar sayang, aku hanya ingin minum susu pagi ini. boleh ya?" pinta sehun

"hanya sebentar?" tawar luhan

"aku janji hanya sebentar sayang" kata sehun meyakinkan

Luhan pun pasrah melihat sehun yang memohon. Luhan pun menurunkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya hingga pundaknya itu. Menampilkan payudara luhan yang memiliki bercak kebiruan karena kiss mark sehun semalam

Sehum tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena luhan menyerah untuknya. Tanpa menunggu lama, sehun langsung menyesap payudara luhan seperti bayi yang kekurangan asi dari ibunya.

Luhan awalnya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut sehun, namun kemudian luhan menarik rambut sehun ketika sehun memilin nipple luhan dan mulai menggoda nipple luhan dengan menggigitnya.

"nggghhhh"desah luhan

Sehun berkali-kali berpindah dari payudara satu ke satunya lagi. Menggigit, memilin bahkan mengulumnya dengan rakus. Sesekali luhan bahkan melenguh dan mendesah karena sehun terus menggoda payudaranya. Hingga 30 menit berlalu, barulah sehun berhenti bermain dengan payudara luhan.

"kajja, baby Lu. Kita sarapan" ajak sehun

"bajuku" pinta luhan

"tak usah kenakan bajumu"

"andwe, kau bisa memakanku lagi" rengek luhan

"baiklah, baiklah" sehun pasrah, ia kemudian mengambilkan baju luhan dan membantu luhan untuk memakainya. Mulai dari bra, celana dalam hingga kemeja dan celana luhan. Setelahnya baru sehun menggendong luhan

Sehun menggendong luhan ke meja makan dan mendudukkannya di meja, sedangkan sehun duduk di kursinya. Itu membuat posisi luhan lebih tinggi dari sehun karena kepala sehun hanya sebatas dadanya.

"uwaaaaa, sepertinya enak" pekik luhan bahagia ketika melihat roti bakar buatan sehun

"aku tak pandai memasak, jadi hanya mampu membuatkan roti" jelas sehun

"gwenchana, lulu johaaaa~" pekik luhan bahagia dan langsung melahap roti buatan sehun

"coba katakan berapa usiamu" pinta sehun

"dua puluh emaaaat" pekik luhan cepat

"benarkah? Aku fikir lulu masih berusia empat tahun" kekeh sehun

"andweeee, lulu berumur 24 sehunie, dua-puluh-empat" kata luhan sambil menunjukkan angka dua dan empat dari tangannya

"arraseo arraseo" kekeh sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung luhan

"sehunie tak makan?" tanya luhan

"kau habiskan saja makananmu dulu sayang, aku bisa nanti" kata sehun sambil tersenyum

"no no no, sehunie harus makan sekarang" paksa luhan "aaaaaaaaaaa. ayo sehunie, aaaaa" pinta luhan

Sehun hanya terkekeh dengan kelakuan luhan yang seperti anak kecil itu. Sehun hanya menurut dan membuka mulutnya.

"lulu juga harus makan" kata sehun mengingatkan

"suapi Lulu juga" pinta luhan

"lulu kan sudah besar, sudah bisa makan sendiri" goda sehun

"sehunie jahaaaaat" rengek luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Sehun terkekeh dengan kelakuan manja luhan. Ia kemudian mencium bibir luhan yang sedang cemberut itu. Sehun juga melumatnya sesaat

"aiggoo, xiao lu neomu kyeopta" kata sehun sambil mencubit kedua pipi luhan

"suapiii" pinta luhan memaksa

"baiklah, jja~ ayo buka mulutmu sayang" kata sehun sambil menaruh rotinya di mulutnya

"kenapa kau memakannya?"

"aku menyuapimu baby, ini styleku untuk mensuapimu. Kau tak suka? Yasud..."sehun hambir melepaskan rotinya tapi luhan lebih dulu memakannya

Sehun mensuapi luhan dari mulut kemulut. Sesekali sehun mencuri ciuman ketika roti luhan telah masuk kemulutnya. Makan yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, kini menjadi satu jam karena mereka terlalu menikmati

"jja~ sekarang minum susunya sayang" kata sehun sambil mengambil segelas susunya

Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian meminumnya sampai habis. Luhan kemudian terkikik senang ketika susunya telah lenyap dalam hitungan detik

"yeeeyy~ luhanie johaaaaa" pekik luhan senang

"kau bahagia?" tanya sehun sambil menghapus sisa susu disudut bibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya

"sangat bahagiaaa" jawab luhan bersemangat

"lalu setelah ini kau ingin apa sayang?"

"aku ingin tidur, bersama sehunie" rengek luhan

"kau masih mengantuk?"

"aniyo"

"lalu? Mengapa ingin tidur?"

"hanya ingin beristirahat dan menghabiskan seharian ini diatas kasur bersamamu. Lulu lelah dan malas keluar"rengek luhan

"baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan seharian disini. oke?"

"okeeeee!" pekik luhan bahagia

Sehun kemudian menggendong luhan untuk kembali kekamar. Tak masalah bagi sehun karena hari ini juga dia tak ada jadwal, jadi seharian hanya dengan luhan tak terlalu buruk. Justru itu yang memang ia inginkan.

Ya, semenjak bersama sehun, luhan memang banyak berubah. Semua karakter luhan kembali seperti ketika luhan bersama orang tuanya dulu. Luhan memang benar-benar memiliki dua kepribadian, disisi lain dia memang tegar dan keras kepala namun disisi lain dia lemah, manja dan rappuh. Hanya sehun yang benar-benar mampu menguak kelemahan luhan dan hanya pada sehun, luhan mau menyerahkan kelemahannya.

Sama halnya dengan sehun. Selama ini sehun tak pernah bisa tunduk, patuh dan mencintai orang secara berlebihan kecuali dengan eommanya. Namun luhan mampu membuat sehun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Sehun benar-benar tergila-gila dengan luhan. Dan hanya kepada luhan, sehun mau mengatakan semua perasaannya.

saatnya kita tahu jika titik kelemahan sehun adalah luhan, dan titik kelemahan luhan adalah sehun. Mereka saling menyerahkan kekurangan mereka dan kembali menguatkan dengan kelebihan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeaaah, akhirnya update dan ber NC, astaghfirullah otak aing kenapaa -_-**

 **Maapkeun lama update dan NC kurang memuaskan. Tapi setidaknya bisa menghibur yang lagi baca wkwkw**

 **Makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin FF ini hehehe**

 **BTW, Happy New Year 2017 ya guys ^^**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO \\(^_^)/**


	21. Chapter 21

**SNOWFLAKES**

 **Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Hunhan [Main], Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini adalah hunhan story, jadi bener-bener terfokus pada kisah luhan dan sehun. Untuk pair yang lain hanya sebagai slight. Mungkin chanbaek dan kaisoo akan masuk namun tak sebanyak hunhan yang akan diceritakan**

 **FF ini murni buatan author tanpa ada unsur plagiat atau meniru dari ff lain, jika ada yang sama atau mirip, mungkin kita jodoh .**

 **Dont be a silent readers guys, hargain kerja keras author menulis^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **TYPOS EVERYWHERE**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi sehun bangun lebih awal daripada luhan. Bukan karena ia igin bangun pagi, tapi sesuatu mengharuskan ia bangun sepagi ini. ia harus kembali ke dorm exo untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan managernya

Sehun membuka matanya sambil tersenyum sekilas ketika menatap luhan yang masih tertidur pulas dipelukannya. Dengan perlahan, sehun melepaskan luhan dari pelukannya sambil mencium pelan bibir luhan

Luhan hanya menggeliat tak nyaman sebelum akhirnya ia terhenti menggeliat karena telah menemukan posisi nyamannya untuk tidur lagi. Sehun langsung melenggang kekamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap

Setelah beberapa menit sehun mandi, sehun keluar kamar mandi dengan aroma khas seseorang setelah mandi. Ia kemudian berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang akan ia gunakan.

Setelah kaos putih dengan kemeja yang tak dikancingkan dan berbalut dengan jelana jeans yang pendeknya diatas lutut, sehun tampil begitu tampan disana. Ia kemudian menaiki tubuh luhan yang sedangg telungkup diatas kasur.

Sehun menahan berat badannya dengan sikunya sendiri. Ia tak mau membuat luhan terhimpit dibawah sana, meskipun tubuh sehun sedikit menindih tubuh luhan. Sehun kemudian mencium pelipis, pipi dan bibir luhan secara bergantian

Luhan sedikit terbangun ketika seseorang menganggu tidurnya. Dengan wajahnya yang terus dihujadi ciuman basah dan ditambah dengan aroma maskulin sehun, membuat tidurnya terasa tak tenang. Akhirnya pun luhan terbangun karena sehun

"selamat pagi, sehunie" sapa luhan

"kau terbangun? Ah maafkan aku sayang" ujar sehun meminta maaf

"gwenchana" kata luhan tersenyum. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sehun

Kini luhan dan sehun saling berhadapan diatas ranjang mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum singkat dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna. Sedangkan sehun terus menciumi bibir luhan

"kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya luhan

"tidak, hanya akan ke dorm sebentar" jawab sehun

"ada apa? Ada masalah lagi?"

"tidak, hanya sedikit masalah kecil"

"baiklah, cepat pulang. aku tak mau seharian sendiri disini" ujar luhan

"aku akan pulang cepat sayang, sekarang ayo kita sarapan sebelum aku pergi"

"aku bisa sarapan sendiri, kau pergilah sebelum terlambat"

"tidak, aku tidak percaya kau akan sarapan pagi ini"

"aku aka sarapan sehun. Aku janji"

"tidak, aku lebih percaya jika kau sarapan dihadapanku"

"baiklah, kalo begitu ayo kita sarapan" kata luhan mengalah

Sehun kemudian menggendong luhan menuju meja makan. Seperti biasa, sehun akan meletakkan luhan diatas meja dan dia yang akan sibuk mengurus makanannya jika ia lebih dulu bangun daripada luhan. Namun jika luhan lebih dulu bangun, maka akan ada makanan enak diatas meja itu.

"aku akan memasak untukmu, jadi turunkan aku" pinta luhan

"tidak. Memasak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, lagi pula kita masih memiliki sereal. Kita akan makan sereal pagi ini" kata sehun sambil tersenyum

"tapi aku ingin memasak" rengek luhan

"tidak untuk saat ini, nanti malam saya ne" ujar sehun sambil mencium bibir luhan sekilas

Luhan akhirnya pun mengalah. Ia juga tak mau jika harus berdebat dengan sehun hanya karena memasak. Setelah sarapan itu selesai, sehun pun berpamitan untuk pergi dari apartemen mewahnya

"aku pergi sayang, jangan lupa mandi ne" ucap sehun sambil mengecup bibir dan kening luhan

"hmm, pulanglah dengan cepat" pinta luhan

"aku akan pulang cepat, baby" jawab sehun yang kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya

..

"hyung, ayolah. Aku ingin segera menikahi luhan" rengek sehun

"tidak sehunah! Aku sekali mengatakan tidak ya tidak"

"waeeeeeeee" kesal sehun

"karena kau masih terikat dengan kontrak agensi"

"aku bisa menikah secara diam-diam. Atau mungkin kita akan bertunangan dulu?" kata sehun mencari solusi

"sama saja. Kau tetap tak boleh menjalin hubungan yang lebih sebelum kontrakmu melebihi 10 tahun"

"apa? Itu artinya masih 7 tahun lagi?" pekik sehun terkejut

"iya. Semua hyungmu juga sama sepertimu"

"sama? Aku berbeda dengan mereka hyung"

"apa bedanya memang?"

"tapi mereka bisa menunggu. Aku tak bisa menunggu selama itu"

"ah, tetap saja kalian sama"

"tidak tidak tidak, luhan cantik dan aku takut jika seseorang merebutnya dariku karena aku terlalu lama melamarnya"

"ey! Coba katakan, apa aku dapat menyimpulkan jika kau menghina kekasih kami?" tanya suho dan yang lain tiba-tiba memasuki ruang tengah dorm mereka

"ayolah hyung, tidakkah ingin segera menikahi kekasihmu?" tanya sehun pada suho

"kami sangat ingin" jawabnya

"ayo mintalah pada manager hyung"

"percuma, kami pernah memintanya dulu tapi jawabannya sama" jawab chen

"jadi kalian mau menunggu?"

"iya, karena tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu"

"argh! Mwoyaaa! 7 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat!" geram sehun frustasi

"bersabarlah" kekeh kai

"kita akan berjuang bersama" lanjut chanyeol

Sehun hanya mengerang frustasi. Setelahnya ia hanya menghempas tubuhnya ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setidaknya untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang mulai berantakan

(**)

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"hyuuuuuuuuung" panggi sehun panik

"ada apa lagi?" seluruh member exo masuk kekamar sehun bergantian

"dimana celanaku? Aku tak mungkin datang kealtar tanpa celana!" pekik sehun emosi

"kau ini ceroboh sekali!" omel suho

"dimana terakhir kau menaruh celanamu?" tanya chen

"setahuku, aku tak sebodoh dirimu saat menikah tahun lalu" kata chanyeol

"ya, meskipun aku memang payah dalam melamar kyungsoo saat itu, tapi saat dialtar aku tampak mempesona" jawab kai

"berhenti membandinganku! Carikan dimana celanaku!" omel sehun

"yak! Kami ini lebih tua darimu bodoh!" omel kai dan chayeol

"ah palli, aku tak punya waktu untuk bertengkar dengan kalian. AH CELANAKU!" ujar sehun panik

"yak! Kalian bantu sehun" perintah suho

"arraseo arraseo" kata chanyeol dan kai bersamaan

"sehun appa telanjang saja" kata daemin

"eey, aku tak mungkin menikahi luhan dengan telanjang begini, boxer spongebobku ini kurang mendukung"

"luhan eomma biar menikah dengan daemin saja" ujarnya

"maafkan sehun appa, daemin tapi luhan hanya untukku" ujar sehun yakin

Daemin, anak dari jongdae dan minseok hanya diam dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Mereka kemudian berputar diapartemen sehun untuk mencari celana panjang milik sehun. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya...

"INI DIA!" pekik kai

"mana?" teriak suho

"dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya chanyeol

"siapa yang menyuruhmu menaruh celana didalam lemari es oh sehun?" tanya kai sinis

Sehun hanya terkekeh sekilas dan kemudian memakai celananya itu

"sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat. Altar menunggu kita" kata chen

"sebentar hyung, apa rambutku sudah rapi? Aku tampan kan? Kemejaku masih bersih kan? Celanaku belum ternoda kan? Sepatuku masih kinclong kan? Ah bagaimana dengan dasiku? Rapi kan? Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan luhan dengan kondisi berantakan" kata sehun

"sudah. Kau sudah terlihat tampan. Setidaknya kau cukup tampan" ujar kai

"apa maksudmu?" tanya sehun

"kau belum setampan diriku" kata kai bangga

"cih, diam kau hitam" omel sehun

"setidaknya hitam terlihat begitu eksotis jika kau tahu. Dan juga, si hitam ini tak seidiot si putih albino dalam menikahi kekasihnya yang kehilangan celananya sendiri didalam lemari es" sindir kai

"yak!" sehun mulai mengamuk tapi kai malah terkekeh

"sudahlah, akui saja jika kau memang seperti itu sehunah" timpal chanyeol

"kau memang cukup babo dalam hal ini sehunah" lanjut chen

"yak! Kalian ingin menghancurkan moodku di hari pernikahanku eoh?" omel sehun

"yak! Kenapa kalian bertengkar! Ayo pergi" ajak suho

"haha, kami bercanda sehunah" kekeh chen

"ayolah, jangan buat luhan menunggu lebih lama lagi" kata chanyeol

"kajja!" pekik kai

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan mereka tentang kebodohan sehun dalam melamar luhan adalah benar. Faktanya sejak setahun yang lalu memang member exo mulai menikah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Suho, chen yang kemudian disusul chanyeol dan kai menikah ditahun yang berturut-turut. Suho langsung menikah disaat kontrak memperbolehkannya menikah, chen setahun setelahnya disusul chanyeol ditahun berikutnya dan kai tahun lalu.

Sedangkan sehun, sehun menikahi luhan setelah 4 tahun dari masa perijinannya menikah. Padahal dulunya sehun paling sering merengek untuk diijinkan menikah. Namun entahlah apa yang dipikirkan sehun hingga menunda pernikahannya selama itu

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika pernikahan sehun memang pernikahan paling keren diantara member exo yang lainnya. Sehun tak mau sembarangan dengan konsep pernikahannya. Dan sehun harus lebih bersyukur karena luhan dengan sabar menunggu sehun hingga sehun datang untuk melamarnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi luhan yang cukup ribut dan panik. Rumah luhan yang cukup dekat dengan altar, membuatnya sedikit terlambat untuk datang ke altar. Bukan sengaja untuk terlambat, tapi karena luhan masih cukup gugup untuk berangkat

"eottokeeee" rengek luhan terus menerus

"ayolah eonni, kau bahkan lebih dewasa dariku" omel baekhyun

"hanya perlu mengatakan janji itu Lu" ujar xiumin

"tak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama sayang" lanjut lay

"eonni, kau pasti bisa" kata kyungsoo memberi semangat

"andweeeee, aku gugup, eottokejinjja eottokeeee" rengeknya lagi

"apa yang kau gugupkan? Kau hanya mengatakan 'ya aku bersedia'. Sudah, selesai!" kata baekhyun

"tidak tidak! Bukan karena itu aku gugup"

"lalu karena apa?" tanya lay

"disana pasti sehun tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Itu membuatku semakin merasa gugup" rengek luhan

"eyy, aku fikir kau gugup karena janji itu eonni" kata kyungsoo

"bukankah bagus jika sehun tampak tampan? Itu akan membuatmu bangga karena menikah dengannya" ujar xiumin

"andweeeeee, eottokeeee" rengek luhan

"sudahlah eonni, ingat saja dimana kau membenci sehun dulu. Manusia es yang begitu sombong dan sok tampan" kata baekhyun memberi solusi

"tidak bisa, dia memang tapan sekarang baek" kata luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"sehun appa memang tampan" kata joonyi tiba-tiba

"sangat tampan jika kau tahu, joonyi" jawab luhan

Joonyi, anak pertama dari suho dan lay hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan penuturan tegas yang luhan paparkan.

"sejak kapan luhan eonni berubah begini?" tanya kyungsoo heran sambil terkekeh pelan

"setelah bertemu dengan oh sehun lebih tepatnya" ujar baekhyun

"anak-anak ayo berangkat, sehun dan yang lain sudah dialtar" ujar heechul

"eottokeeeee" rengek luhan semakin keras

"semua akan baik-baik saja" kata xiumin

Xiumin dan lay langsung mengapit lengan tangan luhan kiri dan kanan, sedangkan joonyi, kyungsoo dan baekhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Luhan memasuki mobilnya dan dengan perasaan yang gugup ia melewati perjalanan menuju altar. Sesampainya disana, tampak hangeng yang telah berdiri didepan pintu altar. Ia siap mengantar luhan kedalam altar yang membawanya kesehun didalam sana

Luhan berjalan sambil menahan kegugupannya, namun hangeng tahu jika luhan tampak begitu gugup saat ini.

"kau gugup?" tanya hangeng saat luhan merangkul lengannya

"sangat" jawab luhan

"semua akan baik-baik saja, sehun menunggumu. Dia sangat tampan" goda hangeng

"jangan biarkan aku terjatuh didalam sana karena sehun, aboji" pinta luhan

"tak akan, aku menjagamu, jangan khawatir" kata hangeng

"terimakasih aboji" jawab luhan

"kita masuk sekarang" kata hangeng memberi aba-aba

Luhan mengangguk. Luhan pun mulai berjalan memasuki altar yang tengah dipenuhi banyak tamu. Gaun pengantin yang begitu indah melapisi tubuh luhan, membuat luhan berlipat-lipat tampak sangat cantik. Menampilkan kaki jenjangnya dari depan benar-benar membuatnya seperti barbie ketika berjalan.

Gaun depannya yang pendek dan gaun belakangnya yang panjang benar-benar cocok untuk luhan. Jangan salahkan gaun mahal itu yang tampak begitu indah ditubuh luhan, sehun memesannya langsung dari desainer terkenal diparis. Ditambah rambutnya yang ia curly, dipasang juga bandana dengan renda dikepalanya dan dibiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya kedepan, benar-benar terkesan cantik (bayangin style sooyoung waktu nyanyi marry you –snsd ft exo. Tapi gaun belakangnya dibuat lebih panjang lagi)

Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri disebelah kai, baekhyun disebelah chanyeol, xiumin disebelah chen dan lay disebelah suho, mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat luhan dan sehun tampak begitu tampan dan cantik.

Bagaimana sehun tak tampan, rambutnya hitam ia sedikit dinaikkan dibagian poninya. Hanya dengan rambut yang dia naikkan dipadu sengan tuxedo putih dan wajah dingin yang tampan. Sehun terlihat begitu sempurna disana

Hangeng kemudian memberikan lengan luhan ke sehun. Luhan yang masih terus tersenyum manis, kini berpindah ke sebelah sehun

"kau cantik" puji sehun

"kau juga sangat tampan" balas luhan

Keduanya kini menghadap ke pendeta yang telah siap menikahkan mereka. Sang pendeta mengatakan janji-janji suci itu dan diikuti oleh luhan dan sehun yang diakhiri dengan kata 'saya bersedia'

Janji suci itupun berakhir. Kini baik luhan dan sehun resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Luhan dan sehun akhirnya bernafas lega setelah melewati sesi pernikahan mereka kepada sang pencipta

"yak! Sehun babo! Tunggu apa lagi?!" teriak chanyeol

"cepat cium istrimu, idiot!" teriak chen

"kalau kau tak mau, aku mau menciumnya!" pekik kai yang kemudian dihadiahi oleh tatapan geram sehun dan cubitan kecil kyungsoo diperutnya

"cepat cium!" teriak suho

Sehun kemudian menatap luhan sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat begitu tampan hingga membuat sendi-sendi luhan melemas seketika

"mereka menyuruhku, aku tak mungkin tak menunjukkan kejantananku ketika menciumu dihadapan mereka kan?" tanya sehun

"aku tahu. Kiss me" kata luhan

"I will" jawab sehun cepat

Sehun langsung melumat bibir luhan disana. Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana teriakan riuh para tamu yang tengah melihat aksi panas mereka. Mereka saling melumat tanpa basa-basi lagi. Bahkan sehun benar-benar mendominasi sekarang.

"apa sehun akan memakan luhan eonni?" tanya baekhyun

"apa sehun belum makan saat sebelum kealtar tadi?" tanya kyungsoo

"sehun mungkin akan memakan luhan, baek" jawab chanyeol sambil terkekeh

"sehun terlalu panik saat akan kemari, sayang" kekeh kai

Chen dan suho hanya diam sambil menutup mata anak mereka yang sedang digendongnya. Mereka masih mencintai anak mereka, mereka tak ingin meracuni otak polos mereka dengan adegan saling memakan yang sehun dan luhan lakukan. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Luhan dan sehun kemudian saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"saranghae" kata sehun saat mengakhiri ciuman mereka

"nado saranghae" jawab luhan

Perlahan satu persatu para tamu meninggalkan altar. Menyisakan para member exo dan pasangaan mereka masing-masing. Kemudian mereka pun berkumpul untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar

"selamat sehunah, akhirnya kau mengakhir kebodohanmu" kata kai

"luhan, selamat kau telah sabar menunggu sehun idiot ini" ujar xiumin

"yak! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh" gerutu sehun

"bukankah kau memang seperti itu?" timpal chanyeol

"asal kau tahu saja lu, ia hampir datang ke altar dengan boxer spongebobnya" ujar kai

"yak!" omel sehun

Semua kemudian tertawa dengan apa yang diceritakan kai tentang kebodohan sehun sesungguhnya.

"permisi" kata seseorang diantara perbincangan mereka

Mereka pun menatar sepasang kekasih yang tak asing bagi mereka. Benar-benar tak asing. Bahkan mereka dapat mengenalnya dengan baik

"KRIS HYUNG!" pekik chen

"hyung!" pekik yang lain dan kemudian menghambur memeluk kris

"hai, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya kris

"yak! Bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" omel suho

"kemana saja kau selama ini hyung?" tanya kai

"apa ini zitao? Lalu siapa anak ini" tanya chanyeol

"hyung! Kau kejam" omel sehun

"mian, aku harus pergi. Ah iya, ini zitao, istriku dan ini sophia anakku" kata kris mengenalkan zitao

"annyeonghaseyo"sapa zitao

"hello, sophia imnida" sapa sophia

"aigoo,berapa usiamu sayang?" tanya xiumin

"3 tahun, aunty" jawa sophia sopan

"ayo kenalkan, ini joonyi dan ini daemin" ujar lay

"hai eonni, joonyi imnida"

"hai noona, daemin imnida"

"aigoo, lucu sekali kalian. Joonyi anak suho-lay dan daemin anak chen-xiumin?" tanya zitao

"kau benar sekali" balas xiumin

"omo! Kalian telah menikah? Dan memiliki anak?" pekik kyungsoo dan baekhyun bersamaan

"beberapa tahun yang lalu kami menikah" jawab kris sopan "ah, sehun selamat atas pernikahanmu" ujar kris

"terimakasih karena kau datang, hyung" ujar sehun "emm...tapi...aku harus pergi untuk, ya kalian tahu apa yang pasangan baru kerjakan setelah menikah kan?" tanya sehun

"haha, kami tahu" kekeh chanyeol

"pergilah" usir kai

"aku akan pergi, tapi kris hyung harus berjanji untuk bertemu lagi besok" ujar sehun memaksa

"aku tak bisa janji. Kami harus kecanada" kata kris

"ayolah hyung, kalau begitu tukarkan id kakaotalk, line, atau apapun agar kia bisa saling berhubung. Meskipun kau meninggalkan exo, bukan berarti kau meninggalkan kami kan?" paksa sehun

"sehun benar! Ayo tukarkan idmu pada kita!" paksa chanyeol

"sophia bantu kami memaksanya" pinta chen

"daddy, ayolah. Jangan biarkan paman-paman ini merengek" kata sophia

"memangnya kenapa sayang?" tanya zitao

"rengekan mereka terdengar begitu mengerikan, mommy" jawabnya jujur

"eey, naga! Kau ajarkan apa ke anakmu?" omel suho

Kris hanya kekeh dan mengalah, ia kemudian menukar idnya dengan member exo yang lain. Setelahnya sehun langsung membawa luhan pergi dari kerumunan itu dan membawanya keapartemennya

..

"ngghhhhhh" desah luhan ditengah kegiatan panas mereka

"semmppp...hunmph...niehhhhhh...sakithhhhhmmppphhh" desah luhan terus menerus

Sehun dengan terus menerus menghajar tubuh mungil luhan yang terus menerus. Tanpa ampun sehun menyodok lubang ketat milik luhan

"ini...sangat...sempithhhh...meskipun kita...berkali-kali...melakukannya...lubangmu...tetap menelan... penisku dengan...rakus...lu" kata sehun

Ya, meskipun berkali-kali luhan dan sehun melakukannya, lubang ketat milik luhan tetap menelan penis sehun.

Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa mereka melakukan itu berkali kali dan berkali-kali juga sehun menyemburkan benih cintanya kedalam lubang luhan tapi sampai saat ini luhan masih belum hamil. Bukan karena sperma sehun dengan kualitas buruk atau luhan mengalami kemandulan.

Sebenarnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu luhan telah hamil beberapa bulan. Sehun dan luhan sangat senang kala itu. Namun karena sehun sibuk dengan jadwal panggung dan luhan yang terlalu kelelahan, luhan mengalami keguguran.

Rahim luhan termasuk rahim yang cukup lemah. Berkali-kali ia mengalami keguguran. Berkali-kali juga luhan menangis karena ia merasa menjadi ibu sangat buruk sebab ia tak bisa menjaga janinnya sendiri. Namun baik sehun dan keluarganya selalu menenangkan luhan, mereka mengatakan jika memang luhan belum saatnya memiliki anak.

Dan setelah pernikahan ini, sehun bersi keras untuk meluangkan waktunya merawat luhan. Ia tak akan membiarkan luhan kelelahan. Kali ini sehun benar-benar berniat memiliki anak. Ia benar-benar menginginkan benihnya berkembang didalam sana

Mugkin beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia masih cukup cuek tentang luhan yang mengalami keguguran karena dirinya memang belum siap untuk menjadi ayah. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar siap untuk menjadi ayah. Ditambah dengan lay yang tengah memiliki joonyi berusia 2 tahun, xiumin dengan daemin yang berusia 1 tahun, baekhyun yang hamil 7 bulan dan kyungsoo 5 bulan.

Ia tak mau dicap jika spermanya berkualitas buruk. Ia benar-benar membulatkan tekat untuk menjadi ayah yang baik. Karena selama ini suho, chen, chanyeol dan ka tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Bahkan istri mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Namun karena bulat tekat mereka ingin menjadi seorang ayah, akhirnya sebuah malaikat kecil dapat tubuh diperut istri mereka

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam lubang luhan. Ia kemudian membiarkan kejantanannya tertanam disana beberapa saat. Ia ingin benihnya benar-benar masuk secara sempurna dan berkembang didalam rahim luhan.

Setelah sehun rasa semua spermanya masuk sempurna di lubang luhan, ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari sana. Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan mencium sekilas perut datar milik luhan

"tumbuhlah dengan baik nak, eomma appa benar-benar menanti kehadiranmu" ujar sehun mencium perut luhan

Sehun kemudian beranjak keatas untuk mencium bibir luhan. Disana ia melihat luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis dihadapannya

"istirahatlah, aku tak akan membiarkanmu kelelahan. Tidak lagi untuk keguguran yang kesekian kalinya" ujar sehun protektif

"gomawo" jawab luhan

"jaljayo, baby lu" ujar sehun

"saranghae, sehunie appa" kata luhan sambil menyesapkan wajahnya kedada bidang sehun

"nado saranghe, lulu eomma" jawab sehun sambil mencium rambut luhan

Luhan dan sehun langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya. Yang sehun inginkan saat ini adalah membuat keluarganya bahagia. Hadirnya sebuah malaikat kecil diantara mereka pasti akan membuat kehidupannya bertambah sempurna

Masalah fans, sehun tak memperdulikannya lagi. Ia benar-benar cukup usia saat ini. penolakan-penolakan yang dulu ia rasakan, tak lagi ia rasakan. Fansnya kini telah memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing meskipun beberapa dari mereka memang masih mengidolakan dirinya

Kini kehidupan sehun hanya ada luhan dan kehidupan luhan hanya ada sehun. Baik luhan maupun sehun kini benar-benar terlihat sebagai pasangan yang cocok. Sekalipun sehun tak menikahi luhan dialtar seperti pagi ini, sehun akan tetap membuat luhan bersamanya selamanya. Tapi karena manusia juga membutuhkan status, ia menikahi luhan.

Hanya sehun yang dapat membuat luhan jatuh cinta dan hanya luhan yang dapat membuat sehun tergila-gila. siapapun percaya dan yakin jika luhan dan sehun memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Karena mereka saling mencintai meskipun awal kisah mereka memang cukup rumit. Dan cinta mereka dimulai dari pertengkaran konyol sebuah tetesan salju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Yeah, ini serius END!**

 **Selesai sudah cerita ini, gatau harus seneng apa sedih dengan berakhirnya cerita SNOWFLAKE ini. Cerita yang darijaman jahiliyah akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan ehehehe**

 **Yuk lah di review ini cerita seperti apa sebenernya dari awal sampai akhirnya. Kan udah ending nih, yang belum review ayolah review**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah nungguin FF ini, yang udah ngikutin dari awal sampai akhir. Mungkin buat author yang udah pro 500 review dengan 21 part mungkin dibilang sedikit, tapi buat aku pribadi makasih banget yang udah meluangkan buat revie dan baca ff ini**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita berikutnya yang gabisa janjiin kapan mau bikin new story. Pokoknya maaf kalo ada salah dan kurang dari ff ini dan makasih semuanyaaa**

 **Ditunggu reviewnyaaaa**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO \^_^/**


End file.
